The Babysitter
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Temporary HIATUS. Bella is Edward's girl babysitter. He is an FBI agent. She is different and he is about to sign the most important contract of his life. Would the relationship work despite the difference between them and Bella's secret? Dommella
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the new nanny

**So this is the story that won the poll contest. I finished with college! Yey! So now, I can update on a regular schedule. **

**SM owns it all. It's not beta'ed, but I hope my writing skills improved since my first story. I appreciate constructive reviews, I'd change the mistakes.**

I made my way to my office, hands in my pockets, happy another case was solved.

"Tonight, _The Moon _or _Foxx_?" Emmett, my best friend and colleague asked me.

"No, sorry, man. I have to stay with Vanessa." I said, shrugging. I hoped Tanya, our technician, had found a new babysitter. She had promised to find one last month. It's not that I didn't love my kid, but I really needed my nights out.

"Any luck?" I asked for the hundredth time within the month. Tanya smiled and leaned over her desk to look at me under her lashes.

"What if I found someone? What would be my reward?" she purred. I glanced at her cleavage then at her eyes and licked my lips.

"We may find something to reward you." I answered.

She jumped off her chair and went to open the door of my office. "Ta-da!" she grinned and moved aside to let me look in my office.

Vanessa was where I had left her, at my desk. But there was… an addition. I felt my cock hardening at the sight in front of me. Who I imagined was the babysitter, was leant over my desk, pointing to something on the desktop of my computer, making Ness squeal and claps her hands. I gulped and willed my eyes to move off the girl's ass, which was exposed for the world to see it. She was wearing a small thong and from what I could see, she was bare.

I had to get her alone.

I had to get Vanessa away for a bit.

_I had to restrain myself if I wanted to keep this babysitter. _

I cleared my throat loudly as I smoothed the front of my jacket so I could conceal the bulge that had formed in my slacks.

The girl jumped up, startled, and turned to me. Her eyes widened and she blushed crimson making my cock throb.

"Daddy!" I crouched and caught Ness before she could throw herself at me. "She's Miss Bella. I like her. Can we keep her, this time?"

"I'll have to talk with her and see if she is adequate for the job, angel. Go with Tanya." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She kissed my cheek, waved to _Miss Bella_ and left. I closed the door after them and went to my chair.

"Can I have your file?" I asked nonchalantly. She gave me the file and stood in front of my desk, watching it fascinated. Was she the shy type? Maybe there was a lioness behind the mask. I imagined cleaning my desk with one swipe of my hand and throwing her down then fucking her hard. _Don't go there!_

I read through the information and she was better than any other nanny I had for Vanessa. "Vanessa would need permanent care. Are you available twenty four of seven?" I asked, wanting the information more for myself.

"I'm out of college so yes. I can spend all my time with your daughter."

"How fast can you move in?" I asked eagerly.

"Anytime. I already told my flat mate I may leave."

"Then we shall stop by your house and pick your stuff." I stated, willing myself to calm the fuck down. I couldn't lose this nanny. She hasn't even started working, for Christ's sake!

"Oh…ye- okay." She stumbled over her words, blushing.

I stood and crossed my office, opened the door and turned to her, expectant. "Shall we?"

She tripped her way to me, I caught her before I thought of the consequences. Her body was flush to mine, her soft breasts pressed on my chest. I righted her and pushed her, not too gently out of my office. If I had to be rude just to keep her as Vanessa's nanny then I shall be rude.

"Nessie, we're leaving." I told her and she jumped from Tanya's lap, heading straight to… _Bella_. I saw red. Who was this girl? What had she done that made my girl like her so much? She usually was indifferent to the nannies.

"If they find Jenson, call me." I barked to Tanya who nodded, frightened by my mood swing. I took Vanessa in my arms, not giving her a chance to walk or talk with the new nanny and led the way to my car.

I put the flashing light in the car and after we were all in the car, I sped to the address I had read on Bella's CV.

"We'll be back shortly." I whispered to Vanessa.

"Of course, you _won't_ leave her alone!" Bella hissed at me. "She's too young! How can you even think to leave her alone?"

"She'll be in the car, safely." I groaned. She was getting on my nerves. As beautiful as she was and at how amazing her body looked… well, she had a big mouth. I'd appreciate if she used it in other ways. The mere thought of her mouth around a part of my anatomy, brought back my hard on.

I stepped out and helped Vanessa out, too, still finding it ridiculous. I took her hand and we followed Bella.

"You don't like her?" she whispered, tugging on my hand. I sighed, angry with myself at how easy my face was to read, sometimes. I took her in my arms.

"You like her. That's all that matters, my lovely." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"So she can stay?" she asked, hopefully.

I always kept the nannies on one week probation; I don't think I'd be allowed to fire this one. I grinned and rearranged Ness in my arms. "Absolutely. Can I disobey my boss?" I teased her. She hugged me tightly and rested her small head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, daddy." I turned my head and pressed a kiss to her head then stepped inside the flat Bella had opened the door.

"It will take some time. Make yourself at home." Bella waved her hand to a small couch and scurried away, coming back a minute later, with refreshments. I could hire her for more than the nanny job.

I turned the TV on and found some cartoons and left it there, knowing Vanessa would appreciate it. After an hour of waiting, I got bored and went to search for Bella, to see what could keep her.

I tried the first door and was met with posters of cars and half naked guys, definitely not her room. I closed the door, wondering what kind of psycho room mate she could have and tried the only other door. It was the second time for that day when I was greeted by her delicious ass. She was on her hands and knees, half under the bed, trying to reach something. I stepped inside the room, closed the door mutely behind me and rounded her bed, bending on the other side. I was met by her face, millimeters from mine. She froze and smacked her head on the underside of the bed. I took the box she had been trying to reach and got out from under the bed.

"Here." I put it in her arms. She sat on her heels, at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you. I'm trying to find everything I may need. I'm taking all of it with me." She told me, blushing.

_Presumptuous much?_ I didn't comment on it. From where I sat in front of her, I had a lovely view down her cleavage. We'd have to discuss clothing if she was to work as my daughter's nanny.

"Rose, my room mate is moving in with her husband after they marry, which would be soon. There won't be a need to keep this flat occupied." She explained.

"Can I help you with packing?"

"I'm almost done. Just this box." She shook the box in her hand and whatever was in there, rattled. I sat on her bed and watched as Bella turned to put the box in one large suitcase. I noted that she was quite clumsy as she tripped again. The box fell from her hands and it opened.

My eyes widened and I turned them to Bella who had her face in her hands, repeating softly, "Oh God."

There were two choices and I was afraid to choose the worst of them. I had to keep my mouth shut and pretend I didn't see anything. Or fire her already, get Vanessa and get the hell out of the flat. Before I made up my mind, Bella turned to me, her demeanor changed.

All of a sudden, she was confident, her jaw clenched tightly, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. She opened and closed her mouth then a devious grin spread on her face. "Oh, you like it!" she chuckled, not attempting to pick the offending objects from the floor.

"Actually, I was thinking if I should fire you, already." I said through my gritted teeth. "Would you clean the mess? Vanessa may wonder where we are and come and check!" I snapped.

She tsk-ed me and approached the bed, slowly, confidently. "You really shouldn't take that tone with me. You have no idea who you are talking with!" Her voice was strong and had a hint of teasing in it.

"With a loony, I think! You know, we don't have to do this. Forget about this whole deal." I said and sprang to my feet only to have her push me back on the bed.

"Don't say a word!" she hissed. She looked scary, all of a sudden. My eyes jumped to the sex toys on the floor and it took me less than a second to understand what she was. My eyes met hers and she grinned evilly. "Admit it. You need me. Your daughter told me how little time you have for her and how poorly you have chosen the other nannies. She likes me, I promise that she will never find out about this." She pointed to the objects on the floor.

I gulped, at a loss how to talk and act around her. "Erhm… about your clothes… do you think-"

"I apologize for that." She whispered. "I came fro- can I speak freely? You know now." I nodded. "I had a horrible night. A friend from back home was in an accident and I stayed on the phone with him for a few hours then this morning," she groaned and stomped her foot. "I have no idea how to explain this to you so you could understand how I feel." She sighed.

"What happened? Is it your friend?" I found myself asking.

"No." she said, softly, sighing and taking a seat on the bed next to me. "I had been… with this guy, my Sub, for two months now. This morning, I may have been too tired and pushed him, I don't know, but he said 'out'. That was the word I told him to tell me when he considered he couldn't take anymore."

"Isn't it red?" I frowned, I knew about that from what I've heard.

"Every Dom gives theirs Subs a word to say when they want to end the arrangement. So, I am sorry for being so bitchy right now. I feel like I failed something, like I've been cheated… I don't know how I feel." She moaned. Her head turned to me, unshed tears in her eyes. "I feel weak." She murmured.

I could imagine why she'd hate that. As we sat in silence, I kept telling myself to take Vanessa and go, as far away from this girl as possible, but another part of me wanted to know her better. And _another_ part of me, distinctive from the two others, was excited by her life style.

Bella got up and picked her stuff, zipped her last suitcase and turned to me. "Do you still want this?"

_No. I'm scared shitless._ "Of course. Vanessa needs you." I answered, although in my mind and heart I knew otherwise.

"I hate liars, Mister Cullen." She said harshly. "You won't be the first to admit of being scared of me. I'm a human, just like you! I just chose a different path."

I absolutely hated being called Mister Cullen, so I announced her in my best FBI agent voice, making the biggest mistake of my life. "Special Agent Cullen."

Her eyes flashed and in a blink of an eye she was next to me, a fistful of my hair in her hand. "You'd never take that tone with me. Not even if you are my boss, now." She snapped and tugged at my hair. I was afraid she'd leave me bald. "Are we clear, _Special_ Agent Cullen?" she sneered, watching me in the eye.

I nodded, again. Who was this woman? I usually had smart comes backs, but she seemed to have make me swallow them all. I yanked my head from her hand and felt a few hairs leaving my head. "We'll discuss about this later tonight. After Vanessa is sleeping." I demanded, not backing down. What was the worst that could happen? Her left eye twitched. She turned on her heels, picked a small bag from the floor and snapped her fingers. "Get these suitcases."

I gaped after her. Was she insane?

"There would be consequences if you don't obey."

"I don't think I agreed with anything. I _am_ your boss." I said after her. Bella reappeared in the doorway.

"Do as I say or… you won't be able to play cop for a few days that's it if you prefer to sit in your chair. If not…" she shrugged and disappeared again. She called me a _cop_! I stood in the middle of the room, stupefied. After a minute, she poked her head back in the room. "That means, I'd spank you until you beg for me to stop. _Beg_, Mister _Special_ Agent. So listen to me if you love your behind. Chop, chop!"

I picked her luggage and strutted out of the room. Two could play this game. As I arrived in the living room, I saw Ness in her arms.

"Shh, she's sleeping. Lead the way." I couldn't believe how she could change her behavior! One minute she's in her full Dom role, the next one, she acts as the innocent school girl. _They _all_ look innocent_. Whoever had said that was right.

We arrived to my house fairly quickly. Late evening traffics in Lexington wasn't that bad. Rivera Dr was a wonderful part of Georgetown. It was half an hour drive from Lexington, but with my driving, we made it there in twenty minutes.

"Wow! A beautiful area." Bella commented.

"Yes, it is. But sometimes, I work from home if you understand." I muttered.

"It looks pretty safe."

"Appearance can be deceived."

"Beautiful on the outside and bad inside, that's what you think?" I had a feeling we weren't talking about my town, anymore. I pressed the garage's door remote and waited for it to open. "I know what you mean, though. Where you least expect to find garbage, you find it." I parked and pressed the remote again.

"It's always the quiet ones." I chuckled, aware of the double meaning. "Can you manage Ness? Or should I take her?"

"I guess, I'll carry my bags. She's quite heavy."

I laughed softly and got out of the car, took my angel in my arms and led the way inside. I punched the code from the garage to the house and then ascended carefully.

"You're such a cop." I thought I heard Bella mutter. It was in insult to call an FBI agent, a cop.

When I entered her room, Vanessa awake and rubbed her eyes, blinking and looking around.

"We're home. Let's change and sleep." I whispered and stroked her hair. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Not tired. Later." She mumbled.

"Alright. One more hour. I'll go show Bella around, care to join us?"

She shook her head and fell back on the bed. She'd be asleep, soon.

I found Bella in the living room, looking around. I stayed aside and watched her as she took in my decorations. If I didn't know about her, I wouldn't have thought such a beautiful and sweet girl could be so… cruel. I had had a few cases with extreme domination and the Doms always had been dominated in their childhood, they had been hurt and now, they were taking it off on others.

She bent to pick Vanessa's white bunny, the one she had made my head explode in the morning, for forgetting to take it. I don't know what she liked so much at that stuffed animal. It had once belonged to me, it was older than me, for Christ's sake, yet she loved it dearly. Out of the new toys I bought her, she always went back to Bugsy, as I had named it.

Bella turned and smiled. "I take it, this is why I found her crying."

"Yes. Tanya had called me this morning and I was in a hurry. I usually have them packed by night, but last night… I had stayed up late and woke up by the phone ringing." I stopped talking. Why was I explaining myself to her?

"There won't be a need for you to worry about the bunny anymore." She giggled and put it gently on the coffee table. "I love the paintings, although I have no idea what they mean. You seem to like this painter." She said softly, turning her head to my wall. I had one wall full of Dali's paintings. I was in college when I discovered the first painting and I searched for more and I loved them all. "I never saw you for the artistic type."

"I know what I like. Dali is my favorite." I said as I approached her. When she looked so innocent and naïve, it made me almost forget what she really was. I decided to live in the moment, and now, she was a very agreeable person. I stopped behind her. "What do you see in this one?" I gestured to the big painting on the left.

She cocked her head and looked intensely at it. "A person without head, which has a chicken leg and it's supported by crutches. There is a small boy that looks at this strange thing." She said, her tone fading as if not believing what she was saying. I suppose it wasn't making sense for her.

I tried to suppress a chuckle, but it escaped. "Not quite, you're close. Dalí as a child observes the mutilated body of an old woman, barely able to hold herself together. The upper half is made up of a giant sausage, which represents mortality, as symbolized by the perishable character attributed to all foodstuffs. In Dalí's universe the crutches are sometimes a sublimation of the idea of impotence." I explained, feeling like a tour guide in a museum.

"I've seen this before. I never got it." Bella whispered, admiring the _Persistence of Memory._ I rummaged in my brain for what I've read about this particular painting and told her what I could remember.

"One of Dalí's most memorable Surrealist works, indeed the one with which he is most often associated is The Persistence of Memory. It shows a typical Dalínian landscape, with the rocks of his beloved Cape Creus jutting up in the background. In the foreground, a sort of amorphous self portrait of Dalí seems to melt. Three Separate Melting Watch images even out the foreground of the work. The melting watches are one symbol that is commonly associated with Salvador Dalí's Surrealism. They are literally meant to show the irrelevance of time.  
When Dalí was alone with Gala and his paintings in Cape Creus, he felt that time had little, perhaps no significance for him. His days were spent eating, painting, making love, and anything else he wanted to do. The warm, summery days seemed to fly by without any real indication of having passed.  
One day in an August afternoon, in 1931, I think, Dalí sat at his work bench nibbling at his lunch, he came upon one of his most stunning paranoiac-critical hallucinations. Upon taking a pencil, and sliding it under a bit of Camembert cheese, which had become softer and runnier than usual in the summer heat, Dalí was inspired with the idea for the melting watches." I stopped and frowned. Bella was watching me with her mouth hanging open. "I guess that was too much information. I should have only said that it is supposed to show how time melts." I sighed. I always got lost in details.

"No!" she said in a shaky voice, the innocent girl was still here. "It fascinates me how much you know. This doesn't look like a past-time activity for a cop."

"Firstly, stop calling _cop_." I hissed. "I'm an FBI agent, I hate it when people confound or associate us with police. Secondly, it is my favorite past-time activity. You'll see how many painting I have in the house. And not only Dali's."

"Don't get touchy about your rank." She giggled and turned back to the paintings. I told her about the _Rock and Infuriated Horse Sleeping Under the Sea_, she seemed fascinated by it, but only until her eyes fell on _The Great Masturbator_. "Now, this is more like it." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll like the painting in your room, then." It was pure coincidence that there was a Dominatrix painting in her future room. "Speaking of which, let me show you where you'd live."

I led her to a door near the bathroom, on the ground floor. I opened the door and let her go inside as I retrieved her luggage.

"I love the room. The painting is as beautiful as the view." She said happily. "Thank you." She took the large suitcase and put it on a chair. "Can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"Sure. But aren't you hungry? Maybe, during dinner we could talk." I proposed, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"What do you have?" She must be joking.

"Money." I said sarcastically. "The food is at the pizza house or at the Chinese place."

"Tell me, you're not feeding your kid _that_!"

"She eats normal food, too. But only when Esme comes around." I defended Vanessa's eating habits. I knew it was wrong, but a single dad that worked non stop, not knowing when he will be called at work, couldn't really cook healthy meals.

"Esme?" Bella frowned.

"My mother. Don't ask why I'm not giving her Vanessa. I'm not around much but when I am, I want to see her."

"I wasn't going to." She whispered.

We ordered Chinese and an hour later, we were on the red, plush sofa in the living room. The TV was on, but we weren't paying attention to it, our attention was focused on our food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite.

"Can I ask something? I don't want to seem rude." I nodded to her, scooping a shrimp between my chop sticks and popping it in my mouth. "What happened with Vanessa's mother?" I was grateful I had swallowed the shrimp or I would have choked on it.

"This is not something I talk with people, but… as lame as I may sound, I don't know her."

"You… don't… know… her?" she asked slowly, not understanding.

"Fine, keep in mind that you're the fourth person to know this. No, sorry, fifth." I grinned, remembering the hell Emmett had given me about this.

"Don't tell me if you don't wa-"

"Shut up and listen. It's an entertaining story." I chuckled and put my now empty box of food on the coffee table. "Once upon a time, I got dragged to a strip club by my amazing friend, Emmett. We got smashed and he dared me to ask one stripped for a private dance. I did, of course. It turned in more than a private dance and about ten months later, when I got to work, everyone was watching me funny. When I stepped into my office, I realized why. There was a basket with a pink bundle in it and a note that told me 'Keep her, Mister Eager. Her name is your choice.' Well, I named her Vanessa and that's the end of the story."

"Interesting." She squeaked. "I think… we'll talk about other things tomorrow." She got up and before I could ask if she was alright, she was out of the room. I heard her lock turning and I sighed. I cleaned up after us, picked Bugsy and made my way went upstairs to check on Ness. I found her curled up on her side. Why didn't I pull the afghan on her? I wanted to smack myself. I was getting better at this daddy role, but sometimes it was too much.

I shook her shoulder and she mumbled something. "One moment. Wake up for one moment, we need to change in pajamas." I whispered. She raised her arms, never opening her eyes. I changed her then tucked her in. I went to my room, exhausted. When I came out of the shower, I couldn't help but look at the painting near my closet. It held so much meaning, especially after I found Vanessa on my desk.

The painting was one of David Lee Thompson's, it was named _Flower Girl Painting._ Then my attention was caught by the only other painting in the room. _Spanish Flower_ painted by David Naman. Both paintings didn't show the face of the girl, just like the girl I was in love with (that is a bit extreme, but still). I didn't know anything about her. I cursed Emmett to this day for doing that to me, but I can't be very angry… those stupid things brought me Vanessa and an obsession with the nameless and faceless striper.

Next time when he went out, I'd go with him. I hoped I'd see her again, I was positive she had left me Vanessa. I went to bed with a silent promise to myself that I'd go to her. As I did every time when I thought of Foxx Night Club, but I always chickened out.

**The most awaited story is here. I want opinions. Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recklessness

**SM owns it all. Yesterday, I had been too excited to post the first chapter and I forgot to mention my inspirations for this story. Since I read tara sue me's stories, I wondered how would it be if Bella was in charge? Then of course, too much Criminal Minds would make me make our boys FBI agents. They were supposed to be police officers, but I changed my mind :-p If there are any other questions, please ask. **

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope I'd double them! Updates would be weekly (this is an exception).**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and fried bacon. For a wild moment, I thought that Esme was back from her trip when I realized that Bella may be in the kitchen.

After a trip to the bathroom, I made my way downstairs. The clock caught my eye and I realized it was barely eight. It was Saturday! She had managed the impossible, to get me out of bed before ten on a weekend day. When I reached the kitchen, the smell was so powerful, I began salivating. I hadn't had a cooked breakfast since Esme had dropped by.

"Good morning." I said, carefully, remembering she hadn't been in a good mood when she departed last night. She didn't answer, but that was explained when I saw the ear buds in her ears. I chuckled when I heard her off-tone voice singing.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
__Men's shirts-short skirts__  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
__Color my hair-do what I dare__  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
__Man! I feel like a woman!_

I watched enticed as her ass swayed on the beat, her slender arms gesticulating as her voice echoed in the empty kitchen. My little friend rose for the opportunity. When she almost shouted the last verse, she turned around and let out a loud scream. Bella stood petrified for a second, in front of the oven then her eyes narrowed at me. My friend seemed to like this side of her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, snatching an ear bud out, letting it dangle over her breast.

"I happen to live here." I chuckled. "But, please, by all means, don't let me ruin your show." I said lightly and gestured for her to continue.

"Are you being smart, Mister _Special_ Agent?" she asked snidely, waving the fork at me.

"I merely stated the truth." I explained and went to the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

I went next to her and leant to get a glass as she watched me intently. I poured milk in a glass and then shook the carton to her. "Want some?"

"No, thanks. I was expecting you to drink from it."

"You'll never see me do such thing." I said outraged. I never did that shit, not even as a teen, especially now, when I had Vanessa.

"That's good or we'd had to have some rules. Bacon?"

"Of course." I put the carton back and took my glass and the plate with bacon in my hands. "Get the forks and follow me."

"Where… ?" she started asking, watching the table in the corner.

"Not here. It's nice outside."

She followed me, bewildered. I handed her my glass as I punched the code then opened the back door. I plopped on the large swing bench, happy that I had secured it. It was too early to move. Bella looked around, her eyes stopping on the spot next to me.

"Come here, I won't bite."

She moved and twisted her lips, looking like an oversized bunny then sat on the far end of the swing, carefully. She let out a long sigh and relaxed, handing me back my glass and a fork. I had put the plate between us and we started eating in silence.

"I have bad memories about swings." She whispered.

"It's secured. I usually keep it like this, I'm afraid for Vanessa to get hurt."

"I'm sure that if you had the time, you won't need a babysitter. You're doing a wonderful job, except with that horrid idea you had yesterday."

"She's safe in the car." I said, remembering how attractive she looked when she was angry.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was little, Dad had to leave the country and mom and I went with him to the airport. Mom didn't have a driving license; we were meeting a friend there, to drive us back. Mom was out to meet him and Dad's plane was leaving so he left me in the car with the window cracked open. Mom and her friend found me with snout and tears on my face. I was little, just like Vanessa. After a while, kids think you left them there alone, they panic."

I stared at her open mouthed. "Are you serious?"

"About my story? Yes." She said, smiling, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "Now, it's funny. I can imagine myself there…" she snickered, chewing on a piece of bacon. "You want bread?" she asked after a second.

"I'll get it." I offered and went to get it. I hadn't realized she was such an open person, she barely knew me and here she was, telling me about her childhood adventures. Could she have double personality? I had never encountered a Dom that could be this sweet and good and then as if you switched the light, she'd change and be in her full Dom role.

"Tell me about Vanessa." Bella said after we had finished eating and we were just slumped on the rocker.

"She's almost five and a very good kid. There aren't many kids around her age here so she didn't have from where to pick up bad habits." I said thoughtfully.

"She's not in kindergarten?" she asked surprised.

"I haven't enrolled her for the same reason. I've been told that I can't protect her from the world outside for too long, but… I'm trying."

"In two years she'll be seven. You won't send her to school either?"

"That's not it. If I put my mind to it, I'd have a private tutor. I know that I have to let her live, it's just… I'm not ready for that."

"But she is! You have to enroll her to kindergarten. She needs to meet and play with kids her age. She'd be scared shitless if you don't do this. When she'd be in school, she'd be scared, I mean."

"You're right. I'm being too harsh, I guess." I sighed. I just knew how mean can people get, even kids, I wanted to protect her for a little while longer, to keep her innocence intact.

"You love her. That's not harsh; it's just how love works."

We stayed quietly until the net door swung open and Vanessa stopped in the doorway, looking at us. A grin came on her face and she rushed to me. I had enough time to put the coffee mug out of her reach before she jumped on me. I saw her eyes were red and before I could ask, she mumbled in my neck, "You weren't in your room."

Bella looked pointedly at me over Vanessa' head and I sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Where would I be, silly girl?" I whispered and kissed her head. She shrugged and squeezed my neck between her small arms. I rearranged her on my lap and simply enjoyed the feeling of having her here.

"Are you hungry, Vanessa?" She turned her head to Bella then glanced at me, biting her lip. I quirked an eyebrow at her. What had happened since yesterday when she wanted Bella?

"Yes." She whispered and buried her head in my neck.

"Pancakes?" Bella asked, watching me amused. I nodded and watched her go back inside.

"Why shy, sweetie?" I murmured in Nessie's hair. "I thought you forgot all about me, the way you wanted Bella yesterday."

"I didn't forget you. She is nice."

"We settled that." I agreed.

"Pancakes?" she whispered after a second.

"Uh huh. Why don't you go and tell her how you like them?" She looked worried, making me realize that yesterday she had been so open only because Bella had managed to stop her crying after the bunny. "I'll be right here." I promised and kissed her forehead then put her down. She giggled and rushed inside.

I unhinged the rocker and let it swing me as I drank from my coffee. I could see them in the kitchen and I never thought I'd feel this content feeling. Alice's words rang loudly in my ears. _"She needs a mother."_ I knew as much and I never had time to date, I chose to find idiotic babysitters only to find a way to fuck them, eventually. They'll leave shortly after it happened.

I watched Ness clapping her hands when Bella turned the pancake in the pan, something I never managed. Bella laughed at something Ness must have told her and she looked out the window at me, I realized that my little devil told her about the pancake that got stuck on ceiling or maybe about the one that flew out the window. I always managed to wreck pancakes. They came out some time later and Ness sat between us, eating happily.

"Tell me about the pancake show." Bella said, chuckling.

"As if she hadn't told you, already." I groaned and ruffled Vanessa's hair.

"Not all of it. She just told me about the one that flew out the window."

"Sue me. I can't make pancakes. They always manage to fly somewhere, the ceiling, the garden, the fridge… Alice's face." I shuddered, remembering the last one. Vanessa choked on her bite, probably remembering the mark I had for weeks after Alice broke a wooden spoon on my arm.

I sighed, realizing Bella wanted the full story. I patted Ness on her back, making sure she was alright then started telling the story. "Alice decided to visit one morning and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was flipping a pancake when she made her presence known, scaring me. The pancake flew on her hair. She took the wooden spoon from my hand and slapped it to my bicep; I had a mark for weeks after that."

"He blamed the dog." Vanessa laughed. She was supposed to be on my side.

"If I said to people that she had done it, I don't think I would have survived." I said in mock-fear.

"The dog that you don't have, right?" Bella giggled.

"Actually, I _do_ have a dog. I just don't know where he is." I said, realizing how stupid I sounded after I talked. "I mean, he finds weird places to hide." She watched me dubiously, waiting for me to said 'April Fool', maybe. "I'm not kidding." I added.

"What is it?"

"A Schnauzer."

"Really?" she seemed surprised. Everyone was surprised to find that I bought a dog, especially a Schnauzer. The things I'd do for Vanessa…

I looked at Vanessa as she ate and Bella understood, smiling. After she finished chewing, she looked up at me, her eyes wide. "He's in my bed."

"What?" I had repetitively shooed him off her bed and last night I hadn't seen him there.

"He was sleeping. Don't wake him."

"He knows, he is not allowed in there." I said fiercely. I got up and went to her room. He was awake, of course, and when he saw me, he barked happily and did what he knew better. Dry humped my leg. _I love Vanessa._ I repeated to myself and shook my leg, trying very hard not to kill the animal on spot. He was getting on my nerves.

"Out." I said. He looked at me, wriggling his tail and left the room, listening to me for once.

By the time, I arrived outside, having made a detour to my room for a shower and change of clothes, Bella was watching horrified as Alfie dug another hole in my backyard.

"Alf!" I think my neighbors heard my bark. His head shot up and his ears perked. "Don't do that." I went to him and pushed the earth back in the hole, muttering profanities.

"I didn't know if it was wise to stop him." Bella commented.

"Now, you know. Stop him for destroying anything he might want to destroy." I sighed and sat on the rocker; forgetting I had unhinged it and making us swing.

"I was sure you were joking." Bella whispered as Vanessa ran to Alfie and scratched his stomach.

"I wish I was." I groaned, watching as he licked her face.

"You allow that?"

"If it were for me, we won't have a dog." She didn't say anything else, gathering from my tone how much I disliked the dog. My phone rang and I regretted bringing it down. I just wanted a day home.

"Cullen." I said, sighing.

"We've got him. Meet us there." Emmett said.

"There? Where?" I asked, getting up and going inside.

"2086 Lakeside Pl. Around noon, okay?"

"So he's drowning them?" I muttered.

"It seems so. You were right from the start."

"I'm usually right, Emmett. You lot chose to believe otherwise." I groaned. "I'll meet you there." I said before ending the call. I changed in my work clothes and as I was strapping the bulletproof vest, I watched out the window, for once happy that I'd leave Vanessa safe. I trusted Bella and I didn't even have time to talk with her, properly.

I took the gun and went downstairs. "I have to go." I said, once outside.

"I'll take care of her." She watched me apprehensive as I checked my gun. I chuckled at her silliness.

"I trust you with her. I don't know when I'll be back. She usually eats lunch around one PM and has a nap after that." I explained and bent to kiss Vanessa's head. "I'll be back shortly, baby." She kissed my cheek and turned back to play with the dog.

"Okay, I'll take care of her." Bella repeated. I put the gun in the belt.

"My number is on the fridge if something happens, so is Alice's if I don't answer. Good bye, Bella."

"Alright. Bye." She said softly, the blush making an appearance. On my way to the car, I berated myself for how I had acted yesterday. I still felt that pull to her, she was gorgeous, but I needed her for Vanessa. I won't be selfish.

I put the flashing light out and as I turned on the road, I put them on and the sirens. I had fifteen minutes to get there. I loved this part of my job, it included driving fast and everyone had enough respect and freed my way.

I met the team there. Emmett was stroking the gun, glaring at the house. Jasper was talking on his phone, probably with Tanya, getting some news about Jenson. Dylan was arguing with Rachel. I had to separate them or she'd never be able to show her true value. He was too protective; which was why you never mix love with work.

"Are we going in?" I asked Emmett. He glanced at me and jerked his thumb to Jasper.

"Right. Tanya just told me that Jenson fucked with the microphones. We're going in. Edward?" Jasper asked, closing his phone.

"Rachel, Jasper, back door. Dylan, stay here. Em, come with me, front door." I threw Dylan a dirty look when he opened his mouth to argue, making him nod and lean against the car.

"Go, easy." I whispered to Jasper as they turned the corner.

Emmett pummeled the door, something he loved to do, then he tiptoed to the living room. The whole thing was ridiculous, but as much as I told him about it, he never listened.

The girl we were looking for was on the couch, tied up, her eyes on the window. I stopped Emmett, realizing that the curtains were draped. He went to the couch and I jumped in the general direction of the window where a lump was. I got up, confused, he hadn't been there. But what had… ?

"No! We have to run!" The girl shouted just as Jasper and Rachel came in the living room.

I looked down and saw on what I had jumped. It was the body of the other girl that was missing with a large bomb attached to it. Under a minute until it exploded.

"Come on, man!" Emmett yelled. I couldn't move. I didn't want to leave her… like that, even though she was already dead. Her parents had pleaded me to at least find her body.

"Edward, don't get heroic!" he screamed and took my arm. I jerked it and looked at the timer. 0:40. I had time. I had to save her.

"GO!" I shouted and took my dragger out, cutting the strings. I managed to take the bomb off and when I put it down, it skipped twenty seconds. I had fewer than ten second to get out, not as much as I had planned. I took the body wrapped in the drapes and sprinted out.

"RUN!" I yelled as I ran down the path. I jumped down, trying to protect the body from further damage. The bomb exploded. Something flew over my head and then everything was silent.

"It was an implosion." I hear Emmett breaking the silence. He turned to me as I scrambled up. "You _had_ to do it, didn't you?" he shouted.

"I had promised her parents…"

"You haven't done such a stupid thing in a long time. Think of Vanessa if you don't love yourself enough." He hissed angrily and turned to the Jeep where the girl we saved was. I heard the ambulances coming and I sighed.

The girl was telling something to Emmett, who turned to me and muttered something back. She took his hand and looked pleadingly at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, making my way there.

"She's alive!" The girl wailed. "He doesn't believe me." She pointed to Emmett.

"Nina, right?" Emmett asked in a tired voice. She nodded. "That girl is dead, trust me. We had the infor-"

"She's NOT! I lived with her there! He wanted to kill her, but didn't have time. He heard you'll come."

I looked down at the body and crouched, taking the drapes over her. Her hand was cold. I looked up at Nina to tell her that the girl was dead when I felt fingers squeezing mine. I screamed and jumped up. My eyes were wide as I took in the girl at my feet. She was moving. I met Emmett's eyes and he was watching me with equal horror in them.

"Holy shit!"

As the first ambulance stopped, I directed them to the girl at my feet.

"Where is Jenson?" I asked Nina.

"B…wt." The girl we had thought dead, whispered.

"Boat?" I probed. She moved her eyes up and down, too drained to move her head.

The EMT got her in the ambulance and closed the doors. They never let us get information. We were humans, too, we realized what dangers the ones we saved were in, but we _couldn't_ wait for them get well. We needed the information then.

"We need a boat." I stated.

The other ambulance's EMT took Nina. "Thank you." She whispered to us.

"I have a boat!" Jasper came running down the alley with keys in hand.

"The police are on their way, too." Dylan told me.

"Good. Emmett, come with me. Dylan try to find another boat." I instructed and we jumped in the boat. "It's a lake, we can't lose him."

"We can, Emmett. He can get on the other side." I snapped. Dylan and Jasper were behind us in another boat.

"There!" Dylan shouted. I saw the boat. A shot was heard and the bullet zoomed between out boats.

"Fire." Emmett snarled. He hated when we had to do this.

I saw the boat coming in our direction, Jenson was standing and aiming shots at us. We'd collide, that was for sure.

"FBI!" Jasper yelled. "Drop the gun!" It was a futile attempt to stop him.

"That was an appetizer, at the house! When our boats will collide, I'll take you all with me!" Jenson shouted to us. He had a remote in his hand.

"Stop shooting!" I instructed them. "He has a remote."

"Good bye!" he sang and pressed the remote's button just as the three boats collided.

I wanted to scream, "Jump!", but I was thrown out of the boat.

I resurface and watched the boats burning, I couldn't see the others. Someone resurfaced next to me and when I turned, I found myself under the water, again. It was Jenson, he had jumped after all. I pointed my gun to his leg and shot. He let go of my head and I got out, gulping air. I punched him and saw Emmett with the corner of my eye, making his way to us. Jenson knocked my temple with the cock of my gun, making me lose focus for a second, enough to push me under the water again. His knee made contact with my face and the water reddened around me. I couldn't breath and I felt my head swirling. His weight disappeared from above me, but I couldn't find the strength to resurface.

"Cullen!" My head snapped up and I took in my surroundings. I was near the lake, Emmett kneeling next to me. "As much as I wanted to save you, I would have drawn a line to kissing you." He chuckled.

"What happened?" I asked, coughing and spitting water.

"He tried to kill you and I think you blacked out. You okay, now?"

"I guess." I answered, watching an EMT running to us. "I'm fine." I reassured the woman.

"He says as blood leaks from his head." She said sarcastically and put a ball of cotton on my right temple. I hissed as it itched.

"He also knocked you on the head. You don't remember?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"It's coming back." I said, remembering as my gun hit my head. "What about him? You got him?"

"Dylan shot him when he was about to shot me in the head." He explained.

"And I missed all the fun." I groaned.

"I'll never understand you." The EMT woman said, shaking her head. "You're okay. Take it easy for a few days. An Advil or something for your head would help if you have headaches."

"Thank you." I got up and staggered in Emmett.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes. Just let me get it together."

"I can drive you home." He offered.

"If you want to see Nessie, you don't have to find excuses."

"Admit it. You need me to drive you home." He said playfully and stopped his hand midway to my head. "Another time." he chuckled.

"I'll get myself hurt more often if it stops you from hitting me." I mused, grinning at him.

We went to the cars where another EMT was nursing Dylan's arm while Rachel was watching anxiously.

"He's alive!" Jasper shouted, making everyone that had gathered there to look at us.

"He woke up before I could kiss him." Emmett joked. I smacked him head.

A few reporters surrounded us and I groaned, not wanting to talk, right now. "Just ask the police." I said and tried to make my way through them.

"But you were there!"

"What happened?"

"Is he dead?"

"What happened to the girls that were held hostages?"

"Is Sabrina Chiner dead?"

"What about Nina Wedge?"

"Did you kill Jenson Bratt?"

My head started pounding and I fought the urge to mutter, 'Talk to my lawyer', which wouldn't have made sense. It was my and Emmett's inside joke when we were attacked with questions.

I glanced at Emmett and winked. I let my body slump on his side; his hold on my waist became firmer. "Out of the way!" he shouted, seriously and steered me to my car.

"Bye." I muttered to Jasper as we passed him. He chuckled and nodded.

Once in the car and a few miles away, we cracked up.

"Always works!" I laughed.

"Lucky you _are_ hurt, this time."

I laughed and fiddled with the radio.

"How's the new nanny?" Emmett asked as he left Lexington. He wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Great."

"Really?"

"Not like that! Really, Emmett!" I moaned.

"I know you all too well, my man."

"Nessie likes her. I've decided to try and be good. Speaking of which, you want to go to Foxx?" I asked casually.

"I'm going to kill you if you lose your nerve, again."

"I won't. I just have to know…"

"Have you thought that maybe… you had the kid with someone else? Why do you think she's that striper's kid?"

"I never thought of it any other way. If it helps, I have her DNA." I said.

"Oh right! Let's have all the bitches there get a blood test." He said, clapping his hands.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "You're driving _my_ car." I hissed.

"Oh right. Your precious car. You haven't had pussy in some time, are you sure you're not having a secret affair with your car?"

"You guessed my darkest secret." I said in mock-horror.

"Are you kissing it good night after fucking the exhaust pipe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're an asshole!" I shouted and searched for the remote of the garage when he turned on my street.

"Hit a nerve, Eddie?"

"Don't call me _Eddie_!" I growled and pressed the button again, once in the garage.

When we got out, he went behind the car and bent down. "Hmm, are you sure it fits?"

I pushed him down and he brought me with him. "You're sick." I groaned.

"Get off me, asshole. You're tempting me to kick your ass."

I got up and opened the door to the house. "Coming, McCarty?"

"Let me fuck your exhaust pipe then we'll see about coming." He yelled after me.

I had finished climbing the stairs and was about to turn and kick his ass when I saw Bella in front of me, gaping at me. I opened my mouth to explain that we have guests, but didn't have time.

"It looks a bit mangled, you sure not fucking it?" He asked, coming up after me. He stopped and ogled Bella. "Hello, there."

I'd love to see his face when he found out what she was. I smacked him again. "Keep that unfiltered trump shut! It took me weeks to make Vanessa call roosters… well, roosters." I hissed. "Hi, Bella." I finally addressed her.

"She hadn't forgotten about cocks, if that is what you're talking about. I told her a story after lunch and she asked me if a rooster was the same as a cock. Now, I know how she heard about that."

"She had promised, she won't use the term again." I groaned.

"She told me that you won't allow her, but she wanted to know why." She giggled. I sighed loudly and glared at Emmett.

He looked between me and Bella then stuck his hand out. "He's been brought up by a pack of wolves. I'm Emmett."

"Esme would _love_ to hear that." I said sarcastically and went upstairs, leaving them alone.

"When two people that don't know each other meet, the third one should introduce them!" he shouted after me.

"Don't scream. She's sleeping." I head Bella said demandingly.

I went to the bathroom, chuckling. I took in my face and groaned, imagining all the questions I'd get from Nessie. She was used to see me hurt from time to time, but she still cried and slept with me for a week after that. I descended after I cleaned as much blood as I could.

Emmett was on the sofa, playing with Alfie who was also on the sofa. I went to the kitchen and found Bella cooking.

"You know that I hired you just as a nanny?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"It's in my job to feed her and I can't make food just for her. So there you are. You've got a maid, too." She teased and shut the stove, finally turning to me. "What happened to you?"

"Long story." I sighed and stuck a finger in the sauce of the dish. She swatted my hand.

"I thought you were hygienic. Not drinking from the carton and all that shit."

"Can you blame me? I hadn't had cooked food in months."

"Go and wake her up. Is your friend staying?"

"Naturally. Where's food involved, you'll find Emmett." I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hide the food."

"Good thinking." I said and went to wake Vanessa up.

She was sleeping on her stomach, the bunny snuggled between her arm and bed. I sat down and brushed her hair out of her face and she stirred a little.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Daddy?" she mumbled.

"I'm here. I'm back." I lay down next to her and put my arm around her. Her eyes opened and I waited for the crying to come.

"You're hurt." She said upset and touched my head. I cringed involuntary, the shit hurt like hell. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. Let's wake up."

"What happened?" Of course, she wanted to know.

"Nothing too terrible. Don't worry. Emmett is here." This distracted her. She was out of bed and downstairs in seconds. When I finally arrived in the living room, I saw Emmett tickling her as she shrieked and kicked her small feet.

"It's ready."

"Let them have their fun. He hasn't been here in a while." I told Bella and turned to the kitchen. "It really smells delicious. I could get used to this."

She looked at me and grinned. "I could starve you if you come home hurt, again." There was an undertone in her voice that told me she wasn't teasing.

I decided to play her game. "Yes, Ma'am." I saluted. Her eyes widened and I watched as lust filled them, she let out a low moan. I was hard in an instant.

"We're hungry!" Emmett bounded in the kitchen with Ness on his back. "We're not interrupting anything, right?"

"No." Bella answered and put food in our plates.

**Thank you for reading. Review.**

**Pictures would be posted on the site on my profile.**

**PS: Try the other poll story. Sense and Sensibility.**


	3. Chapter 3: First lesson

**SM owns it all. **

**I must say, I'm disappointed. Everyone voted for this story and now... I have only a few reviews. I was never one to not update because I didn't get a review, but they seriously inspire me. Please review, people.**

Emmett was obvious to everything that happened during dinner. The looks that passed between Bella and I, the way she acted when she put food on my plate, the way she asked if I wanted desert and especially, how, once she sat down, her foot pressed into my groin. I tried to keep quiet, I didn't even taste the food, and I was focused on not moaning or worse, throwing her on the table and fucking her in front of Emmett and Vanessa.

After dinner, I walked Emmett out as Bella went to get Vanessa ready for bed.

"Man, you're an idiot if you won't get a piece of that." He said seriously, as we waited for his cab.

"She's too good for that." I said, not recognizing my voice. "Look at it! Vanessa didn't cry for me and they got along so well that Bella managed to get her to bed, without me."

"You're right, but listen to me for once." He insisted. The cab stopped in front of us and he opened the door. "Go, get her." He winked and ducked in the car before I could hurt him.

I went back inside and when I turned to punch the alarm's code, I saw Bella in the kitchen.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Come here. I want you to always have the alarm on when I'm not here." I said

"Sure. I thought of asking this morning…"

"I didn't think of it, I'm sorry." I apologized and punched the numbers. 132006. "You got it?"

"Yes. Anything else? I want to finish the dishes." She gestured to her soapy hands.

"I have a dishwasher machine." I said, frowning. Why would she do it rudimentarily?

"The machine never gets all the dirt." She dismissed it and went inside the kitchen, continuing to wash the dishes.

My head was pounding along with my dick. I needed something. The choices were Advil or whiskey. _Or Bella_. A part of my brain cheered at me. I glanced at her, watching as she cleaned her hands on a towel.

"You should take this, I'm sure your head hurts." I turned and looked at the pill on her palm.

"How did you…?"

"I know all about this." She snickered and took the glass with whiskey from my hand. "Take it with water, not liquor."

I bit on my tongue, willing myself not to answer, "Yes, Ma'am." But somehow, it still managed to get out. I gulped the pill, watching her worried. I didn't know what she could do.

"It's time we talk about this, don't you think?" Bella asked, sitting on the couch.

"What's there to talk?"

"If you want me then you should know what to expect. You weren't very subtle at the table, earlier."

"ME? Excuse me, Bella, but you had your foot on me." I exclaimed.

"Oh let's hope you never find out what happens when you take initiative or control. Okay?" she whispered lowly, her dark brown eyes fixed on mine.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, swallowing nervously. The shy girl was gone, replaced by the fierce Dom.

"You liked it?" she asked, smirking.

"Totally."

Her hand wrapped around my clothed dick and her smirk widened. "Then you'll like this, too." She whispered seductively, making my dick twitch in her hand. I wanted to feel her hand on me, without clothes between us. I turned to her and grabbed her boob, pressing my lips to her neck. I yelped when she squeezed me quite hard.

"I told you not to take initiative." She hissed.

"B-but… isn't this… ?" I couldn't believe the impact she had on me. I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Let's take this to your room."

I got up and waited for her to follow me. She shook her head.

"Wait for me there. Naked." She breathed the last word, leaning on me and biting on my earlobe.

I took the stairs, two at a time, unsure how I managed that with the painful erection that I had. I was conscious enough to check on Nessie. She was sleeping so I closed her door and went to mine, shedding my clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed, but I didn't have to wait for long.

Bella came in, wearing a silk robe and probably nothing else. She locked the door after her and turned to me with a big smile. "I'll go easy for tonight. I'd let you choose if you want this or not, because if you don't… I can't do it any other way."

"I can't promise you that I'd listen. I like to be in control." I answered truthfully.

"That's why I'll go easy." She said, coming to me, letting the robe leave her body. She was beautiful everywhere. I locked my muscles, hoping I won't touch her and end the fun. She stopped between my legs and pressed her body to mine, my face nestling between her breasts. She smelled flowery and fruity and I wanted to lick her, but I restrained myself. Her fingers ranked through my hair. "You're already doing wonderfully." She appreciated.

I raised my head and looked at her. She looked in her element as if she was always like this, her eyes shining, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips red. I let my eyes memorize her lips. She took my cheeks between her hands and squeezed, pouting my lips then pressed hers to them. Silky, full and tasting of… my whiskey. I found it very arousing to know that she drank alcohol. I let her lead the kiss and when she opened my mouth, I groaned loudly, wrapping my arms around her waist and brining her closer.

"Be good, Edward." She whispered against my lips. "I didn't tell you to touch me."

"I can't wait. I need…"

"What do you need?" She took a step back and it was then when I saw her heels. She smirked and pushed on my chest with one heeled foot. I tumbled back on the bed and waited for her next move. It was better than I thought. I didn't know what will happen next, and the unknown aroused me further in spite of scaring me.

Bella sat next to me and took my dick in her hand, making me lose myself in the feeling. She gripped tightly at the base and I was sure I'd cum like a teenager if she didn't stop this, soon.

"You have condoms, Mister Secret Agent?" I felt my dick twitching at my nickname.

"Yes." I croaked and turned to get them.

"No, no. Tell me where they are."

"Night… stand." I groaned. She disappeared, but I could still feel the grip on me. One look down at me, made my heart stop and start double speed. She had said she'd take it easy. "Wh… at? You said… slowly." I grunted.

"Surely, that doesn't scare you. You're fighting bad guys and why would the little, inoffensive cock ring scare you?" She teased and put the condom on me.

"I'm just… not sure-"

"I promised I'd go easy, but if you keep talking and acting like a pussy, I may spank you."

I closed my mouth and turned my eyes to the ceiling. She was right, what could do the ring? It won't hurt. _Keep telling yourself that, Cullen. Maybe you'd believe it._ This shit was based on trust, but how could I trust her… like this? End this before it goes too far. _Do NOT end it! You're too old to beat one, alone._

I didn't pay attention to her, having my internal struggle. But when her hand squeezed my balls, my eyes flew to her face.

"Don't be scared. I aim for the pleasure." She whispered softly. "Touch me."

My hands moved before she finished talking, too eager to touch her magnificent body. I squeezed her breasts in my hands, rolling her nipples and eliciting delicious sounds from her. My hands trailed down her slim waist and one stopped on her ass, while the other went to her pussy. She was wetter than I thought possible. "Oohh"

I licked my fingers before I realized I moved my hands. She tasted of pure sex if sex had a taste, somehow bitter, but sweet at the same time.

"I don't think I allowed you to have a taste." She demanded in a raspy voice. "Apologize by licking me clean." I more than obliged. I held her hips as she sat on my face. The way she moved, the way her muscles clenched my tongue, I wanted nothing more than to flip her over and plunge in her tight core. I groaned when her juices invaded my mouth, she tasted even better than I remembered. I sucked on her until she squirmed off my face.

Her whole body was flushed a pale pink, her eyes were lust hooded and her hair was a mess. I imagined her gripping her hair as I pleasured her with my tongue, the visual was more than stimulating.

Bella leant over me and ran her tongue over the shell of my ear, making a shudder run through me. She was trying to drive me inside. My cock was pulsing and my fingers were twitching to grab her. "You're such a good boy." She whispered, raking a hand down my chest and playing with the hair she found there.

"Be… lla" I moaned, my hips rising off the bed. "Pleaseee."

"If you asked so nicely, I shall listen to you." She said in a low, sensual voice. She threw her leg over me and gripped my sides as she sank on my shaft. I groaned loudly, unable to stop myself. She was tight, wet and I felt captive in her.

I opened my eyes, wanting to see her face during this. Her eyes were wide and she was watching me with a hint of terror in her eyes. What could be wrong? I wished she'd move or I would. Soon. Like in a second.

"Move." I urged her, putting my hands on her hips and raising mine to meet hers. She threw her head back and mewled, her small hands went to her breasts and squeezed.

I raised her off me and her eyes flew open. "NO," she mouthed, her eyes worried. I grinned and let her fall on me again. We both cried out at the contact.

"More. Again." She whispered fervently, her eyes penetrating my very soul. Who was I to disobey her? I repeated the action, again. And again and again… until I felt like my cock will explode. My balls were tight and I'm sure they were also blue, about to fall off. I grounded my teeth as I felt my orgasm coming; I squeezed my eyes and let her move on her own, unable to move her, my hands seemed useless. When Bella rose the next time, she slammed back, hitting the ring and my tight balls. I yelled, my back arching, hands gripping the sheets as the most powerful orgasm I ever had ripped through me. I felt her fall on top of me, but I couldn't move; it was as if I had melted in the bed.

"Are you okay?" she broke the silence, a moment later.

"Never better." I answered honestly.

"So you liked the cock ring." She smiled knowingly, raising her head and watching me in the eyes. She took it off and threw it down, next to her robe.

"It wasn't as I expected it. It didn't hurt."

"See?" She answered on that tone that invoked, 'I told you so'. "You have until tomorrow to decide if you want this. And much, _much_ more. Nothing would change if you don't agree." Bella told me as she got up and retrieved her robe from my floor.

I became aware of my naked state and after taking off the condom, I put the bed sheet around me and went to the bathroom to throw it away. "Good night."

I watched as Bella went to my door and I just couldn't let it end like this. I went after her and closed the door she had cracked open. I pressed my lips to hers, letting go of my sheet and pressing her in the door. Her body seemed to mould on mine and I opened her robe, touching her soft skin, again. She threw her head back and hit the door with a muted thud as I lick and nipped her neck.

"Don't move." I whispered and rushed to my nightstand. I couldn't believe this. She wasn't mad that I took over and more than this… you'd think I won't be able to move after our previous actions, but want other round! I rolled the condom on my engorged cock as I made my way back to her. She watched me through lust filled eyes. When I stopped in front of her, her arms wrapped around my neck and she jumped on me. I locked her legs behind me and entered her swiftly. She felt even better like this. We didn't talk this time, just moved. When I finished, I put her legs down, slowly and braced myself on the door with one hand.

I moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed the spot behind it. "Good night." I whispered.

"I like your way of saying good night." She laughed and slipped out the room.

I went to my bed and fell on it, exhausted. I couldn't believe what I've done. I had promised myself not to fall for this!

What do I do, now?

_Accept her offer! You haven't had such an amazing time since…_

I moaned and buried my face in the pillow. I didn't want to think of Foxx Strip Club. I didn't want to think of the slut that was a potential mother for Vanessa. I had to choose this, logically. With my big head, preferably.

Vanessa likes her, listens to her and would never forgive me if Bella leaves.

_But you want Bella again. She's beautiful, careful with your daughter and… she's hot as hell when she's in charge._

I groaned again. I couldn't think straight now. I'll think in the morning, after a shower, pills and tons of coffee.

I woke up what felt like minutes later, to someone shaking my shoulder. I put the pillow over my head and muttered something I didn't understand myself.

"It's your phone. I wouldn't wake you otherwise." The imposter said loudly and poked me again.

"Later." I mumbled, moving my shoulder from the poking fingers.

"Edward, your phone is ringing. Someone named Tanya is calling. Wake up." The voice whispered in my ear and my head shot up. Bella's grinning face was millimeters from mine while her hand was tracing my ass. "If I knew this would wake you…"

My reply was lost to the phone ringing again. "Hello?"

"I thought you were dead." She greeted.

"I'm alive, just sleeping like normal people. Where's the fire?" _Nowhere, please_. I begged silently.

"You have to come to the station. Wait- I'm only one, Emmett! I can't divide myself! Get her the water yourself." She hissed.

"Who? Why is he there with?" I asked confused.

"That's why I called. He was going home from the bar and he saw a group of guys molesting a girl. He called the police, but before they arrived, he tried to save her."

"Wh.. wait a second." I got up and turned to my nightstand to look at the clock. 3:45. _God_. "What happened?"

"They got the men and Emmett is here with the girl. He thought it wasn't wise to get her to his house."

"That's thoughtful of him." I muttered, getting up and going in search for underwear. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"A short one. He's berserk. I haven't seen him so angry in my life. Oh look, Jasper is here. Take your shower in peace." And coffee. I added to myself.

"OK. Anything else?"

"Try to find her roommate." She told me.

"You're the one with that girl and a computer in your face." I pointed out.

"Emmett said you know her. He said that her name is Bella, I think."

"WHAT? Who _is_ with Emmett?" I demanded.

"Listen here, fucker, get the girl you were banging, here. She's Rosalie's roommate. Or was." My ear pounded after Emmett yelled in it.

"I'll be right there." I told him and went to my shower. I was done under five minutes. The question was how to tell Bella about this.

I went downstairs and didn't find her anywhere. I checked her room and found her fast asleep in her bed.

"Bella? We need to talk." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Later, when you come back." I frowned at her. Oh… she thought I was going to tell her about last night.

"Wake up. It's not that." I insisted. "You know a girl named Rosalie?"

Her eyes opened and she nodded. A look of horror came on her face. "What happened? Is she okay?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I don't think so. Come with me to the station. I don't know much. Tanya never knows how to explain bad stuff, she gets too involved." I sighed.

"What about Vanessa?"

"I'll take care of her. Get dressed." I left her room and called Alice, knowing I'll hear about it for the rest of my life.

"It better be good." She muttered darkly in the phone.

"It is bad, actually. Could you come and stay with Ness?"

"You managed to throw away the new nanny?"

"No. I need to take the nanny to work."

"She's a criminal? You know how to choose them." She laughed.

"Alice. The nanny's roommate had been attacked." I hissed. "Just get your ass here before Ness realizes she's alone."

"I'll be right there."

"Drive carefully, _please_."

"I will. Bye." I muttered my good-bye and went to the garage.

Bella jumped out of the car as soon as I parked in front of the building. I had enough time to put the alarm on then to rush after her. She slammed the door open and watched around wild eyed.

"Rose!"

A few agents gave her the sting eye for the noise. I didn't blame them it was barely five thirty.

Emmett's door opened and he stepped out looking older than he really was.

"She's finally sleeping. So keep quiet." He said monotonously and dragged his feet to us.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do! What happened?" Bella demanded.

"Let's sit somewhere, have coffee and I'll explain. Coffee, yes." He whispered to himself.

"Go to my office." I told them and went to see who wanted to go get some coffee. I found a new girl that would have done anything for us so I sent her. I went back to my office where I found Bella on the spare chair near my desk.

"As I was saying," Emmett groaned. "I was going home from the bar when I heard a girl screaming. I turned on that street and saw a bunch of guys above her…" he looked at me with hard eyes. "Taking turns." Bella made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. I slumped in my seat and gestured for Emmett to continue.

"I called the police and told them to get there after explaining how urgent it was." He growled. "They kept telling me that attacks fucking happen. When I told them that I was an FBI agent, I could _hear_ the fucking sirens." He shouted and kicked my desk, leaving a dent for sure. "Anyway, I just couldn't wait and I went to see what I can do. I kicked one fucker and his drunken ass flew on the other side of the road. I punched and pulled away the one that was hurting her, he resisted, calling me 'Bill'. The idiot thought that I wanted my turn so he told me to wait." He snarled and slammed his fist on my desk.

Bree opened the door and glanced around fearfully. I gestured for her to come in with the coffee. "Thank you, young one." I muttered and turned my attention to Emmett who had started pacing. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face at the use of my nickname for newbies.

"Who?" Bella whispered, shaking so bad that her chair was moving.

"Bill Watts, Royce King, Gill Pontes and Cameron Sink." He replayed.

"WHO!" she exploded and got on her feet. "Is he here? Tell me! I _need_ to kill him." She said in a dead voice. I almost believed her.

"What do we know about them?" I asked Emmett, getting up and trying to calm Bella.

"Tanya is looking up their names."

"Royce _Fucking_ King was her fiancé!" Bella yelled and squirmed in my arms. "Take your hands off me, Special Agent." She turned to me and glared.

"Calm down, please. We'll take care of them."

"What? Prison for a few years? NO!" she continued to yell.

"What did you just say?" Emmett asked slowly, crouching in front of Bella. "Who is this son of a bitch?"

"He was her fiancé." She wailed and surprised me by turning and burring her face in my stomach, sobbing.

"I'll talk with Jasper." He nodded to Bella and I nodded back. She needed something to calm the fuck down. I felt her stiffen but when I sat back in my chair, she came to me and watched me, biting her lip.

"Can you promise me to lock them for life? Or have them killed?"

"It depends on the gravity of what they had done."

"They raped my friend." Bella cried and staggered, falling on my lap. Jasper entered my office and stopped in the doorway, gaping at me.

"Two." I told him.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm okay, now." Bella muttered. "I want to see her. Hello, Jasper." She said nonchalantly, not turning to him. He was gaping like a fish, his eyes bugging out. How did they know each other? Maybe college… or maybe not considering- _you didn't even look at what she studied, moron!_ I sighed and helped her up.

"Will you be okay? Bree bought coffee, tea and pretzels, have some." I whispered and gestured to my desk.

"Thank you." She nodded and fell on my chair.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper's terrified expression and he shook his head wildly when I passed him on my way out

"I'm going to talk with Tanya about this."

"I can do it." He offered quickly.

"Stay here, have some coffee." I dismissed him and left the office.

"Morning." I greeted Tanya, leaning over her shoulder and looking in her computer.

"Don't _do_ that!" she shrieked.

"Couldn't help it. So… what do we have?"

"You ever heard of the King of your body Inc. from New York?"

"Should I have?"

"Probably not." She snickered. "It's an organization that produces spa products. His family is into this. He moved here to open a brunch."

"And the others?"

"I found that Pontes has a criminal record." She put a file in my hands. I leaned on her desk and read. "What happened to you?"

"What?" I asked distracted.

"Your face."

"Oh… yesterday happened or more accurately, Jenson happened." I muttered. "Search."

She went back to searching and I made the board, sticking the pictures and writing information under them. I was writing under Royce King's name when the door opened and two disheveled people barged in. Everyone snickered and Dylan pointed his finger to everyone who had eyes to see it.

"What happened? This better be good." He muttered to me as Rachel made a bee line to her office, her face red as a boiled lobster.

"Those," I pointed to the pictures, "raped a girl. The girl is my new nanny's best friend."

"Oh Jesus. I saw this guy once. I was shopping with Rachel."

"See, Edward? You need a girlfriend or you won't be so out of it." Tanya chuckled.

"Spa products?" I probed. He nodded and frowned as he read about the others. "Did you get anything about Bill Watts?" I turned to Tanya.

"I can't find anything about him. Maybe she has the wrong name."

"Possible. I'll talk with her when she wakes up."

I spent the next hours with Dylan and Tanya making the attackers' profiles.

_Take, take all you need__  
__And I'll compensate your greed__  
__With broken hearts__  
__Sell I'll sell your memories__  
__For 15 pounds per year__  
__But just the good days_

We all jumped startled as my phone took off. I flipped it open and answered. It was almost eight, I had lost the measurement of time.

"Edward!" Alice groaned. "Please, tell her you couldn't be here when she woke up."

I sighed. "Put her on the phone."

"Daddy?" I could hear that she had been crying.

"I had to come to work. Bella is with me so you need to be good for Aunt Alice."

"B-but…"

"After this is over, I'll take a day off." I promised.

"That's what he said!" Dylan laughed and clapped my back. I threw him a dirty look.

"Okay." Vanessa choked. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Put Alice on the phone." I talked with Alice for another minute then hung up.

"You don't have a girlfriend because you already have a girl!" Dylan chuckled. "The best part? You don't know her mother!" he doubled over and I smacked him behind the head, taking the marker again.

"Ohh Howard! I can't wait to see you as a father." I muttered and snatched the files from the desk, flipping through them.

"I won't ever be one at this rate. How can I be one when I'm not even allowed to stay with Rachel for more than a few hours?"

"We don't need to hear about your private life, Howard." Emmett seethed, coming to us. "Edward, she's awake. Come and talk with her."

I thrust the files on Dylan's chest and flew to Emmett's office. Emmett followed me and when we entered, he went to her side and put his arm around her. She sighed and looked at me.

She could have been a model for a big fashion house. She looked quite tall, blond hair, blue eyes, she fit the standards, but something about her demeanor showed that she wasn't made for that. Now, she looked traumatized and abused, just like she was. It surprised me that she let Emmett so close, but he was her savior.

"Rosalie?" I asked. She looked up, right through me. "I need some answers." She nodded weakly. "Emmett, go and tell Bella to come here. I don't want to make her repeat." He glared at me but complied.

I sat opposite her, on the other side of the office. She looked scared and kept glancing at the door. Emmett seemed to calm her, because when he came back, she flew to him and hugged him. He looked bewildered, but returned the hug. He came to me when Rosalie turned to Bella.

"What's wrong with Jas?" he asked under his breath. "He nearly kissed me for going in."

"Maybe Bella reminded him of someone, he was acting strange."

"Of The Duchess?" Emmet asked surprised. I shrugged. "I thought he was better."

"Me too, honestly. I know he's been in therapy, but I'll talk with him later. Now, let's focus on this."

We talked for about an hour. Every time I pushed Rosalie, I received glares from Emmett and Bella. I was just doing my job, unlike Emmett.

"Bill is his best friend." Bella snapped when she saw I kept asking about him. "He doesn't take 'no' for an answer, but he learnt the hard way that not everyone submits to his foolish requires." She said, keeping eye contact. I nodded, understanding her, better than Emmett and probably Rosalie, too.

**Check my website. Link is on my profile, you'll find pictures there and the banner.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A well respected man

**SM owns it all.**

**A big thank you to everyone that took their time to review! It's not really hard...**

"I insist." I hissed and put my car keys in her hand. We had been arguing about this for five minutes now.

"I can take a cab."

"You can't. Just take the fucking car. Why must you be difficult, Bella?" I groaned.

"I'm not difficult, I'm independent. There's quite a difference between the two." She said smartly.

"I need to go back to work on the case, _please_ take the car."

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, glaring at me. "Fine, then answer some questions." I changed tactics.

"I told you everything I knew about them. And if you push Rose one more time…" she threatened me. "There would be consequences."

"Firstly, I haven't agreed to anything. Secondly, how did you know Jasper?"

"A friend." She shot back and opened the door of the car. "As for last night… think about it."

"Drive safely." I said, closing the door. I waited until she disappeared in the traffic then returned in to the station. I helped Dylan write the profiles while Tanya kept searching for this Bill person.

Some time later, a police officer came and wanted to talk with our unit chief. I knew that Emmett had finally fallen asleep somewhere in his office and I decided to help the police, myself, as I always did when he wasn't available.

"S.S.A. Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Commissioner Thunderwolf." He nodded and shook my hand. "It's best if you let the police finish this case."

"You didn't even want to go to the place of the deed." I hissed. "They all have background, just one seemed to have been imprisoned but escaped." I announced, looking him in the eye.

"As I said, leave the case to us." He insisted.

After an hour of shouting, he still managed to get in the case, but only to help.

"Go home and sleep. You look like shit." Emmett told me a few hours later. "If we find something… I'll call you."

"I gave Bella my car. But I need to stay an-"

"You don't. I'm going home, too. I'll drive you."

I couldn't say no when he talked in his 'boss' voice. Rosalie was sleeping in the backseat.

"What are you doing about her?" I whispered.

"She'll stay with me until she gets better. I don't trust those fuckers. I'm sure they'd go back and finish what they started."

"She can stay at my house if you want. She'll have Bella…"

"No." he insisted. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, which was unlike him, not even a small joke.

"Emmett, you know that we'll catch them?" I asked when he entered Georgetown city limits.

"Sure. I'm more worried about the girl." He said softly and glanced in the mirror at Rosalie. "I was wondering if I'd be sued if I pay someone to hurt those guys the same way they hurt her. The idea is more tempting as the minutes pass."

"You wouldn't!" I shouted, outraged at what he was thinking.

"Wouldn't I?" he turned to me. "Maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I would." He shrugged nonchalantly and parked in front of my house.

"I'm not leaving until you promise."

"You're ruining all my fun!" he groaned. "Fine. Now, go in and sleep." He punched my arm and I got out.

When I entered the house, it was eerily quite and I saw that it was past noon which meant Ness was sleeping. I went into the kitchen to make coffee and saw Bella on a chair, her feet tucked under her legs, looking in a cup of tea. She looked up then returned her gaze to her cup.

"Hey." I greeted quietly, preparing the coffee.

"I'm wondering how Rose must be feeling." She whispered. "I want to kill them. I don't care about the consequences." She said darkly in the same low voice.

"You're just saying it. And about your friend… she'll be safe. Emmett got her." I assured her.

"I trust him. I know he won't hurt her and she seems to trust him, too." She continued softly. "Oh… I've been thinking of varied ways of torture and none are powerful enough for what they've done. I want to find Royce and take his eyes out then slowly desiccate him, but that will get ugly and messy." She mused. She was starting to scare me, she seemed to be in a trance. "I want to find Bill and cut his dick and then feed it to him, I want to kill them all, slowly. I'm sure Rose would agree, she'd even join me. The ultimate crime of passion. _Murder_." She snorted softly.

I turned around and stared at her, surprised. I was considering suggesting seeing a shrink or just get her and lock her before she managed to kill anyone.

"You're joking?" I asked, hoping that was her way of dealing with what had happened.

"Does it look to you that I am laughing, Cullen?" she hissed, glaring at me. "I _want_ to do all the above things mentioned. I _need_ to."

I decided not to suggest the shrink or she'd do all these things to me. I sat in front of her and took a sip of my coffee. She looked at me and pushed the car keys, across the table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you sleep?"

"Does it look to you that I slept?" She kept answering with questions, in the same voice.

"Did you take something?" I asked, drowning to me that she must have taken some pills.

"Two of Xanax and one of Rohypnol." She answered sincerely. "Oh don't worry, about me!" she waved her hand when she saw my petrified expression.

Before I could voice my concern, Alice skipped in the kitchen and looked at us, frowning when her eyes found Bella.

"Thanks, Alice." I expressed my gratitude for her coming and staying with Ness when I knew she had her own job to attend to.

"So what happened?" she asked, still eyeing Bella warily.

I looked between them and realized they hadn't met. My eyes settled on Bella.

"Did you even make it further than the kitchen?"

"Sure. I needed to get the pills." She answered dryly.

"Right." I sighed. "Alice, she's Bella, Nessie's nanny. Bella-"

"I heard you. I hate introductions. When you introduce someone, you make the latter one sound stupid, not understanding, you repeat. I heard. She's Alice. I take it, she's your sister. Nice to meet you, Alice." She whispered, turning to Alice who was watching her shocked.

"Enchanted!" she exclaimed after a second and rushed to Bella's side, hugging her tightly. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at me worried. I shook my head, knowing how exuberant Alice could get. "I think, for once, I'd like the nanny." She continued.

Alice offered to call for pizza but Bella insisted she wanted to cook. I mouthed Alice to call for pizza as I took Bella's hand and led her to her room.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. The drugs were wearing off, thank God.

"Promise me, you'd never take pills for calming or whatever the reason may be." I told her.

"I had no idea how to deal with this. I cried all the way back… I'm sorry if I messed up and now you're scared to leave Vanessa alone with me or-"

"Don't be silly. I told you, you did an amazing job. She really likes you."

Bella smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. I sat next to her and suddenly, imagines of last night assaulted my brain. Alice appeared in the doorway.

"What would you like on your pizza?"

"Mushrooms and salami." We said together. Alice giggled and disappeared. "And lots of hot ketchup!" Bella shouted after her. My sister's laughter was answer that she heard her.

"It's not the moment, but could we talk about last night?" she murmured and turned to me, crossing her legs.

"I haven't thought."

"That's not what I meant… I ehh liked that." She said softly, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"You would have liked it any way."

"If you wouldn't have… I wouldn't have, either. The door thing… it isn't what I usually do, I let you in control." She admitted. "I was scared."

"You were… scared?" I asked, frowning. I didn't remember her looking scared, but then again, I was driven by lust, I wasn't seeing or thinking straight. I just was thankful for the condoms.

"Edward, wake up Tessy, we- oh… sorry." Alice stilled and looked between us like a hawk. She disappeared as soon she had appeared.

"Tessy?" Bella frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "Her nickname for Vanessa."

"Sounds better than yours." She agreed.

"Ness is part of her name, I don't see a 'T' in her name." I glowered.

"It's the universal nickname for Vanessa." Bella giggled at me.

"And for Theresa, what would it be, then?" I challenged her. Our previous conversation forgotten. For now.

"Same, I guess." She shrugged. "Really, Edward! Have you even thought that using a nickname that rings as a mythical monster's name may be disturbing?"

"What?" I asked, getting up, ready to go and wake Vanessa.

Bella looked at me as if I was mentally incapacitated. "Have you heard of the Loch _Ness_ monster?" she asked, curiously.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, outraged by how she thought of me. "OH… Oh… _Oh!_" Understanding drowned to me. "Honestly," I scoffed. "I never thought of it like this. Besides, she likes it."

"Only because her father uses it. She loves you. Your word is a prayer, she looks up to you."

"I don't need a lesson on how to bring her up, please. I have enough of those from Alice or Esme." I begged and left the room.

"_Have you heard of the Loch Ness monster?"_ I mocked her under my breath as I climbed up the stairs. For a second I thought she really thought I was stupid enough not to be aware of the inexistent existence of the mythical creature. I've never really analyzed Vanessa's name and Ness or Nessie seemed the appropriate nicknames. I've always thought of her as Ness, now… when I'll call her that, I'll always think of the serpent. _Thank you, Bella._ I moaned inwardly and opened the door to my daughter's room.

I could have let him there if he wasn't scratching for fleas and breathing in her face!

"OUT!" I shouted, managing to startle both Vanessa and Alf. He whined and looked at me, wriggling his tail. "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled, pointing to the door. "NOW." He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I really didn't care if I scared him, but he knew he was forbidden in bed, especially so close to her.

When I looked at Vanessa, I saw big tears rolling from her eyes. _Great job, asshole_! I patted myself on the back, my subconscious leaving me alone to deal with this. I sat on the bed and took her in my arms. She tensed up and I wanted to kick myself.

"I'm sorry, my lovely girl. I shouldn't have screamed." I apologized.

"He didn't do anything wrong." She hiccupped and clutched to my neck.

"He isn't allowed on your bed and he was scratching and breathing in your face." I demanded, squeezing her to me. I moved her hair off her face and looked in her moist brown eyes. She really was scared. "Can you forgive Daddy?" I whispered and kissed her forehead. She nodded in my chest and a small sob escaped her lips. "Please stop crying, you know I don't like it when you're upset."

"You were mean to Alfie." She told me.

"Do you want me to apologize?" _Please, don't make me apologize. Alice won't let me live it down._ I begged silently.

"You wouldn't." She knew me all too well.

"And if I would? Would you stop crying?" I asked softly, stroking her hair. She nodded. I sighed heavily. "Let's go find the dog and apologize." I clutched her to my chest and got up, going in search of the beast. He wasn't in the living room, but my sister was there, glaring.

"What did you do?" Alice demanded when she saw Vanessa's face.

"Why would it be me? Maybe she had a nightmare."

"He yelled at Alfie."

We had talked at the same time. Vanessa looked pretty proud of herself as she said that, knowing I was in trouble with Alice. I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned my head closer to hers. She backed, watching me afraid. I planted a big kiss on her cheek and looked around the living room for the dog.

"Edward. I thought we talked about this. And he went that way. I was wondering what was wrong with the poor thing." She pointed to Bella's room.

"Apologize." Vanessa grinned at me. We went to Bella's room and found her crouching in the corner of her room. Was she okay? What was she doing there?

"Bella? Are you alr-"

"How could you? I don't think there's a person in this town that didn't hear you! He's scared." She whirled around and yelled at me.

I put Vanessa down and advanced to her corner, knowing that I'll find Alfie there. He was trembling and upon seeing me, he whined and backed in the wall. Geez… I've got some impact on the animal. I felt sorry for him. I really was an asshole sometimes.

I knelt close to Alf and stretched my hand. He growled and bared his teeth at me, making me withdrew my hand fast, just before his teeth closed through air. I watched him shocked. "I'm sorry, Alf, really." I felt stupid talking to the dog, but they say that dogs are intelligent. Maybe he understood me.

He barked madly and lounged for my leg that I moved just in time. Or maybe he didn't understand me. "Don't." I said authoritatively. He yipped once then lounged at me again. I was sure he'd get me this time but he never bit. Bella had him in her arms, stroking his head, his growls subsiding.

"You have a lovely behavior around animals." She hissed, glaring at me. "Next time, I may let him have a bite."

I turned to tell Vanessa that I had apologized, but she wasn't there anymore.

"She left a few minutes ago. I'm going to put him down. Be careful." She said gently and bent to drop the dog.

He looked at me once then turned and left the room.

"I guess, thanks…" I said uncertainly, getting up.

"I guess, you're welcome. Try not to aggravate him again." She advised.

"EDWARD! PHONE!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. Bella's face changed immediately, panic flooding her beautiful features.

I went to the kitchen where I had left my phone and answered it quickly.

"Emily Drew disappeared last night. Clarksville, Virginia. There's a festival." Dylan greeted.

"When did they call?"

"Just ten minutes ago. They think that another boy may be missing."

"Think?" I groaned. "He's missing or he's there."

"He usually disappears from home for long periods of time."

"The first suspect. I'm coming back." I said and turned around, meeting Alice's upset eyes.

"Airport. We're going there."

"Alright." I hung up and took my car keys from the table. "I have to go."

"What about pizza?"

"Alice, there are more important things than pizza. Bye, baby." I kissed Nessie, said my good byes to Alice and Bella then left to the airport.

The private plane was idle when I arrived. I rushed up the stairs and inside then closed the door and told the pilots to start.

"Have you run?" Emmett asked amused.

"Don't ask." I sighed and put the belt, slumping in the seat. "What do we have?"

"What's that?" he asked, gesturing to my hand. I looked down to see a red scratch.

"Oh… he got me." I said surprised. "It's Alf." I dismissed him.

As soon as we were in the air, Dylan came to me with the laptop and showed me everything that he had time to get about the festival.

"When was the girl last seen?"

"This morning. She fought with her mother who didn't want to let her go."

"It always comes down to fights." I groaned. "And the boy?"

"We don't know much. He's an orphan… and the new family isn't taking care of him. As I told you over the phone, he disappears for days on end." Dylan said as if it was nothing.

We arrived there quickly and the chief of police greeted us. When I saw him, I knew who was behind everything. The missing boy. I remembered when we had a case in this area, a few years ago.

"Brandon!" I shouted, just remembering his name.

"He has nothing to do with this. He is missing, too." Chief Turner told me, not taking his eyes off the board Rachel had set up.

"He has to do _everything_ with this! Remember what he did a few years ago?" I asked him.

"Brandon Foster?" Emmett asked me surprised. "I think you're wrong."

"I'm not!" I groaned. No one had taken him into account last time and he was the one that had led the criminal to the victim. "He may not be the one that has this girl, but he could have led the kidnapper-"

"Foster hasn't been seen in over two weeks, Cullen."

The phone rang before I could contradict him. Another girl had been kidnapped.

Chief Turner snapped the phone shut and told us the name of the girl. I left them trying to solve the case, while I got out and called Tanya. I'll prove them wrong. Brandon was behind this.

"Edward?"

"Brandon Foster. Find everything about him since 2002 when we last talked with him. Then look for Emily Drew and Angela Spinner."

"Sure, honey. Hold on." I heard the keys of the keyboard moving fast as she tasted. I looked around me and saw obvious girls walking around, talking about the festival. If someone else disappeared within the hour, we had to break the party. "Still there? I've got something for you."

"Speak." I said, turning to the door to make sure no one was around.

"Well this Brandon is twenty five, orphan and juvenile. He's been arrested for vandalism, drunkenness, sex offenses, weapon carrying and stalkerish nature." She finished, her voice sounded as if she didn't believe what she was reading.

"That's a long list. And the girls?"

"Emily Drew is twenty four and has a dull life. Just finished the college in Virginia. Angela Spinner is a hostess at a local diner, she's twenty five. They both know him."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Tanya! The last case…was that girl a friend of his?"

"Yes. His ex girlfriend."

"I have to go. Thanks." I hung up and went back inside with the new piece of information up my sleeve.

"He's here." Emmett told someone and then came to me, looking angry. "Where the hell did you go?"

"To confirm my suspicious." I smirked and waved my phone in front of him. He squinted at me and waited. "I had Tanya look over something. Brandon is our man."

"You're un-_fucking_-believable! Do you ever listen to what someone tells you?"

"No." I grinned to him, remembering how I should start doing that if I wanted to be with Bella again. And how I wanted her again!

"Cullen." My head snapped to Emmett who was looking at me amused. "You really need to get laid."

I scowled and started telling him what Tanya had said.

"Where is he, now?"

"Where was he the last time we found him?" I asked back.

"You mean… are you sure?" Emmett frowned.

"Not really, but it's worth to try, right?"

"Howard!" Emmett said loudly, going in the small office, we had for our stay here. Dylan jumped and looked at Emmett worried as if he had done something bad. "I knew it was a bad idea." He mumbled and sent him and Jasper on the field.

Rachel was flustered for the next hour, keeping dropping things.

Chief Turner was surprised to hear that Brandon was the kidnapper.

"I'm not sure, but that's the most plausible explanation." Emmett told him. Just then, the phone rang. We looked at it, worried and Turner answered.

"It's for you." He handed it to me.

"Cullen, here."

"Keep your men away or the girls die."

"Brandon, it's so nice to hear you from you again." I answered, motioning to Emmett to bring the others back.

"Hmm that was quick." Brandon muttered. "And they found my gift. Get the popcorn." The line went dead.

"They're coming back and got something from him. It's a game for him." I told them.

"What was his profile last time?" Rachel asked.

"It won't be the same. He is changed. He called us." I told her.

"Are you sure, he put there something… like a DVD… or it's just-"

"They're fine." Emmett reassured her. "He won't kill any of us."

Jasper and Dylan came back with a DVD and a bag of popcorn.

"Movie time, kiddos!" Emmett announced and closed the blinders.

"And we call you our boss." I muttered to Emmett.

"You're my second hand." He put an arm around my shoulders.

"That's ve-"

Everyone stopped moving or talking at once.

"Holy fuck!" Emmett was the first to react. "You think he misplaced the DVD? This can't be the right one."

"It is. That is Emily Drew, the blond haired girl and the other one is Angela Spinner." Rachel was next to find her voice.

"Why is he doing this?" Jasper asked. "He is filming and commanding them."

"Let's finish watching this then talk." I proposed.

It was the longest half an hour in a long time. The two girls were naked, beaten and forced to pleasure the other at his command.

"He's sadistic" Emmett said disgusted. We need to save those girls.

"Did you see the wounds? They weren't deep." Jasper said thoughtfully. He took the remote and went back to the part were Brandon had filmed the girls' backs. "Look! If he would have been the one to whip them or cane them, the wounds would have been deeper."

"What are you saying? That he made the girls hit each other?" I asked, surprised.

"Probably. Or... he has an accomplice."

The door opened and a young boy entered the room followed by cops.

"You aren't allowed in here!"

"They took my girlfriend." He told us, fighting against the police officers.

"Let him go." I ordered. "When?"

"Just now. We were here, passing by. There was this man…he simply snatched her arm and ran in the other direction. It was too crowded…." He told us devastated. "Please, find her. She's pregnant. Please."

"Rachel. Announce the press and break the party. Guys, we're going there." I instructed.

Brandon parents' house looked the same as it looked last time. It looked like an easy case although we had no idea what we'd find inside.

The police remained out, ready to shoot if he was armed and we went inside.

"Take the upstairs." I whispered to Dylan.

"Clear in the kitchen." Jasper appeared from around the corner.

Emmett went to the door that went to the basement. "He's in there. Let's go."

As we approached, we could hear the girls crying out over his voice. There were two doors and Jasper went inside one as Emmett and I tool the other room.

Brandon was in the process of tying the new girl, he had abducted.

"FBI! Don't move!" Emmett shouted. Brandon jumped visibly and turned to us, shocked. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

I cuffed him as Emmett untied the girl and helped her back in her clothes.

"Why so surprised, Brandon?" I asked, pushing him out of the room. "You knew we'd come."

"Not so soon. I just got her." He snapped. "There are others, you know? Took you long enough to realize girls went missing."

"Others?" I asked as I "accidentally" pushed him in a wall.

"Upstairs. The bitches like it."

I pushed him towards a police car before I could hurt him and went back inside. I joined Dylan upstairs. He had found another five girls. Why had no one realized they were missing?

"Help me get them outside. Some are dehydrated."

Once outside, the ambulances took all the girls. Chief Turner admitted that he had a few missing cases but when he couldn't find them, he thought them dead.

"You should probably have called us, immediately." Emmett grunted.

"Next time, I will."

"As much as I love to be paid, I hate my job. Let's hope that we won't see each other in a long time." He told Turner.

We parted ways and we went to the airport. I couldn't wait to get on the plane and sleep.

"You didn't sleep when I sent you home." Emmett accused me, glancing at me.

"I had a very entertaining evening." I muttered, resting my head on the head of the chair.

"Really?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh yes, Emmett! Alf nearly bit me and Alice is upset." I said with mock cheerfulness. "What did you do with Rosalie?"

"She's at my place. I promised her I'd be back shortly." He sighed. "I hope Tanya has some leads. Tomorrow."

"Yes." I agreed.

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. When I read it before posting it, I wasn't so sure about it anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5: One down, Three more to go

**SM owns it all.**

**We're advancing slowly, but steadily. **

It was nearly three AM when I parked the car in the garage. I blindly punched the code and stumbled up the stairs. The plane ride had been too short and I didn't sleep well. I couldn't wait to get in the bed, but I needed a bite.

I tried to make a sandwich with minimum of noise and after I ate it, I left the kitchen, taking my gun out and the vest off. I opened the door of my room with my elbow and dropped the gun belt and vest near it, put the gun on the dresser and stripped.

When I turned to my bed, I saw it was already occupied. So Bella hadn't managed to get her to sleep without me this time. I got in the bed behind Vanessa and hugged her to me.

"Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh sweetheart. Sleep. I'm here." I kissed her head and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up around noon, disorientated. I had slept almost ten hours. After a shower, I went downstairs to find Bella cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Afternoon, actually." She told me giggling, not turning from the oven.

"Where's Nessie?" It was too quiet for her to be around here.

"Alice took her out a few hours ago. Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"Rose called me an hour ago to tell you to call your friend. You weren't answering your phone."

That's why I felt so strange. I didn't have my phone. It must have fallen in the car last night.

"I'll go search for my phone."

I had to talk with Bella. We were alone and this was the best opportunity I could get. When I found my phone, I wished I hadn't. I had ten missed calls. Emmett, Tanya, Esme and Carlisle.

I decided to call Esme and let her know that I'm still alive, she tended to overreact.

"Edward! You're fine." I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Yes. I was too tired last night to pay attention to the phone. It must have fallen from my pocket."

"Alice told me that you had to leave in a hurry."

"You know how my job is."

"Edward…" she started on her motherly tone. I knew what that meant. "At this rate you won't find a decent mother for Vanessa and you aren't getting any younger."

"Mom." I groaned. "I'm twenty nine. Vanessa gets along very well with the new nanny and I promised you that I would find a mother for her. I'm just trying to find her real mother."

"I'd never accept a whore as her mother! I don't care where your head was when you did what you did, but you won't bring a whore in your house as Vanessa's mother!" It was rare when Esme swore, but when she did… she was really angry. This subject had been touchy since the blood tests proved Vanessa was mine.

I decided to change the subject. It was too early to fight with her over this. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Is that your way to tell me that you miss me? Or is it my cooking?" she teased.

I had just entered the kitchen that was filled with the smell of freshly made omelet. "Just missed you." I snickered and plopped on a chair. "How's Dad?"

"Enjoying the water, right now." She laughed.

"Okay then I'll allow you to enjoy it, too. See you soon."

"A few days probably. Good bye, Edward."

"Bye." I shut the phone, not ready to call Emmett or Tanya and face reality. "Thanks for this." I told Bella as I dug in the omelet.

"That's why I'm here." She shrugged and sat next to me. "Can I ask when you came back?"

"Around three in the morning."

"Then I did right that I stopped your sister from waking you up at seven."

"Yes. A very good thing." I agreed, grinning. Alice had no idea how it was to lose nights. "Is it the right time to talk about your proposal?" I asked, pushing the empty plate away.

"As good as any other time."

"I have no idea what I'm doing so you'd have to explain… things."

"Are you agreeing?"

Was I agreeing? I haven't even thought about it properly.

_You need to agree. You had the time of your life._

She'd give me a safe word, right? I could end it anytime.

"Keep in mind that I hate liars, Mister Special Agent." Bella whispered softly. She watched me attentively, licking her lips. That did it.

"I'm agreeing." I told her in a low groan. I wanted to know her better. I wanted to meet the unknown and this was exciting me to no end.

"There are rules." She said sternly. "Do you think, you can obey? Are you sure, you can listen to me? Give me power over your body?"

Her words had the opposite effect than they should have. I was so hard I could cut through a brick.

"I told you that I don't know what I'm doing. I trust you."

_How can you?_ A voice yelled in my head. _You barely know her!_

"That's good. This is based on trust. But remember." She insisted. "The second you sign the contarct, your body is mine. The smallest scratch would bring you punishment."

"Contract?" I blurted out, my eyes widening. This changed things. "Legally?"

"No, of course not. No one would allow this. It's just a contract between us." She assured me. "No one would know, because you'd sign and promise not to talk about this."

"I don't need the contract for that. I won't talk." I promised.

"The contract is necessary. If you don't want to do this then I'm not obliging you."

Maybe it was for the best. This contract. What true harm could she do? She was petite and I was sure that even when she was in full control, she wasn't as sadistic as I imagined a Domme could be.

"Alright." I nodded. "Where do I sign?"

"I'll have to draw the papers and you'd have to look over a list with soft and hard limits. Then we'd compare ours and agree to that."

I nodded again, unsure what she was talking about. A beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"I never thought you'd agree. You don't have this in you, but deep down, everyone has a submissive nature."

"And if I fail?" I asked fearfully. I was afraid of her answer.

"I told you. Nothing changes. I'll still be Vanessa's nanny. Minus pleasing the daddy." She winked and squeezed my inner thigh.

"Can we try something else? See if I am ready to sign?"

Bella laughed and cocked her head, regarding me. "You should make a phone call first." She whispered.

"I don't want to think of work." I groaned.

"No. I was thinking of Alice. Maybe she can keep Vanessa over her house for now." She suggested.

I sent Alice a quick text and threw my phone on the table. "My room?"

Bella nodded. "Go there and wait for me like the last time." She whispered. I was near the stairs when her hand caught my arm. "Kneel next to the foot of your bed."

I nodded, gulping my nerves and took the stairs two at a time. I tripped over my gun belt, but righted myself on time. I stripped and sat where she told me.

What the hell did I agree with? Could I do this?

_You don't listen to your superior and you want to give your body to another person._

Shit! This arrangement was doomed.

Bella entered the room before I could change my mind. She was wearing a short leather skirt and a leather bra. She wasn't the same Bella from a few nights ago. Her attire inspired everything that I feared she might do.

"I was sure you won't listen or that you would bail." She spoke, coming closer.

"I very ne-" she strapped something to my mouth. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding. Was I truly ready for this? Why did I agree to this?

"This should keep you quiet until you learn to keep quiet on your own."

I tried to spit what was cutting my mouth, now, but it was impossible since she strapped the thing behind my head.

"It's called a gag-ball." Bella explained, ranking her hand through my hair. "I'll leave your hands free so when you want me to stop, you can tap the floor three times."

I wanted nothing more than to do just that, but I kept my muscles locked and waited.

"This," she continued on the same confident tone. "It's a lockable cock ring. You liked the cock ring and you know it will bring you pleasure in the end." I looked dubiously at the small cage because that's what it looked like. "Don't be scared, Edward."

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. How could I not be scared of that?

"This is a flogger. I wished to use it only for pleasure but if you get smart and raise that sexy eyebrow again, I may punish you." The flogger touched my arm once. It stung a bit, but it faded after a second.

She crouched in front of me and put the lockable cock ring on my semi. It already hurt. Bella continued to touch me through it then squeezed my balls, running her hand over my scrotum. I moaned, biting on the stupid ball. I couldn't do this.

_She hasn't even started!_

It hurt. I would have to disappoint both of us and slap the fucking floor.

"Get up." Her voice broke me from my internal struggle. I hissed as the restraint hurt when I moved. "Turn over and sit face down on the bed."

When I didn't move fast enough, she pushed on my back. The contact between the bed sheet and my sensitive cock made a small snarl escape me.

"Shh. Be quiet." She cooed and sat on my ass, making me groan again. The flogger touched my back in three short slaps. "I don't want to hurt you."

I moved under her, rubbing the head on the sheet. It was a small relief. The flogger kept its mission but I never felt pain. It was turning me on further. My dick didn't agree with me, it was in pain.

"…wlla" I managed to grunt.

"Turn over." I moved easily and she sat on my knees. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "Then what seems to make you talk?" she inquired.

I raised my hips and ran my hands over her thighs. The flogger made contact with my chest, quite hard.

"No touching until I tell you."

I watched as she grasped my tortured cock and ran her thumb over the head. The coiling in my stomach intensified and my balls tightened further. Nothing else could happen, or could? Who was I to know?

As Bella kept her ministrations, a thought flittered through my mind. How would have Jasper felt a few months ago when the Duchess kept him in her room and did God knows what to him! Not even therapy couldn't help, I realized. I wanted this. If I hadn't wanted or trusted Bella… I'd be traumatized for life.

A sting to my side brought me back to present. I met Bella's eyes and she looked amused. "Am I boring you?" she asked amused.

"No." I answered… or tried to.

"Shall I keep things interesting for you?" she mused. I watched her hands, wanting to know what she'd do next. She pinched the head of my cock between her thumb and index finger then she kept rubbing and pressing her thumb. Precum leaked out of me as if it was something I did every moment, something natural. I couldn't keep the groans inside. There was pleasure, but there was pain, too.

After three minutes, my fist connected with the nightstand. I stopped breathing as I realized what I've done. Bella had stopped too, watching me carefully. Her hands came behind my head and snapped the gag ball off then she deftly took the cage off my cock. She massaged it softly, making my sigh in relief. It was finally able to be its normal engorged size.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"Nouh." I breathed the word. Would this end everything? Was I that weak? "It was too much." I managed to say after a moment.

"What was more overwhelming? The pleasure or the pain?" Bella asked me interested, her hand never leaving my cock. I was rapidly losing control.

"Pleasure." I said truthfully after a moment of thinking. I was soon consumed by my orgasm's fire and I came with a loud howl. When I came back from the high induced by my orgasm, I found Bella above, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"You'd have to control yourself. Control your body. Resist. The longer you're able to resist the sweet torture, the better would be the end." She explained. "Come here." She wriggled her finger to me as she lay on her back, raising her knees and giving me a beautiful view to her gloriously naked pussy. "Lick my pussy."

My flaccid cock stirred at her dirty words. I crawled to her and gave her a long lick then delved my tongue inside her. Her legs wrapped around my neck as I kept my pace, rubbing her clit with my nose.

"Ohh oohh Edward, you're soo oohhh arhhh gooood." Her moans encouraged me and I intensified my efforts earning mewls and high-pitched notes from her. "There!" she shouted a minute later. Her inner muscles fluttered around my tongue. "Again! Ohh shit! More! I need… oohhhh fuuuuuuuuuckkkkk!" Her squeal came at the same time with her release.

"You're amazing!" she said breathlessly, rising on her knees. She turned around, wiggling her ass in front of me. "You know what to do. Don't talk." She instructed.

I turned to my nightstand and after nearly a minute of fumbling with the foil, I managed to put the condom on and bury myself in her tight pussy. I hoped I was allowed to touch her or I'd lose balance.

"Keep your hands behind your back and move your hips." The angle was better and her sounds spurred me on further. I continued my fast pace, my knees buckled but I didn't care about that. My release was powerful and it took me a second to realize I had fallen on Bella and was currently pressing her in the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried, turning her around.

"I daresay, I'm perfect." She giggled. She caught my left wrist and traced the skin there. "Do you wear a watch?"

"No, I have the phone. Why?"

She grinned and threw me a dirty smirk. "I'd like to put a leather bracelet on you since it would look weird collaring you."

I gulped and tried to settle my heart. "Collar?"

"We won't do that, I promise."

We remained quiet for a few minutes. I mulled on what had happened and it hit me. I had passed her test if she wanted to collar me.

"This means I have to sign?" I asked nervously.

"Only if you want this. And no more schemes about testing if you are ready or not." She had read through me. I was about to ask if we could try it again and see if I was truly ready. "You shouldn't be scared, Mister Special Agent."

I moaned, the nickname growing on me. Literally. "Alright, I'll do it. You get the pap-" I cut myself when I heard the phone. I could hear it from wherever I was.

I ripped the sheet and put it around me then sprinted downstairs. "Yes?" I answered, gasping for air.

"Alas!" Emmett yelled. "What the hell where you doing?"

"Sleeping." I said casually.

"With the nanny?" I could hear his smirk.

"What do you need?" I groaned, making my way back upstairs. I felt like some damsel that raised her skirts to be able to ascend.

"Tanya has some news about Bill Watts and that police officer you talked with is here."

"Let me get dressed. I'll be there in half an hour." I promised and hung up before he could comment.

"This is very nice. You know, I missed being around weapons?" Bella commented from my right where she was touching my gun.

"Ehh you don't want to touch that." I said and took it carefully from her.

"It's not loaded. And I think I know how to work a gun." She snapped. "Oh… but you don't know."

"What don't I know? Are you from CIA, too?" I asked amused.

"No… It's a long story. Just go back to work." She dismissed me. "You want me to make you a coffee?"

"That would be nice. Thanks." I had to ask her about this, but later. I took a quick shower then dressed at light speed and then sprinted downstairs when my phone rang again.

"I'm coming, Emmett." I hissed.

"It's me, Jasper. Can you come to his house? Bill's, I mean."

I entered the kitchen and was assaulted by the delicious smell of the coffee. "Sure. But where does he live?"

"Tanya will send you all the information. Are you still home?"

"Just leaving." I said and we hung up.

"Isn't Emmett impatient?" Bella asked.

"That was Jasper. I think Emmett got bored of calling me and getting no answer." I chuckled and took the mug. "Thanks for this."

She nodded seriously. She knew Jasper, I gathered that much, but how?

"Would you call me if you find them?" she asked in a small voice as she walked behind me to the garage.

"Of course. It can be very late so I may wait-"

"No. Call me. No matter how late. I have to know you caught them." She pleaded me.

"Okay. Take care." I said and closed the door of my car and backed out.

I was on the road when I got the email from Tanya and made my way to the address she mentioned. Only Jasper was there when I arrived. Maybe there was time to talk with him a little before the others arrived.

"Hey, man! They're coming. Tanya found something else just as we were leaving." He greeted.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap or something? This kind of guys doesn't give up so easily."

"We'll see. You look tired." He noted.

"I didn't sleep much. Just last night."

"I was sleeping at four when Emmett called me." He laughed.

"That's because you're a baby. Sleeping twelve hours and all that shit."

"Speaking from experience?" he snickered. "How's she by the way?"

"With Alice somewhere, right now. And surprisingly, Ness likes Bella." I said, gauging his reaction. He didn't disappoint. His eyes widened and he looked me from head to toe, frowning. Did he know about Bella? Did he expect to find a collar or maybe… scars?

"Really, now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't believe." I said.

"Edward, I know her." He finally admitted. "Be careful, okay?"

"What?" I asked confused, because I really was confused. He looked scared.

"Remember… you know… when Duchess got me?" he whispered, shuffling on his feet.

"How could I forget? You scared the hell out of everyone."

"I went to therapy. But it didn't' work. So… one day… I uh… met Bella. You know how when you're at the bottom of the pool and feel like giving up… the savior angel appears?" I nodded. "Only that my savior wasn't an angel. She is the devil in person."

I tried to play along, although the hair rose on my arms. "She's very good with Nessie."

"She doesn't have anything with kids. She'll want you."

"Well she's pretty good looking." Fucking beautiful.

"Edward… she's a Dominatrix." He snapped then his eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that." he muttered to himself.

"Did she make you sign something?"

His head snapped up. "She got to you, didn't she?" he asked worried.

"Jasper, calm down!" I hissed, he was going in a full panic attack. "I let her do it. I haven't signed anything."

"Don't do it! She's good now, but she won't be anymore. Edward… you have to trust me." He begged. "Don't do this. Mind your own business and let her mind her own business."

"Excuse me." We both jumped when the man next to us interrupted. I couldn't believe who was talking with us. Was he that stupid? Then I realized we were dressed civil.

"How can we help?" Jasper asked, glancing at me. He knew who he was, too.

"Do you happen to know Rosalie Hale? I haven't seen her in days. I was wondering if you knew anything."

"I'm not from around here." Jasper told him. "But he is." He pointed to me when he realized what he said.

Bill Watts turned to me, expectative. I caught his wrists behind his back and pressed him to my car. "She's safe. Away from disgusting sleazes like you. Do I have to read your rights?" I asked disgusted.

He struggled and tried to hit me, but Jasper banged his head to the car's hood. "Stay fucking put!"

As if summoned, Emmett's car stopped close by. "Well, you were supposed to watch." He said laughing.

"The moron came to us, asking about Rosalie." I told him, taking my gun out and putting it in Bill's back. "Stop moving." He stopped immediately.

I was going white, prematurely. Bill Watts wasn't letting anything out and we had to catch three other guys. After Dylan left his room, the last person who had tried to question him, he asked for his lawyer.

"I need a break." I muttered to Emmett and slipped out of the office and went to mine. When I saw my coffee, I realized I had to call Bella and tell her that we got one of them. She answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I have news." I told her, happy. I was always when I was announcing family or friends of the victim or the victim that we got the suspect.

"Really? All of them?"

"No, unfortunately. Just Bill Watts." I said.

"Did he tell you anything about the others?"

"No and that's why I'm calling you. I needed a break."

"Have you tried Royce's house? He doesn't live far from our flat." Bella asked. She sounded like a true agent herself.

"That may be the next thing. Has Alice brought Ness back?"

"No, but she called a few minutes ago. She's bringing her because she won't sleep." I glanced at the clock in my office. Eleven PM.

"Try to convince her that I'll be there when she wakes up, okay?" I asked, sighing annoyed.

"Will do. That would be them. I'll answer the door. You want to talk with her?"

"Sure, thanks."

I heard voices in the background and a few moments later, Ness had the phone.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hey, angel. Why aren't you listening to Alice?"

"I wanted home. You aren't here." She pouted.

"When you wake up, I will be next to you. Promise." I don't know what were the chances for me to hold on to that promise.

Jasper entered my office and I held up my hand.

"Okay. Can I hung up?" she asked happy. She loved to press the red button.

"Of course, sweetie. Be good for Bella and Alice. I love you."

I heard the distinctive sound of her kissing the phone then the dial tone. I ended the call, chuckling.

"Did he say anything?" I asked Jasper.

"Two addresses. We have to split and we need to split Dylan and Rachel. Is everything okay?" he asked, gesturing to the phone.

"I'm still wondering when I'd be able to be a normal father."

"When you get yourself a girl that would take care of Vanessa."

"I have nan-"

"Not nannies! A girlfriend or… wife?"

"Right." I snorted and got up. "So, where are we going?"

**Review, please! I hoped I'd get more reviews since so many people voted for this one so much... :(**

**Check out my website, http:/newdawn-newday-newlife(dot)webs(dot)com and don't forget to actually use a dot. I have more pictures there and the banner. I made it myself, I'm quite proud of it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Naughty Edward

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter. **

**I borrowed from 'Master of the Universe' by Snowqueens Icedragon the part with the contract (some parts that fitted my story). So I don't own that bit, either.**

The mission had been a success, we had caught all of them and after another twelve hours of interrogatory and filling up papers, I finally made my way to my car.

"You're going to sleep and I'll make sure, no one would call you for a few days." Emmett told me.

"That would be Vanessa's dream. Thanks, Emmett."

"If you want, we could go to Foxx tomorrow night."

"We'll see." I no longer had the desire to go there. Esme was right, I should find myself a woman that would accept Nessie and not pursue some whore that wouldn't

I sped home, dreading the reunion with my little angel. She would be angry because I hadn't kept my promise. If I got there before she woke up from her nap… I could say that I was there when she woke up. With that thought in mind, I pressed the gas pedal and reached Georgetown in fifteen minutes.

The light was on in the living room and kitchen. She was awake. I had some explanation to give. I parked and took the stairs slowly and then went to the living room where Bella was playing with Vanessa.

"Hello!" I made my presence known. Bella glanced up and shook her head then whispered something to Vanessa who made a huffing noise and continued to play with her dolls. _Shit_! She was upset.

I approached carefully and sat next to her. "You know that I wanted to be here." She didn't answer. How long could a five year old ignore her father?

"Nessie, Daddy is sorry." I whispered and hugged her. She squirmed but didn't leave my embrace.

"You promised." She protested softly.

I sighed and looked over at Bella. She shrugged as if saying that it was my problem. How could I explain to Vanessa that I didn't choose when my work let out?

"I'll be home for a few days, hopefully." I told her.

"I've heard that part before." I couldn't believe what she had said. It must have been Emmett's doing!

"Vanessa, you can't talk like that with your father!" Bella exclaimed.

"You promised. Like always, it was broken." She repeated and flew out of my arms and up the stairs. I felt defeated. As much as Bella thought I was a good father, I saw myself as a failure at this subject.

"I tried to convince her that you were catching bad guys and she should be proud of you then I told her that you will be sorry for being late. I have run out of things to tell her."

"I think she has reached her limit. I kept promising to be with her and… I always got called at work."

"That happens when you have such a job and a kid." Bella teased.

"I never meant to have a kid! I wanted to find someone special… you know? _Then_ have a kid!"

"This is life. You can't pick and choose what happens."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Do you think she'd let me tuck her in?"

"You have to be good and not scream if you see Alf on the bed."

I nodded and went upstairs. Sure enough, the dog was on the bed, but jumped off it when he saw me.

"Can I read you a story?" I asked quietly and sat next to her.

"No. I want Miss Bella."

"Nessie, I'm sure Bella is tired. And didn't you miss me?" I reasoned.

"I want Miss Bella!" she demanded. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sighed and went to find Bella. She was in her room, preparing to go to sleep.

"Could you read her a story? She won't let me." I whispered.

"She'll come around. While I do that, you read this." She put some papers in my hand and left. I frowned at the papers and my eyes fell on the title. CONTRACT.

I stupid grin formed on my face and I nearly skipped to my room.

I read it carefully, words like Dominant and Submissive still making my skin crawl. I had to be tested? I read that clause a few times and made a mental note to ask Bella about it. She had to take care of my nutrition? This seemed absurd. If she pushed me too hard, I was allowed to end it. I wondered what had she done to Jasper to make him say the safe word. I had to talk with him about this. I was supposed to serve and obey her in all things. This bit scared me, I was sure I'd fail in some way. After a few pages of rules over rules, I found one particular interesting clause.

_The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts with any other person than the Dominant._

That meant I had to deny Emmett every time he wanted me to go to a strip club or… Tanya, whenever the opportunity arouse.

My safewords were the ever classic "yellow" and "red", which meant I was close to reaching a hard limit or I simply couldn't tolerate what she was doing to me. She hadn't given me a word to end our arrangement.

There was the date and our names where I had to sign. I signed.

I thought I had finished when I saw a new page full of rules about feeding, sleeping, _clothes_, obedience… My head started spinning. Then I finally made it to the hard and soft limits. This list was long.

What is acceptable to the Submissive?

- Masturbation

- Cunnilingus

- Vaginal fisting _She'd let me do that? Was she kinky? _

- Anal intercourse _I had to think about this one, although I felt sick only thinking of such a thing._

- Anal fisting _That would be a very hard limit._

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive? _Women don't have actual semen. I have a bad feeling._

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

- Vibrators _Where? I was still debating what to answer on the anal intercourse bit._

- Dildos _Same as above._

- Butt Plugs _Would it help? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? _A voice yelled at me inside my head.

- Other _Oh shit…_

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

- Hands in front

- Hands behind back

- Ankles

- Knees

- Elbows

- Wrists to ankles

- Spreader bars _I was never good at split in school? Was this what she meant?_

- Tied to furniture _As long as she made it pleasurable._

- Blindfolding

- Gagging _I had experienced this one and I didn't like it much._

- Bondage with Rope

- Bondage with Tape _This would be a hard one, surely. Tape meant less hair once it was removed._

- Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints I_ could lend her my handcuffs. _

- Bondage with leather cuffs _As long as they didn't have anything pink…_

- Suspension _I'll have to think about this one, too. Where could she suspend me in my house? From what though,_

What does the Submissive think about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 _Is this a trick question. Who on earth would say five?_

What does the submissive think about public displays of affection or public nudity?_I've always been a little outgoing. It couldn't do any harm, right?_

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

-Spanking

- Paddling _No way! It hurt like a bitch when Alice broke the wooden spoon on me! _

- Whipping

- Caning _With how many objects –that I used daily- could she torture me?_

- Biting _Come again?_

- Nipple clamps _I started freaking out after this one and scribbled HARD at the last five ones._

- Genital clamps _ They make those?_

- Ice 

- Hot wax

Ice would have sounded alright, but from everything I had read so far, I was sure she could hurt me with it.

I was done and I was already having second thoughts about signing. Why had I signed it before reading those last few pages?

"Have you finished?" Bella's voice startled me and I sent the papers around the floor. She giggled and came to pick them up.

"I wrote there everything you may need, and signed it." I said off-handedly.

"Very good, I'll look over it and we'll talk in the morning." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I caught her elbow. "Will she forgive me?"

"She was already feeling bad she sent you away. She may forget about this by morning."

"I hope so. Good night." I said.

"Night," She slipped out of my room and I prepared to sleep, the words from the contract still swirling around in my head.

I had a dubious dream where she had bounded me –my wrists to my ankles- and was whipping my back for coming home with a scratch. I was trying to explain that was my work but she kept insisting that my talking meant I got an attitude.

I woke up with a start, looking around, dazed. It had felt so… real! After a cold shower that woke me up, I checked on Nessie then made my way downstairs.

"I know, I am glad, I never thought… Exactly," I could hear Bella talking excitedly from the kitchen. Who was she talking with? "I wouldn't know that, Jake! Probably around Christmas… No, I still haven't. But I love my current job, though." After a few more words, she hung up and turned to the fridge and saw me in the doorway.

"You have this annoying habit of sneaking up on people!" she hissed.

"I just came downstairs." I defended myself.

She Humph-ed and took ham and eggs from the fridge. "You can start the coffee; I just woke up, too." She offered.

"Was that a friend?" I couldn't help but ask. The curiosity got the best of me.

"Yes, the one that had been in the accident I told you about." She explained, starting the omelet.

We fell silent and only after we took the food outside, did she mention the contract.

"I signed it, too. And if you want, I have a present for you." She told me, grinning.

Present? I frowned. "What?"

"I told you that I would get you a nice bracelet instead of a collar." She said as a matter of fact. She disappeared inside the house before I realized what she had said. What had I gotten myself into? I wondered for the umpteenth time.

"Here we are!" Bella came back with a black leather bracelet that had the word DADDY written on it. "No one would question this."

"Probably only Jasper," I muttered before I caught myself.

"You told him?" She sounded surprised and a bit angry.

"He figured it out. He told me, actually."

I knew we weren't supposed to talk about it. Now, I knew. I had signed not to talk about her 'nature' with anyone. She was watching me apprehensively, clutching the bracelet.

"Put it on." I said and extended my left hand. "He just told me that you are a Domme. Nothing else, I promise."

She sighed in relief and fastened the bracelet. "I didn't write there because I forgot. But you may end this agreement by saying a word, we'd choose now. It has to be something you don't use everyday."

A word flashed in my mind and shook my head. It kept coming back every time I looked at her. "Fox," I said out loud.

"Yeah?" Bella turned her head to me, watching me questioningly.

"I said the word would be fox."

"Oh… Right," She muttered. "Okay. Fox," She agreed, blushing, to my surprise.

"I have a few questions about what I signed. Can we discuss them?"

"Of course. What would it be?" she asked, turning to me. I had her attention.

"The first one is about testing."

"Yes. I truly want that one. I will do it, too." She said seriously.

"Alright, we can go tomorrow to my doctor." I offered.

"Don't you have to make an appointment?" she questioned.

"Not to Di." I chuckled. I had to rush to her too many times and she simply told me to go whenever I needed.

"Di?" Bella echoed my nickname for my doctor.

"Her name is actually Didyme." I explained. "She's Italian."

"Sounds… charming; who names their kid like that?" she muttered, making me laugh. "I didn't write about sharp objects, animals and children knowing you would agree with me and say no. Is that okay? I can draw another paper-"

"It's fine. It makes me sick when I have such a case, you know?"

"I believe you. It must be horrible to have to save a small child from a pedophile."

I nodded and turned to my coffee.

"We'll discuss more when time will come, because some of your hard limits are downright absurd!" she said hotly.

"I'm not changing my mind." I told her, warningly.

"We'll see about that."

"Do you want me to say fox before we even began?"

"Edward, you signed it and you are raising your voice at me which is unacceptable!" she hissed.

"Shouldn't we get the tests, first?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll forget about that considering we had already done it. If Vanessa wouldn't have been due to wake up any second, I would have introduced you to my flogger."

"Haven't you, already?"

"I have a very good memory. I am counting every mistake. Amplify them with ten and you'll see how many whips you'll get. I am not joking." Her voice hadn't risen and she was no longer the innocent Bella.

I should have kept my mouth shut, but angry Bella was hot and very amusing. "How hard can you hit? You're still a girl."

Her eyes flashed and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was dragged inside the house and to her room. She locked the door.

"Kneel and take the shirt off." I didn't like her voice and I regretted my hot headed comment.

"Look, I did-" Her palm slapped over my mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'd gag you. I really didn't want to start like this but you give me no choice." She said disappointedly and rummaged through something. "Count them. And pray your daughter won't wake while we aren't around. There would be more consequences!"

"Yes." I told her. Her hand fisted in my hair. "Yes, what?"

Was she serious? She tugged harder at my hair. "Yes what, Edward?" she insisted.

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered, the word foreign to my ears.

"Count, Mister Special Agent." The flogger's heads splashed on my back's skin, hard.

"One," I gasped. I tried to count in my head how many would I receive, but gave up around thirty. I must have the number wrong.

The flogger kept hitting me, never on the same spot, I had reached forty and I could barely keep up.

"If you miss one, you get one bonus." Bella's voice demanded from above me.

"Forty four," I choked and bit my lip. She kept hitting until she reached fifty.

"I hope that proved you that I don't hit like a girl. Go upstairs and take a shower, I will come in ten minutes to take care of your back. I have to feed Vanessa, she is awake." She left the room and it took me two tries to get up.

I felt useless. What would Nessie think of me if she saw me like this? What would… my family think? Surprisingly, a part of me knew that I deserved this, but I was still horrified to what I was getting myself into.

When I opened the curtain, after my shower, Bella was there, with a medicine box. "Turn around." She said softly. I hissed when the ointment touched my back. "I had been too harsh, I'm sorry. Why haven't you used one of your words?"

"I wasn't aware I could. Honestly, I haven't even thought of using them." I admitted.

"You're good." She said after working on my back for a minute. "Vanessa wants to go to the Zoo. I didn't know what to tell her. How do you feel?"

"I'd do anything if she forgives me." I said and rolled my shoulders, wincing.

"I meant how your back is. Do you think you can wear a shirt?"

"I've had worse, I'm sure." I dismissed her.

"I doubt that. I am really sorry. I always lose myself when I punish my subs. Stop me, next time."

"Alright." My job couldn't help but take its nature and profile her. She had been hurt by someone and she was taking it out on others. I decided that it wasn't the time or place to mention that.

"I will dress Vanessa for the day, then."

I hadn't done a family activity in too long and after a long battle with myself, I left the gun in the drawer. It was the first time in a very long time when I didn't have it with me.

I run a hand through my hair and descended, muttering that I felt naked.

"I see, you are dressed," Bella smirked.

"Let's leave already or I'd turn and get the gun. It's like missing a limb." I muttered and descended to the garage.

"Where's Nessie?"

"In the car already," Bella told me, laughing. "Don't get her too many candies or she'd ruin her appetite."

"Hold on a fucking second." I whirled around, which was a bad idea considering we were on the stairs. I steadied her when she was about to fall.

"What? You aren't allowed to swear, either. Did I mention that?"

"You failed to say that." I grumbled. "Don't distract me. What the hell do you mean, don't get her too many candies? Aren't you coming, too?"

"Am I family and I don't know?" Bella asked, surprised.

"You are her fucking nanny! Get dressed and be in the car in ten minutes!"

"I am the one supposed to order you around."

"Bella, don't be difficult." I sighed.

During our argument, Nessie had come in the house and was watching us worried.

"Everything is alright, angel." I whispered and picked her up.

"I had to pee." She told me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Let's go, then. Get dressed, Bella."

"I'm not coming to intrude on a family activity!" she snapped.

I brought the heavy weapons. "Do you want Miss Bella to come with us?" I asked Vanessa and chuckled when Bella groaned loudly.

"Yes! I want her to come."

"There you are." I told Bella and went to the bathroom near Bella's room with Vanessa to assist her in her little problem.

Ten minutes later, we were all in the car and on our way to the Zoo.

After seeing half the animals, I had just convinced Bella to let me buy cotton candies when my phone rang. I looked at it apprehensively, even Nessie stopped chewing. I sighed loudly and answered.

"Edward! Where are you, honey?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Only Esme.

"At the Zoo." I told her.

"We just came home and came to visit! We can go over to Alice while you come back." She told me.

"We'll be awhile, I think." I said uncertainly. All I wanted was to go back and have Bella put some of that ointment on my back, again. "I'll call you when we leave, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and turned to them.

"My parents are back and came to visit." I couldn't say more, because Vanessa screeched and started jumping up and down. "Don't you want to see the other animals?" I asked.

"No! Nana! Papa!" she said, clapping.

"Finish that and then we can go back." I gestured to her cotton candy.

"You know what I was thinking?" Bella whispered, leaning closer.

"Huh?" I grunted, watching my little girl trying to fit an unhealthy amount of cotton in her mouth just to go and see her grandparents.

"We had drawn a contract that wasn't that important." I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she backing down? "You haven't drawn any papers to show me that I am your employee."

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot! I have everything in my computer at work. I am scared to call Tanya. She may drag me in some mission." I muttered, chuckling.

"When you go back, then,"

"Remind me, please. I completely forgot." I apologized. I had other problems, thinking about _her_ contract!

We left as soon as Vanessa's hands and mouth were clean again. "Here, baby. Call Nana and tell her we are on our way back." I gave her my phone.

"Is that a good idea? She's still a child!" Bella reprimanded.

"What would be wrong?" I frowned and watched the kid in the rear view mirror as she sought my mom's name in the phone.

"Cell phones and kids don't mix, Edward!" She turned to Vanessa and got the phone from her, calling Esme, herself. "I'm putting it on speaker so you could talk with her." She told Vanessa.

"Are you home already?" My mother could be impatient.

"NANA!" Nessie's screech made me cringe.

"You have the phone again?" Mom asked worried. She never approved, either.

"No, Miss Bella has it. We are coming." She almost sang. Why did she have to be so much like my sister? _Why_?

"Alright, sweetie, we'll see you in a bit."

They said good bye and I couldn't help but think of the reaction I'd get of her when she'd see Bella.

"Are you in pain?" I heard Bella murmuring as she leaned closer to me.

"The shirt is making it worse than it is, I'm sure." I told her and tried to stay as still as possible.

"I'll cream you when we get back." She burst in a fit of giggles and I saw with the corner of my eye how her cheeks reddened. "Bad choice of words," She explained.

I grinned. I won't say no to her creaming me. A plan formed in my head, but I dismissed it as soon as it was there. I wouldn't send Vanessa to them. I was home for her!

When I turned on my street, I had to stop in front of the house so Vanessa could run to her grandmother then I continued to the garage.

"Had they been gone for long?" Bella asked.

"Under a month, but you know how kids are."

"I don't, actually. But yours is very good."

"You haven't met her yet." I chuckled.

"You said she was a good child." Bella said confused.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have tantrums. I pray, for your sanity, that you won't see one." I said seriously.

"EDWARD?" My father's voice rang from inside the house. I guess we were taking our time.

When I reached the living room, mom hugged me tightly. I winced and prayed no one saw it. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Course, I have!" I said and disentangled from her, turning to Bella. Before I could say something, Nessie jumped in her arms.

"She's Miss Bella. My nanny." She announced, proudly.

Carlisle laughed and came to shake her hand; Esme looked amused at my daughter. "Hello, dear."

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, It's nice to meet you." She was the innocent girl again.

"Esme, please," Mom told her, watching her warmly. If she only knew what was under this innocent mask.

"Do you want to come with us?" Dad asked.

I started to protest, but Nessie squealed and jumped out of Bella's arms, going to him.

"Nessie, you don't know when I'd be home again." I tried.

"Papa!" she cried out, hugging dad's neck.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I may not take days off again considering you want to stay with them."

Her eyes widened and big tears formed in them. Bella slapped my shoulder and narrowed her eyes at me. "He doesn't mean it, Tess."

Mom took my arm and dragged me upstairs to pack for Vanessa. I knew she wanted to talk with me about the new nanny.

"I have a feeling you'll keep this one."

"Nessie loves her." I said and took the overnight bag from the closet and started shoving clothes and toys in there.

"Only Nessie?" Mom asked. I turned to her, surprised.

"I can see it, honey. You like her, too."

"She's pretty good looking." I said dismissingly, wishing to change the subject.

"As long as you know how to act, she won't leave."

This conversation was leading to what I remembered as our first and only sex talk conversation. "Mom, I am nearly thirty, I think I know what to do!" I shouted and zipped the bag.

"Be careful." She whispered and hugged me again, running her hands over my back. I fought the whimper that wanted to escape my mouth. "In every way." She said as she left the room.

I sighed loudly and followed her. I wanted to take the shirt off and have some of that magic ointment on the wounds. I had yet to see what Bella had done there.

We said good bye and I was glad that Nessie had insisted to take her dog with her. Peace and quiet.

"Let's see your back." Bella whispered as the door closed and I was punching the alarm's code. I took the shirt off, quickly and peeked over my shoulder. Angry red marks adorned my back. "Oh dear, I am really sorry."

"I think I deserved it." I muttered.

She took me to her room and smeared the ointment on my back as I stayed sprawled on her bed. Her fingers were God sent.

"Turn around." She told me after a few minutes of just running her fingers over the scars. I had nearly fallen asleep. I obeyed and she helped me up then unbuckled my pants. "You have been very good and I will reward you."

Bella touched my semi through my boxers, squeezing, caressing, doing delicious things that hardened me and made me moan in pleasure. "Sit on the bed." I was glad of that; I had no idea for how long my legs would keep me up. She took my erection out on the side of the boxers and pinched the head, making me jump and hiss. Bella giggled and fell on her hunches. "Wrap your left hand on your cock." _Why left?_ I wondered but complied. It took me a second to realize why. Her bracelet was on my left wrist.

I had failed to notice that her pants had disappeared and now her skimpy knickers were pushed aside. Were we going to masturbate? The mere thought made me harder.

"I want you to watch me as I make myself cum and while watching, you would do the same thing for yourself."

I nodded, bobbing my head and squeezing my cock as I watched her finger circling her clit. Her hand dropped and her eyes bore in mine, wordlessly telling me something. What? Why did she stop? Then the light bulb lit in my head and I grinned.

"Yes, Mistress,"

"Mirror my pace." She whispered and started touching herself slowly. It was too slowly, torturously slow. Her fingers dipped in her entrance and I smeared pre-cum over my cock, fastening my pace involuntary. "Don't speed up." Her voice came raspy.

I couldn't move very good, considering my palm wasn't wet and I was worried to spit on it.

"Come here." I was next to her in less than a second. "Touch me enough to wet your hand." I just had to press my palm to her pussy once then returned it to my cock. I sat back on my hunches, too and leaned on the bed, mirroring her pace which had fastened.

Bella was emitting some wonderful sounds and her hips rose off the floor as her fingers pumped inside her. My hand blurred on my cock and I lost eye contact when my head fell back, my release approaching.

"Look at me, Edward." My head snapped to her and I realized she was done and… licking her fingers. The tightness in my stomach exploded. "Cum on my stomach," I crawled to her and let my semen fall on her stomach. It didn't seem to end. She didn't help when she scooped cum on her finger and licked.

"Urgh!" Was everything I could utter before I fell back, exhausted.

"You did wonderfully." Bella appraised me.

I rolled on my chest because my back hurt and grinned in the carpet. I had done something good. She was proud of me.

I felt her hands on my back, helping me up and upstairs, to my room. "Sleep, chéri." I was too tired to realize she had called me _darling_.

**Don't forget to check the photos that are on my website. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Many things changed in this one.**

**Next update: next Wednesday as I hope you know by now :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alice's plans

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter.**

**I'm explaining more in this chapter, hopefully you'd review more.**

I woke up around six AM and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't so I made my way downstairs. It was too quiet. Bella was still asleep.

I made coffee and dug in the fridge for something to eat. No wonder I was hungry! I hadn't eaten since yesterday's morning. And our activities from last night worked an appetite. I fried some ham and took it outside, on the swing.

I managed to bite once before my phone rang. The fun was over, I thought sorrowfully.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sallow my ham.

"You're awake?" Jasper's voice sounded amused.

"Surprisingly, yes. Do I have to come to work?"

"If we can't find this file, then yes." He chuckled.

"What file?" I asked, confused.

"We had this case, a few years ago with Freddy." He mumbled. "I'm talking with him! Keep you pants on!" he yelled at someone and in my ear, unfortunately.

"Freddy?" I asked, sticking my pinkie in the coffee to see if it cooled. Still hot.

"Yes, the guy that acted like Freddy Kruger! Remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's in my office somewhere." I told him.

"Somewhere? Edward… we have another potential case. Deputy Preston, from Seattle, called and told us last night."

"So you are… subtly telling me to come to work?" I asked amused.

"I know you want to spend tim-"

"I don't have the object that I should be spending time with, here. My parents stole her." I grumbled.

"Perfect! Then come to work." He sounded cheerful, suddenly.

A hand touched my hair and I jumped startled, a small shout escaping me. Bella laughed at my reaction.

"Okay, there?" Jasper asked.

"Perfect. If I come, I'll do the same as you, you know? I have no idea where it is." I told him, glaring at Bella for scaring me. She shrugged and stole my ham.

"You know your office better."

"Have you even looked through the files?" I asked annoyed. I didn't want to go back.

"Yes! I'm still looking, right now." He snapped.

"Jasper, you are so dead if Emmett drags me to Seattle!"

"But you don't have Va-"

"I'm coming." I cut him off and shut the phone. "Morning," I muttered to Bella who was helping herself with my coffee, now.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Have it all. I'm going back. And they say he's the smartest!" I grumbled and got up, going back inside. I knew that once I got to the bureau, I'd go with them to Seattle.

I was still grumbling under my breath when I went back downstairs. I found Bella in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"I'm leaving."

"You know when you'll be back?"

"Depends on Emmett," I said, shrugging.

"Don't forget about the contract." Bella reminded me.

"Right," I nodded and jogged to the garage.

"Be careful." She whispered and before I could duck in the car, she took my face in her hands and kissed me. We had kissed only once if I remembered correctly. I loved having her lips on mine. "Tesoro," She stroked my cheek. How many tongues did she know? And what did she just say? I hoped it wasn't an insult.

"The man of the hour is here!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett as I stepped in the station.

"Hi." I told him and went to my office. Once clean, now it was a chaos of files over files, boxes over boxes. "Jasper, what have you done?" I groaned.

He looked sheepishly and cleared his throat. "I just found it."

"You have to be kidding! I knew something like this would happen." I went to sit, only to find my seat occupied by another box. I put it down and fired up my computer.

"I have more info-" Rachel stopped and saluted me. I returned the gesture and searched for the contract. "We're leaving in two hours." She told me.

I met Jasper's eyes and glared, he merely shrugged. "Okay, I have to send this home and then I'll get ready. Have Tanya make me a paper with everything we got so far."

Rachel nodded and left. Jasper started putting everything back and I was grateful for that. I didn't know Bella's number.

"Have you seen the paper from my desk?" I asked him, searching for her CV.

"I haven't touched your desk."

"I found it, never mind." I told him and started dialing her number.

"Hello?" She didn't know my number? Hadn't she called me before? I realized that I must have had her number in my phone, but I was too distracted to think of that in time.

"It's me, Bella. I'm sending the files. I need your email; you haven't mentioned one in the CV."

"I didn't?" she sounded surprised. "It's bella_." She told me and I scribbled it on the CV.

"Thirteen eighty-three, are you six hundred years old?" I joked.

"And I don't look a day older than twenty seven. I'm using some special products. I'm waiting for your email, Special Agent."

"On the way," I grinned, ignoring Jasper's worried looks.

I sent the files and waited for her to confirm that she got them.

"They're here. I'll fill them if you tell me where your printer is."

"My office is next to your room, fire up the computer." It would take a few minutes to share the printer and have the wireless connection established.

"How come you have Internet?" I asked, realizing I had a password.

"You're not very original. I broke it from the first try. 132006, was it?" she teased.

"I'll change it." I promised.

"Is the one on your computer the same?" she asked amused.

"No. That one is… are you writing?"

"Tell me what to type."

"Sierra Tango 1547," I said and threw my pen at Jasper when he opened his mouth. I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I didn't think earlier to get the contract.

"That's your badge's serial number! Are you mad!" he still yelled.

"She has to get in my computer. Shut up." I snapped. "Did you write it?"

"Yes, I know what to do from here. I'll let you go."

"Are you sure?"

"I know about computers, querido."

"What are you saying?" I groaned, frustrated and ran my hand through my hair.

"Good bye, darling." She giggled and hung up after I said my good bye.

I swirled on my chair and after I made a one hundred eighty degrees turn, I came face to face with Jasper. He took my hand and looked at my wrist. "You're mental!"

"Thank you?" I answered uncertain and got up.

"You signed her contract despite of my warning! Is this your… collar?"

I snatched my hand back and pulled the sleeve over the bracelet. "Just proud to be a daddy," I told him. I knew I won't fool him.

"At least she didn't put a necklace on you."

"The dog tags…" I said, understanding drowning to me. He nodded. "Can I ask why you safe worded?"

He looked over his shoulder and leaned closer. "She lost control… bad. I mean… I think I have scars on my back and legs." _Yeah, me too_ I added silently.

"Did you do something?"

"It was after our mission when we recurred… Sofia, was it?" he asked. I nodded, remembering how scattered he got out of that one. "Well, Bella was angry that I had marred my skin and she said twenty. They were only ten, in the end… but very harsh." He chose his words.

"Jazz, do you realize that she has been hurt before? I am a profiler, I'd know that. You should have realized it, too, being a doctor and all." I told him.

"Yeah, she's hiding something. It goes deep. Be careful, I mean it."

On the way to the airport, I called Esme to let her know that I had to go. She told me that she would keep Vanessa at her place.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 11:17:27

**Subject**: Vanessa

My mother would keep Nessie. You can do whatever you want today and probably tomorrow, too.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I sent her my email and focused on the papers Tanya had given me. This person was sadistic. Who, in their right mind would bring teenagers in a house, sedate them and make them live their worst nightmares then kill them?

"We can start the profile; there are too many info." Dylan said, lounging on the couch of the jet.

"When we'll get there, man," Emmett dismissed him. "Is your nanny free for a few hours?" he turned to me.

"Vanessa's at my parents. They came back yesterday and stole her."

"That's great news. I think, Rose needs her friend. Can you tell her to talk with her?"

"Will do," I nodded just as my phone buzzed.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 12:19:20

**Subject**: Re: Vanessa

First, your mail address is very… interesting. Was it the first one you had? Never bothered to change it in a more mature one?

Second, for what does it stand the other S? Supersexy? Sexfabulos? Or probably… just Silly?

Anyway, thank you for the free time. Could you tell me your friend's address? I'd like to visit Rosalie.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Babysitter

I chuckled and hit Reply.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 12:21:02

**Subject**: Supersexy?

S.S.A. = Supervisory Special Agent

Sexfabulos, supersexy… are you trying to tell me something? (I inserted the emoticon that bats his eyes)

Emmett's address is E Main St, 533, Lexington. He just suggested you visit your friend. Call me if you have difficulty in finding the house.

Babysitter? I prefer to call you a nanny.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"Who are you texting there?" Emmett asked interested.

"I told Bella to visit Rosalie." I answered, slumping on my seat and closing my eyes.

"Does she have the address?"

"I just sent it to her. Now, shut up."

I had just managed to fall asleep when my email alert dinged.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 13:33:37

**Subject**: chéri, tesoro, querido, libeling

(angry emoticon) Are you trying my nerves, S.A.?

Thanks for the address. I'm here and she was very happy to see me.

Email me when you get to your room for the night.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (Better?)

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 13:34:22

**Subject**: Oops?

I apologize. Are you going to tell me what kind of insults did you throw at me?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (pleased of the change in your name)

She didn't answer and I hoped I hadn't crossed any lines. I looked over the papers until I succumbed back to sleep. That's when the email alert dinged again. Did she have this extra sense that told her when I was asleep?

**From**: Alice Cullen alice_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:02:56

**Subject**: Tess B-day project

Hi, dear brother!

Have you made plans for Tess' b-day? I have a list and if you'd let me (you will), I'll arrange it. Can I go over to your house, now?

XOXO,

Your dear sister

I groaned loudly and slammed my head on the headrest of my seat. "I love my sister." I muttered under my breath.

Jasper sent me a look and I shook my head. He came to me and sat in front of me. I kept chanting that I loved her under my breath.

"You want to play something?" he whispered, considering everyone else was sleeping.

"Give me a moment to reply her. I'll play whatever you want." Anything to take my mind off the party that was to come.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Alice Cullen alice_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:07:47

**Subject**: Re: Tess B-day project

"Dear" is to put it loosely, I'm sure. If you loved me as much as you keep saying, you won't do this! You can't go to my house because Bella isn't there and I'm not telling you my code! And how do you know that I am not home?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed Send and put the phone next to me. I had a feeling she'd annoy me for the rest of the flight.

Jasper brought the Scrabble game and I snorted but accepted it. He'd win… as every time he played something, _anything_.

"Are they sending something?" he asked gesturing to the phone that dinged again.

"I wish." I snorted. "It's just my _lovely_ sister."

**From**: Alice Cullen alice_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:10:06

**Subject**: Re: Tess B-day project

Mom told me you had to leave.

When is Bella coming back? Where is she?

I have so many ideas for the party! You can invite your colleagues and I will try and find the few kids that live in the area. It would be a blast, trust me! She's five only once.

Are you opposed to balloon machines? What about slides? Or the air castle? Can I buy her a designer dress and shoes?

XOXO,

You know you love me

"Have you ever had the urge to strangle a person you are supposed to love?" I muttered to Jasper.

"What happened? And, chir isn't a word."

I added an 'A' before the 'I' and answered Alice.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Alice Cullen alice_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:12:50

Subject: Re: Tess B-day project

Bella is visiting a friend.

You are not allowed to take over! She is five (exactly!) and how many people are you planning on inviting?

The answer is NO to your last four questions.

PS: I want to see the invitation list before you ask anyone.

Angry, S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:17:36

**Subject**: chéri, tesoro, querido, libeling

The words mean 'darling'. Where are you?

Your sister just called me and demanded me to get back. Has something happened?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (worried)

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:19:15

**Subject**: I "LOVE" my sister

Everything is fine, don't panic. She wants to organize a party for Nessie. Her birthday is in two (!) weeks.

Can I use one of the words, too? I prefer tesoro and querido. What is it? Italian? Spanish?

I'm still in the air.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (don't tell my sister the code of the house! I had to change it three times because of her!)

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:21:04

**Subject**: Oops, I did it again

I just told her the code. Are you angry?

If you are good, I'll show you how it is to be in the air! I don't think you wrote _hard_ at suspension.

PS: I'm the only one allowed to use nicknames, S.A.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

"Oh, dear God!" I moaned. "I've run out of number combinations!"

Jasper's brow furrowed. I put another word on the table and let him count my points.

"Would you help me kill and dispose of her body?" I joked.

"That bad?" he chuckled.

"You haven't met Alice! That should have been the first rule I told Bella. No telling the code to Alice!" I groaned. She'd take residence in my house until the party.

"She told Alice the code of your house? So? Isn't she family?"

"Jasper! You don't know my sister."

**From**: Alice Cullen alice_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:30:51

**Subject**: I am smart

Bella helped with the code. Are you sure you chose your career wisely? If someone knew your and Vanessa's birthdays, they would have guessed this, too.

XOXO,

Disappointed to call you my F.B.I. brother

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Alice Cullen alice_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:32:18

**Subject**: On the edge of exploding

Stop sending me such things! What if the email is intercepted?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

She didn't answer. Probably Bella got there. I decided to have Bella change the code.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:38:15

**Subject**: I "LOVE" my sister

Could you change the code? You will tell me what it is when I get back. Not over the phone or email. You are allowed to change every other password I have (computer, Internet). Thank you.

Tell me a word that has the words L,H,A,S in its structure. I have just an E, available.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"Have you thought?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Still thinking. You know any?" I challenged him.

"For a first, no."

"Then stop annoying me."

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 15:45:48

**Subject**: Playing Scrabble, querido?

LEASH (wink, kiss)

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I arranged the letters and beamed at Jasper. "You never play fair, Edward! Who helped you?"

"They're all sleeping." I feigned innocence.

"Was it Alice or Bella?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"None."

He snatched my phone and read the last email since I never exited it.

"Querido? Is she serious?"

"Give it back!" I snapped. I felt like a first grade, hiding my crush.

"She never called me names."

"Jasper Whitlock!" I snapped.

"I'm scared." He mocked.

"Why can't you accept that I won, for a start?" I told him.

"With help! Just you wait!"

"Why are you yelling?" Emmett asked, coming to us.

"He had help!"

"I won."

"You cheated!"

"So? I never said I'd play fair." I shot back.

Emmett got the phone from Jasper. "Oh, Eddie! Did you get hot and heavy with the nanny?"

"Give it here, already!" I lunged at him.

My phone buzzed and Emmett looked at my new email. I shared a panicked look with Jasper.

"You're quite the ladies man, Eddie! Here, Tanya sent new stuff."

I was scribbling on a blank paper the information when I got another email.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 16:17:01

**Subject**: Getting territorial, querido?

Is it true what Jasper just told me? Did you throw a tantrum and cheated? Tsk tsk, Edward. You need _something_. (_wink, wink, nudge, nudge)_

Your sister is psycho, did you know?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 16:25:54

**Subject**: Angry

Is it like first grade? Running to the teacher and telling her that my friend stole my pen?

_Something_… I hope that is a promise.

Alice can be… extravagant at times.

PS: Have you done what I asked you?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"Jasper?" I asked after pressing Send. "What have you done?"

"That was fast. Someone has to teach you that it's not nice to cheat."

"Are you on Bella's side, suddenly?" I asked incredulously.

"Just this once." He winked.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 16:30:08

**Subject**: Why angry, querido?

I feel like the bad teacher, snapping a ruler against my palm.

Yes, I changed all of them. Three different passwords and if you aren't good, I may not let you inside.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 16:32:11

**Subject**: Re: Why angry, querido?

Because. I'm reaching my limit, first Alice (my own flesh and blood) then Jasper (my best friend).

I will be extra good. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Thank you, Bella.

PS: I'm landing. I will tell you when I'd get in my room.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 16:35:12

**Subject**: Why angry, querido?

That is disturbing. Alice – flesh and blood (I have a very weird brain, don't mind me)

Good luck in your case, querido.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I grinned and switched off the phone. I couldn't wait to get in my hotel room, later tonight.

**So what do you think? I know it was a lot of email communication but he was on the plane.**

**Review! Please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Because I got… shot

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope I'd get more feedback after this chapter, hopefully. I want you to tell me if you figured out the code before you read my explanation. I'd like to hear that.**

We landed around five PM and after running down everything with Deputy Preston, we made the profile and Rachel had a press conference.

"Go to the hotel, we'll see what happens, in the morning." Deputy Preston told us. I was only too happy to get away.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 22:35:12 PST

**Subject**: In my hotel room

I made it here. I think I will sleep.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

As I waited for her reply, I showered and ate what I had asked for.

The phone buzzed when I had given up hope and was under the covers, listening to the endless rain.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 0:55:10

**Subject**: Re: In my hotel room

Glad to know you are in your room. Is your sister usually this hyper?

PS: Is it raining?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I turned on my stomach and hit Reply.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Fri, 21 May, 2010 23:13:12 PST

**Subject**: Rain

Of course it's raining. This is Seattle.

I told you that Alice can go to extremes when she wants something. Is she still there?

PS: What are you wearing, Mistress?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

Not a minute later, I got her response.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 1:14:05

**Subject**: Horny, querido?

I have a short, red nightgown. Just that (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

We could do this over the phone or this way. I find it more interesting, this way.

Can you do something for me? Take a picture and send it over.

PS: Yes, of your little friend.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

I grounded my hips in the bed, not sure if I was up to her games. Was I that uninhibited to snap a picture of my hard cock?

I sat on my hunches and lowered my pajama pants, putting the phone under my cock and taking the picture. I had captured its length and sent it to Bella before I deleted it from my phone.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 1:30:39

**Subject**: Horny, querido?

Oh my! You actually did it! I was kidding, querido.

Now, that you started this… finish it. Film yourself.

PS: I will do the same.

PPS: Yes, of you wanking.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

I groaned, already unconsciously rubbing myself. I tried awkwardly to record what I was doing. I imagined her lips around me, her long fingers touching, grasping, and pumping my cock. I moaned quite loudly and fastened my speed, raising my hips off the bed. As I started to lose control, I lost the phone somewhere on the bed as I kept pumping and grunting.

I saved it and sent it to her. As I waited for her reply, I watched what I had done. It aroused me, which was wrong. I felt blood flooding my cheeks as I saw my cum coming toward the camera. That's why the phone was sticky!

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 1:59:32

**Subject**: Horny, querido?

Oh my! That was incredibly hot, Edward. Here is my own video.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

I downloaded the attachment eagerly and groaned as I saw a long dildo in her pussy. At the end of her steamy video, I had cum again.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 0:15:19 PST

**Subject**: Horny

Holy crap, Bella! I'm shaky… Are you intending to murder me?

I like the change in your name.

Horny S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 2:17:22

**Subject**: Horny, querido?

What did you just call me? I will consider it as a lapse in your judgment hence your orgasm.

You should sleep, S.A..

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 0:18:28 PST

**Subject**: Horny

Sorry? I am dazed. And who said I had just one orgasm? (smirk)

I am trying to sleep. You are keeping me up.

Horny S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 2:20:33

**Subject**: Horny, querido?

I am glad to hear your age doesn't have anything to do with your genital parts.

Sleep, querido. Remember the contract, do you?

PS: You should change your name or are you still horny?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 0:21:47

**Subject**: Horny

Right, Mistress. (grin)

PS: I'm always horny when you are involved.

Horny S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I couldn't bring myself to regret keeping her up for so long. I fell asleep grinning.

My phone ringing woke me up what felt like minutes later.

"I though you didn't want to keep me awake." I mumbled sleepily.

"Get up and come downstairs." Emmett chuckled.

I groaned and told him I'd be there soon. It _had been_ minutes later. It was only one AM.

I drown a cup of coffee on the way to the police station. Two hours later found Dylan and me in front of a house.

"I say, we get in." he said too cheerful for that hour.

"I say, we sleep."

"Why didn't you? You had over three hours of sleep." He said confused.

I had been busy, but he would never know.

"I meant to ask. Do you want to get Vanessa a mother?"

I threw him a dirty look. "What kind of question is that? You know, I do."

"Then, why did you brand yourself as a daddy? They never approach daddies."

"Fuck off, Howard! Let's go in already!"

Emmett had just arrived with the police and we entered the house.

"Freeze! F.B.I.!" I heard Emmett yell. I continued down the hall I had started. I opened a door and found three teenagers in a room. They looked sober. I showed them my badge and motion for them to follow me.

"Are there others?" I whispered.

"Upstairs. We were next." A boy told me.

"I'll get you out and go upstairs." They followed me outside and by the time I made it upstairs, everything was quiet. Too quiet.

I felt like living my worst nightmare as I entered a room. I could see Vanessa hurt. Alice hurt. Everyone was hurt and I couldn't do anything. I was hallucinating.

"What would you do if something happened to your child?" a voice asked from behind me. "What about your family?"

"Stop this! This isn't real!" I turned and saw a figure against the door. He was armed. "Drop the gun!"

"Or?" he asked in a bored voice.

More imagines invaded my brain. How was he doing this?

"I said, drop it!" I yelled and pointed my gun to him.

"Up, here!" Emmett's voice rang from the hallway.

My shoulder caught fire and I realized the suspect had shot me. I heard another boom in the hallway and prayed he had missed.

"Edward, can you hear me?"

"He's losing too much blood."

I smelled my blood and soon, fresh air hit my nose sills.

"Man, stay with me. Where is the fucking ambulance?" That was Emmett's unmistakable voice.

Voices blended in one another then everything went quiet. My shoulder started throbbing and I felt better than I had felt in days.

"You gave him too much."

"Are you a doctor?"

"He is grinning! And he is still unconscious!"

"He can hear us, alright."

A door banged and I slipped into darkness.

Suddenly, a door opened and I saw Bella, smiling at me. Her arms extended to me, but I couldn't move. I wanted to go there... but I felt petrified. My limbs were heavy and she was moving backwards, becoming smaller, disappearing.

I woke up with a start and my right shoulder exploded in pain.

"Cullen! You're alive!"

I turned to Emmett and frowned. I was in a hospital room from what I could see.

"Do you need morphine? How is your shoulder?"

"It hurts. What happened?" I asked, my voice was raspy.

He offered me some water and explained what had happened, how I got shot.

"They won't release you. Rachel is pleading with them right now."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a day, it is Sunday evening. We should leave." He announced me. "By the way, you got an email a while ago."

"Give me the phone." I said, glancing at my shoulder. It looked bad.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 22 May, 2010 22:27:35

**Subject**: Worried

Where are you, S.A.?

Tess is back and asking for you.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 23 May, 2010 0:20:50

**Subject**: Worried

Are you avoiding me, querido?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (anxious)

Next, I had three texts from her. She had given up, emailing me.

**Edward? Isn't your Internet working?**

**I hope you are alright. I am worried.**

**I hope you don't mind if I killed your technician. She won't give me your colleagues numbers. Edward, call me.**

The last text was from noon, today. I was about to call her when a nurse came in and shouted at me for using my phone.

I opted to send her an email.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 23 May, 2010 17:54:25 PST

**Subject**: Alive

I am alive. I would be home, soon and explain everything.

Horny S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed Send before I realized what was in my name. I chuckled.

"If you have enough strength to laugh then you are fine." Jasper said from the doorway.

"I'm alive and kicking." I teased and tried to stand. I was just a little dizzy.

"I brought you food." Rachel said, entering the room. "It's safe."

"Thanks." The phone buzzed.

"Are you attached to it?" she groaned.

"I have to answer this." I told her and bit on the burger.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 23 May, 2010 15:59:50

**Subject**: Relieved

Has something bad happened? Your mother is worried sick, she insisted that she had a bad feeling. I managed to calm her enough to sleep.

Tell me, you are whole, querido.

PS: Why horny? Are you high?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (anxious)

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 23 May, 2010 17:54:25 PST

**Subject**: Alive

My shoulder had experienced how it was to be shot. I am fine, though.

I forgot to change the name.

PS: Don't tell my mother about me being shot.

PPS: What were you saying about Tanya?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"You are free to go." Emmett came back and told me.

I got dressed and listened to them on the way to the airport. They had been worried about me.

Once on the plane and in the air, I sat on the couch and feigned sleep. They all went on the side of the plane, talking and probably sleeping, too.

I checked my phone and saw another email from Bella.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 23 May, 2010 16:11:24

**Subject**: Relieved

SHOT? Oh Edward! Are you okay? I want the truth.

I won't alert your mother.

As for your technician, _Tanya_, she was a bitch!

PS: Should I come and drive you home?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Querido!"

I grinned at her new nickname. "Hello, Bella."

"It's so good to hear your voice. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"There is an unhealthy amount of morphine in my system. I am on my way home."

"Should I come?"

"I can't ask you to-"

"I will. I will take a cab." She said loudly. "You got me worried, Special Agent."

"I didn't mean, you know that?" I asked softly.

"After that amazing night, I got nothing. I thought you were freaked out at what you did." She giggled.

"Fat chances. I did save the video." I told her, smirking.

"Are you horny again?"

"I'm kind of incapacitated to take care of any problems that might arouse."

She laughed loudly. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"I'll do that."

"Good. I have to go and have the tea with your daughter."

"Have fun! Bye, Bella."

"Bye, querido."

I sank in the pillows and fell asleep.

"…we can't!"

"He won't appreciate that." Jasper announced.

"He won't wake up any other way." Dylan said. I could hear laughter in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I slurred out, opening an eye.

"We were just about to throw water at you." Dylan informed me, proudly.

"Lucky, I woke up."

I dozed off again when we got in the car.

"I will!" Emmett yelled, waking me up.

"You always do it!" Dylan muttered.

"It's not my fault; he is the one getting hurt. Always."

"Are you talking about me?" I muttered.

"We're trying to choose who would drive you home." Dylan told me, calmly.

"I called Bella in the plane. Shit! I forgot to call her when we landed." I groaned and fumbled with my phone.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hi!"

"I'm close to the station. I forgot to call."

"I'm here. Don't panic, querido." She calmed me.

"Good. We'll be there soon."

We hung up and I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett and Dylan's faces. They had hoped to drive me.

"Is that who I think he is?" Jasper asked as he parked the car.

I looked out the window and saw the person who he was talking about. He was next to Bella, talking with her.

"Do I look alright?" Dylan screeched and stopped my hand when I started opening the door. "Don't look like that, people! Alistair Gibson is the greatest agent out there!"

I opened the door and ignored Dylan's worries. I got my bag and made my way to Alistair and Bella.

Her greeting couldn't have been less expectant. She jumped in my arms and kissed me hungrily, nearly sending me backwards with her force. When we separated, she cradled my face in her hands.

"You're alive, querido!" she whispered and hugged me tightly.

"Agent Cullen." I turned my head to Alistair and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Agent Gibson." I nodded.

Emmett joined us and shot me a look, glancing at Bella.

"I am here, because I wanted back on the field. I am getting bored in my retirement." Alistair said, chuckling to himself.

"Back, on what team?" Emmett asked surprised.

"Yours, of course. It's the best the bureau has at the moment. You should go home and rest." He told me.

I said my good byes and went to my car.

"How did this happen, Edward?" she asked me, once alone.

I explained as best as I could then we fell silent and I managed to fall asleep again.

"Edward. Psst! Querido, we're home. Can you wake up?" I heard Bella but it seemed impossible to open my eyes. "Come on. I'll let you sleep in my room, just open your eyes."

I stumbled my way to her room and fell with a thud on the bed. I fell back asleep after I felt a blanket over me.

_Who`s that flyin' up there?__  
Is it a bird? Noooooo!  
Is it a plane? Noooooooo!  
Is it the twister? YEAAAAAAAHH!_

Every answer was a loud screech of Vanessa's. Of course, she woke me up.

I rolled on my side and fell on the floor. Pain shot in my shoulder and I cursed loudly. What the hell had happened to my bed? It was bigger than this.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Bella's room. How did I get here? How did I get inside the house? I got up and went into the kitchen. Vanessa was clapping and singing loudly. One of her spins stopped when she bumped in my leg. She frowned and then yelled loudly, again.

"DADDY!"

"I can't hold you, baby." I said sorrowfully when she raised her arms to me.

"Sweetheart," Esme hugged me, making me curse again.

"Bad word," I grinned at Nessie and kissed Esme's cheek.

"Sit down, honey. I will cook you something."

"What happened?" Vanessa asked, staying on my lap and touching carefully my shoulder.

"Daddy got hurt." I told her and kissed her head.

She kissed me shoulder and beamed at me. "You would be better, now."

"What really happened?" Esme asked.

"Shot," I told her. "Bella said you felt that something happened."

"Of course, Edward; you know I always feel this."

I chuckled and thanked her for the food. Vanessa insisted to feed me and show me how she had learned to use the fork.

"Where is she, anyway?" I asked after I was fed.

"Out; she took your car."

I nodded. I should buy her a car.

After Esme left and Nessie begged me to play "little men" which meant Sims. I didn't realize I had no idea what was the password until I opened my computer.

"Wait." I told her and took my phone and called Bella.

"You're awake!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Yes, for some time. Are you coming back soon?"

"I'm on the street. Should be a minute,"

"Great. Come in my office."

I put Vanessa on the desk and asked her about her time at Esme's. She was too happy to explain how much fun she had.

"Hello, hello!" Bella came in, grinning. She was in an awfully good mood.

"Hi, Bella. She wants to play and I don't know the password." I explained.

"I put the post it, here, knowing you'd want to use the computer. I see you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

I saw the post it when she mentioned it.

"What the hell?" There were letters and numbers thrown around.

"The first one is your computer and Internet password. The last one is your house code."

I typed the weird combination of letters. CEUDLWLAARND. I put the Sims game on and left Vanessa to play then left with Bella.

"Did you think a lot before inventing that thing?"

"Did you think a lot before you got shot?" she shot back.

"What?"

"I have here your medical files from the hospital. Weird traumas on back, Edward, you should be careful." She admonished.

"ME? Excuse me, but you put them there. I was merely doing my job which includes getting shot from time to time." I shouted.

"Let's not raise our tones or we'd alert Tess."

"Answer me about the code." I changed the subject and went to the living room.

"You don't know what it is? How come they admitted you to the academy?"

"Is there a deeper meaning to those letters?" I asked, looking at the paper in my hand.

"Yes. Can't you tell?" she sounded amused.

I looked at them, twisting them around in my mind. Nothing. Just numbers and letters.

"I'm sure Jasper would have figured it out by now." She laughed.

"Because he is a freaking genius," I groaned. "You want me to remember those things?"

"If you figure out what they mean, it would be easier."

"I can't even pronounce this shit!"

"It's not a word, querido. It is your name, twisted."

"My name," I echoed her, dubiously. I frowned at the letters and after focusing on them better, I realized there were a letter from Cullen then one from Edward. She was genius! But this was something only police officers or agents learned in academy. "How did the idea come to you?"

She shrugged, blushing lightly.

"And the numbers are the equivalent in numbers?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! Now that you live with an agent, you're thinking like one, too." I chuckled.

She shrugged again. "How is your arm?"

"Hurts, I need some pills."

"Stay there. That's why I was out. I went to your office and Jasper gave me this and the pills. He insisted that no one else knows about your back."

"That's good."

She gave me the pills and I sank on the couch, dozing off from the meds.

"Hey, Edward? It's your phone." I hated that phrase.

There was an email. I rubbed the sleep from my face and opened it, hoping it wasn't Alice.

**From**: Tanya Fitzgerald t_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 24 May, 2010 10:58:10

**Subject**: Tonight

I attached your report that you have to fill and sign.

What are you doing tonight? Can you come over to my place?

T.A. Tanya

I had to say no considering I had signed it. She'd be surprised of my answer. And frankly, I didn't want her.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Tanya Fitzgerald t_

**Sent:** Mon, 24 May, 2010 11:02:14

**Subject**: Re: Tonight

Thank you.

I would stay with Nessie tonight, besides… I'm shot! Has anyone told you that?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Tanya Fitzgerald t_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 24 May, 2010 11:08:00

**Subject**: Re: Tonight

I know, I thought just maybe… I stay with you? You haven't visited in a long time.

T.A. Tanya

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Tanya Fitzgerald t_

**Sent:** Mon, 24 May, 2010 11:12:04

**Subject**: Re: Tonight

Tanya, I can't. I would send you the report when it's done.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

Thankfully, she took the hint and stopped sending me emails.

"Are you hungry?" I turned to Bella who was standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"You can say that. Is Vanessa still at the computer?"

"She's outside with Alf. What would you like?"

"Meatballs," I told her, grinning. Her eyebrows shot up and she started laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me something, querido?"

I was next to her before I realized I moved. I'll show her dirty jokes! I squeezed her sides and started tickling her, as best as I could.

"Argh! Stop! You are injured and I don't want to punish you."

"You know… those meds, they make me horny." I pressed her in the wall.

"Edward!" she warned me. I was close to crossing the line, but I wanted to have my way with her; _my_ way.

"Edward, drop your hands." Her tone wasn't scaring me, but spurring me on.

I moaned and licked her neck. Her hands fisted in my hair and tugged hard. It turned me on further. I was positive that anything would turn me on at that point.

"Querido, if you don't care about the consequences then at least think of Vanessa." Bella tried to pry me off her.

"No." I said stubbornly and pressed into her, firmer. The doorbell rang loudly, effectively stopping me. Whoever was there… was going to die a slow and painful death!

Bella slipped under my arms and slapped my ass. Hard.

I answered the door, grumbling. _Alice_.

"Edward! Oh I've been so worried!" she choked out and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"OW!" I yelled and grabbed my shoulder. "Could you be careful?"

"Sorry. Are you mad at me?"

_Yes_. "No, why would I be?"

"For Friday, I didn't mean to push it." She mumbled and hugged me again, this time more carefully.

"I understand you. As long as I see that list, you can do it." I told her sternly.

"Yay, I love you!"

"Right," I snorted.

"Really, I do." She whispered and kissed my cheek. She went outside to stay with Vanessa and I went to the kitchen.

"Were you serious when you said meatballs?" Bella asked, half in the fridge.

"Yes. But I lost my appetite."

She emerged out and winked at me. "You don't even have meat for them. I'll make some chicken. Peel those potatoes for me." She ordered and slapped the knife on the table.

"Why did you go to my office when I was gone?" I asked. It had been bugging me.

"You weren't answering. Your mother had that bad feeling and… I was worried. I told you." She told me as she put condiments on the chicken the arranged it on the weird tin. I had no idea I possessed such a thing.

"What are you doing? Violating the chicken?" I asked, concerned.

"Don't tell me, you never used this!"

"I never cook…" I hinted. "Probably Esme got it."

"You'll like the chicken. It would get crusty."

"Must you… do that?" I asked, watching her stroke different things on the poor bird then she stopped and made eye contact. She started moving the bird on the stake or whatever it was.

"Bella," I groaned loudly. She smirked and put the tin in the over.

As she prepared a sauce, I focused back on the potatoes. She was going to kill me. She kept distracting my attention in different ways. Her attire wasn't helping, either.

"What have I told you about clothes?" I finally snapped when she bent to see if the bird was cooking. "I understand you and everything, but seriously! Vanessa could see you. Alice could see you!"

"I don't think I have much else. This was me before I decided to do something with my life and accepted your job." Bella whispered. She hadn't snapped back. Being so focused on her, I managed to slice my finger.

She was next to me in a second, squeezing my finger making it leek blood. I followed her to the bathroom and I was about to told her to stop fretting when I saw her green face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I hate blood."

"Then get out of here. I can do this." She left, gratefully.

I returned to the kitchen to find Alice and Bella laughing.

"See, I told you he was alive!" Bella told Alice, laughing then turned to me. "She saw the murder weapon and thought I killed you." She explained.

"I never said that!"

I let them cook, considering I would injure myself further and went outside to my girl.

**So review! Don't forget about pictures on my website (link on my profile)**


	9. Chapter 9:Complications and old enemies

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm pretty annoyed with this site for not showing the email addresses as I wrote them. Example: Edward Cullen (ecullward at yahoo. com) It won't work, here so I'm seriously thinking of writing the story on a blog or something like that. Who would like to help me with a nice design, please PM me. **

Two weeks later, my shoulder was better. Vanessa was the happiest considering I stayed home. Bella and I didn't have a repeat of anything. It seemed too long for me, but I knew she was afraid to hurt my shoulder.

"Arhhh right there!" she shouted in the pillow as I pressed the right muscle on her back. "Ohh that's so good! I can get used to this." She mumbled as I kept rubbing.

She had mentioned a few days ago that her back hurt and I decided to be helpful. I was sitting on her ass and kneading her back muscles. She was very vocal, as in everything else she did.

"Keep quiet, Nessie is sleeping." I told her, chuckling.

"I can't! Your fingers are amazing." She moaned. Her little sounds were having an effect on me and I wondered if she'd let me do anything if… something.

Just as I had gathered my courage to ask if she'd do anything, my door opened to reveal a sleepy Vanessa. We had let the TV on especially to drown her moans, but it wasn't effective. A gun shot was heard from the TV and made my little angel jump scared.

I jumped out of the bed and went to her. "Why are you awake?"

She bit her lip and glanced at Bella who had wrapped my blanket around her. "Miss Bella didn't sound… good."

I fought a smile and hugged her to me. "She's aright. Let's go back to bed." I whispered and took her hand.

"I will take her. You stay here." Bella came next to us and took her in her arms. Her eyes went to my pajama pants then to the floor next to my bed. My eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes at me then left.

It was clear what she wanted. I don't think that I was ready for that. Hadn't she heard of… vanilla sex? I stripped my pants and threw them on a chair then switched off the TV and knelt next to me bed.

_Eyes downcast, hands behind the back, never making eye contact with the Domme unless told so._

I remembered this bit and hoped she would understand that I couldn't keep my right arm behind my back. It hurt all three times I tried to turn it.

I heard her coming back, closing and locking the door. "Does your shoulder hurt, querido?" she asked, touching it when she approached. "Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress," She had nice toenails.

"Look up." I titled my head and watched her face as she stroked my hair. "Have I told you that I love your eyes, querido?"

She smiled widely when I didn't answer and I was proud that I could keep quiet. I missed her other nicknames, but it seemed that the Spanish one stuck.

"Since you can't do it, I would undress for you." She told me. She sounded uncertain, somehow, as if not believing what she was doing.

Bella took a few steps behind and tried to take off her blouse slowly, but after that, she stopped and huffed.

"I've never done this. I mean… wait." She sighed heavily. That second, she sounded like my Bella not the Dominatrix. All too soon, she changed before my eyes. She wasn't either of the Bella's I knew. She looked a lot like… _Stop thinking of that!_ But she looked a lot like the striper that took me to that privet room in Foxx Night Club. Like Vanessa's mother.

Something snapped in me and I couldn't think of the consequences. I pushed her on her back, once she was naked and plunged inside her.

"Condom," Bella moaned. Exactly my mistake at Foxx, I rolled it on, impatiently and dived in her again and again. She didn't object.

I remembered the girl's nickname. Foxy lady, I bit my tongue not to say it, because 'fox' may end the pleasure.

"Turn over. On your back," She said in my ear. I listened obediently and Bella started dancing on my lap. With every hip-to-hip contact, I came closer and closer. She twisted my nipples and started grinding back and forth on my lap. I swore loudly and earned a slap. Her eyes were worried.

This wasn't what I was expecting from her. It felt like she was three different persons. My Bella, my Dom and that stranger, Foxy lady, all in one.

She came first and kept moving until I emptied my load in the condom, groaning loudly. Bella got up, redressed quickly and left.

I blinked at the door, stupefied. What was that? I picked myself up and went to throw away the condom then fell on my bed, tired.

I woke up around ten in the morning and after tugging my slackers on me and ranking my fingers through my hair, I made my way downstairs.

"Do you think he forgot?" I heard Vanessa asking. She sounded worried.

"Of course not, sweetie, but he is just sleeping." Bella answered.

I found them on the couch in the living room. Vanessa looked at expectative, grinning. I watched as the grin started to fall and tears gathered in her eyes. What could be wrong?

"Why are you upset?" I asked, sitting next to her. She turned to Bella and started crying, mumbling that I forgot. _Forgot, what?_

I didn't even see Bella's hand. She slapped me hard behind the head.

"What?" I mouthed, annoyed. If she was angry from whatever happened last night, there was no need to do it in front of the kid.

She pointed to Vanessa and showed me her fingers. I shrugged and earned another slap. "Birthday," Bella mouthed to me, glaring.

I felt the blood draining from my face. Was it already thirteenth? I haven't brought anything! It had slipped my mind.

"Nessie," I took her in my arms and she squirmed. I hugged her tighter. "Happy birthday, angel."

"You forgot!" she accused me.

"Daddy is getting old." I chuckled and kissed her head. "We can do whatever you want today."

"Alice has something for you." Bella chimed in. The party!

"Really," Vanessa asked in a small voice. Bella nodded to her and I sighed heavily.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer, putting Vanessa on the couch. I punched the long line of numbers in the alarm and opened the door. I was glad I could remember at least that.

"Hello, honey!" Mom said brightly and pushed past me with her arms full of bags.

"Why the long face, son?" Dad asked, following her.

"I forgot what today is." I muttered. He chuckled and took Nessie in his arms.

"We can go shopping if you want, although you don't deserve it." Bella whispered, approaching me.

"I'll change and we'll leave. Thanks."

"I'm doing it for her! She was upset the whole morning and I promised her you were just tired and when you'd wake you'd come in a big way downstairs… and wish her a happy birthday."

An hour later, we were in the mall, searching for something.

"You are damn picky!" Bella exploded. "Just pick a fucking doll or something and let's go back!"

I listened to her and picked _two_ dolls and some doll clothes then went to pay for them.

We arrived back fairly quickly and I made a bee line to Vanessa. I picked her up and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She nodded, glancing at Emmett, who was giving her thumbs up. What had he taught her, now? "Old people forget stuff." She said innocently.

I laughed heartily and hugged her tighter. After I gave her my present, I went inside and found Jasper in the kitchen. He jumped a mile when he saw me.

"Thank God, it's you." He muttered and craned his neck to look outside.

"Who did you think-"

"This should help." Bella came in the kitchen with a pill. "He's on edge." She explained.

"Gee! Wonder why!" Jasper gulped the pill and jumped on the counter. "Who is the little one? With black hair?" he asked frightened.

"Oh, you met Alice!" I said cheerfully.

"_That_ is your sister? She nearly took my arm off when I opened the fridge's door to take a bottle of water."

"The cake is a surprise." Bella told me, looking at Jasper amused.

"I'll help you." He told me seriously.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Remember? You asked me on the plane to help you dispose of her."

Before I could react, verbally or not, Alice came inside. "He needs Bella. She'd the best nanny he got so far."

"I was talking about you!" Jasper snapped. What had Bella given him? Courage pill?

"You wanted to kill me?" Alice rounded on me. _Thanks a lot, Jazz_.

"I was just annoyed. It was when you kept sending those emails…"

She started screaming, her words blending together. I saw with the corner of my eye Bella taking Jasper's hand and going outside. A sudden surge of jealousy exploded in me and I caught her arm as she passed me, leaving Alice scream alone. Bella looked at me surprised and I smashed my lips to hers.

Alice stopped screaming and I could have sworn that even outside went quiet. What had I done? Why did I do it?

"Oh, querido, I truly hope your shoulder is better." She murmured against my lips. Was she angry? She had every right to be angry.

Needless to say, we were in the center of everyone's attention after my jealousy strike. They concluded we were together. We didn't comment. Mom was happy for me, of course. When Bella asked her to keep Vanessa over night, I prayed someone from work would call. The cake had been worth the wait. It was a small castle with a queen and king close to the door. Alice never did things halfway.

Everyone left around six PM. After Nessie promised that I was forgiven, she left with my parents. They were the last to go.

I focused on the alarm code. 3 5 21 4 12 23 12 1 1 18 14 4

"Querido, I am upset with your behavior! I don't do relationships."

"I don't know why I did it." I defended myself.

"You were jealous. Jasper doesn't hold my interest anymore. I have you." Bella whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Will you punish me?" I asked in her ear.

"Follow me." She instructed.

Once in her room, I stripped and watched as she came to me with a rope. I jumped away, instinctively when she touched it to my cock.

"Querido, it won't hurt. Trust me." She said then met my eyes. "You do trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then let me do this."

Bella knelt at my feet and made complicated knots around my cock. It was rapidly turning blue. Was this safe?

"Bella," I whimpered.

A sharp slap landed on my thigh.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, querido?"

"Would it be okay?" I asked worried when I couldn't feel it anymore.

"What?"

"My dick."

She laughed and got up. "Let's see." She came with what I could describe as a twig, but it could have been a whip. It landed on my cock. I groaned and moved my hands to protect myself.

"No, that won't do, querido." She took another rope, longer. "Can you raise me in your arms?"

"I guess." I grabbed her around the thighs and raised her.

"Put me down." The rope was dangling from the chandelier. "Don't tug too tightly, we may get hurt." She knotted the end of the rope to my wrists.

Then she went back to slapping the twig to my cock. It stung and I felt my eyes watering. Was this her punishment?

"Stay quiet, your neighbors would think I'm killing you, my darling."

I couldn't answer! I swallowed another groan. I focused on the painting in front of me as she had me at her mercy. _Mistress _by_ David Naman._ I think it was the first time I was really looking at it. The girl's neck looked too long, she was too bony and her breasts seemed too big for the body.

"Querido? You are too quiet. Answer me."

"You told me to be quiet, Mistress."

"Has the painting perked your interest? Is she more fascinating than me?"

"No!" I shouted. "No, Mistress." I corrected myself before she could hurt me more.

Bella smiled and took me in her mouth. It hurt. The only engorged parts of my genitals were my balls and it hurt.

It felt like my release was approaching and I wondered if it was possible. Her hands gripped my ass as she gave me the best head I ever had. As I started seeing stars and gave up keeping my mouth shut, I felt her thumb slip in my ass hole. I trembled and reminded myself of the chandelier. I couldn't fall. Her thumb started moving. To my horror, I liked it. I came in her mouth, my cock throbbing.

Bella didn't look at me until I was rope free everywhere. "Did it hurt?"

I refused to answer. "Edward? Did it truly hurt?"

I still refused to answer. She hadn't allowed me. "Answer me!" she shouted, watching me anxiously.

"I was waiting for you to allow me to talk. It hurt only when you whipped me, Mistress."

Her palm connected with my cheek. Hard. "Don't get an attitude!"

"I was following your requests. Mistress." I added, smirking.

I didn't see her grabbing the flogger, but it slapped my left side. Before she could say something, my phone rang loudly. I glanced at her then sprinted to the kitchen where I had left it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Go to the station. Everyone is on their way there." Tanya told me in tense voice.

"What happened?" I felt weird talking with her, in my current state of nakedness.

"Irina." She choked out. "I'm sending you an email with everything that happened. I can't really talk."

"Tanya, wai-" She hung up.

I trudged to Bella's room and grabbing my boxers on my way.

"Work?" she asked. I nodded and looked at my inbox. Surely, there was a new email.

**From**: Tanya Fitzgerald t_

**To**: Edward Cullen , Emmett McCarthy mccarthy_, Jasper Whitlock jazz_, Dylan Howard howard_dylan_

**Sent:** Sun, 13 Jun, 2010 21:08:00

**Subject**: Irina

Irina is my sister. She was alone home and after I left the party, I decided to visit her. I found her dead body near the kitchen's counter. I didn't touch anything. Just the door… She was obsessed to record her life. She had cameras. I have the tapes. I can't look at them with you. I trust you to find the murderer.

She was only twenty. We may have a potential unsub.

PS: She lives close to Edward's house.

T.A. Tanya

"When I leave, put the alarm and… come here." I took her hand and dragged her to my room. It took me a minute to take out my socks drawer out then get my extra weapon. I turned to Bella.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"Silly Bella. Keep this. We have a potential suspect in the area. Be careful." I told her, as I got dressed. I realized I had to show her how to shoot if it came to that.

"You charge it like this then, very caref-"

"I know how to shoot, querido."

"You do?"

"My dad's a cop."

"Oh. That's good." I conceded and bounded down the stairs. I went inside my car after she kissed me. I didn't leave the street until I got her call that she had punched the code. I peeled off and once in Lexington, I had to use the blue lights.

"Alone? I thought you'd bring her with you." Dylan greeted me.

"She's safe." I snapped. I went to Tanya who didn't look capable of doing her job. She was mess. "Tanya?"

"Oh! Did you… ?" she hiccupped and got up, hugging me.

"We're having a meeting. Did you put the evidence in the meeting room?"

She nodded and slumped back in her chair.

In the meeting room, was only Alistair. I had forgotten he was working with us, now.

"How's your shoulder, kid?"

"Better, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"There's been another one! In mere hours!" Rachel burst in, followed by the team. "The girl was alone, her parents are in vacation."

We watched the tape from Tanya. The unsub had come from behind her and cut her throat. It looked like he had been there for a while.

We divided and some went to Tanya's sister house, some to the new victim. Irina's house was four streets away from mine! I was with Jasper and Alistair, who was on the other side of the house, looking for probs.

"All the doors were closed. He had been inside." I mused.

"Maybe a friend?"

"Or someone she had just met?"

"Call Tanya," Jasper said, still looking around the kitchen.

I dialed her number and looked at the knife that looked new. "Hey, sugar."

I used to love her greetings. Not anymore. "T, has your sister been out tonight?"

"Not that I know of; she used to stay in and work on stuff." That was vague.

"Stuff?" The knife in my hand had some numbers. "Jazz, see what you can find here."

"Yes, I won't know. She was working at a club, somewhere."

"Tanya, you know that I want every detail. Do I have to come back and interrogate you?"

"You used to go there with the boys. Foxx Night Club, I don't know more."

"She had her night off?"

"Yes."

"Did she have enemies there? Or could it be a fan?"

"I do-" she started saying, I could hear the tears.

"Wait. Someone is calling, don't hang up." I told her and answered the other call. "Hello?"

"Ed, the girl here… it's from Foxx. I was with her once. Jesus, you don't want to see… what he did." Emmett said.

"Foxx, you say? Tanya just confirmed that her sister worked there."

"Why is he killing dancers?"

"Who knows? That's our job, to find out." I told him. "Call me if you find anything else. I have Tanya waiting."

"That sounds disturbing." He mocked me.

I hung up and returned to Tanya. "I'm back, T. Any other ideas of why someone would kill your sister?"

"No idea. Since she started working at Foxx… she became distant."

"Okay. She wasn't seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of, Edward."

"Okay, bye."

"Call me when you find something." After I assured her, I hung up.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 13 Jun, 2010 23:48:25

**Subject**: Springfield 45 caliber

Querido, thank you for the gun… but WHERE ARE THE BULLETS?

I know you are busy, that's why I sent an email.

PS: Never mind the bullets, I can kick him with the cock in the temple. (wink)

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I burst in laughter. How could I forget about the bullets?

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 13 Jun, 2010 23:57:05

**Subject**: Re: Springfield 45 caliber

Good question. Try my nightstand or my office. If it isn't there then call me.

PS: I'm sorry?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"What's funny?" Jasper asked, approaching me with the knife.

"I gave Bella my spare gun but no bullets. Did you find anything?"

He choked up then took a serious look. "Actually yes; this… number is the same as her registry number from her work ID."

I called Emmett to see if he had the same problem. He confirmed my suspicious and told me about another kill. There was more than one, surely. Who would do this?

We were about to leave when I got a text.

**Edward, he's here.**

I froze. Why would he go to her? Had she worked to Foxx?

"Wait, Gibson. He's at my house." I couldn't recognize my voice. Jasper was getting in the car and hit his head on the roof.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, my nanny… is alone."

A light smile appeared on his face. "Aren't you too old to have a nanny? Lead the way."

I was too tense to even smile at his joke. I was in front of my house in one minute.

"Remind me to never drive with you." Jasper choked out when I stopped the car.

I threw him an angry look and strapped the bulletproof vest on me. I took my gun out and ran to the house. I took the front door as Jasper and Alistair took the garage. The alarm was off.

Had she let him inside? Why was the alarm off? I opened the front door slowly and pointed my flashlight and gun everywhere then stepped inside. It was awfully quiet and I started panicking.

I saw two bullet wholes in the wall. They were from _my_ pistol, so Bella had shot. I decided to go to the kitchen since that had been the place of the other crimes.

I froze in shock. Bella was on the kitchen's counter, drinking coffee and looking at the table where the suspect was strapped on a chair, shot in the leg and with blood dripping from his face.

A big grin spread on her face and she smirked proudly at me. In two long strides I was in front of her and hugging her tightly. "You scared me to death!"

"I can take care of myself, querido. He had it coming."

I turned to him, my hand on her knee, afraid to let go. I couldn't believe she got him and she was alright.

"I hope you're ready to rot in jail."

"As long as I take Foxy with me," He said with a malicious grin. _Who?_

"You son of a bitch!" Bella lurched at him before I realized she moved. "What have you done with her? Where's Sophie?" she yelled and used –as promised- the cock of the gun to hit his temple.

"Bella, calm down." I wrapped my arms around her, moving her aside.

Jasper and Alistair burst in the kitchen and gaped at the scene in front of them.

"NO! He took her away!" she trashed in my hands.

"Jane took care of her, not me. I just got her from the hospital." The suspect said, smirking.

I couldn't understand what they were talking about. And neither did the others.

"Do you have a name?" Alistair asked, sitting calmly on the other chair.

"Snake."

"Alec Turner." Bella answered, slumping in my arms.

Jasper jerked his head to the living room and I nodded, taking Bella with me. I sat on the couch with her on my lap. I hadn't seen her so vulnerable. I just hugged her and tried to relax her.

Emmett called, startling me. "Where are you?"

"Home, he... Bella caught him. Come over when you're done."

"What?" he sounded bewildered.

"I'll explain when you come." I said and hung up.

"I have a question." I whispered to Bella.

"What?" she murmured in my neck. She really wasn't herself.

"Why was the alarm off?"

"I… ehh Alf was outside and I just… went to get him inside then… Snake, I mean Alec… was here. I'm sorry, Edward."

"The fucking dog," I groaned and kissed her forehead. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"What were you talking back there?"

"Nothing important," She muttered and I felt her crying.

"Nothing, my ass."

"Querido, I don't have enough strength to punish you."

"Bella, I am _nothing_ but an FBI agent right now. And I want answers."

She stiffened in my arms and a wild sob escaped her.

She was saved to answer by Tanya calling me.

"I got him." I answered.

"I know, Rachel just told me. I have information about him." She said, professionally. I admired her for pulling herself together to do her job.

"Talk to me."

"Alec and Jane Turner, twins. They run Foxx Night Club. All the girls they killed tonight had worked for them and quitted inexplicably a month ago or the longest one that left was last year."

"Did you know she had quit her job as a dancer?"

"No. I told you. She never talked with me."

"Okay, T. We'll bring him in." I hung up and returned my attention to Bella. She had fallen asleep.

I was curious about her secret. I had to bring her and interrogate her even thought I didn't want that.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she moaned and nestled better in my arms.

"You have to come with me. I have to ask a few questions."

"Uh huh."

**Review, please and tell me what you think of th enew information you got.**

**I am sure about the blog, but I promise to let this story here, too. So who knows how to help make a blog page look wonderful, please contact me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Past demons and training

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter.**

**Okay, I'm pretty annoyed with this site for not showing the email addresses as I wrote them. Example: Edward Cullen (ecullward at yahoo. com) It won't work, here so I'm seriously thinking of writing the story on a blog or something like that. Who would like to help me with a nice design, please PM me. I already started working and posting on it.**

**Warning: Graphic physical pain.**

I never thought that she could annoy me so much. I watched as Bella sipped from her coffee, glaring at me, refusing to answer my questions.

I got up, knocking the chair backwards and slapping my hands on the table.

"I am going to ask one more time. Have you or have you not worked for Foxx Night Club, Miss Swan?"

"I told you. I worked."

"Was that hard?" I said through gritted teeth, she had been evasive. "When did you quit?"

The touchy question. She avoided it.

"Could I have a refill?" she asked sweetly.

"No."

"Give her anything she wants." Alistair's voice said in my ear. I wanted to rip the ear bud, he annoyed me worse than her, stopping me when I started pushing her.

"Jazz, bring coffee." I said, sighing loudly then righted my chair.

Bella was happy to have coffee. After Jasper left, I continued my questions.

"I quitted almost three years ago." Bella said, suddenly.

"Was there a reason? Or did you simply got bored of dancing? Were they mean?"

"Personal reason."

That lone answer was enough to send me storming out the door.

"Who has steel nerves, by all means…" I gesture dot the door behind me. "I give up!"

"Go to Dylan, he could use some help."

Just as I entered Alec's interrogatory room, I heard him groaning.

"I told you, agent! I disposed of them because they became a threat."

"Because they quitted?" I asked, startling both of them. Dylan looked relieved to see me.

"Yes. The club needs the dancers and they left. Plus… Foxy should be grateful for what I did that day."

"Who the hell is Foxy?" Dylan exploded.

"Like you don't know! You're talking with her in the other room!"

"What make you think Miss Swan would be this character?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"_Miss_, my ass."

"Play nice." Dylan shouted.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Just answer, how can you say that without proofs?" I snapped.

The door opened, pushing me away. A huge guy entered the room. "Dimitri Cernovoy." He said loudly in a heavy Russian accent. "Mister Alec Turner's lawyer."

We shook hands and left the room.

"This is unbelievable!" Dylan moaned. "And where is that Jane?"

"Probably she called the lawyer. Only he killed the girls so she's free." I told him.

We went to see how the other interrogatory was going and found Jasper outside. Alistair was in. No sound was heard.

"She insisted to talk with him. Alone. No sound, no seeing…" he explained, pointing to the drawn blinders.

_Perfect_! Just as I thought everything was settling down, my phone rang.

"Edward!" My ear was bleeding.

"Mom." I resisted groaning.

"Where is Bella? I just brought Vanessa back and… your door was slightly open." I had specifically told Emmett to close the door!

"Work. We're both here." I told her. "I will explain more when I see you. Close the door and get her with you back."

"Alright." I knew she wanted to ask more, but resisted. We hung up.

Bella and Alistair came out laughing and in a fucking good mood. What had changed?

"You're welcomed anytime, you know that." he told her, still chuckling.

"Oh yes, but I like what I do now. And I haven't really practiced after… the accident." She whispered, sobering up.

"It's a pity, dear girl. Go home, now."

"I'll consider it, but not now. Thank you." Bella answered and turned. She saw me and froze.

Since when did she have secrets with Gibson? Did they know each other? What accident? Was Turner really saying the truth? There were too many questions.

"Why don't you go to your friend and when I finish, I'll come get you?" I proposed.

"What friend?" she looked scared.

"Rosalie."

"Oh of course."

Who else did she think I was sending her to?

I watched after her as she left the building, trying to put my finger on what was wrong. Something was missing, a big piece of the puzzle.

"She'll be fine, Edward. She's a tough girl." Alistair encouraged me. "You should consider having her in your team at how good she is."

"Has she absolved the academy and I don't know?"

He looked surprised. "The secrets would swallow her." It seemed he was talking to himself.

We stayed there for another few hours then Emmett joined me to the club.

"Never thought we'd come here like this." He laughed. "Maybe you're lucky and we can have them tasted." He nudged me.

"Shut up." I groaned and elbowed him.

The bouncer eyed us warily and when we showed him the badges, he let us inside.

"Looks creepy with the light on." Emmett stated.

"You too." I chuckled and ducked before he could hurt me.

I went to the bar as he went backstage. I wasn't ready to go in that direction.

"Isn't it a bit early, handsome? What can I get you?" The girl asked sweetly.

I slapped my badge on the counter. "Answers."

"I haven't done anything."

"I never said you did. What is your relationship with your boss?"

Fear crossed her face and I wish I had taken Jazzy-boy with me. He was the doctor, not me.

"He's a good boss."

"Has he threatened you not to quit?"

She shook her head wildly. So he had done it.

"Last night, there were some murders around Lexington and Georgetown." Her eyes grew wide. "Your boss is the murderer. Can you answer me some questions?" She nodded hesitantly and we went to a table.

She couldn't tell me much, being here for only two months, but I gathered that Alec Turner was a drunken bastard that threw threats left and right. His sister was a little bitch.

Emmett came back with more information and we went back to the station. We had all evidence to arrest him so not even his lawyer could do much. Now, we just had to keep a close eye on his sister.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 14 Jun, 2010 18:55:13

**Subject**: Querido

Are you coming to get me? Or are you staying at work, overnight?

I can have a sleepover here, Rose won't mind.

PS: Did you get him?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Mon, 14 Jun, 2010 19:05:02

**Subject**: Re: Querido

I'm just filling up some files. I'll be there soon.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

"Are you done?" Emmett stuck his head in my office just as I pressed Send.

"Yes. They are planning a sleepover." I chuckled.

"Oh. Pajama party!" he clapped his hands, acting like a kid. "Was it hard to interrogate your girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Isn't she- Wait! You aren't just banging her?" he asked, angry.

"Emmett!"

"I thought you knew better than this."

"You sound like Esme." I huffed and went to him, stirring him out of my office.

"But this is serious. I'm really worried for you."

"Oh Emmett!" I exploded. "I'm fine. Would everyone stop worrying about me?"

I sped to my car, avoiding Dylan's confused expression and Rachel's amused one.

In five minutes, I was in front of Emmett's house. He parked right behind me.

"Eager?" he boomed.

I decided not to answer and let him unlock the door. I followed him and found the girls in front of the TV, in pajamas, as Emmett had predicted.

I had two shocks. Rosalie flew in Emmett's arms and kissed him right on the mouth! And Bella did the same. To me, of course.

"Hi, querido." She whispered against my lips.

"Hi. This is a nice way to greet me." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"They think we are together." She said pointedly. Oh right. It was my fault.

"Since when did that happened?" I pointed my chin to Emmett and Rosalie.

"She's secretive, but I take it that she really likes him. He is good."

"Stop whispering and join the party!" Emmett said loudly, plopping on the couch.

"Aren't we going home?" I asked Bella. I knew the answer before she answered. She wanted to stay with her friend.

"Can't we stay over? Please?" she pleaded, widening her eyes.

I called Esme and told her to keep Nessie over. Again.

The night wore out and after midnight, Emmett pointed us to a guest room. We had yet to sleep in the same bed.

"Is this okay?" I asked her, fighting with the strings of Emmett's pajama pants. They were too big and I looked like a clown.

"I will survive for one night. Why are you doing that?" she inquired, giggling.

"They're falling." I groaned and fisted my hand on the side on the elastic band, twisting it.

Bella rose on her knees and took my hand from the elastic band. The pants fell. So she wanted to play?

"Can we try something?" she asked softly.

"Here?" I asked shocked. She didn't have anything with her.

"Yes. You seem to possess this beautiful cuffs." As she said it, she slid off the bed and took my handcuffs from my belt. "Where is the key?"

"My pocket, I think." I answered. Was she going to cuff me? I couldn't remember what I had written at cuffing.

"Querido, I can't find it and I don't want you cuffed to Emmett's bed, naked." Bella's voice came from the foot of the bed.

"At least, they are not pink." I chuckled and joined her, searching for the blasted key. "It's on my desk." I remembered, suddenly.

Her face fell and I couldn't help my actions. I took her face in my hands and kissed her hungrily. "Have no fear, my fair lady. The key would be here in ten minutes." I tugged my pants on me and took my car keys. I was out of the door in less than a minute.

Tanya and Jasper were the only ones still at work, from my team. Jasper threw me a worried look and I grinned to him, dashing to my office. I snatched the key and bumped into him when I stormed out.

"Are you high?" he muttered. I had only Emmett's oversized pajama top and my dress pants on me. And socks.

"Move away. I'm on a tight schedule."

"Are you staying with Emmett?"

"Of course." I said impatiently, wishing he'd just move out of my way.

"Then why wou- I don't know who is insane. Bella or you."

"Both. Now, kindly remove yourself from my path." He moved aside, smirking at me.

I was back, in Emmett's house and the guest room, seven minutes later. Bella was playing with the cuffs.

"You are insane, querido."

"Probably." I allowed and locked the door. "Look what I have!" I beamed and showed her the key.

"Strip and hop on the bed."

I happily obliged. She straddled me and cuffed my wrists to the headboard. This excited me to no end. She seemed to have lost her perfect patience and once I was cuffed, she implanted herself on me.

Her back arched and we both moaned loudly. My hips rose on their own accord, her hands squeezed my shoulders as she found a fast pace. She knew what she was doing, her movements spurring me on, creating something dangerous inside me. My stomach muscles were so tight, I thought that when I'd finally explode… I'd truly explode, literally.

"Raise." She muttered, squirming in my lap.

I managed to raise and stay on my ass as she pressed against my chest, bouncing in my lap, moaning in my ear.

"You're so wonderful, querido. Oh…" Her strangled groan told me that she liked when I rocked my hips. "Suck." She told me in a raspy voice, pressing her nipple against my lips. I sucked on it, greedily. I loved how she tasted, I'd never get enough.

I was aware of the bed moving, of our sounds, but nothing could have stopped me. I gripped the headboard tighter as she shifted. Next second, her finger entered my butt, tensing me up.

"I can't wait for that." I heard her saying. Her finger started moving. My world exploded as she added a second finger.

"Bella!" I yelled hoarsely, not caring who heard me or that I called her name.

Minutes or hours later, I turned on my side and realized that my hands were free and Bella was sound asleep on the other side of the bed. Had I fallen asleep? I wrapped my arms around her and her elbow connected with my face. Hard.

"Shit! Oh fuck. I'm sorry." She grumbled and turned to me. "I'm really not used to sleeping with someone."

I rubbed my cheek. "S'ok."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled on my chest. "Good night, Edward."

I grinned. It wasn't often when she said my name. "Night, Bella." I kissed her neck and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I woke up with the sun glaring at me. Why would Emmett orient the bed like that?

I was alone. I put my boxers and Emmett's pajama pants, I encircled my waist with the strings, which were very long thankfully. They weren't falling. I grinned at my handiwork and made my way to the kitchen.

"I don't have any!" I heard Rosalie hiss.

I stopped just outside the door and listened. It didn't sound good.

"But you must. You always have, Rose." Bella was begging, something I never heard her do.

"You know I hate medicine."

"Rose…"

"This time, at least, you know who th-"

"Shut up, already! Nothing is going to happen." Bella snapped. What were they talking about? I decided to make my presence known.

I entered the kitchen and Bella's eyes widened then she slapped her forehead making Rose laugh.

"Morning." I offered.

"Good morning." Rosalie said as Bella muttered something under her breath.

"Can we go back, now?" she asked, suddenly.

"It's too late." Rosalie told her.

Bella stormed passed me, leaving me bewildered. "Get in here and get dressed!" she shouted. This sent Rosalie into a fit of giggles.

I went back to the room we had slept in and she was already dressed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Today, Edward." She snapped when I didn't move fast enough.

"Where's the rush?" I grumbled and earned a slap behind my head.

We were out of the door in less than a minute. Rosalie kept laughing. I sped home, grumbling under my breath. The second I parked the car, Bella was out of it like a bat out of hell.

I found her in her room, grinning, looking relieved.

"Can we eat like normal people, now?"

"Of course. What would you have?" She fucking skipped to the kitchen. She must be bi-polar, there was no other explanation.

I followed her and she started cooking a huge breakfast. "Call your mother and tell her to bring Vanessa."

I was happy to be away for a few minutes. I leaned on the wall in the hallway, glaring at the two bullet holes.

"Edward?" Mom answered promptly.

"Hello! Could you bring Nessie?"

"Of course, she just woke up. I was about to coo-"

"NO!" I shouted. "Bella is cooking right now. You can join, it looks enormous." I added.

"We'll be there soon." She said and hung up.

I decided to start the coffee and after adding the coffee and water and pressing the button, I watched Bella skipping around.

"Move away, querido. I need forks." She bumped her hip in mine. After she arranged the table, I was pouring the coffee in two mugs when she came to me and unpredictably jumped in my arms, kissing me fiercely. I leaned back in the counter and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back with the same force.

That's how Esme found us. She cleared her throat loudly and we turned to her, surprised. She had her hands over Vanessa's eyes, glaring at me. It wasn't my fault Bella decided to act loony!

"This is no way to act in front of her! I'm glad you are getting along and everything, but not in front of the child." She said sternly.

"We didn't know you had made it." I said lamely as Bella put her feet back on the floor and wiped lipstick from my lips.

When Vanessa heard me, she flew from Esme and jumped in my arms, hugging me. "Hey, lovely." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." She said sincerely.

We convinced Esme to stay with us and eat breakfast, but I regretted this decision when Bella went with Vanessa to her room after eating.

"I see you gave up the idea of pursuing that whore."

"Mom."

"Don't you 'mom' me! If you want this and think it will work then you need to sit Tess down and talk with her about the changes."

"Mom! I'm not even sure about this. I'll tell her if this becomes serious." Which would never become. Bella isn't into long term things.

Friday, Bella came to my room after Nessie was fast asleep. She had a proposal.

"I got an email, yesterday." She started. I thought of the worst, of course.

"You have to leave?"

She grinned and nodded. "With you. Only if you want."

"Why won't I want?" I asked confused. I didn't even know where we were going.

"I am attending a club. BDSM club." She whispered and gauged my reaction.

I nodded for her to continue. "Well, since you are mine and I frequent those parties… Would you like to come?"

"I have a choice?"

"Of course, querido. You _always_ have a choice!"

"What would happen?" I asked, wanting to know what I was getting myself into.

"It's a masked event. You will stay by my side and talk only when I allow you. You will act like a true submissive."

I frowned at her words. Wasn't I already acting like one? Well, around her.

"Edward, you aren't really… _there_. I've let many things slip in the past, but if you decided to come then we need some ehh practice?" Her statement turned into a question.

"There?" I asked confused.

"Yes. You aren't really listening and I am afraid to punish you after that first time…"

"When is this thing?"

"Sunday. That's why I asked. I know, it's your birthday and if you want to spend it some other way… so that be it."

"You always go."

"Edward, this isn't about me, it's about your choice."

"You don't seem to act like a Domme, either." I said without realizing.

"Do you want to go there? Remember the last time you doubted me, what happened?" she smirked and ran her hand through my hair.

"I'm coming with you." I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Could you tell your sister or mother to keep Vanessa, tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I'd like to see if you can really obey." She said, smirking. "And I know that Emmett promised you not to disturb you this weekend."

I agreed, although my conscience screamed at me to back the fuck away from this.

Next morning, I handed Alice a still sleepy Nessie, along with clothes, toys and the dog. I had only managed to type the code when Bella came from her room.

I gulped loudly. She looked wonderful in her leather skirt and bra. Her legs were wrapped in high heels and she had a whip in her hand. The true imagine of a dominatrix.

"Strip and kneel at my feet." I loved her authoritative voice. I obeyed silently and fell at her feet. "Kiss my feet." I was determinate to show her that I was ready for tomorrow so I kissed her shoe. "Follow me." She turned to the kitchen.

I rose and her whip connected with my back. Hard. "Crawl." _What?_ She hit me again, harder. I tried to remember if this was in the contract. I would have put it as a hard limit. It emasculated me. "Don't make me angry, querido."

I followed her, swallowing my pride. "I'm hungry."

There was still a plate with food on the table. That's why she hadn't eaten. I took the plate in my hands and fed her. Her hand stroked my hair as she watched my face.

Her left leg wrapped around my neck just as the plate disappeared from my hands. "Kiss it, querido. And take off those heels."

I took them off and started with her toes, sucking each of the in my mouth then licked her sole, earning a heartily giggle from her. I went up to her ankle, her knee, her thigh. When I finished with her left leg, I switched.

"You're going to make me combust, querido. Stop." Bella moaned and cradled my face in her hands. "You're amazing."

She got up and turned my chin to her. "I have something for you. You liked it every time I tried, so you are ready." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Follow me, darling."

The second this was over, I was going to protest against this crawling thing. I hated it with a passion.

_Think of her crawling to you._

The idea was more than appealing.

_Now, you see why she likes it._

Oh shut up!

I hated the voice of reason.I knelt at her feet as she looked through a drawer. When she turned to me, she had a bottle of oil in her hand and in the other… something that looked like a plastic cock, although, I'm sure it wasn't.

"Querido, you look panicked. I won't hurt you." She circled me, grinning and then she stopped behind me. "Lean on you elbows. Ass in the air."

She hadn't forbidden me to talk. Was it wise to talk? Her whip was replaced with the flogger. It burnt my skin.

"Mistress."

Bella appeared in front of me, crouched. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head and tried to formulate my request in my head.

"Then what makes you talk, darling?"

"Wasn't it a hard limit?"

"Not really. You wrote that, not me." I mentally slapped myself. "The second it hurts. I'll stop. That is only a butt plug, to stretch you."

_Fox._ My subconscious hissed at me.

I nodded, showing her that I understood and agreed with her.

"Don't ruin my fun from the beginning. It may hurt a bit. It's normal. Give it a few minutes _then_ scream, okay?"

I nodded again. She smiled widely and kissed my nose then went to my butt.

I leaned on my elbows and willed my muscles to relax. I felt her fingers stroking my butt cheeks then slowly, one finger probed the entrance. It was so different from how she did it during sex. Probably, I was too far gone to think _where_ she had her finger during the act. But now, I felt my muscles clutching around her finger.

"No, querido. Don't reject me." She whispered and stroked my ass. "Relax."

When she took out her finger, I thought she would stop… but then she came back. This time, her finger was wet. I put my forehead on my palms and gripped at my hair.

"If you're going to stay so tense, we won't do anything. There are people that do this on a daily basis!"

"Because they're gay!" I shouted before I realized I talked. I was scared out of my mind.

"Not really. I was talking about submissive men." She told me, giggling. "How can I distract you?" she asked, her hand still stroking my ass. "You can answer." She said after a long pause.

I knew that, but I had no idea what to answer. "You can try again, Ma'am."

"And you promise to relax?"

"Yes."

"Yeeess?" she asked, dragging the word out.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy. Ready?"

I nodded and felt her finger rubbing above the hole. That seemed to have a weird effect. It turned me on. Then, a finger entered me, the other still rubbing. I moaned. Loud.

"Shh. Quiet." Was she insane?

I felt her adding another finger then moving them. I bit my lip to keep the groan inside.

"I have an idea." I felt her hands on my cock then felt pressure. "There." She sounded proud of herself. I knew the feeling. She had put the cock ring.

Her fingers went back to rubbing and pumping, scissoring. I realized that either I had just turned bi or simply, I was insane. I haven't been so turned on in my life. Bella didn't tell me when she decided to stick the toy in me, probably afraid of me tensing up. I moaned like a bitch as it stretched my ass.

"I see you like it. I told you." She said knowingly.

**What do you think? Was it too much? I hope I didn't freak you out too much. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Birthday at work

**SM owns it all. Thanks to Twichild369 for looking over this chapter.**

**A big thank you to everyone that reviewed! I didn't get as many reviews as in the past... was it too much? There's more ot come about that side of their relationship.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"That's so good!" she moaned loudly.

I grinned and resisted the urge to tickle her foot. It was early afternoon and we were on the couch, in the living room. Her feet on my lap as she told me about the party.

I never thought that I could feel as good as this morning. And to think that I still had that thing in me.

"More." Bella encouraged me, wriggling her feet in my lap. I complied and squeezed her feet earning a satisfied sigh from her. "So yes, you'll have just to wear a mask or something. And I'll make sure they won't take it off."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, some may know you are working in the law system."

"We can be… exhibitionists, too." I chose my words accordingly. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"_You_, querido. Only you are that open."

"Should I remind you of Jazzy boy?" I didn't realize I had referred to Jasper as I preferred to call him until she burst in a fresh round of laughter.

"Jasper never accepted to accompany me to those parties. I really like your nickname for him."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. He never liked parties. He preferred to stay in a library with his books.

"Are you ready to take it out?" Bella asked, suddenly.

"Okay."

She instructed me to turn over so she could take it out. I admit that it hurt, but somehow I felt empty. "Does anything hurt?"

"I'm okay."

Her hand slapped my ass, quite hard. "I want you to do wonderfully tomorrow. Don't disappoint me."

What had I done wrong? "I won't."

She slapped me again. "Do I have to bring the flogger? I really don't want to hurt you, querido. Aren't you forgetting _something_?"

"What?" I inquired aloud.

"Ah ah querido. Come here, lay your chest on my knees. You need a good spanking."

What had I done wrong? Haven't I acted perfectly the whole day? Well, minus the morning.

I shifted and stayed as told, still confused. Her hand connected with my left ass cheek in a swift motion then again and again and again.

"I have the whole night. Do you really not know what you did wrong?" she asked, amused.

Not for my life. "No."

"And you continue to upset me." The next slap was harsher. I'm sure her palm print was on my cheek. "Querido, I really love your ass as it is. You won't be able to sit if you keep this up."

"But I do-"

"Now, you're getting an attitude!" She hit me in a sequence of swift slaps with the back and top of her hand. The last one hurt quite badly. "Querido…"

What was I forgetting? Bella continued her slaps, alternating from soft to harsh ones.

"Please, Mistress." It fell out my lips like a beg.

"Alas!" she exclaimed and stroked my ass. "Was it that hard?"

It took me a second to realize, I had omitted to call her 'madam' or 'mistress'. This had brought the slaps. Before I could apology, my phone started ringing.

"Stay here." Bella said and went to get it. She came back with a scowl on her face. It was from work. _Damn it!_

Rachel's name was flashing on the screen. "Hello, Rachel." I greeted.

"This is horrible! Please, don't say no." she begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire, just… an imbecile."

"Rachel, what is the problem?" I asked impatiently.

"There's this guy that has a dog farm if you may. They are too many and he can't take care of them. They are dangerous, hungr-"

"Rachel, this is ASPCA's problem."

"No. The dogs… he is… he was working in police and retired. The dogs are police propriety. But he is supposed to have kidnapped a girl, no one knows why."

"Why aren't they staying with the police? And what about the girl?"

"He grew them or something. I told you, I don't have much information. Tanya is working on that."

I groaned. "This isn't our problem, really."

"Please Edward. He hurts them. And that girl… she is our problem."

"Where is this happening?"

She squealed. "Enfield, Maine."

"Is there an airport close by?"

"Bangor. It's 40 minutes away from Enfield."

"Alright. But you are calling animal protection, too."

"Anything. Emmett won't believe you agreed."

"_I _don't believe I agreed with you." I moaned.

"Dylan's right. I can be manipulative." She sounded proud of herself.

"Byyeee!"

"I'll call you about the leaving." She said and hung up.

"Dogs?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Eh yes. Seems, a retired police officers breeds dogs or something like that. They're underfed and hurt."

"Oh! How horrible!"

"So much for our plans. I'm really sorry."

She shrugged, but I saw that she was disappointed. Maybe, I'd make it back fast and go with her.

"You should go." I told her.

"Maybe I will."

Not ten minutes later, my phone rang and Rachel gave me an hour to be at the airport. I went to shower and get dressed when I saw Bella following me.

"Wh-" She cut my question short by slamming her lips to mine and pressing me in the wall, on the stairs. We stumbled until we reached the floor between the ground floor and first floor. We didn't make it further. I don't know from where she got that condom, but I was grateful for it.

I pressed her in the wall and slammed in her tight pussy. Her hands tangled in my hair and her mouth kept pace with our hips. I found my release faster than I wanted, but Bella had already had two so it was fair.

Quietly, she joined me in the shower where the washing each other part, turned into another round of hot sex.

Next time, I looked at the hour, I panicked. I was officially late.

"Relax, querido!" Bella yelled and grasped my shoulder, stopping me mid-dashing to my dresser. "Take a big breath. The plane won't leave without you."

"But I sho-"

"Shh. Please, clam down." She stroked my cheeks and kissed my lips. After she let go, I got dressed, snatched my gun and phone and ran downstairs.

Bella walked me to my car. "Promise me to sleep in the plane."

"I will. Madam." I added, smirking.

"If you weren't running late, I would have taken care of that smirk."

I kissed her cheek and ducked in the car and put my lights on.

"That's abusing of your power." Bella chided.

"This is me in a hurry." I closed the door. "Put the alarm on and be safe."

"You too. Bye, querido."

My tires screeched as I backed from the garage then put the lights _and_ sirens on, speeding to the airport.

The phone rang when I entered Lexington. "Where the hell are you?" Emmett asked in his own sweet way.

"I'm coming. Five to ten minutes." I snapped and zoomed past five cars that cleared my way. _Gotta love the sirens!_

"Just do it faster." He hung up. What, no dirty jokes?

I parked in our reserved area and took my omnipresent bag from the trunk and ran to the plane. After boarding, I knocked twice to the pilots and went to take a seat for the taking off.

"Took your sweet time, Cullen." Emmett grumbled.

"I thought you didn't even want this case."

"That kid is innocent. And that's what we do. Save them."

Jasper came to us, leaning on Emmett's headrest. "Tanya doesn't have anything, yet."

"Okay, kids. Let's sleep! We're going to have a long day ahead of us." He shot me a sad look. "I'm sorry, Ed."

"What better way to celebrate?" I asked, faking a smile.

He grinned and went on the couch. I turned on the other seat and lounged, occupying two seats and a bit of the one opposite mine.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 19 Jun, 2010 22:35:13

**Subject**: Question

I hope I haven't woken you up. I have a slight problem. The electricity is down… I just wanted to turn on a light and I think the safety device broke or something.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

It took me three goes to understand what she wrote there. And when I did, I laughed, trying to do it quietly and not wake up everyone.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** San, 19 Jun, 2010 22:39:02

**Subject**: Re: Question

You touched the one in the living room, behind the loveseat? You have to go to the basement, it's near the garage door. Find the electrical device and make sure all the fuses are up.

PS: Don't touch the switch behind the loveseat.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 19 Jun, 2010 22:41:24

**Subject**: Annoyed

Are you kidding me? "Don't touch the switch behind the loveseat."

You are lucky you aren't here! Go back to sleep.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** San, 19 Jun, 2010 22:44:12

**Subject**: HA HA HA

It slipped my mind to tell you. Sorry?

I think I will go back to sleep. By the way, thanks for waking me up!

PS: Retype the code in the alarm (wink)

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 19 Jun, 2010 22:50:27

**Subject**: Annoyed!

I am incredibly angry with you! Are you getting an attitude?

Don't answer this email or there would be consequences. Sleep.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your _**Mistress**_ (are we clear?)

I shook my head and nestled back in the pillow, falling asleep.

I woke up hours later, when we landed. It took us an hour to get to Enfield and once there we realized that Rachel had everything wrong.

The police officer was the owner of three dogs, indeed, but he was too old and too sick to take care of them. He was trying to help his fellows find the kidnapper of the little girl.

The small town was all for helping us find the girl and after Alistair talked with them, we started searching the forest. This kind of unsub would involve himself in the search.

I ended up paired with Jasper and one dog. My _favorite_ animal. He looked professional if I can say that about a dog.

"Oh cheer up!" Jasper groaned.

"We've been here for hours and I don't really trust animals." I told him.

"You know what Alistair told me in the jet?" he asked conversantly. I shrugged. "We need a girl on the team."

"We have Rachel and Tanya."

"Another one. Like us. You can't say that we let Rachel come in every house or help that much."

"Did he suggest anyone?" I dreaded his answer. I was still wondering how he knew Bella and what her past could be.

"Some agent he worked with some years ago. Lucy something…"

"_Something_?" I asked bewildered. "You don't remember the name?"

"Edward!"

I laughed and slapped his back. Maybe our kid wasn't really a genius. "Lucy Lola Fauber, born on March twenty, 1978, New York City, New York, absolved FBI Academy in 2000 and worked with Alistair on seven cases."

"That's more like the Jasper I know." I said, chuckling.

Emmett chose that moment to call us back to the cars. We were taking a break, having lunch then going back to searching. There were almost twenty four hours since Julie, the little girl, had disappeared.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 13:15:24

**Subject**: :D

I'll start with the good news. Happy birthday! Try to make it good, even though you are working. Vanessa is back and she is quite upset you aren't here. She has something for you.

Bad news. I am going to the party. I promised Peter and Charlotte.

Your mother was afraid to tell you so I decided to tell you this. There is no nice way to put it. I think it's a very good idea, I know you are against it. She enrolled Vanessa to kindergarten. She'll start this fall.

PS: Don't be upset about the party. I can make it.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 14:20:12 EST

**Subject**: "Nice"

Thank you.

It is amazing when she does things behind my back! I would have done that on my own.

What hour are you leaving? Maybe I'll make it…

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 13:24:54

**Subject**: Party

It starts at eleven at night. No idea when it ends. Usually, around noon the next day. I never stayed more than four AM.

Don't worry.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 14:20:12 EST

**Subject**: Re: Party

Okay. Have fun! I have to go back to work.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

We went back into the forest and once close to the river, the dog tugged me that way. The unsub didn't look like one to do such a thing so I kept stirring him away.

"Just listen to him. I hate to hear him whining!" Jasper snapped.

In the middle of the river was a box that was anchored to a tree. "No!" I shouted as Ringo, the German Shepard dog, jumped in the river. I couldn't let him fight the currents.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked when I took off my shoes.

"I'm going in. Announce the others, we found her." I didn't wait for him to answer, I jumped.

The box was strapped to the ground. I fished for my dagger and ducked in the water to cut the rope. Something was attached to it. A bomb.

Ringo looked proud of himself, swimming around me. "Go and bring my phone." He barked and went to the shore. Within a minute he was back. I fought the urge to scowl at the dog slobber. I called Alistair.

"Are you alright?"

"Sir, here's a bomb attached to the box. The girl is inside." I told him.

"What kind of bomb?" I put the phone on speaker and put it in the dog's mouth.

"Keep it. I'll go in and check."

I resurfaced and explained the type of the bomb then ducked back in to do what he told me. We kept at it until the sun began to set. It could have been within the hour but it felt like I had been in that river for days. Ringo was still young and I could see he was getting bored of helping me and keeping the phone.

"Cut the yellow one." Alistair told me, finally.

"Which one? I told you there are two of them!"

"Wait." He shouted at someone to come to me then told me to tell him again from where the wires came from.

Before my 'help' came, I was under the water with the dagger in hand. My hand trembled as I approached the light yellow wire. Alistair had done this thing and he knew what he said. But it still scared me to death.

The little girl inside, cried out "Help!" again and I knew that I had to take the risk. I closed my eyes then focused on the wire and cut it. I heard coughing and I prayed she won't asphyxiate in there. The bomb stopped.

I resurfaced and took the phone from the dog. "I'm going to open the box."

"Wait for the team!"

"She seems to suffocate. I can't wait!" I ended the call, gave the phone back to Ringo and with his help, we dragged the box to the shore.

After what felt like hours, I managed to open the box. It was filled with carbon dioxide. I took the girl in my arms, picked my phone and turned to Ringo to tell him to go. I saw his retracting between the woods. He was chasing someone.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She nodded and smiled to me.

"You never listen, do you?" Emmett asked, appearing next to me.

"He went that way!" I pointed out to where I had seen Ringo running. I was glad I had put my shoes on. I put Julie in Jasper's arms and ran after Emmett.

We caught up with the kidnapper. I stopped Emmett from shooting. The man had a remote in his hand and that's when I saw the area was surrounded with TNT.

"Get back." I hissed. "Ringo! Here, boy."

He didn't listen.

"I'm taking _someone_ with me." The kidnapper said happy and pressed the remote.

"Ringo!" I yelled just as everything exploded in front of me. His loud whine was heard through the air. A second later, I saw his body at my feet.

I kneeled there with Emmett and touched his neck unsure of what to do. He had grown on me. He had helped so much.

"He's breathing." Emmett said, motioning to his stomach.

"I need a doctor." I said in my microphone. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't working since I got in the water. Emmett called for help and then helped me carry Ringo to the cars.

I took him to the closest vet and stayed in the waiting room. The others had gone to the police station or to Julie's house.

"He's alright. You can take him." The doctor came out with Ringo.

When Ringo saw me, he hurried as fast as he could with his casted leg. His nuzzled my palm, whining softly.

"Hey, boy." I scratched his head, glad he was safe.

We left shortly after I paid for the medical services. Once to the station, the team was waiting for me and when I turned to go, Ringo came to me. He didn't seem to let me go. I attached to him, too, but I knew we had to part ways. He was still a dog.

The old police officer came to me and told me that I could keep the dog.

"What no, I already have one." I said, afraid to end up with another dog.

"I'm serious, keep him. You don't know when you need his help."

"I think he's right." Emmett must have said that just to annoy me.

That's how we ended up leaving with a dog. That's how _I_ ended up going home with another dog. Maybe, if I told him nicely, he would kill Alf and make it look like an accident.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 20:50:12 EST

**Subject**: Re: Party

I am leaving. Are you still home?

PS: I have a "surprise"

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 19:54:54

**Subject**: Re: Party

Still home. Getting dressed.

Vanessa is with Alice.

What surprise, querido?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 20:57:13 EST

**Subject**: Re: Party

Good. (about Nessie)

You'll see the surprise. Hint: it has four legs and a tail.

I should be there in five hours. Could you wait? I promised.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (your submissive)

I thought three times before I wrote that. I was really curious about her reaction. Under two minutes, she replied.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 20 Jun, 2010 19:56:59

**Subject**: Re: Party

Querido… I would wait for you.

PS: Four legs and a tail? Dog?

PPS: I love the change in your name.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

_Just love it?_ I was disappointed in her reply. I expected something else, no idea what, but definitely not that.

After we landed, I pushed Ringo in my car and after a quick good bye to everyone, I sped home.

When I parked in the garage, I felt giddy, something I haven't felt in a long time. The second, I opened his door, Ringo jumped out and started exploring.

"I thought you hated dogs, querido." Bella's voice rang from the top of the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time and wrapped my arms around her. "He helped a lot. He got hurt and I have to admit that he grew on me."

"You're affectionate today, querido." She cupped my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. Her full lips molded with mine and moved in sync, she opened her mouth and traced her tongue, slowly, behind my teeth then ever so slowly moved it around my tongue. I wondered if we were in a hurry. I needed her, right then and there. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"If that's the way we're going to celebrate, I want my birthday to be everyday."

"I have a present for you." She took my hand and walked me to my room. "Put it on and come to the car." After another burning kiss, she left the room.

I looked to my bed for the first time since I entered the room. I was sure, she had the clothes wrong, but I knew her too well to say she made a mistake. On the bed was a pair of shorts made of what looked like leather and suspenders. Where was I going to put them?

I put the shorts on and went downstairs with the suspenders in my hands. My question died on my tongue. Bella was waiting at the top of the stairs that went to the garage, near her room. I never thought I'd see someone so beautiful. She was wearing a tight red corset, her short black leather skirt and black high heels.

"Let me help with that." From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was my Domme and no longer just Bella. She worked fast and in no time, the suspenders were in their place, caught on the shorts. "Put this over you." She offered a cotton bath robe. "Now, drive us there."

I loved when she ordered me around. I punched the code then sprinted to her side and opened the door.

**Review. Next: the party and more explenations about Bella's past.**


	12. Chapter 12: The party and confessions

**SM owns it all.**

The house looked like any other house, but I knew better. I knew what was inside. After I parked the car, I took a big shaky breath.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked, stroking my hair.

"A little." I whispered, glancing at her. "Mistress." I added, hurriedly before she could become upset.

A big grin spread on her face. "Here, querido. Put this on." She gave me a black mask.

It looked wonderful. I put it on carefully and when I turned to her, I saw she was wearing one of her own, the only difference was the color and shape. Hers was red. The masks covered only our eyes and nose. Bella applied more lipstick then turned to me and kissed my neck. "I trust you to do wonderfully, my darling. From now on, you will talk only when permitted. Nod if you understand."

I nodded, watching her deep brown eyes that were accentuated by the black around them.

"Open my door." I jumped out of the car, closed my door and was to her door in seconds. I opened it slowly and extended my hand. "Wonderful, querido." She appreciated. "Give me your left hand." I offered it to her and she squeezed it, tugging on it.

I closed her door and locked the car, giving her the keys.

At the front door, the man there, hugged her and whispered something in her ear making her roll her eyes. He looked like Lurch to me and I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him for keeping his arms around Bella for that long and for being so playful with her.

"Felix, just let us inside." Bella sighed, gripping my hand. He stepped aside and I fought the urge to slam into him by accident.

"Be good, Edward." She murmured to me after we were near the stairs. "Let's meet my friends."

I didn't move. For some reason, I had just realized what was going on around me. From a room close to us, I could see a couple having sex and another one watching. Close to the living room door was a male Dom that had his submissive at his feet, whipping her as she gave him head. This place didn't look real.

"Querido, you're going into a panic attack. Take a few big breaths, can you do that for me?" I felt Bella's hands on my face. "Please, relax. We don't have to stay long and I promise you right now that we won't do anything."

That made me feel a little better. But the girl's howl in pain made me make eye contact with Bella. She dragged me into the coat closet which was empty considering it was summer.

"I never humiliate my subs like James does. I promise, I would never hurt you in public. You can speak freely."

"How long do we have to stay here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"We just got here and I have some people to greet. Yes, querido, James, too." She nodded, sorrowfully. "An hour at most, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're so wonderful, you know that? I can't wait to get you home and reward you." She gave me a big kiss and trailed her fingers over my chest.

"Yeah, me neither." I muttered under my breath. I couldn't wait to be away from this house,

She giggled and slapped a suspender then took my hand again and we reemerged out of the closet.

"Isabella!" I felt Bella cringe in me, her grip becoming tighter. The guy I had seen earlier, James, was approaching us with a big smile. "How are you?"

"It's a masked event for a reason, stranger." Bella told him coolly.

She didn't look well. If I didn't know her better, I'd say she was sweating.

"I'll know you from a million. Is he your new Sub?" he asked, gesturing to me.

"It was nice seeing you. I must go, now." Bella dodged him and led me up the stairs.

I heard footsteps behind us and knew he was behind.

"He's following." I muttered under my breath, not sure if I was allowed to speak.

"I know. Keep walking and shut up."

We reached the top of the stairs and she entered the first room, locking the door behind her. She slumped against it and took big gulps of air.

I wanted to talk, I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I decided just to take her in my arms hoping I was allowed to do that. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Give me a moment." Bella whispered. I bit my tongue and locked my muscles. I wanted nothing more than to go after that guy and hurt him. What had he done to Bella?

After more than five minutes, she turned to me and took my hand again. "Sorry about that. Let's go."

I thought she meant to get the hell out of there, but she led me to a room where was a group of people. They all greeted her by name and she hugged them. Some were women, some men, all of them dominants with their submissive at their feet.

Bella sat in a comfy chair and subtly pointed to her feet. I knelt there and she put my head to her knee, stroking my hair. I felt like a dog.

What was in my head when I accepted this? Why didn't I think beyond the sex?

_Because you didn't use the right head!_

I scowled at my subconscious, but it was right.

They were talking about their recent activities. I was glad to have Bella as my Dominatrix at what I had heard from the other women. They were brutal and I could clearly see a gash in a man's thigh.

"I'd rather not." I heard Bella say quite loudly. I hadn't been paying attention to their talking.

"You know, that is tradition." The cruel Domme said, eyeing me.

I had a feeling they were talking about me and this wasn't good.

"Sandra, no is no." Bella snapped.

A few others took Sandra's side and I felt Bella stiffen. The Sub at Sandra's feet watched me worried. _What the hell?_

"Absolutely not!" Bella said harshly and got up.

"Are you touchy about your slave?" The woman named Sandra asked slowly, in a bored voice.

_Slave_? What were they talking about? There was a difference between a submissive and a salve, right? _Right_? There had to be one. I remembered yesterday and felt sick.

"You know the rules, Isabella." A man told her in an authoritative tone.

_Holy shit!_ What did they want to do? I wanted the bomb from a few hours ago, again.

Bella crouched next to me and cradled my face in her hands. "I didn't think of the rules. I'm very sorry, querido. We have to perform."

_What_? My eyes must have widened because Bella realized how panicked I was.

"You're mine. You signed." She continued softly.

"Stop petting him!" Sandra groaned and got up, coming over. I cringed into Bella, involuntarily. "He's quite the catch, Isabella. Let's try something."

"Sandra, he is mine." Bella hissed and pressed my cheek to her thigh. I felt like an object, but I didn't care about that right then, as long as it kept this evil woman away…

"You know the rules. We must see what the new Sub is capable of."

"I can decide that on my own. He is very capable of-"

"Sit down." She snapped at Bella.

I never thought I'd see the day when Bella would listen to someone. She slumped in the chair, defeated. "Can I at least prepare him?"

"By all means. Sebastian, prepare the cross."

"San-"

"I thought you wanted to talk with your boy." _Boy? I was nearly thirty!_

Bella's gaze met mine and she looked defeated. "I will do everything that I can to keep her from hurting you. I can't decide what she'd do… just diminish the pain. Don't be scared, please." She whispered and kissed my mouth. "If this is her payback… she is more revengeful than I thought."

"We're ready." I heard Sandra say from the other side of the room.

"I'll be by your side every second. Crawl." She whispered the last word.

The cross didn't look good, I could only imagine what she'd do. Her Sub shackled my wrists and ankles and while working on my wrists, he whispered. "Don't show her you are in pain."

I opened my eyes after silence fell in the room. Bella was in front of me, white as a sheet with a whip in her hand.

"Come on, Isabella. He is yours, I never hurt anyone's possessions." Sandra said maliciously. "Hit him."

Bella made eye contact then closed her eyes and hit me. The whip landed on my chest, cutting my skin. She hit again and again. I focused on her face, her pain looked worse than mine.

"ENOUGH!" A man yelled and I was grateful for me _and_ for Bella. "Look at her, Sandra!"

"Oh dear! Sebastian." She ordered, snapping her fingers and going to Bella, wrapping her arms around her. The boy came to me and opened the shackles, looking surprised. I saw Sandra saying something to Bella, whose eyes flashed with anger. She wrenched herself from the hug and spit at the other's feet. "Fuck you! I'm out."

She headed to the door and I stood there petrified, a second later, I found my feet and followed Bella. She had met the other guy again, James, I think. I hoped that 'out' meant out of this club or whatever because she'd surely be, after what I wanted to do. I went to them and pushed him in the wall, punching him in the mouth then kneeing him in the stomach, followed by a knee in the groin. I took Bella's hand, ignoring the eerie quietness around us and stormed to my car.

We didn't talk until home. I kept glancing at her. She looked like she'd burst in tears any second. After she had calmed down, I was demanding explanations. She had said it herself, this agreement was based on trust.

After I parked the car, she went to her room and locked herself in there. I made tea and took the mugs in my room. I knew she'd come around sooner or later. I took a shower and rubbed on my chest some of that magic ointment that she had left in my bathroom. It looked like I had had an encounter with a wild cat.

When I returned to my room, Bella was on my bed along with the dog, drinking from the tea. _Dog_! On my bed! I saw red.

"Get the hell out of there!" I snapped.

Both of them moved. I caught Bella's elbow when I saw her heading to the door.

"I meant the dog. I wanted to talk to you."

She turned to me and I saw her red eyes, a second later, her arms were around me. "Oh Edward! I am so sorry! I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened!"

"I am sorry, too. You are out of your club."

"I never liked that club that much."

I led her back to the bed and sat against the headboard with my arms around her. "Talk to me."

"Where should I start?" she murmured.

"The beginning would be a good idea." I was surprised when she answered truthfully and didn't snap something at me for getting smart.

"I went to the FBI academy. I didn't feel like practicing once I finished… because when Charlie died, I knew I couldn't practice. I'd get too involved."

"Who was Charlie?" I asked curiously. A boyfriend or maybe another Sub?

Bella turned in my arms and shifted so she could see me. "My father. He was the chief of police in Forks. My home town."

"Oh… I see why you couldn't practice." I said carefully, not wanting to pity her. She didn't look like a person who'd take pity.

"So I couldn't get a decent job, not having any other degree. I didn't feel like studding for a new one. So one night when I was out with Rose… I met Alec." She stopped to gauge my reaction.

"Alec Turner?" I asked incredulously.

"The very same one." She nodded. "Rose and Jake weren't happy with my choice but it brought me money. I had a request of him and he accepted it. I never performed on the scene, only in locked rooms for a person at a time and never did more. By more I mean… never sex."

"And he accepted all this?" I asked incredulously. He was the total opposite from what I had learnt in our interrogatory.

"At first, he did. But as time passed, he was getting angsty and one night, we fought badly. He told me to wear something he wanted and to serve drinks. If a man wanted me, to take him to my room and do whatever he wanted." She stopped and gulped. "I had to wear something… minuscule and bright red. I looked like a whore."

I gestured for her to go on. This looked awful.

"Well, there were two men that kept pestering me the whole night to get them drinks. One was quite catchy and I ended up with him in my room. He was beyond drunk and to my shame, I was too. I had kept drinking from the second Alec told me not so subtly to do whatever my client would want. You realize what happened in that room."

I nodded. "But how did you get… how did you become a Dominatrix?" I managed to ask.

"I'm getting there. Have some patience." She sounded aggravated. "Things got complicated. I got pregnant. After I gave birth to this little angel, Alec and Jane came to visit. When I was released from the hospital, the doctor told me that my sister took the baby. Initially, I thought that Rose had… done it, but she wasn't supposed to be talking with me. She was upset." Bella chocked out. "When I got home… I asked her where my baby is and she gave me the sting eye as she had done for the past few months. That's when I realized what had happened."

"He took it away?" I asked after finding my voice. I was still thinking of her as a striper from Foxx that got pregnant. _Impossible_! "When?" I asked in disbelief.

"In the hospital, genius." She snorted, wiping her tears and nose with her hand. "He took my baby." She cried, remembering bad memories.

"When did you… give birth?" I asked in a small voice.

Her eyes were cold when she cut her gaze to mine. "So you aren't going to get into your FBI mode and help me find my baby? You care when it happened?" she yelled.

"Just answer."

"June thirteenth, 2005. Why?"

I couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I never thought that this day would come, never imagined how I'd react when I'd find out.

My eyes widened when I remembered how Alec called her. _Foxy_. "F-fox…foxy? Holy shit!"

She looked questioning at me then realized she had answered to her old nickname. On the swing, when I told her my safe word, she had acted the same.

A foggy, drunken memory came back, reminding me that I had went to that room with a girl dressed in something red. I had never thought of her clothes, just her hair and eyes. _Eyes_… How could I be so blind? Soft, brown eyes, deep, expressive…

"Edward?" I couldn't respond. I couldn't grasp the reality. "Have you seen me perform or something?"

Couldn't she tell the gravity of the situation? I had not only seen her perform, but did what no one was allowed. I had sex with her and… impregnated her. I couldn't form the thought in my head.

"Can't you remember? You said you were drunk… I was, too." I said, gasping as if I had ran a marathon.

"Drunk? What are you talking about, querido?"

"How many men have you had sex with while performing?"

"I just told you that my only slip resulted in my child that was taken away from me." She snapped.

A grin formed on my face and I felt the happiness I always thought I'd feel when I met Vanessa's mother. _Mother_! Vanessa's mother. It sounded so good…

"Are you alright?" Bella asked worried and cupped my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I started crying. "Edward, you're scaring me. What happened?"

I had no idea how to approach this. How do I tell her that my daughter is her daughter, too? "What was last week?" I asked carefully.

"Vanessa's birthday." She told me, worried. She must have thought I was losing my mind.

"When?" I asked, my grin widening making my cheeks hurt.

"Sunday."

"When? _What_ day?" I pressed, putting my hands under her cheeks and looking in her eyes.

"Thirteen." She answered automatically then she froze. Her eyes searched mine and she started shaking her head. Her mouth fell open and her wide, panicked eyes never left mine. "Vanessa…"

"It fits." I whispered.

"Who brought her to you? I was too overwhelmed when you told me the story… it hit too close to home."

"I don't know. I found her on my desk as I told you and no one saw who had brought her."

I shifted to my bedside and grabbed the papers I had kept hidden for so long. "Is this yours?" I asked handing her the blood test.

"Oh my God!" Bella moaned, her hands clamped over her mouth. Her eyes cut to mine then to the papers and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "My baby." She whispered.

I hugged her to me and she slumped in my arms. I was waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me this was just a dream.

I never thought I'd really find her mother. Let alone… like this. No wonder Vanessa had liked Bella from the first second she saw her. I chuckled at my thought.

"What?" I heard Bella ask in my ear.

"She liked you instantly. She listens to you. I've been really blind. She has your eyes."

"I can't believe this, you know? I never thought I'd see her again and I've been around her for so long… where were my mother instincts?" Bella groaned.

"They were in their place. Remember the car? The food? The stories?"

"What do we do, now?" Bella asked, leaning back and looking at me.

"Make sure this is true. I have a pretty good feeling this is true."

"What proof do you need? The blood test is here!" Bella shook the papers in her hand.

"Can you finish your story?"

"Not now, please. How would you feel if we called Alice to bring Vanessa, now?" she asked, hopefully.

"I don't know…" I said warily, looking at the hour. It was around three AM. "We need to think what we'd tell her and everyone."

"You're right… Wait, you want me, right?" she asked worried.

"Of course, Bella! You have no idea how I wanted to find out who her mother was!"

"We can do this. We'd let it sink in then think how to tell everyone." Bella decided.

I nodded and we moved at the same time, our lips meeting halfway. She didn't act like my Domme. She was just Bella. I left her mouth and pressed my lips to her neck, licking and sucking her pulse point. She moaned with wild abandon and threw her head back, wrapping her fingers in my hair. I wanted to take my time and take her clothes off slowly, but… I ended up tugging at the string of her bathrobe. It fell and revealed her beautiful naked body. She tugged at my boxers, freeing me. I turned around, nearly sending her to the floor.

"Edward!" Bella scolded me, slapping my thigh.

"Sorry." I told her, chuckling and ripping the foil of the condom. I rolled it on my shaft and settled above her. I hoped she'd let me be on top.

"You're in charge." She whispered softly, stroking my hair, moving it out of my eyes.

That's all I wanted to hear. I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, tugging with my teeth at it, kissed my way down her stomach. I was worshiping her body, imagining how she looked when she had carried our child. I kissed her hip and went down to her pussy, licking it, tongue-fucking her. My name fell from her lips from time to time, her fingers dug in my shoulders and scalp until I had mercy and guided myself in her hot core. The relief was instantaneous. It was as if I had arrived home after a long day at work. I knew that what we were doing now was something I hadn't done ever before. This wasn't simply sex, this was a slow, passionate dance. I wasn't ready to say the four lettered word because I was positive that I thought of it only knowing that Bella was Vanessa's mother.

I buried my face in her neck and kissed it occasionally, sometimes, kissing her lips. I kept my slow peace even though it drove us both crazy. I wanted this night to be wonderful.

"You don't seem real." Bella whispered, cupping my cheek, gazing in my eyes.

"Neither do you. I've waited for this moment… for so long." I told her in a hoarse voice.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, fastening our pace, allowing me to slip deeper into her. I couldn't get enough. I had her body in my arms, hugging her, rocking my hips, whispering stupid things in her ear. Maybe I've gone mad from all the happiness I was feeling.

"Please, Edward." Her broken plea snapped something in me and within seconds, I was grasping her hips, plunging into her desperately. She moaned loudly, meeting my thrusts. When I found my release, she had already had three orgasms. I gathered her in my arms, hoping she won't go away just yet.

"I don't know what we just did… but it was a nice change." Bella broke the silence.

"Would this piece of information affect our arrangement?" I questioned, trailing my hands over her arms and shoulders.

"Only you'd think of that!" she snorted out. "If you want us to carry on then by all means, we will. I am what I am." She finished, grinning widely.

"What are you?" I teased.

Her eyes glazed over. "I can't even say it."

"Try." I insisted. I wanted to hear the words from her.

"Vanessa's mother and _your_ Mistress." She whispered then the biggest grin yet appeared on her face. "The world is so small! I can't believe this!"

I grinned and kissed her shoulder. "I knew it. I told everyone that one of the stripers was her mother. No one believed me."

"Could you not refer to me as a striper? I was a dancer." Bella defended herself.

"I'm sure, you are a great dancer."

"You were drunk. You didn't even remember me!" she exclaimed, giggling.

I shrugged in my defense. "I'd like to see you dance."

"If you are very good, I may dance for you." She winked and pecked my lips. I kept her head there and kissed her hungrily.

We decided to go downstairs and eat something considering we were too hyper to sleep. I tugged a pair of slackers on me and Bella stole one of my shirts, it reached her knees.

I prepared the coffee while she made pancakes. I bent to pick the teaspoon I had dropped in my excitement and felt hands on my ass.

"Damn it, querido! You know how appetizing your ass looks in those slackers?"

"Should I be scared, Ma'am?" I was half teasing her.

"Very." She said seriously and dropped my slackers. I turned to her and we kneeled in the middle of the kitchen, kissing and starting a fresh round of this new sex. We were sore and swollen so our release approached faster, this time. From her sounds, she was seconds away from coming, just like me. I rammed into her faster, deeper and just as I reached my peak… we were soaking wet.

"Fuck!" she yelped.

I looked around startled. The kitchen was full of a dense black smoke and the fire alarm decided to shower us.

"Get off me, Edward! The pancakes!" Bella groaned and pushed at my shoulder.

I laughed loudly, but ended up coughing. I got up and turned off the stove then took her hand and went outside to breathe some cool air.

"Nice one." She giggled.

"You weren't complaining." I told her mockingly.

"We're both wet."

"Now, I am not complaining." I told her seriously and looked at the white shirt that was clinging to her body.

"Follow me to my room." She couldn't even get in character. "I had other plans for last night… but everything changed."

"We can try and take it from when we got home and how we were supposed to act." I offered.

"I didn't tell you to talk. And stay at my feet." Her smile seemed to be permanently attached to her face.

I did as asked and kissed her knee earning a slap. "You haven't earned the right to kiss me, yet."

"You liked Saturday? Answer."

"I guess." I didn't know why I should have liked it.

"What? I didn't hear you." She cupped her ear and leaned closer.

"I guess I did, Mistress." I rectified my mistake.

"I was talking about the plug. I'd like to try more if you are ready."

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang loudly.

"Answer the door." Bella said, laughing when she saw my face. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to take the shirt from her only to have my hands slapped away. "You can answer only in slackers."

I went to the door and found Alice there, with Vanessa. She looked worried at my chest, but I took my girl in my arms to distract Alice.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. She was too affectionate for how bad I treated her. I was never home for her. "Hey, baby girl."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and I kissed her cheek soundly and then gave her an Eskimo kiss. She loved them, always rubbing her little nose on mine.

"You look awfully happy for six AM." Alice said impressed.

"Hello to you, too." I told her then returned my attention to the little angel in my arms. I couldn't wait to tell her and everyone about my discovery.

"Hi, Alice." Bella said from behind me. I saw her looking at Vanessa with longing and knew that I had to act soon.

"What's it with you two, today?" asked Alice, confused.

"Can I go to Miss Bella?" Nessie whispered in my ear. Quite loudly because the others heard, too.

I glanced at Bella and saw tears gathering in her eyes. "Of course, honey." I handed her over and Bella hugged her tightly, whispering something to her making Vanessa's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. Let's find him."

Ah! The dog.

**Review, please. I explained quite a bit here. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter and many you'll make up for that now. It's very sad to see how many views and hits I get for this and how few reviews. over 3,000 hits and views and only... 61 reviews. Just a word would be enough if you left me.**


	13. Chapter 13: A sick case and striptease

**SM owns it all. A big hug and a thank you to everyone that reviewed. Keep them coming.**

"What happened to you?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I assured her and went to the kitchen. The fog had vanished, but the burnt smell still lingered.

"Jesus, what happened in here?"

"The pancakes got burnt." I smirked and put water in the pan then poured coffee in two mugs. "You want some?" I asked her, wondering if it was wise to offer her caffeine.

"Yeah, obviously!"

I shook my head and obliged then took the mugs outside. I plopped on the swing and sighed.

"You looked relaxed. What did you do? What happened? Did you get laid? Why didn't you answer our calls from yesterday?"

"Alice! It's too early for so many questions." I groaned.

"Answer some of them!"

"I was busy yesterday! Work." I explained. "A long story. That's how I ended up with another dog."

"You what?" she asked surprised, already vibrating.

"You'll see him pretty soon if Bella and Vanessa went after him. He is better than Alfie."

"Why was Bella wearing your shirt and why was it wet?"

"The fire alarm!" I hinted, exasperated. She was killing my buzz.

The screen door opened and Ringo zoomed to me and stared licking my face. I was petrified. I haven't seen him coming. After I managed to push him off me, I saw Vanessa next to me, smiling widely.

"I have something for you." She told me proudly. My eyes shot to Alice and narrowed. She looked away, asking Bella how did the pancakes managed to get burnt.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked and took her in my arms.

"Come!" She said excitedly and jumped from my lap. I took her hand and followed her inside. She took me to the table where was a wrapped package. "Open it."

"You did this?" I wondered.

"Aunt Alice helped."

I opened it carefully, unsure of what was inside. I didn't want to damage whatever she had done. I found a small round cake that looked more like a cookie. My heart swelled at her small gesture. She put a candle on it and beamed at me.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"You know how much I love you, right?" I whispered and scooped her in my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Much." She extended her little arms to show me how much.

"Much more." I promised and took a teaspoon to taste the cake. "Is it edible?" I teased her.

"Of course, silly!"

I chuckled and took a bite, it tasted amazing and I wondered how much had Alice helped.

"Oh, she didn't wait for us to be here." Alice said, coming inside with Bella.

I caught Bella's eyes and grinned. "Come and have a taste of my amazing cake!" I encouraged her. She didn't look convinced but after the rich taste settled in her mouth, her eyes widened.

"It's really good, Alice."

"She did it. I just told her how much to put and put it the stove."

"Really? Then you are cooking from now on." I decided and raised an eyebrow at Nessie. She nodded happily and I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella looked surprised then ruffled Nessie's hair. "I'll take you as my apprentice."

Alice started shrieking and I turned to her confused. "The hair! I worked to arrange it for fifteen minutes!"

Bella shrugged and took Vanessa from my arms, allowing me to eat my cake. I couldn't help but admire how much they were alike.

After I ate, I went upstairs to get a pair of slackers on because Alice said she couldn't take it to see me naked. I complied, laughing.

I found them in the living room, talking and joined them. It looked like a nice family activity. I had just realized it was Monday and I should get dressed for work when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Bella offered and skipped to the door.

"Is it really true? Are you with her?" Alice grilled me.

"You can say that." I couldn't see a reason to hide this anymore.

"He is home, yes. Come in." I heard Bella saying and after a second, I saw Jasper, dressed for work, coming in the living room.

"Am I ruining your day?" he asked, worried.

"I was just thinking of getting dressed for work." I admitted and got up from the floor.

"We're going to Aspen." He told me, half smirking.

"Isn't it a bit early in the year?" Alice quipped in.

"It's work related." He told her tersely.

I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed and pack for colder weather. When I was out of my shower, I found Bella, snooping in my closet.

"You left them alone?" I asked in alarm. "And what are you doing there?"

"Packing for you. They are amusing. I hope they won't say any bad words in front of Tessy."

I laughed at her concern. "I'd be more concerned if she was left alone with Emmett. After all, he thought her about cocks, no pun intended." I said, smirking.

"If you weren't in a hurry, I'll show you all about cocks, querido."

"I think, I know a bit about them, myself, considering I _have_ one." I pointed out, struggling with my pants.

"You shouldn't have said that. I was intending to make a repeat of the last time. You remember, in the hotel room?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, wanting nothing more than that. It had relaxed me so much…

She raised her eyebrow and I glanced at the door, hoping no one will come in. I fell to my knees, hyper aware of the door. "I am incredibly sorry for my inappropriate comment, Mistress," I whispered and kissed the top of her bare feet.

"Jesus, querido! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You're more than forgiven," She added and motioned for me to rise and finish getting dressed.

"Call or email, will you?" I asked, descending the stairs, snapping my gun belt. I heard the loading of a gun and turned to her surprised. She shrugged apologetically.

"Couldn't help myself," she giggled. She unloaded it and handed it back to me.

"Didn't I give you, your own to play with? I'm very possessive of my gun." I admitted, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I'm possessive of your gun, too." She winked and jumped the last few steps.

I gaped at her back. I hoped she talked about my cock.

_Thinking highly of yourself, Cullen?_

Vanessa zoomed to us, looking worried. I could hear Alice and Jasper, throwing insults back and forth.

"He is mean with Aunt Alice," she told me.

"Is that so?" I wondered. I never thought, I'd see Jasper with a girl but my sister. Maybe he didn't know how to act around them.

"It's called allergy! And I was perfectly fine before you came here! I may have allergy to you!" Alice hissed, sneezing.

I could see that an answer à la Jasper was coming and I leaned against the wall, bracing myself. Bella seemed to know about his bright brain, too because she rolled her eyes and smirked at me.

"You know," he started and I fought a groan. "It's depends on wind speed, direction, humidity, temperature, pressure, elevation and the strength of the person who sneezes to determine how far can it go, but generally it is known that sneeze can travel with 100 miles per hour. Sneezing is a natural body reaction which helps us to clear out breathing passages. Whenever we get dust or a foreign object in our nostrils, we automatically sneeze to blow the foreign body out. Some people, but not all, sneeze when they look up at the sun. Some people even sneeze when they look at a bright light. There is even a recognized name given to these people - the medical journal calls this process Photic Sneezing or Achoo. In reality it is not the sun or bright light that makes people sneeze and although medical experts have theorized over this for many years, they don't really have an answer to the question, but it is possible that sun-sneezers angle their heads in such a way when they look up to the sun or a bright light, that dust is able to enter the nostrils quicker, hence causing the person to sneeze," he seemed to have finished his explanation, but when Alice only gaped at him, he seemed to want to make her understand. "A sneeze travels faster than the speed of sound. That's why you always hear the sneeze after it has happened. It's also known that the speed can be compared with the speed of a bullet."

"Alright, Whitlock!" I said loudly before he could say more. "Let's go!"

He looked at Alice again then shrugged and got up. "Are you driving?"

"Obviously. Bye, Aly!" I said to the couch, she didn't move. Had he scared her for life? It sounded a promising life, not hearing Alice talk. "Bye." I kissed Nessie's head and she kissed my cheek as she always did then when I realized Jasper had disappeared around the corner, I leaned and pressed my lips to Bella. I moved to her ear, praying Nessie won't hear. "Your humble servant has to go, but I will be back to serve you."

"I already forgave you, querido." She giggled, but I could see she liked it. "Good bye."

"Mistress," I breathed in her ear and kissed under it. She was breathless when I retracted.

I went to the garage and threw my bag in the trunk where his bag was neatly arranged. He was aggravating sometimes.

"So what are we doing in Aspen?" I asked after closing the door after me.

"Tanya would email the information, soon. It should be seven minutes and fifteen seconds, now." I threw him a look and he smiled. "What? That's how long it is since she told me. Now, it will-"

"Don't tell me!" I begged.

I had exited Georgetown when Tanya's email came, but I couldn't look since I was driving. I handed Jasper the phone and he summed it up.

"People are found dead in the cable cars, which are working the whole year. At some higher points, there is snow and people are skiing. They are found in the same position and they are missing- Holy shit!" Jasper never swears.

"Is the unsub taking souvenirs?" I asked.

"Ehh they are all men. And they are missing the genital parts." He whispered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in my car!" I shouted and parked the car. He opened the door and dashed to a garbage bin. I went to buy him some water and when I returned he was in the car, with the door open, breathing through his mouth. He grabbed the water, nodding and rinsed his mouth then drank some.

"Sorry, it made me think of the Duchess," he admitted when I started driving again.

"I thought you were better."

"I was. I am," he said, wiping sweat with a tissue. "Honestly, Bella helped me… but I just can't forget _that_."

"Maybe you really need a psycholo-"

"I'm not crazy!"

"I never said that, Jazz. You just need someone to help you through this, to understand you."

We were in the airport when I realized who the Duchess was. Emmett had talked with her, but I had seen her in passing. She was… Sandra. I slammed the brakes and took a big gulp of air. I understood Jasper more than ever. What if she had recognized me?

"Edward?"

"Yeah, let's go." I instructed, getting out of the car and taking my bag. He took his bag and we made it to the jet.

"And the couple of the year is here!" Emmett exclaimed, thumping our backs. I tried to smile, but a grimace formed on my face. "Oh are you having problems?"

"I wasn't feeling well." Jasper admitted, still very white in the face.

"Anyone would feel sick after seeing those pictures." Dylan grumbled. I decided not to look or I'd really be sick.

"Ow! He's pregnant!" Emmett said loudly, obnoxiously, wrapping an arm around Jasper.

"Would you take your seats? We're taking off, soon." The pilot announced us and we complied. I waited fifteen minutes after the take off then took my phone in the back of the plane. I didn't need disturbing for what I wanted to do.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Mon, 21 June, 2010 9:13:02

**Subject**: Question

Did Jasper tell you about the Duchess? Because I just realized who she is and… I need you tell me that I am wrong. If she recognized me then it won't be good.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I waited. And waited. And waited… She didn't answer until we landed.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 21 Jun, 2010 10:35:10

**Subject**: Answer

The Duchess? The one that hurt him? I have no idea, querido. Who do you think she is and I can assure you that no one recognized you.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Mon, 21 June, 2010 9:36:25 MST

**Subject**: Re: Answer

She had seen me before, when we questioned her at the time…

I think she is Sandra. I may be wrong. But she was quite sadistic from what I saw and well, after what she did to Jasper then… Plus, I have a good face memory. I'm pretty sure, she was in our station.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 21 Jun, 2010 10:37:17

**Subject**: Re: Answer

She had disappeared for some time… you may be right. But don't think of that now. Focus on your case.

PS: Your sister is acting weird. I think Jasper had quite an impact on her.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd have him over more often if it shut her up.

We got in the cars and I got paired up with Jasper (again) and Alistair. I had to drive to the police station.

When we got there, we were informed that another man had been killed.

This was one of those cases where you had no idea from where to start, not having anything to compare it with. We went to the office assigned to us and started looking through everything they had. The pictures were as nothing we had to deal with before.

"This is sadistic! Who would do that?" Emmett asked repulsed after we saw all the pictures and evidences.

"I think it's not a man doing this," I said thoughtfully, looking closer at a picture. "Look how sloppy the cut it. I'm going to ask Greg about every woman that is staying at the hotel," I said and left the room. I had given them a lot to think of. Carlisle would be proud to call me his son. The least I could learn from him, a good cut and a bad cut.

Greg, the chief of Aspen police, offered to drive me to the only hotel open in June. I took Alistair with me.

After talking with everyone in the hotel, we were about to leave with a few suspects under our sleeve when a woman around thirty came inside the hotel. She looked at us and I saw that she looked quite hateful at me.

"I'll ask her, too then come." I offered.

"I'm not leaving you alone, here with our unsub free." Alistair said sternly.

We went on either sides of her and showed our badges, immobilizing her arms. "We have to ask a few routine questions," Alistair started. He asked the same things, but I could see the woman fidgeting, her left eye twitching and glancing at me every five seconds.

When we finally left, we were sure that Ester McKinley was the killer. She was everything our profile said. At the station, we found out that another man had been killed. She had come from her latest murder!

"I'll call Tanya," I decided.

"Hello, darling! What can I do for you on this beautiful day?" I imagined her twirling in her chair. I had to make her realize there would be never anything between us. Had I given her so much hope those few times we slept together?

"Hey, Tanya," I greeted. "Can you find everything about Ester McKinley?"

"Right on my way! Don't hang up!"

"I won't, just search that." I rolled my eyes, putting the phone on speaker so I'd know when she was done.

The suspect was getting sloppier and this meant that she was trying to get something out of this. But what?

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Everyone turned to my phone. "Handsome, are you still there?"

"You're on speaker, T."

"So Ester was born pseudo-hermaphroditism. Wait a second."

"Pseudo… what?" Dylan asked confused.

We all turned to Jasper who rolled his eyes, but explained. "A pseudo-hermaphroditism or hermaphrodite is a name used to describe organisms born with secondary sex characteristics or a phenotype, which is different from what would be expected based upon the gonadal tissue (ovary or testis). In some cases, the external sex organs look intermediate between the typical clitoris or penis. In other cases, the external sex organs have an appearance that does not look intermediate, but rather has the appearance that would be expected to be seen with the "opposite" gonadal tissue. Because of this, pseudo-hermaphroditism is sometimes not identified until puberty. It is possible for the condition to be undetected until adulthood," he explained easily.

"Exactly what he said," Tanya's voice came from the phone. "The only problem is that Ester wants to be a man and no one accepted her surgeries. You are the profilers, but I think she revenges on men because of what they are."

"You're right. We need to catch her," Alistair said. "Send us what you got there."

A few more hours later, we returned to the hotel to find that our suspect had checked out and there was a missing man. Emmett decided that we needed sleep – in a safe place – then we'd continue this in the morning.

We ended up in a nice hotel that opened just for us and didn't say a word about having visitors. After my much needed shower, I took my pizza – provided by Jasper's brilliant idea and a beer then took the folder with the case on the bed. I flipped through the channels on the TV and settled on a music channel, finding nothing else.

I didn't move until my phone buzzed, making me send the papers all over the bed. It was probably Emmett, telling me to go to bed. Again. He kept calling me for the past hour.

It wasn't Emmett. It was Bella. I had completely forgotten my promise to tell her when I'd get to my room.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 21 Jun, 2010 23:01:11

**Subject**: no subject

Can you call me?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

It didn't sound good. I searched for her number and as it started ringing, I stacked the papers and put them away.

"Hello?" she answered. Nothing sounded wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just had a few questions and it would have taken a while to write them…" she told me, a small giggle escaping her.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what could be so pressing.

"Well, we decided to clean today after your sister left and… I didn't find the vacuum, nor the window cleaning stuff. I was wondering where you kept them."

"What?" I wasn't sure I possessed such things.

"I'm not sure I have them."

"You don't have a vacuum cleaner?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, ask Esme. She comes once a month to clean after me so I won't hire a maid. But I'm not paying you for that."

"Actually it was Vanessa's idea to clean her room. How many five year old kids realize their room is dirty?" she grumbled. I laughed, knowing she was always telling when something was dirty. "Not funny, she freaked me out when she said that."

"Call Mom in the morning," I advised her.

"Okay. Are you in your room?"

"Um yes. It slipped my mind to tell you."

"Alone?" Her voice changed, suddenly.

"Yeah," I sounded breathless. I really had gone mad.

"Check the secret pocket of you travel bag."

I jumped off the bed and went to my bag. "What did you do?" I wondered, searching for the pocket. There was something in it.

"You'll see, querido."

I pulled out the contents of the pocket and promptly dropped it. Was she insane?

"Did you just call me insane?" Bella's voice sounded harsh in my ear. I had said it out loud, without realizing.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked, picking the plastic bag from the floor.

"You know _where_ it goes. Now, you deserve it more than I initially thought."

"But Bell-"

"Now, you make me regret I didn't pack you a flogger, too. What did you just call me?"

"Ehh Mistress," I whispered and gulped, squeezed the bag in my hand. I couldn't do this.

"You are alone. Why won't you do it? Are you suddenly shy?" she teased.

"Look, I don't think…"

"Sit on the bed." Holly crap! I was in deep shit if she started commanding me. "Put the phone on video mode. I want to see you." There was no backing down. I did as told and to my surprise, I could see her, too. So this was her plan. I hoped I didn't drool as I took in her short nightie.

"Are you in my room?" I asked curiously as I recognized my room.

"Querido, there is a time when you talk and a time when you simply shut up!"

I nodded, knowing she will see it.

"Don't talk and strip for me. Slowly. Prop you phone somewhere. I'll put the music." WHAT? My heart slammed in my chest as my brain went into overdrive. "Querido, I don't see you moving."

I continued to gap at the phone for another minute then propped it on the pillows then stood next to the bed and looked around the room. Drapes drawn, no cameras, hopefully the walls were thick enough.

"Dance," she whispered, lounging on my bed. Music started and I recognized the song as _Pony_ by Far. Was she serious? "DANCE!" she demanded loudly.

I gulped and rotated my hips, feeling like a fool. After a few seconds, I really felt the song and forgot about being embarrassed. I went closer to the phone and after a mental note to make sure I had a new shirt, I snatched the front of the one on me open, making the buttons pop in every direction. I moved my hand on my cock but not really touching and moving my groin closer to the phone. This was turning me on, which seemed pretty fucked up. I squinted at the screen and saw Bella's hand on her pussy, her head thrown back.

"Look at me or I won't dance, Mistress," I whispered. When I was sure she was looking, I opened my belt and twirled it earning a squeal from her. I grinned, glad that I was doing something right.

When he sang "My saddle's waiting/ Come and jump on it," I let my pants fall, rotating my hips again.

"Shiiit! You're going to kill me." I heard her moaning.

"If you're horny lets do it/ Ride it my pony." I found myself singing along as I flung my shirt on the other side of the room.

"Sitting here posing/ Peepin' your steelo/ Just once if I have the chance/ The things I would do to you/ You and your body, every single portion/ Send chills up and down your spine/ Juices flowing down your thigh," Jonah Matranga sang.

I imagined having her at my mercy, just once. It truly sent chills up and down my spine. I hooked my fingers on the elastic of my boxers and moved it down an inch the let it slap back up. I cupped myself and moved my hips in rhythm.

"Fuck, Edward! Lose the boxers!" she mewled, her fingers pumping inside her glorious pussy. I suddenly was jealous of her fingers. I wanted to be home and do that.

I didn't wait much and as the song came to an end, my boxers were off and I was twirling them on my finger, smirking at her. I watched as she rode her orgasm.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to touch myself, although I wanted nothing more than to rub it.

**I'm evil for ending it here, I know. It was getting too long. Review and if I get over fifteen reviews, I will update this weekend.**

**I hope I didn't freak you out with my idea for the case, but watching too much Criminal Minds, CSI: NY and NCIS does that to a brain.**


	14. Chapter 14: The punishment part 1

**SM owns it all.**

"Show me how you make yourself feel good," Bella whispered seductively, arranging herself so I was seeing her face. Her brown eyes looked dilated and her bottom lip was swollen from being bitten by her teeth.

I sat on the bed and made sure she could see only my cock then I trailed a finger over my length, shuddering. "Have you met Little Edward?" I asked hoarsely.

"There's nothing little about your monster," she replied. I was mesmerized by her lips.

"Monster Edward," I tested the word and Bella moaned. "Touch the monster, querido."

"Would you care for a taste?" I don't know from where was coming this courage but I wasn't letting it slip anytime soon. I oriented the tip of my dick to the phone and moved closer to it as if touching her mouth.

"You're so getting it when you come back!" My eyes widened and I sat back on my hunches, obediently, grasping my cock and pumping it. "Was this so hard?"

"It's very hard," I found myself muttering.

"Ten whips for each smart comment."

I groaned, imagining her flogger on my skin, her fingers grasping my hair so hard it almost hurt, her short skirt, her bare pussy…

"Faster," she commanded and I intensified my pace. I knew it was a lost case to keep the sounds inside. "Squeeze your balls," I saw her pink tongue darting out and wetting her lips. Shit. I was _there_ when I heard pounding in my door.

My hand froze and I jumped, nearly falling from the bed when I heard Emmett's voice.

"What the hell are you _doing_, Cullen?"

I ended the call, forgetting to tell her why, in my haste. Then I searched for my underwear and snatched a bathrobe from the bathroom, hoping he won't see my bulge. I opened the door after tousling my hair making it look like I had just woken up.

"Wha'?" I groaned, acting tired and confused.

"You sounded like you were on you death bed. I thought she got to you."

"I was sleepin'," I mumbled, leaning in the door, nearly falling with it when it opened wider.

The phone started ringing behind me and I considered asking Emmett if he would allow me to crush at his place until Bella had forgiven me.

"Go, answer," he pushed me back. "And sleep," I closed the door and sighed in relief.

"You are in so much trouble! Why did you close the phone?" Bella yelled in my ear.

"Emmett came here. Apparently, I had been a little too loud."

"You could have told me and _then_ hung up! I'll make a schedule that would work for us and you will see how mean I can be. Don't say anything, you know you deserve this punishment," she cut me off when I opened my mouth.

Next day, I had been distracted and it took me a while to focus on the task at hand. Emmett threatened me to send me as bait. Maybe it was for the best… I won't have to suffer Bella's wrath.

I ended up as bait, anyway, along with Dylan. "She'll take you. I'm a married man." He told me smartly.

"When did you marry?"

"You were there, smart ass."

"I don't, you are confounding me," I muttered and shoved him.

"What's it with you, anyway?"

"Didn't sleep well."

"Me neither," he told me with a knowing smirk. "I think only on our missions, I can actually do something with Rachel."

"Please, Howard," I groaned loudly.

"Going up?" the man responsible with the cable cars asked, coming to sit next to us.

"Not sure. Would anything be open there?" Dylan asked.

"Worth a try."

"Let's go, huh?" he turned to me. I nodded and we jumped on a cable chair. When we were buckled, he took my hand and I threw him a look. "What? I'm scared of highs!"

"Keep your paws to yourself." I hissed, shaking my hand.

"Come on, man."

"Up you go!" the man told us and we started moving. He was grinning and it took me a second to realize he was our suspect. Not that woman!

"Dylan," I hissed in his ear. "Jump when I tell you."

"We're buckled up," he told me, watching me as if I had gone mad.

"He is our unsub," I said, jerking my head back to the man.

"He… be serious, Cullen!"

We were quite far from the ground when the chair stopped. There was a sound from behind us as if something was pulled up. I saw our man coming up hanging by a rope.

"Try to get out before he gets here," I muttered to Dylan and fought with the system keeping me safe in the chair.

"Why don't we just shot him?"

"He isn't armed. And how would we get out of here?"

"Oh I don't know, Edward! I love my dick!"

"Find your badge," I whispered, ignoring his comment.

"Well hello, lovebirds."

Dylan shot me a horrified look. So it was true at least that part of the profile. Of course, he thought we were together from how we acted.

"I'm sorry we mislead you but we aren't together," I told him. "I mean, look at him. He looks about to be sick." I gestured to Dylan.

"You still have something I want and I would never have," the suspect said, hanging in front of us, propping his feet close to our hips. "I'm the odd one. I'm a disgrace to the mankind! I can't give my wife what she wants. I can't give her children."

We had been _so_ wrong in our profile!

"Why are you killing men? There are treatments," Dylan squeaked when he saw a knife. _Who made him an FBI agent?_ I wondered internally.

"We can help," I told the suspect, showing him my badge. His eyes widened and he started muttering under his breath.

"NO!" he roared. "You can't! No one can! Nothing works!"

"Drop the knife!" I said, finally managing to get my gun out. I wasn't holding it tight enough because he made it fly from my gasp.

I saw Dylan whispering in his collar and I knew that the others were on their way here. This caught the suspect's attention and I couldn't move fast enough to save Dylan. I saw the knife sinking in his stomach.

"Howard!" I took my cap off and pressed it to his stomach. "You're going to jail, I'm sure you know that?" I asked the suspect.

Before he could answer, I heard someone from under us yelling to drop the knife. When the suspect didn't listen but turned to me, ready to stab me, I heard and felt the bullet zooming between my and Dylan's bodies and stopping in the suspect's head. He fell on me and the chair moved backwards.

Alistair and Emmett took him off me and the second I was able to move freely, I shouted for an EMT.

"Dylan!" I heard Rachel and I couldn't let her see what had happened, but it was too late. "Baby!" she whispered, and stroked his hair. She threw me a nasty glare and squeezed him closer to her.

"Love you, Rachel."

"Me too. Me too," she mumbled and kissed his hair.

The EMT came and they went to the hospital. I was sent back to the hotel to change and shower then relax until we were to leave.

After a shower and a change of the bloodied clothes, I felt better. I packed my stuff and went to the hospital where I heard that they'd keep him here for a few weeks. Rachel refused to talk with me and she pleaded Emmett to let her stay.

"It's a good thing we're meeting the new addition to our team when we get back," Emmett groaned when we made it back to the jet, a few hours later. Agent Fauber, as I remembered.

"Oh yes, Lucy is amazing. I remember her from the academy," Alistair acknowledged that. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it.

"I don't think she's ready," I told him, going to sit next to him.

"Do you know her?" he asked, surprised.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Oh I see, she finally told you. About that."

"She told me about her father," I clarified.

"Yeah, that's all I know, too. There is something deeper and I'm sure she'd tell you."

I inclined my head, accepting that then wondered if it was a wise idea to send her a text or an email.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 12:36:55 MST

**Subject**: Hi

I am very sorry for what I did. You know that, right? I was really scared that Emmett might find out what was going on.

How bad did I mess up? Are you furious?

PS: Buy more magic ointment. I have a feeling we'd need it or…_I_'d need some.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (your humble submissive)

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 13:38:02

**Subject**: Hi to you too

I love it when they beg, you know?

I am extremely angry, even Vanessa can tell I am upset. No one has ever done that to me. Hung up on me… the word cockblock won't even describe what you did.

You messed up pretty badly, but I promise not to lose it. I may not be home when you come back. I am with Rosalie out. Shopping.

I'd remember to buy more ointment and a few other things.

PS: I hope you didn't lose the cock ring.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

I choked on my spit when I realized I had no idea where I put the cock ring. All I hoped was that I had thrown it in my bag with the clothes.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 12:40:49 MST

**Subject**: Hi

Have fun shopping. And prepare for more begging.

Is Vanessa home?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (your humble submissive)

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 13:45:30

**Subject**: Vanessa

Actually, she is with me. Your mother told me about the cleaning stuff and then offered to keep her over night. I accepted because we would be busy. I hope you don't mind that I made plans for you.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

That upset me somehow. Everyone was making plans behind my back when Nessie was concerned. Mom enrolled her to kindergarten and now, Bella sent her to my parents. Wait. How would she drive her?

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 12:48:11 MST

**Subject**: Re: Vanessa

How are you going to get her to my parents? My car isn't home. How did you get to the mall?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (your humble submissive)

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 13:50:35

**Subject**: Re: Vanessa

So needy and greedy. I took a taxi to the airport from where I burrowed your car. By the way, I'm coming after you. Change of plans.

YES, you will see Tessie before we get her to your parents' house.

Would it be so much to ask you to stop distracting me? A girl needs to shop from time to time and your daughter makes it quite impossible.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (Your Mistress)

MY daughter? I thought we had established that.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 12:53:36 MST

**Subject**: Re: Vanessa

OUR.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward (your humble submissive)

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 22 June, 2010 13:55:25

**Subject**: Re: Vanessa

Our what?

Never mind, I think I know what you are saying. I still can't believe it.

PS: I think I know what you meant when you said about Tessie being disobedient. My feet are aching for how much I had run after her.

PPS: It shouldn't come as a surprise. Like father, like daughter.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny (Your Mistress)

I couldn't help but laugh. I decided not to answer and sought the cards then went to Jasper to play. Surprisingly, I even won a couple of times.

"Oh come on, cheer up!" Emmett moaned when we descended from the jet, wrapping an arm around Jasper's neck.

"He cheated. Again," he muttered, glaring at me.

"I never cheat!" I said in mock hurt.

"Boys!" Alistair said loudly from behind us. "We're tired, worried about our friend and we just need to sleep it out. Let's go home."

Sometimes, it felt like he was the boss, because Emmett being the boss wasn't such a good idea sometimes.

I heard her before I saw her. The high pinched squeal was unmistakable. Emmett patted me on the back before I bent to prepare for the catch of the year. Vanessa collided with my chest and I raised her, hugging her closely. I could tell she was agitated, she kept talking, telling me about her day and how much fun it was. I looked around and my eyes fell on my car. She was really upset, not even coming out to greet me.

I rearranged Nessie in my arms, said goodbye to everyone and went to the car. Bella's window was rolled down.

"Sit in the back with her."

"Yes," I nodded. I wanted to say more, to add the lone word she wanted to hear, but decided against it.

The drive to my parents was quiet from Bella's side, but Nessie talked my ear off.

"How do you have so much energy after such a full day?"

She shrugged and continued with her story when she had seen a nice dress.

It felt amazing to hold her there. I didn't spend enough time with her. When Bella parked in front of my parents' house, I nearly told her to drive back home. Nessie had fallen asleep, the exhaustion catching up with her.

I carried her inside and Mom ushered me to Vanessa's room in her house, Alice's old room. I put her down and snuggled next to her, not really wanting to move from there. If I moved, I'd face the real crude truth. Bella was truly upset and I was afraid of what she may do. I considered saying one of my safe words, but then would I disappoint her? If it became unbearable, I'd say something, unlike last time.

A hand on my shoulder, made me jerk up and turn to the person that disturbed me. Bella.

"Come on, you'll sleep home," she whispered, stroking my hair. Had I fallen asleep?

I pressed a kiss to Neisse's forehead then allowed Bella to do the same. We left the room together and after a few more minutes of talking with my parents, we left.

"You look worn out," Bella noted as she slid in the garage.

"Rough day."

"I'll let you sleep."

There was a promise behind that. She made sure I knew that I'd get it when I would wake up. I nodded and got out of the car.

"I have just one request," Bella told me after offering me something to eat. I was about to ascend to my room.

I turned to her, too tired to even ask what she wanted.

"I want you to sleep with the butt plug. It would easy tomorrow's activities." Her eyes were searching mine and in that second, I truly understood what this life style meant. She needed this. This was how she worked. She had to see others submitting to her, feeling the pain she had inflicted on them, making them feel good or bad depending on how they behaved. This got her off.

I fell to my knee and bowed my head. I heard her gasp and I didn't have to look up to know she was crying.

"Qu-querido," she choked up, her hand stroking my hair. "Follow me."

Damn, the crawling again. But this was part of what made her happy. I could live with this as long as I made her happy.

"Strip." I didn't move, unsure of how she wanted me to do that. "Is there a problem?" I still didn't answer, she hadn't told me to talk, yet. A large grin formed on her face. "Speak."

"How should I strip, Mistress?"

"Normally. And fast, I don't want you falling asleep on me."

"Yes, Mistress." I stripped without getting up, which impressed her and me. I had no idea I could do that.

"On your fours, ass in the air. Relax." I did as told. Her palm stroked my ass and then her palm landed sharply on my left cheek. "Ah all the annoyingness from last night is coming back. But you are tired. Lean on your elbows and RELAX." I tried to relax, but my butt knew what was coming and it hadn't liked the plug as much as my cock. I was truly twisted.

Her finger rubbed my hole, entering a wet finger and then adding another one. She left me panting after a few strokes. How was this possible? I had never liked men. Or this didn't have to do with being gay? I was confused and by the time I came up with an answer to my weird questions, I felt the plug slid inside me.

"There. Now, kneel." It was uncomfortable at best and if I was honest, it was bigger than the last one.

I watched as Bella moved around the room, putting a fluffy blanket on the floor, at the foot of the bed. What was she doing? She took one of her pillows and put it there then came to me and titled my head by grasping my chin. "You are going to spend the night here. That is your shelter."

What? I looked at the floor in disbelief. Was I really going to accept to sleep on the floor in my own house?

"Is there a problem, querido?" she asked concerned.

"No, Mistress," I sighed and crawled to my _shelter_. I debated my next move, but shrugged and did it anyway. She had come next to me, still stroking my hair. I bent lower and kissed her feet.

"You are very well behaved today. I need to threaten you more often," she giggled and knelt next to me. "You deserve a kiss for being such a good boy." She cupped my cheeks and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I had wanted to kiss her since I had seen her last night, on my bed. I let myself feel the kiss, but she ended it too soon. "Sleep," she whispered and got in the bed.

"Good night, Mistress." I was getting better at this. It almost felt natural to call her that even though we had something made as equals. She was my daughter's mother.

"Sleep tight, Edward and tell me if you become uncomfortable there."

I nodded, the drowsiness coming back the second my head touched the pillow.

**I'd like to know what you think of this chapter's events. If there are questions about anything, please ask them. I answer every review.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The punishment part 2

**SM owns it all.**

I woke up what felt like minutes later, drenched in sweat. How was that even possible? I was naked! It was unnaturally hot in the room and I realized I won't go back to sleep anytime soon.

We were in June for Christ's sake! Why was it so hot outside? I had liked it in Aspen.

I flopped on my back, feeling trails of sweat traveling over my body. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, I decided to go and get a glass of water.

Would she mind that I left her room? Should I wake her? I decided to let her know of my midnight stroll. The bed was empty. Oh well.

I got up and thought of what I was going to do, but shrugged and proceeded out of the room naked as I was. I had just exited her room when I collided with her small frame.

"Whoa." She gasped, grasping my arm.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep." I explained.

"It's unbearably hot in here." She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"After some water."

"Put ice cubes in it, it's not cold enough then come back." She advised and entered her room.

I took my glass of water to her room, already half empty. Bella was on my "bed", fanning herself with a sheet of paper.

"Is it always so hot in here?"

"Sometimes, but now we'll blame it on the global warming."

"I want back home." She muttered. "I can't believe I just said that." She continued a second later.

"Home?" I wondered.

"I'm from Forks, Washington. Haven't I told you that?" she shrugged and sighed. "Sit." She patted the spot next to her.

"I'd stand." I said, imagining how uncomfortable it will be to sit.

"Oh don't be such a baby! Lie down, here."

I lay next to her, on my stomach and sighed. I was already sweating. "We could move to the living room or my room?" I asked, hoping she would accept.

"I prefer it here." Her hand touched my back and drew patterns there.

"I have an AC there. And I promise the first thing tomorrow or today I'd call to get one installed here."

"Living room." She decided after a few minutes of silence. I put the AC as low as we could support without frosting then slumped on the couch. Leather wasn't a great idea so I slid to the ground. It was so cold and inviting!

"Are you going to stay there?"

"Yeah."

She didn't answer and I heard the TV as she turned it on. I hoped I'd catch some sleep, not having slept that well the other night.

"Edward!" I heard Bella hiss and her toe connected with my ribs gently. I groaned and pushed her foot away. I had just fallen asleep. "You're alive, that's good. I thought you had died, you didn't move for five hours." She commented, now, her voice coming closer to my ear.

Five hours? Really? "Let me sleep." I muttered and turned on my side. The marble wasn't very comfortable and I knew that was my cue to finally open my eyes.

"I'm hungry, querido. Think you can make me something to eat?" Bella whispered against my ear. "I'll take care of you if you are a good boy."

"What?" I asked worried. She should have learnt by now that the kitchen and I didn't mix.

"I didn't hear you," she said lightly and pinched my cheek.

"Ehh." I opened an eye and met her grinning face. "I could set the house on fire… Mistress."

"Aw, I'll make sure you got everything right."

I got up and she sent me to wash. When I made it back downstairs, I saw her outside, pointing to the ground. Who was she talking with? I opened the screen door, but stopped before I stepped outside. I was still naked.

"What's wrong?" I asked loudly.

"Your dogs are not behaving. Put something on you and come here."

I grabbed a robe and tied it hastily around my waist then stepped outside. Ringo jumped on me, barking happily.

"Hey, boy. How's the leg?" I scratched his head.

"He is fine considering he was chasing poor Alf around. You need to build them a house or something." I watched Bella incredulously. I tied their leashes and took Bella back inside.

"They're fine. Still hungry?"

"Of course. I want toast with jelly. You can't destroy it."

I wasn't so sure, but I didn't contradict her.

"I'll go shower, I sweated last night. I want a coffee, too." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my back then turned to go. She poked her head back in the kitchen. "Lose the robe." She winked and disappeared.

I did as told, letting the robe pool at my feet as I put the bread in the toaster then went to search for the jelly. I knew I had some, Nessie loved it. I found only cherry flavored and put it on the table along with two plates and knives. Would she let me eat, too?

The coffee dinged and as I poured it, the toaster dinged, too. I needed one more set of arms. I put the coffee holder down and caught the slices of bread when they jumped then put another two and finished pouring the coffee. I turned to get the milk from the fridge and saw Bella leaning on the door frame, a light smile on her face. She gestured to the fridge and waved a hand through her hair since it was wet.

"See, you can do it! You just need a little push," Bella giggled and sat at the table. "Sit down."

I grabbed the chair from next to her and her hand wrapped around my wrist. I stopped and turned to her. "_Down_, querido," she pointed to the floor.

I took her plate on my lap and put jelly on the toast and raised it to her mouth.

"Mmmm it's so good," she whispered and stroked my hair.

That second, something shifted. I knew that I really wasn't cut out for this… but the way she talked when she wasn't just Bella, it made me feel different. I wanted to feel like this forever, it showed that she cared, that I was worthy. I decided to accept whatever she had for me today, knowing I could end up hurt but I had been rude to her and hung up on her.

She fed me a piece of toast in return, smiling and playing with my hair all the while.

"This has been amazing," Bella said softly and got up. "I have something for you. It won't be permanent so don't fear."

Before I could do something stupid as talk, she snapped a collar around my neck. It had a chain attached to it. She tugged, yanking on my neck. "Follow me."

I crawled behind her and when we arrived to her room, she made me stand.

"I changed a few things while you were gone, I hope you don't mind," she said as she stepped on a chair and secured my chain on a nail in the ceiling. "There. Now, give me your hands, up." I put my hands up and she tied them with a rope to the chain. "This is for your behavior while you were gone."

Bella touched something on my back then with a swishing noise, it hit me. It wasn't the flogger and it hurt worse.

"No, no, darling. No noises. You told me that you understand that you need to be punished," she soothed me and slapped her whip to my back again.

_Damn_, it hurt! I grounded my teeth together and bit back a groan. She kept hitting me, not like that first time, but close enough. One or two slaps connected with my butt and I whimpered, considering I still had her toy inside my ass.

"Are you ever going to hang up on me? Answer." She was done, thank God!

"No, Mistress," I whispered.

"Good boy."

My arms were free as was my neck and I was told to bend over. "It may hurt just a little." After the whip, nothing could hurt me. I was wrong. It hurt worse than last time, when she took out the plug.

"Shh." Bella came around and stroked my cheek. "I'll make it better." She kissed my forehead and went behind me, her finger went to my ass and I tensed up. "Relax, I'm only putting some ointment." Of course, her little ass fondling aroused me. "Turn around." She grinned and touched my cock as if it was a sacred thing. "Beautiful."

I watched, confused, as she took a rope and started wrapping it around my cock. I felt it going numb from the lack of blood. But this, also amplified its sensitivity if possible.

"Now querido, I want you to tell me if you are ready." Bella got up from her kneeling position. "Talk freely."

"Ready for what, Mistress?"

"For this," she said sweetly and showed me a dildo. My eyes winded. "Why did you think I stretched you for? I told you, I don't share."

"I don't think… I said that I wasn't sure, Mistress," I said so fast, my words combined.

"Querido, you didn't write hard." She crouched in front of me and put a hand behind my neck, playing with the hair there as her other hand moved up and down my chest.

"I'm writing hard, now… Mistress, please." I felt pathetic for begging.

A smile that should have scared me appeared on her face. "I'll make you a compromise."

I watched her carefully then nodded. Her grin widened. "You let me do this. Just once, I promise. Then, in return, I will allow you to fuck my ass with your cock."

The words were so powerful that made the beginning of her statement get lost in my brain. She'd allow me to have that power?

"So?"

"Alright, Mistress."

_You're insane_! The voice of reason shouted in my head.

Maybe I just want to spice things up.

_Maybe you should consult a psycho!_

Go to hell.

"Turn around. No- Get up." She changed her mind. "Bend over the bed. That should do it. I will be careful and you are allowed to tell me if it hurts. Actually, you are allowed to talk, scream or do whatever you want."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Give me a kiss." I pressed my lips to hers then she turned me around and pressed me on the bed, face down, ass in the air. "Remember, _relax_. I'm not killing you."

Her finger went to my ass again and this time it was wet and slightly warm, it was joined by another finger soon. "You have a beautiful ass."

I have been told a lot of things but that. "Thanks."

Her fingers curled inside me, making me hiss in pain. I had done something wrong.

"Mistress," I rushed the words out and felt her fingers moving slowly inside me. A third one joined the other two and I could feel how stretched I was. I had never tried that with a woman because I was afraid of what might be there…

Her fingers left my hole. "Try not to tighten your muscles. I'm starting it," she whispered. I felt the tip of the dildo at my ass hole and bit down on the sheet in front of me, fisting my hands in it. "That's it. Stay relaxed." She encouraged me. The dildo slid inside me easily and it felt surprisingly good. That's how women feel when men are fucking them?

"Ahhh." The long groan escaped me involuntary. The dildo stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Carry on, Mistress." I felt like a little bitch, wanting more fucking in the ass. The toy slid further in my ass and I couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of me.

Bella started moving it in and out of me, slowly and gradually increased the speed.

"Faster!" I groaned, trashing under her hand. I sneaked a hand between the bed and me and grasped my cock.

"No, querido. Tell me what you what. I will do it." I didn't reply because I had no idea what I could tell her. "Anything," she promised.

"I need a release, Mistress."

"Because it's your first time, I will take care of you." Her hands raised my hips as the dildo kept moving inside me. How? Did she have another hand I wasn't aware of? Her hands wrapped around my cock and I forgot about my question. She moved at the same time, the same speed with the dildo and I knew that I would be done soon. The restrain of the rope drove me closer to the edge as her dildo rammed inside me. The tightening in my stomach exploded as her hips kept slapping to my ass. She stroked my cock until I begged her to stop since it had become uncomfortable.

I felt something pressing to my cheek, repetitively. I grunted, still unable to move from the powerful orgasm. The best so far. I was sure that there were many more to come as long as I allowed Bella the privilege to have control over them.

"Oh so I didn't kill you." I heard her sighing in relief.

"Huh?"

"I cooked. You need to eat. Remember what is written in the contract about food?"

"Is there a moment when you don't nag me?"

"When you behave I don't have why to nag you. Now, get up and let me feed you," Bella said sternly.

"I can't feel my limbs."

"Want me to make you feel them?"

I shot up and was staying on my ass in less than a second. "Ouch," I hissed, shifting around.

"Oh right. You may be sore, roll over," Bella said apologetically.

"Roll over? Are you serious? Do I look like a dog?" I exclaimed before I could keep it inside me as I turned on my stomach.

"We're still alone. That means, you are still my submissive."

I rolled my eyes and put my head on my hands. "Are you going to feed me?"

"Did you just roll your eyes?" Bella demanded sharply.

"I thought it was over," I defended myself.

"I _just_ told you that since we are still alone, you are my submissive and I am your _mistress_!" She slapped my shoulder quite hard.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Mistress."

"I don't think you meant that."

_Jesus_! I was hungry, spent and aching. All I wanted was food!

"I apologize, Mistress," I said with remorse.

"Open up." She nodded, putting a fork full of pastas to my lips. I let her feed me and I knew why she liked it when I did it to her. It felt nice to have someone feed you. Sometime, during the feeding process, I got up unable to eat while lying on my stomach.

After eating, she wanted to shower. Together. We used my bathroom and I was glad, considering my bathtub was bigger than the one downstairs.

"You know what I always wanted? Well, not always… but you understand?" Bella asked softly. We were on my bed, on our backs breathing hard. I had carried her here during our shower and finished the sex on a safe surface.

"What?" I wondered, looking at my ceiling.

"Dominants need their own rooms." I glanced at her and saw her blushing.

"Don't you have your own room?"

She snorted. "Let me finish. I was talking about a room that would be used only for playing. You know what I'm talking about?"

"A playroom?" I asked, turning to her, fully.

"Yes. It's nice that you accepted to stay in my room yesterday, but I still didn't feel right having you there or here in your room. It's stupid, because this is how I did it since I started doing this."

"You can use the attic, I never go there and Nessie is scared of the concept of it so she'd never adventure in that side of the house."

"I was sure you'd suggest this. I just told you. I needed to get it out, you don't have to act on my thought."

"Okay," I said, turning on my back again. I could do that, it would be the least I could do for her. She was going to stay no matter what, now. "What kind of things you have in a playroom?"

"It depends on the dominator. Things can be put on display or in closets. The usual stuff, you know? Whips, floggers, toys, some have a cross, some a paddle bench where they punish their submissive, a bed, of course. I don't know, Edward. It all depends," she explained and I repeated the things in my mind, to remember them. "The room should be spacious enough if the dominator is into role playing," she continued, thoughtfully.

"You like that?"

She laughed loudly and turned over, her hair falling, obscuring her eyes from me. I moved it behind her ear before I realized what I've done. Bella just smiled at me. "I tried it once with Jasper. It was his idea, actually."

I felt my eyebrows shooting up, which made her laugh even harder. "We had watched _Saving Private Ryan_ and he decided to act like the wounded soldier. I was the ever helpful nurse. It took me fifteen minutes to drag him from the living room to my room and when I finally got him in bed… let's say that nothing happened. Rose came home and we went back to the living room, laughing harder than ever before."

"So you don't like this," I noted.

"I never tried it to say that I don't like it. And Jasper wasn't the best choice to try it," she answered, putting her head on my shoulder.

My phone rang and I groaned loudly. I knew I should have been at work, but I was waiting for them to call and tell me about a case.

"Edward Cullen."

"Emmett McCarthy," he mocked me.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Since you have the nanny to bang her around, you don't come to work unless we call you. Why is that?"

Bella's head shot up and she glared at my phone. I pressed her head back to my shoulder and answered. "Is there something you needed to tell me?"

"Why yes! You have other things to do here besides go on missions!"

"I know, Emmett. I just needed a break."

"I'll let you go on a short holiday at the end of the month. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I agreed, feeling better. I had to ask Alice of great ideas of destinations.

"Now, that is covered. Will you come to work? There are a few cases you need to look over and someone has to go to CIA and talk with them about something. If you come here, I'd give you details."

"I'm coming. Wait, have you talked with Rachel?" I asked before he could hang up.

"Yes. He hasn't woken up yet. But he is stable."

"All right." I sighed. "I'll dress and come."

"Dress? Are you naked… No! Don't answer that one!" he wailed.

"Bye."

We hung up and I got out of the bed.

"I think he is right. You haven't gone to work very much since I'm here," Bella said, getting up and wrapping the sheet around her body.

"Well, I had a reason to stay home," I said lightly, smirking.

"Get dressed and go before I think to punish you," she teased, slapping my ass.

After I was done, I gathered my gun, gun belt and bulletproof vest then went downstairs with Bella following me. I was just about to put the gun in the belt when the doorbell rang.

"They came after you?" Bella asked, surprised.

I shrugged and went to answer. It was Mom with Vanessa.

"Put that away and take her. She's been crying for you for over two hours." I put the gun in the belt and picked her up.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" I wanted the end of the month to come today.

"I missed you," Vanessa told me sincerely and hugged my neck.

"I'm going to work, now. You have to be good for Bella. Okay?" Tears welled up in her brown eyes. Damn it! "Uncle Emmett told me that at the end of the month I can have some free time."

"Tomorrow?"

"Soon," I promised and kissed her cheek. I turned around and saw Bella at the bottom of the stairs, clutching the sheet around her and avoiding Mom's eyes while blushing. She was too cute when she was acting so young and innocent.

"Go and get dressed," I told her. She nodded and disappeared in her room.

"Holy shit! Crap!" I heard her saying from behind the closed door.

I put Vanessa down and she went to the couch. "Stay with her a minute. I'll talk with Bella," I told Mom.

"That was more than a mother would want to know about her son," Esme muttered to me and went to Vanessa.

I entered Bella's room and she shrieked. "Jesus! Knock," she moaned.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

"Everything was on the bed!" she told me panicked.

"What?"

"The toys, Edward!" she snapped. "Oh God, that was embarrassing."

"I think I understand the need of a playroom." I found myself saying.

"Yeah. That would come in handy. I'll wait here until your mother leaves."

"She's equally embarrassed." I laughed and earned a slap. "I truly have to go, now."

"Okay. Be careful," she whispered and kissed my mouth.

"Will be." I nodded and went to say goodbye to my little angel and my mother then made my way to my car.

When I arrived at work, Jasper was in my office, pacing.

"Finally!"

"I'm here. What's the rush?" I asked.

"Well, we have this case about the families found dead in Santa Fe, New Mexico then there were four banks robbed in one night in Tuscaloosa, Alabama and of course the CIA business. Choose."

"Oh, I can choose?" I asked surprised.

He shrugged. "Alyssa isn't that good. She's filling in for Rachel. Oh and you have to meet Lucy," he continued rambling. "Emmett wants you to go to CIA and see what is wrong. They called around five this morning with a red code alert or something like that."

"Okay. I will talk with Emmett and go to CIA and meet Lucy. In the meantime, you look over the two cases and decide which one is more important."

"You sound like Emmett. Go, now," he urged me.

"And use _your_ desk," I advised him and went to Emmett's office. I knocked and entered. "Hey, Em!"

"Look who dropped by!" he said smiling. "Listen, kiddo. Go and meet Lucy then go together to CIA. I think I'll take Jasper and Alistair to New Mexico to the local FBI department and see what we can do about that case."

"Kiddo?" I asked in mock hurt.

He shrugged and waved me out. _Great_! Here I thought he had missed me. I went to find Lucy and meet her. Everyone was talking about her. I knocked once on her door and heard her voice telling me to enter.

She was at her desk, looking through some files. When she looked up, I realized I knew her from the Academy; she had been a few years behind me.

"Hi, Lucy!" I greeted.

"I see you remember me. Hello, Edward," she said smiling and came to hug me.

"Course I do. Didn't I show you how to shoot?" I said smirking.

"Actually, you showed me how to keep the hold on the gun. But thanks, anyway."

I shrugged. "What's this thing I hear about CIA?"

"Oh, I am the one that got the fax and I was told specifically to tell only the person who I'd go with. Emmett told me to go with you… so I waited for you."

"Lucky me," I chuckled. "What do they want?"

"Have you heard on Caius Vespaci?"

"Obviously," I snorted. "It's on our top ten list."

"Well, he kidnapped Liam Jackson's daughter. Last night. She has been missing for six hours now."

"Liam Jackson as in… _the_ Liam Jackson? How old is the girl?"

"Yes, that Liam and his girl is five." My hand froze on the way to the file. Vanessa was five years old, too. "If he won't kill her in the first twenty four hours then he'd want money," Lucy continued unfazed.

"Let's go there and see what other information they have," I decided.

The drive to the airport was filled with memories from the Academy. At the airport a surprise awaited us. Emmett and the other had taken the jet while the other one was broken. We had to drive to Virginia or take a normal plane.

"I vote for plane," Lucy told me.

"And have to explain why we carry weapons and have them say that those were the rules… No! I am driving," I stated.

"There are over five hundred mile, Edward!" she shouted.

"So? I am not-"

"I'll talk with them and we'd broad the plane with the weapons. We're FBI for God's sake." She grabbed my sleeve and dragged inside the airport.

She went to buy tickets. "Langley, Virginia. As soon as possible. Two tickets." She was nothing but concrete.

"You just missed the flight. It is embarking now," the lady behind the counted said in a bored voice.

"And you want to tell me _that_ many people go there? There aren't two seats free?"

"I just told you t-"

I slapped my badge in front of her. Her eyes widened and in less than five minutes we had plane tickets and were escorted to the gate. The security guard caught my elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know the policy? No weapons, sir."

"We're FBI," Lucy said from behind me. "The other jet is broken and we need to get to CIA," she said sweetly, working her womanly charms on the poor guy.

"Oh of course, I didn't know. I'm sorry." It was comical how the guard walked us to the entrance of the plane and then went to talk with the pilots.

Once we took off, I emailed Tanya to send me everything she could find about Caius Vespuci. She didn't send anything that I didn't know. Drug dealer, mafia, kidnapper, recompense for getting the kidnapped person back and the list went on and on.

To my surprise, a car was waiting for us at the airport. The drive there was silent and full of tension. I could see how serious those guys were. We rarely had to work with CIA, but it always struck me at how respected those guys were, how private they were. In fact, no one knew where they worked or what they did besides their colleagues.

Once inside the building, we had to part from our weapons, including my knife from my ankle. It was almost comical how the man grasped my arm and glared at my ankle. They knew everything.

We were to meet with Liam in a securely locked office. As we waited for him, Lucy slumped on a chair. "You know what will happen now?" she asked.

"They'll try to kill us?" I joked.

"If we breathe a word about what we are going to do then, yes," she said seriously. "I don't understand how those people can keep their jobs away from family."

"That is the problem we have. How did Caius find out where Liam lives?" I asked, sitting next to her.

The door opened and the man in question came in. He looked worse than I had ever seen him.

"Liam Jackson," he said and stuck his hand out.

"S.S.A. Edward Cullen and this is S.A. Lucy Fauber," I introduced us, shaking his hand.

"Do you have any leads?" Lucy asked.

"There are, he left many hints. We just need to figure them out. It is possible to see my daughter again?" Liam asked me.

"It all depends on the kidnapper and Caius isn't a very predictable person." I didn't want to get his chances high.

We threw ourselves in finding Caius and saving the girl, I was constantly on the phone with Tanya trying to track his phone calls because Liam had told me he would call. When Caius called, there had been over twenty-four hours since the kidnapping. He wanted money. He demanded that he wanted three hundred million dollars to release the girl safe and sound.

"Can you gather that amount?" I asked once the phone call ended.

"I'd do anything."

"You have five hours," I reminded him. Lucy left with him and I returned to the phone in my hand. "Did you track him, T?"

"Actually…"

"No." I sighed.

"I did, but I'm sure I'm wrong," she said warily.

"You… wrong? I don't think so, honey," I said vehemently.

"Well, are you sitting down?"

"That bad? And I am on a chair, should I try the floor?"

"The chair would do… Edward, he is inside the CIA headquarters. I'll send you the office he is in if I could."

"WHAT? Tell me, you are kidding."

"I wish I was, babe."

"Thanks, bye." I hung up before she could respond and was out the door in seconds. I bumped into a guy, but didn't stop. I had to find Liam. I rushed inside his office and found it empty.

"Can I help you?" A man asked cautiously.

"I need to see Liam. There are complications."

"He just left to see how he can get the money. You can tell me. I'm Bob McGill."

"Edward Cullen." I nodded.

"Oh I thought you were an unfamiliar face, but I thought you were new. You're the FBI." He realized.

"Yes. Liam is with my partner, Lucy," I explained.

"What were the complications?" he asked, leading me into another office and closing the door.

"I talked with our technician and she tried to track the phone call," I started.

"Yes?"

"Caius is inside the building."

"What building?" he asked, his hand on the phone.

"This one."

Bob's eyes widened and he dragged me somewhere. "She's Nancy. Tell her about this as I get a hold of Liam," he said and left.

After a complicated procedure of Tanya sending Nancy the phone call tracking and Nancy locating the floor and room where Caius was, everyone was buzzing around, SWAT members were everywhere and I still had to see Lucy, Liam and Bob.

"And are you sure you can't see where they are from their phones?" I asked again, getting aggravated. She was from CIA, for God's sake!

"You're trying my patience, Agent Cullen!" she snapped and her hands flew over the keyboard. "I can't find anything. Their phones must be closed."

Lucy's was surely closed because I had tried to contact her for the past six hours. The five hours Caius had given Liam had worn out.

"Find them, damn it!" I snapped and slammed my hand on her desk. She jumped and her eyes focused on my hand, on my wrist. I snatched my hand back and pulled the jacket's sleeve over the black band.

"I'll show you what I can find," she sneered and I looked over at her computer. There was the Earth then USA then Kentucky then Georgetown then… my house. I gaped at her. "See? We can see every_thing_ every_where_… but I can't see where they are. No cell phones can do that and they aren't in the building," she told me. I was still looking at my house. I could see different forms moving around. "Do you have a dog?"

"Yeah. Two, actually," I answered.

"Well, one of them is on the couch," she told me, pointing out to a spot there. It looked small and I was sure it was Alf. "You can boast and call home and tell your wife or girlfriend about this," she continued, closing that program.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sun, 27 June, 2010 01:13:09 EST

**Subject**: Boasting

What is Alf doing on the couch?

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I sent the email and only then realized the hour. I hoped I wouldn't wake her up. I had lost track of time with the amounts of coffee I had drank and how busy I had been.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 27 June, 2010 12:20:09

**Subject**: ANGRY

I don't want to know how you know about Alf, but you are so dead… I had just fallen asleep because Vanessa had been incredibly disobedient and cried for you.

I can't wait for you to get home.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. Your Mistress

I turned white, I was sure. But I was worried about Vanessa more. I couldn't wait for my break. And somehow, I knew that it won't come at the end of _this_ month.

I didn't reply to her email and focused on trying to figure out where Caius was. I asked Nancy to give me access to every room. She put me in front of a big screen and told me that every room was monitored. I zoomed in every imagine and looked in every room from every angle possible trying to find Caius and the little girl or a trap or something. Another few agents joined me and I was grateful because I wouldn't finish this on such a short notice on my own.

"Do you think they're there?" one of them asked, pointing to a room he was looking in.

I looked over to his screen and saw two figures strapped to two chairs, back to back. "Zoom it in," I instructed. To our surprise, there were Lucy and Liam. "Bob!" I gasped.

"Bob?" one of them asked. "Who?"

"Bob…McGill, I think."

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "You must have the wrong name."

They were working together. We had to go and save them. It took me less than a second to realize that Liam's daughter was never kidnapped. Caius wanted Liam.

I went to Nancy and nearly knocked her out of her chair in my haste. "Did you know the guy that brought me to you?"

"I don't know half of the people here, agent. Why?"

"Because he isn't one of your people. He is with Caius," I explained. "Do me a favor and look in Liam's house."

"I can't do su-"

"Do it!" I hissed. She did as I asked, looking frightened. "How many kids does he have?"

"Just Gia," she told me. I looked inside the house she was showing me and sure enough, I could see a little form in a bed then a few rooms away another form on another bed. "Is that his wife?"

"Probably. But… there is…"

"Yes! Because he used this to get him! His family is safe," I told her. "Contact the local FBI and tell them to go to his house and send people here. We need to do this as swiftly as possible."

After over five hours, we found the room where Liam and Lucy were held hostages and the pyrotechnics found a bomb on the door. The local FBI joined us and we caught Caius and Bob. I was allowed to cuff Caius and I felt better than ever, knowing that one of our top ten most wanted people was caught.

**I am really curious about your reaction to this chapter. Was it too much what I did to Edward? What about the case? **

**I got the idea from a Criminal Minds episode and I couldn't help but use the line "Do you have a dog?" (I think that is how it was in that episode, too - when the CIA agent asked Morgan about it) I had found it too freaking cute not to use it.**

**Enough of my rambling. Please review. I didn't receive many reviews for the last chapter :(**


	16. Chapter 16: Beside you

**SM owns it all.**

**I'm not getting much feedback. I have no idea if all of you like it. The hits are over 2,000 - still. Reviews, under 10 - still. I'm upset, really. You don't even have to be logged in, but if you are... I always respond to reviews.**

**On a lighter note, the name of the chapter come from the song 'Beside You' by Van Morrison. I was listening to it while re-reading the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Go and sleep. Lucy has to go to the hospital for the customary check out," Liam told me after he thanked me for my help.

I didn't wait to be told twice and I checked in the first hotel I saw. I sent a quick email to Bella, letting her know that I'd probably take the first plane home tomorrow then fell asleep. When I woke up, almost thirteen hours later, I was refreshed. I talked with Lucy and she was supposed to stay another day in the hospital. I decided to stay too and go back with her. After hanging out in her hospital room the whole day, I went back to my room and after a shower, I called Bella.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Well, I am no longer mad, that's for sure. It's all over the news," she told me chuckling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You caught Caius Vespuci! That's big!"

"Oh that," I said nonchalantly, my heart growing twice in my chest knowing I had made her proud of me. "It was nothing."

"Well, I was thinking of something…" she trailed off.

"I'm all ears," I said quickly.

"Vanessa is sleeping-"

"How's she? Tell her that I will be there tomorrow," I interrupted.

"She's sleeping as I was telling you. And I presume you're alone," she continued unmoved from her path.

"Yes…"

"Well, let's say that I heard a nice song today and an idea came to me."

"What song?" I wondered and laid back on the bed.

"_Sex over the Phone_ by Village People. Do you like it?" she asked seductively.

I gulped and propped on my elbow. "The song is very good."

"Let's start over our conversation," she decided. I didn't answer. Was I up to this? I had just become aware how knowing CIA was of everyone's lives. "Hello?" she asked in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I knew that song by heart. It was played many times at Foxx Night Club. "Fantasy hotline?" I asked tentatively.

"What's your credit number?"

"69667113," I quoted the song.

"Your phone number?" she asked seriously.

"7516177," I replied, tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder as I opened the bathrobe's belt.

"What's your fantasy?"

"I just wanna speak to a very hot one," I answered.

"We'll call you back," she actually hung up. I thought that she won't do that.

The phone rang a second later and I answered quickly. I answered with a twisted lyric from the song. "I can lie here in my bed painting naked pictures of your body in my head."

There was silence and then a _manly_ laugh from the other line. I checked the ID caller and I'm not ashamed to admit that I blushed.

"Let's never tell your mother that," Carlisle chortled.

"Give me a minute; I don't think I can talk to you right now," I muttered.

"Well, I've been told that many times in my life, but honestly I never thought I'd hear it from my own son."

"It wasn't supposed to be you!" I hissed.

"I know that, now. We'll forget how our conversation began. I wanted to congratulate you on your catch!"

"A big fish, huh?" I asked proudly, tying my robe around me again. It was embarrassing enough to think of what I had just told my father but stay naked and talk with him!

We chatted for a few more minutes then he decided to bring the fateful line back. "You should call Bella, now."

"Am I disowned?" I teased him.

"If Esme gets wind of what you just said… she'll kill you so no need for disowning."

"Goodbye, Dad," I muttered. He laughed and hung up.

I took a big breath and called Bella back.

"The number you gave me was out of order," she answered on the same seductive voice.

"Game off for a moment," I said seriously.

"Do you have to leave? Or something?" she asked concerned.

"Or _something_," I muttered. "After you hung up… Carlisle called me."

"Oh God! What did you do?"

"To sum it up, I told him that I was fantasizing about him naked," I admitted. She started laughing. "I think I'll move to Alaska, far away from him."

"Oh come on, Edward! Admit it, it was funny!"

"No way! I'm sure he's freaked out. And if Mom hears what happened, I'd be dead."

"I'll talk her down," she promised. "Can we go back to our previous conversation or is it too much for you?"

"Anything to take my mind off it." I sighed. "The number was correct," I started.

"It was out of reach, seriously," she giggled. "Can you imagine how many people called it because of the song?"

"Oh hush!"

"Your new fantasy?" she asked silkily.

"I want to feel your hands on me," I told her.

"Then run your hands down your neck to your chest and imagine it's my hands." I did as told, imagining her soft little hands teasing my skin, her penetrating gaze boring in my eyes. "Now, run your thumb over your left nipple." I did as told and it hardened under my touch. "Put the phone on speaker so it won't incommode you. Then tug on your right nipple while teasing the other one." I dropped the phone a couple of times before I complied with the task she had given me. And oh God, it felt amazing! "Wet your fingers and then squeeze and tug at your nipple. My hands are doing it."

I moaned and lifted my hips in the air, the sensations overwhelming. I never thought that nipple playing could be so exciting. "Let a hand travel down to your bellybutton then circle it and fickle it." I complied unaware of the outcome of this. The coil in my stomach tightened and I moaned quite loudly. "Now go lower, but don't touch yourself." Her breathing was labored and I could imagine her doing the very same things.

"You're doing this too, aren't you?" I asked breathlessly as my nails scratched my inner thighs.

"Of course."

"Then mirror me. Scratch your inner thighs." I didn't know if she'd listen, after all, she was the one in control. When she moaned, I knew she had listened.

"Touch your head. Smear the precum." I shuddered at the contact with my oversensitive head. "Tell me how does your glans feel." Was she serious?

"It's…" I cleared my throat and touched my thumb to the head of my cock. "Uhh soft and sensitive."

"Soft? I think the word you want is velvety."

"Probably," I grunted and grasped my cock in my fist. "Can I move my hand?"

"It's your fantasy, querido. You can do whatever you want."

"I want to fuck you."

"That will have to wait until you get home. Now, do what you know best to make yourself feel good." That was all the encouragement I needed. I squeezed my cock and started pumping my fist over it, almost in a blurry motion. I could hear her labored breathing and I knew if she was doing something similar, she was close. "Will you do something for me?"

"Huh?" I managed to grunt. I was so close to seeing stars that I was barley able to focus on her voice.

"Touch your anus." She had to use such crude words. "I know you can. For me, Edward."

I moved my other hand gingerly to my ass and while fastening my speed on my cock, I touched a finger to the whole of my ass. I tensed up and saw how cum shot out on my chest. I kept tugging at my cock, prolonging the feeling; it was amazing, almost as great as the night I allowed Bella to use the dildo.

"Edward? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I answered lazily. I had the biggest grin on my face and nothing could wipe it off. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. When you come home, I'd take care of you because you were a very good boy."

"I can't wait to come back," I told her, still slightly out of breath.

"Tomorrow, right?" she asked. "Or probably today."

"What hour is it?"

"Over one AM here." Here, it was two AM. I had to sleep since my flight was at nine and I had to get Lucy from the hospital at six since I promised her to bring her here so she could shower.

"I better go then. I have under four hours of sleep," I told her.

"But when do you have the plane?"

"The flight is around nine, but I have to pick Lucy from the hospital and bring her here for a much needed shower." I chuckled.

"That's why you stayed another day?" I couldn't tell from her voice if she was curious or jealous.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to be alone especially after what she had been through."

"That's nice of you," Bella admitted. "Go to bed then. Night," she was distant, suddenly.

"You know that I won't ever try anything, right?" I probed. "I am wearing your bracelet and even if I wasn't, I won't cheat on you."

"Oh querido, I am sorry for even thinking of this. I'd requital for you."

"You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to tell you how I feel," I explained. I hoped against hope she won't ask how I felt. She didn't.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Sleep well," I whispered and hung up.

_How did I feel?_ The question arouse again. I haven't thought of my feelings for here since the night we realized she was Vanessa's mother. As time passed, I realized those feelings weren't just because she was the one I had been looking for, for years. She simply made me feel content and stable if I could say that, every time I came home I knew that Nessie had been well taken care of, there was food even though that wasn't her job, she even took it upon herself to clean my house. And above those things, the sex was beyond everything I've ever experienced. The least I could do for her was make her dream come true, the playroom. And buy her a car, because I couldn't dispose of my car whenever she needed something. And if Vanessa started kindergarten in September, Bella needed a car for that.

There was a tug to my heart every time I thought of them, of who Bella really was. How would Esme react when she found out? She would no longer like Bella? What about Alice? I couldn't care of their reactions, I was never going to let her go. I couldn't deny anymore that my feelings for her run deeper than employer-employee or Submissive-Dominatrix or father of Vanessa-mother of Vanessa, there was something else that made me go back to her every time.

I fell asleep while trying to name my feelings for Bella without bringing out a four-lettered word that threatened to come to surface.

I shot up when my phone started ringing. "Yeah?" I asked disorientated. It was still dark outside. Who was that cruel?

"Well thanks for coming after me. I'm in the lobby, tell me your room number."

"Lucy?"

"No, your mother," she mocked me.

"Shesh! What hour-"

"Room number, Cullen," she snapped.

"476," I mumbled, getting up.

"See you soon," she said and hung up.

It took me a second to realize that she was minutes away and I was still naked, probably with cum over my chest. I took my clothes, unlocked the door and then locked myself in the bathroom. I looked like a mess, I had a small beard and indeed there were strains of cum over my chest.

Lucy knocked on the front door. "Come in!" I howled. "I'm in the bathroom, I'll be right out!"

"Okay!" she answered and I started the shower. I was done in five minutes and once I was dressed for the day, I emerged out of the bathroom.

"Are you trying the mountain man style?" she teased and pinched my cheek.

"Oh shut it! I wasn't prepared to stay this long."

"Me neither, but a girl must be always prepared." She giggled and took out of her purse a pair of knickers and a razor then skipped to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and put my gun belt on my waist along with my gun, I pocketed my phone and waited for her to finish. It was six thirty. When she finally came out, she flopped on the bed, grinning.

"It's good to be clean."

"I'm sure," I snorted. "Why are you here so early?"

"I told you to come after me."

"Well, I was…"

"Why don't I believe you? You sounded like you were sleeping."

"Because I was," I concurred.

"Typical male."

"Sorry?" I leaned closer. "I think I didn't hear you right."

"You can't still be like that! I mean it happened years ago and now I'm your partner so it doesn't work that way," she demanded.

"Still, I taught you how to shot."

"How to _hold_ my gun!"

"Whatever," I sang.

"Infuriating as always. Let's go already," she grumbled and moved to the door.

When we exited the airport in Lexington, it was heavily raining. I was glad I had convinced her to drive her home.

"Do you think the others were as lucky as us?" she wondered on the way to her house.

"Probably, we rarely leave cases unsolved."

"I saw how devoted you can get."

"We all do that," I said. It was true that I was always getting more involved when there was a child-kidnapped or something, but that was just my fatherly instinct. I knew that I'd never want something like that to happen to Vanessa.

"It's good to be on your team then," Lucy appreciated.

"It's Emmett's, although sometime I am the mature one." I chuckled. "But don't think that Emmett is treating cases lightly. He is just a kid inside, that's all."

"I realized that. I mean when I went to tell him we had a problem with CIA, he had the blond guy in a headlock and after he heard my news, he went all business like and called you."

"Jasper," I supplied. "The blond guy."

"Oh right. I should try to learn theirs names."

"It will be a good idea." I shrugged and parked in front of her apartment complex. "I guess I'll see you at work."

"Tomorrow." She nodded and left the car, rushing inside.

I turned the car and sped home. When I was a few streets from my house, I saw two figures walking under an umbrella, stopping from time to time and crouching down. I couldn't believe my eyes. What were they doing in the rain? I drove slowly beside them and couldn't help but laugh at how unaware Bella was of a car stalking her. Being so close, I saw why they were stopping. Vanessa was picking snails. I rolled my window down caught her hand. She screamed and Bella jumped in front of her. I found the situation hilarious.

"Daddy!" Nessie screeched when she recognized me. Bella huffed and glared at me. I parked the car and opened my door, tugging Nessie on my lap. "I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you, too," I promised and kissed her head. "Why are you out in the rain?" I turned to Bella.

"She wanted to play with the snails," she explained, giving me a small smile. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and kiss her.

"Hop in and let me drive you home," I said. "You too, missy."

"No, please," Vanessa begged and clung to my neck.

"We have a few more houses, come on." She shook her head and buried her face in my neck. Bella came in the seat next to me and I sighed, closing my door. I thought of it for a few seconds then put the seatbelt over both of us and started the car. Of course, Nessie found it jubilating to be on my lap while I drove. I was terrified the whole while.

"What's this for?" she pointed to something.

"Windscreen wiper," Bella answered, patting my arm. It was probably a gesture to make me loosen up, but I couldn't.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure," I agreed and she was happy to do it. It was necessary anyway.

"And this?"

"That to open the hood."

"What about this?"

"The honk." I cringed as I answered. It was everything she needed. "No, Vanessa." I caught her hand in mine as I slid in the garage. "We don't honk unless necessary."

"But I want to hear it," she pouted, looking at the steering wheel.

I sighed heavily and took my hands from hers. She pressed them to the center of the steering wheel and pressed, not taking them off. My ears were buzzing when she finally took her hands off.

"Did you have your fun?" I questioned, taking off the seatbelt.

"Yes." She grinned, hugging the steering wheel. "I like this."

"I'll buy you one." I chuckled and got out of the car. I saw that Bella had already entered the house. "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

"Yes!" she clapped her hands and proceeded to tell me about her time with Bella. She had cooked, helped her clean around, played with the dogs, played hide and seek with Bella… the list was endless. I was happy that she was distracted enough not to realize for how long I had been gone. "But I missed you, Daddy. Will you read me a story tonight?"

"Of course, angel." I gave her a piggyback ride up the stairs and to the kitchen where we found Bella, heating up some soup.

"Wash your hands," Bella said without turning around.

I carried Vanessa to the bathroom and washed her hands then mine. Was Bella upset? I couldn't fathom why she was upset. I chased my little girl back to the kitchen and sat next to Bella.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I didn't feel well today."

I watched Vanessa eating alone and grinned at what a big girl I had. "If you want me to call Dad, tell me." I refocused on Bella.

"No, it's not like that. Probably PMS." She giggled at my face. "Don't worry your pretty little head." She ruffled my hair.

"If she wasn't here, I'd tell you how worried the _little_ head is." I muttered in her ear, making her choke on the soup.

"Edward!" she scolded me.

I grinned and feigned innocence. Vanessa was watching us attentively, and I knew that I should be careful with what I was doing or saying in front of her. She had grown out of the repeating words stage, but who knows what she'd say if she misinterpreted things. And we still had to talk with her about the mother issue and Bella as my girlfriend.

After our early dinner, we settled on the couch with a movie. A Disney one. I was getting bored of them, but Vanessa wasn't, unfortunately. Ringo greeted me and sat quietly with his head on my knee while I watched as Bambi was trying to say 'bird'. The scene was funny, but after seeing it a thousand times, it had lost its charm.

I tried to tune down the movie and doze off, not having slept the night before enough.

"Oh come on, it's funny!" Bella giggled and elbowed me. "Thumper is amazing."

"I'm tired." I groaned, opening an eyes and watching the rabbit thumping his paw as Nessie giggled hysterically from the floor. "Don't stay so close to the screen," I advised. I had told her that so many times that I was sure she was doing it intentionally. She scooted a few inches backwards, her eyes on the screen. I sighed and let my head fall back against the back of the couch.

"Go to bed, I'll tuck her in," Bella whispered.

"I promised her," I mumbled. "Wake me when the movie ends."

"Sure."

Some time later, I felt the couch dip next to me, and Bella's voice said something then everything was quiet again. A light weight shifted on my chest and I moved away then opened an eye and saw Bella's head on my chest with Vanessa squeezed between us. The film was over surely hence, the black screen. I moved off the couch without waking either of them and carried Nessie to her room. I tucked her in and when I turned to go, I saw Alf in the doorway.

"Like you'd listen to me," I muttered. He took that as an invitation to jump on the bed.

I went downstairs and took Bella to her bed then went to my room where I found Ringo, coiled up right in the middle of my bed. I had to understand that would happen now since I had two dogs. I pushed him to the left side of the bed and sat on my side. It was cooler in my room than in any other room so I wanted my blanket, which was under Ringo. I tugged on it to no avail and sleep seemed to go away as frustration took over. I scowled at the unmoving dog.

"Argh, moron," I groaned. His ears perked up, but he didn't move. "Oh come on, Ringo. I want my blanket," I pleaded him, tugging on the fabric. I managed to get a little over my middle then settled to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of giggles and shaking. I had my arms around someone. Probably Vanessa had sneaked up in my room. There was a flash in my face and I stirred. Next to my bed were Bella and Vanessa, laughing mirthfully. I squeezed my eyes shut, stifling when I realized whom I was holding. I shot off the bed, dusting myself of dog hair. Ringo got up, too and looked around.

"That's it!" I grounded my teeth together. "First, you steal my bed and blanket then you squirm your way in my arms!"

"You lost." Vanessa pouted as Bella announced this.

"What was the bet?" I wondered. Curiosity killed the cat.

"She insisted that you'd kiss him when you woke up, I told her you won't." There was more to it than that.

"I'll bring it," Vanessa whispered and disappeared from the room.

"Who lost had to bring you breakfast. Well, honestly, my bet would have been that you'd dry hump Ringo."

"That's disturbing. My own girl wants me to kiss the dog and my girlfriend wants me to dry hump him. I don't know who is more sick and twisted."

"She's my daughter, what can I say?" Bella shrugged, innocently.

"I think I need help." Vanessa's voice came from the stairs and we rushed there to see her with the tray in her hands, trying to step on every stair. I took it from her and when she demanded that she wanted it to be a surprise, I kissed her head.

"The gesture counts," I promised. We had breakfast on my bed.

"The flash… did you take a photo?" I asked, suddenly remembering the way I had woken up.

"Many!" Nessie squealed.

"For your grandkids," Bella teased. "Grandpa loves dogs." She tested the idea making me narrow my eyes at her and attack. We ended up having a tickling contest, which was easily won by Bella when Vanessa joined her in tickling me mercifully.

**Was it good? I really like this chapter, it's sort of sweet. The talk with Carlisle, scaring Vanessa and Bella, the dog cuddling...**

**Review, please. A few words. A big thank you to everyone that takes their time to do it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Holiday in the sun

**SM owns it all.**

**I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel generous. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and send them a big kiss and a hug. This takes place at the beginning of August, the first week of the month.**

**Check my blog for pictures, I added more for this chapter and I'd still like if someone could help me arrange it. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I went to Vanessa's room and tried to wake her up for half an hour. Bella came to see what was taking me so long and told me to just get her in the car if she won't wake up. It was five A.M., after all.

My first official day of holiday. No calls from work, no work, no nothing. Just my girls and me.

I carried Nessie to the car then went to pick up the luggage while Bella took care of the food and other things we may need on the road. We had made a pact to act normally this week, just another normal couple. So we practiced every time we bumped in each other. On the stairs, I caught her around her waist and pressed her in the wall, kissing her deeply until I needed more, but stopped. She slapped my hand when I tried to steal bacon from a sandwich and then pecked my cheek, winking. I had no idea how I would survive seventeen hours in a car with her and aware that Nessie was seeing and hearing everything.

We finally got inside the car, all packed, around six, after I had checked and doubled checked everything. Every electrical device was out of their plugs, the code was written correctly, the water was closed, as well as the gas, the windows were shut.

"Can we finally go?" Bella whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," I said in mock shock. "If only…" I started and then laughed quietly.

"You forgot the car keys? You're impossible!" she shouted in a soft whisper.

"Be right back." I ducked out of the car and after writing the code again, dashing up the stairs, making a mess in my room and coming back laughing like crazy, writing the code again and poking my head in the car.

"What's so funny? You can't find them?" she asked amused.

"They were in my pocket."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You and grandma. Where are my glasses? Oh… right, they were on my nose," she mocked me.

"Hey! Play nice. I'm the one driving!" I joked.

"And that scares me so much! You had to find the last geographical point to vacation!"

"It's better than Alice's idea. Florida!" I snorted.

"Yeah. Let's just get moving," she pleaded me.

I started the engine and punched the destination in the GPS then backed out of the garage.

"Open the door, genius!" Bella hissed.

"Are you going to nag me the whole way there?" I groaned and opened the garage door.

"It's not my fault you are distracted, Edward."

"I haven't had a real vacation in years, woman!"

I closed the garage's door and started to Lexington, following the GPS's lead. By the time we were out of Lexington, Bella had cursed the GPS lady to next century. I felt the same but if I started getting mad now, what would I do when we were in…say, Arkansas?

In Elizabethtown, she exploded. The map in her hands, we were driving in circles and the GPS kept saying. "Take exit 1B to merge onto I-65 South toward Nashville."

"Take _one_ _blow_ you, bitch!" she exclaimed quite loudly, waking up Nessie.

"Morning," I said, looking in the rearview mirror at her. She looked disorientated, poor dear. "We're on the way to the sea, honey."

"Yey!" she clapped her hands.

"Turn right! Now!" Bella shouted, startling me. I turned the car and felt her hands on the wheel, turning it on the right. "The _other_ right, Edward. See? Nashville, 133 miles."

"Don't ever do that again!" I snapped.

"You were turning left," she pointed out.

"Tell me what to do, _don't_ take control of the steering wheel while _I_ drive!"

"Maybe I'll simply kick you out of the driver's seat and take over."

"By all means! If you know the way… do it," I said, parking on the safe band of the road.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Take over," I told her, annoyed.

"Are you fighting?" I could hear that Vanessa was close to breaking in tears.

"It's okay, darling," I said and turned to her. I took my seat belt off and turned to her fully, wiping her tears. "Shh, sweetie. We will stop, okay?"

"So you are friends again?" she asked innocently.

"Of course. Right, Bella?" I glanced at her. She looked moved by how affected Vanessa had gotten.

"Of course, we're friends again." She kissed my cheek to show Vanessa that the fight was over.

The kid grinned and hugged me then she hugged Bella as I snapped my belt back. "Buckle up in there, kiddo!"

"Yes!" she squealed and I continued to drive after I was sure she was safe in there.

"Friend, do you have some coffee?" I asked, turning to Bella.

"Of course, friend." She played along. I heard Vanessa giggling. Mission accomplished. "Here." Bella gave me the thermos and I took a few gulps.

"Thanks. You're my bestest friend."

"That term doesn't exist! Silly Daddy!"

"It means she's my best, best friend," I told her.

Of course, now that she was awake, she was getting bored. I had just crossed into Tennessee when Vanessa started asking the cliché question. "How long now?"

"We aren't even half way there, love," I said and prayed I won't have to repeat that. It was the first time when I was taking her to holiday and I had chosen the longest drive possible. We'd probably get there tomorrow, considering if Vanessa didn't sleep in a bed on her nap time, she got cranky. That was the last thing I needed.

"Why don't we play a game?" Bella suggested.

"Yes, yes! Can I start?"

"Of course. It's called The Picnic Game. One player says, "I went to a picnic Saturday and I brought..." then says a picnic favorite that begins with the letter A, like apples. The next player repeats the opening phrase, and after "...I brought" they repeat the A item then add one that begins with B: "I brought an apple and some bananas." The third player repeats the opener, the A and the B portions, and then adds something that begins with C. Is it hard?"

"Cool! Can I start?" I could tell we were going to piss of how much fun we'd have to hear Vanessa trying to remember all the names.

"Sure, honey." Bella nodded and winked at me. She had gotten even more attached to Vanessa since our discovery and they were inseparable. We had yet to tell people, including Vanessa.

"I have… ehh what was I supposed to say?" I choked back my laugh. She was already messing up.

"I went to a picnic Saturday and I brought..." Bella hinted her.

"Oh right. So… I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought… It has to be food?"

Oh joy! She needed specific direction. Just like Bella.

"Yes," I told her.

"Right. So… I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine," she said proudly. She had to choose such a complicated word! "You next, daddy!" She patted my shoulder.

"Since when am I playing?"

"Won't you play with us?" she pouted.

"Okay, okay, you win!" I said dramatically. "I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli."

"Yuck." I heard her muttering from behind me. She absolutely hated broccoli, like every other kid.

"I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers," Bella added.

"I went to a picnic on Saturday and … ehh brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers and… donuts!"

I was on I-40 for almost ten minutes when the GPS woke up. "Slight left at I-40."

"I already did that, idiot!" I grumbled.

"E, food." Bella nudged me.

"I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers and donuts and eggs." I was having trouble remembering the whole row of words and focusing on the road at the same time.

"I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers and donuts and eggs and fish," Bella said promptly.

"I brought Saturday a picnic at Amandine… no... that's not it," Vanessa muttered frustrated, making me chuckle. "Wait, I got it!" she shouted. "I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers and donuts and eggs and fish and G or H?" She wondered after saying the whole row slowly, carefully.

"You should know that," I teased her.

The game continued until we got to S and I ruined it. "I went to a picnic on Saturday and brought an Amandine and broccoli and cucumbers and donuts and eggs and fish and ginger and hamburgers and ice cream and jelly and kiwi and lemons and macaroni and nachos and pepper and rubber and… _son of bitch_, signal before overtaking me!"

"There weren't any macaroni, nachos or rubber," Bella told me giggling as Vanessa informed that I had said a bad word.

"It's good that we didn't make it to X or Y," I said cheerfully.

"I'll tell you food that starts with X. Xavier souppe it a classic Italian soup, xia is Chinese for shrimp and xiangjiao is Chinese for bananas," Bella told me. Before I could ask how she knew such things, I saw her phone.

"You little cheating…." I started but stopped shortly, not wanting Vanessa to learn new swear words.

"I never said I'd play fair, querido! And with Y, really? Even Vanessa knows, right honey?" Bella asked over her shoulder.

"Yolk, yoghurt… just about that."

"Perfect. My daughter is smarter than me," I muttered.

"Actually, Daddy, I am. I didn't mess up," she informed me smartly.

"Heard that, Edward? Outsmarted by your own kid!" Bella laughed.

"I know with one Z," I told them. "Zucchini!"

"Are you hungry, Edward?" she teased me.

"Honestly, yes. All this talking about food got me ravenous."

"Then stop somewhere where we can eat," she told me. Her stomach agreed and we burst in fits of laughter.

I stopped outside Jackson, Tennessee and we had sandwiches and water. I ate three and Bella told me that I won't get any other for the rest of the drive. It was already eleven AM and we had six or seven more hours to drive.

I started to drive toward Memphis and Bella tried to distract Vanessa by showing her cars and telling her about them. I should have known it would be excruciating to leave on a road trip with a kid, but I couldn't leave her with my parents while I went somewhere to have fun with Bella.

"Continue on _I-40_, Edward!" Bella hissed when I got to Memphis. "This bitch told you that, the sign told you that and you want to go on US-63!"

"Bad word!"

"We should pay her for being so careful," I groaned and went on the correct road.

"That's a good idea, now. Five?" Bella wondered.

"I was _joking_, Bella."

"Yes, pay me!" Of course, Vanessa was like a human radar. She paid attention to everything. Bella ended up giving her two bills of five dollars and I gave her one. I'd go home broke, I was sure of that.

Two hours later, a snack and Bella moving in the backseat with her, we were in Little Rock, Arkansas. I glanced in the backseat and felt my heart constricting at the sight there. Bella was trying to get Nessie to sleep by showing her the clouds and deciding what they looked like. Vanessa was really quiet and paid attention to every cloud and saying what she thought it looked like. I could tell she was tired because she kept rubbing her eyes and fighting to keep them open.

"Continue on I-30 West." I scowled at the GPS, but listened to it.

It took me half an hour to realize I was on the wrong road. I was on I-530, heading who knows where.

"Is she asleep?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Why?  
"I think we're lost," I admitted.

"Stop the car and let's look at the map." Bella was clam, which was unusual. She had screamed every other time I had taken a wrong turn.

We got out of the car and I put the map on the hood. "Here, I took a wrong turn in Little Rock." I pointed out. I had taken the southern route.

"We can continue here. Look." Bella dragged the map closer to her and started saying where should I go. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. She looked divine in the afternoon sun in her sundress, with her hair pulled up and her sexy sunglasses on her nose. "Are you paying attention, querido?"

"Yes, yes." I focused on the map, trying to hide my smile.

"So we take US 79 then from Fordyce you can turn right and go back on I-30 or continue till Camden then turn right to Hope and you'll be on I-30 again. You got it?"

"The second one seems easier." I nodded, looking at the map again.

"Good. Then let's get back on the road," she said cheerfully and folded the map so our route was on top.

"Wait. Is the truce still on?"

"There is no truce, Edward. I think it's normal for us to be together considering that Vanessa is our child and well, you're quite handsome."

"Why, so flattering!" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me. I pressed her into the side of the car and kissed her thoroughly until a car drove by, honking at us.

"Can you be good for a few more hours?" she asked quietly.

"I'll do my best, Ma'am."

She grasped my hair and leaned for another hot kiss. I couldn't wait to get there and have her alone.

It took me an hour to get to Camden then another hour to get to Hope. It was already four PM and the sun was blazing in front of me. "Don't you look sexy!" Bella giggled when she saw my sunglasses.

"According to Google Maps, we have about 6 hour and 43 minutes until Galveston," Bella told me once we made it to Hope, Arkansas.

"I think we should call and tell them to keep us the room," I told her.

"We should be able to find rooms, don't worry."

"I want to stay at Hotel Galvez. I saw it on the Internet, it was perfect."

"Don't you want too many things?"

"Actually, I had Tanya book us a room. We have to call and tell them to keep it because the check in time is 4 PM. We won't be there in a few minutes since it is already four," I said, gauging her reaction.

"You… booked a room at this hotel?" she asked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God! How much did this cost you?"

"Don't worry about that," I dismissed her. I had nearly had a heart attack when Tanya told me the price but I won't regret this decision. I wanted what was best for Vanessa. "Here, take my phone and call Tanya and ask her the number of the hotel then call there and talk with them."

By the time we made it to Texas, we were sure that our room was still there and Vanessa was still sleeping. The road was impossibly boring, just two bands, one going, one coming, a few cars passing by from time to time.

"Do you want me to drive? You might be tired," Bella offered.

"No, I'm good. Just a little hungry."

"I have another sandwich," she told me and started rummaging through her bag. I focused on the iPod, to change the song when I heard Bella shouting.

"Stop!"

I slammed the brakes when I saw the truck coming toward us and swerved the car just in time. Now, we were on the grass, beside the road, breathing hard. I heard Vanessa crying and I realized she had fallen from the backseat when I stopped the car. I took the seatbelt off and went to her door, taking her in my arms.

"We're okay. It's okay. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and sniffed, hugging me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I wasn't paying attention to the road." I kissed her head and swayed her in my arms.

"Is she alright?" Bella asked, joining us, outside the car.

"Just shaken," I answered, rubbing Vanessa's back. "We have to continue, will you stay with her?"

"Of course. You drive carefully and leave that blasted music! You fiddled with the iPod for hours."

"Right. Sorry, again." I didn't want to think of what could have happened if I hadn't turned right so fast. I had to thank my job for having such quick reactions.

I put Vanessa in Bella's arms and turn to get in the car.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"I have to drive, baby," I told her, turning around.

"No! Daddy!" she wailed, her arms extended toward me. I sighed and picked her up again.

"Can you drive, Bella?"

"Sure." She nodded and we switched. I sat in the backseat with Vanessa in my arms as Bella drove. I didn't have to ask to know that she wasn't happy with Vanessa's decision, but it was both of our fault that we hadn't told her the truth. Maybe she would have accepted Bella.

She kept the legal speed, she didn't overtake anyone, she didn't talk much, only paid attention to the road. I knew that was responsible, but she took it to an extreme.

"Why don't we play something?" I asked Nessie, wishing to relax her a little. She had clung to me since we had started driving again.

"No."

"It was my fault. I am sorry. I won't ever do that again," I promised her. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do once we get to the seaside?"

She looked up at me, excited.

"I want to play in the sand and water."

"And tan; remember that Alice won't be your friend anymore if you don't tan."

"Like a black guy?"

"Not quite, but close. You'll be the color of the chocolate." I pinched her stomach and earned a squeal from her.

"I love chocolate," she said cheerfully and put her head on my shoulder, looking out the window. "Are we there yet?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A few more hours. Are you excited, baby?"

"Yes! Can we go in the water when we get there?"

"No, because it will be too cold. And we'd be very tired," I told her.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes then grinned widely and started singing along with a song. I caught Bella's eye in the rearview mirror and saw her smiling.

"We should tell everyone when we get back," I said lightly.

"About… us?" she asked carefully.

"Yes. There is no reason to hide it anymore."

"Whatever you want. Now, help me get out of Huston. I didn't mean to enter the city."

It took us half an hour to find the right way out and when we were on the right road, I realized how close we were to the holiday. The first holiday with Vanessa and Bella, as a family.

An hour later we were on I-45 that was over the water and Vanessa was glued to the window, murmuring, "Wow!" every few seconds.

Once we arrived to Galveston, Bella went on 61th Street then Seawall Boulevard where we found the hotel. _Finally_. It was close to one AM when we parked in front of the hotel. Vanessa had fallen asleep while looking outside the window.

"Go and see about the room and I'll stay here then come back and get her," Bella told me, cutting off the engine.

The concierge was shocked to see me, but when I told him my name, he nodded and sent a bellboy out with me. I took Nessie in my arms as Bella had the shoulder bag in her hand and the bellboy had a cart full of our luggage. Our room was on the fifth floor. 501.

Once inside the room, I went to put Vanessa down then tipped the bellboy and closed the door.

"I think I just want to sleep," Bella whispered as she tried to put her suitcase on a table.

"Yeah, we shower in the morning. It will take some time until we fall asleep, anyway," I sighed and helped her with the suitcase as I took my pajama from mine.

"Oh yeah. I haven't driven for so many hours in years! I think I'd sway once I get in the bed," She giggled.

"I'm sure that would happen," I agreed and changed my clothes then got in the other bed. I watched as she changed in a short red nightgown and let her hair out of the elastic band. "Is this the gown you told me about?" I asked.

"Hmm so it happens to be," she said thoughtfully and switched the light off then crawled next to me. "We're sleeping tonight," she whispered.

"Of course, I am really tired," I agreed and closed my eyes.

I woke up at the sound of voices close by. "Why doesn't he?"

"Probably he is too tired."

"I want Daddy awake," Vanessa demanded.

"Why don't you try for a change?" Bella asked.

I felt light weight on my stomach and something bouncing on top of me. "Daddy! Daddy! It's morning! Wake up! Da-ddy! Da-ddy!"

I cursed again the fact that she was so much like Alice. She lost her balance and fell on top of me, smacking her head on mine. I dropped my pretense sleep and took her head in my hands, squinting at her.

"Alright, angel?"

"Ouch." I felt her tears on my cheek.

"Shh. It's gone," I told her and kissed her forehead where she had hurt herself then looked at Bella.

"Morning," she grinned at me, taking Nessie from my arms. "Let me see. I don't even see the bruise."

"It's here," Vanessa insisted, rubbing her little forehead.

"There's no bruise, honey. What would you eat?"

Bella took the menu and managed to distract Vanessa. I got up and stretched then went to the bathroom.

"What are we having this beautiful morning?" I asked when I came out.

"Pancakes!" Nessie squealed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"What did I tell you about beds and jumping?" I asked, catching her from around the waist and spinning her around. She squealed gleefully. It was amazing to be free of worries.

"No jumping on beds," she said once I put her down.

"Good. I hope you'd remember that or I'd have to do that again," I told her seriously.

She grinned and sat quietly on the bed.

"Why so quiet?" I asked Bella who had watched our exchange amused.

"I haven't seen you so carefree before," she noted.

"My life is completely serious that's why I need an escape from time to time."

Room service arrived and after breakfast, we put our swimsuits and cloths over them then made our way to the beach, which was just behind the hotel. The second we stepped foot on the beach, Nessie run as a bat out of hell. "Vanessa! Stop right there."

She spun around, watching me worried.

"You know better than to run from me. Take me hand and let's find a place to put our towel."

"I think you should let me handle this," Bella said from behind me. "You won't solve anything by screaming. She would do it again. You have to explain why she isn't allowed."

We spent most of the day on the beach and I had to keep an eye on Vanessa every time she moved and there was Bella, too. Her swimsuit was sent from Hell, just to torture me. She looked fucking hot in that and the strings of her bikini were begging me to tug them open.

"Let's go and put her to a nap," Bella said around one P.M..

I agreed; glad to have her covered again. I put my khakis over the swim trunks and carried Vanessa to our room since she had fallen asleep. I put her over the towel so I won't get sand on the bed and turned to Bella who was smiling.

"You really are doing an amazing job."

"And you are very dirty. Literally," I told her. She had chunks of sand everywhere.

"It's not my fault; Tessie wanted to make a castle. I helped, unlike you."

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. "Coming? She'd be out for a few hours."

"Now you are the dirty one, querido." Bella went past me and turned the water on. "Lock the door and come here."

"I'm not locking the door," I said seriously. What if she wakes up and needs me?

Bella sighed and stepped in the shower cabin. "Come here, I know you're dying to have me out of this."

"You have no idea how much…" I jumped next to her and tugged at the sting of her top, revealing her round breasts. I bent to lick her only to take a healthy gulp of sand.

"We better clean before going further." Bella giggled as she pulled my trunks down.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically and pulled at the bikini strings. I put soap over her body them cleansed her as she started to return the favor. When she knelt between my legs, I knew she won't merely wash me.

"No, Bella." I caught her shoulders.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked. "I want to," she whispered. I leaned against the wall and slapped my hands to either side of my body. She took that as an invitation to proceed. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I remembered that I had my fair share of heads in high school and probably in college, too, but those performances were mediocre at best comparing to what Bella was doing right now. I wanted to crawl against the wall or dig two wholes in it to keep my hands locked since they wanted nothing more that to grasp her hair while my cock fucked her mouth. Her tongue circled me, licked me, her teeth scarped the right places and Jesus, when she sucked on my sack I nearly lost it. I glanced down and the most beautiful sight greeted me. Bella on her knees, servicing me with her mouth, her eyes glued to mine. Right then, I knew that I had one request when we got home. I had to have her in my way, to be the one domineering her. She chose that second to suck on the tip of my cock, watching me innocently as a naughty schoolgirl sucking a lollipop. I watched her mouth opening and engulfing me, I hit the back of her throat and despite what my brain was telling me, I didn't move and sweet torture… she kept taking me in. Had she no gag reflex? When she moaned around me, I lost all my restraints and plunged my hands in her wet curls. Her eyes widened and while I gazed at her for any discomfort, I started ramming my cock inside her mouth, from time to time touching the back of her throat. One of her hands came to my scrotum and she squeezed painfully hard. I gazed at her and realized she wasn't okay with what I was doing, she was glaring. I slid out of her mouth and touched her teeth accidentally, which brought my orgasm. All over her face. She would have screamed at me, surely if she hadn't lunged for the toilet.

I shut the water and rushed to her, aware it was my fault she was sick. I kept her hair up while she threw up.

"It was a bad idea. I'm sorry," I whispered and rubbed her back. She shook her head and gestured to me that she needed water. I filled a glass with water and offered it to her. Once she rinsed her mouth, she turned to me. I hadn't seen Bella so pale before.

"Will you believe it if I tell you it's not your fault?" she whispered, spent, slumping on my chest. I cleaned her face with a towel and squeezed her to me.

"I pushed you too hard."

"It's me, Edward. I told you before. I feel funny," she repeated.

"That was last month," I insisted. We were August now. "I'll talk with Dad when we come back."

"No," she groaned, closing her eyes. I realized that she knew what was wrong, but she was already asleep before I could ask. I put a robe on her then I shrugged one on me and carried her to bed.

**As always, reviews are welcomed and cherished. **


	18. Chapter 18: Surprises

**SM owns it all.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm getting more than usual...that makes me happy! Kisses for everyone! Don't forget to check the pictures on the website.**

I ordered some dinner and watched TV while they slept. I couldn't understand what was wrong with Bella. She had been like this for over a month now. I saw Vanessa stirring and went to her.

"Hey, baby," I whispered. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, pouting. "We came back, but we'll go to the beach tomorrow," I reassured her. "Let's go wash. And be quiet, Bella is sleeping."

She nodded and we went to the bathroom. I couldn't help but feel that what happened earlier it was my fault. I washed Vanessa and dried her then we went back into the room. Bella was awake and looking at the food. Her head snapped up when she heard the door opening. She gulped and looked back at the food.

"Are you feeling better?"

She shook her head and rushed past me to the bathroom. She was starting to scare me.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked worried.

"Go there and eat. I'll see what's wrong." I slipped in the bathroom and closed the door. "For how long did you feel unwell?" I demanded.

"Some time. I didn't want to alert you," she whispered.

"Bella, this is serious! Have you been sick before today?"

"Yeah," she whispered, rinsing her mouth. "Don't ask questions, please."

"Is this normal?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

I sighed annoyed and glared at her.

"Please, let it go, querido."

I let it slide, but the second she was sick again, I was profusely questioning her. After eating something, we went to a walk by the shore since Vanessa wanted to see the sunset from the stones. I kept an eye on Bella the whole time. She looked better, but she wasn't her usual perky self.

As Bella was snapping pictures of Vanessa and showing her different pebbles and shells, I sent Carlisle an email.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To:** Carlisle Cullen carlisle_

**Sent: **Mon, 2 August, 2010 20:49:09

**Subject**: Hi

I have a few questions. Bella isn't feeling well, could it be food poisoning? Or maybe the change of scenery? Maybe the sun? But I don't think so, she said she hasn't felt well for about a month now. I'm quite worried, could you tell me your opinion. She doesn't know about this email so I want it to be confidential.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed sent and joined the girls. Vanessa wanted to stay on my shoulders and take a picture there. I complied. Then she insisted I take a picture with Bella. I couldn't help but kiss her cheek as our kid took the picture. It was the first time, I referred to Nessie as _our_ kid and it felt wonderful.

"We should talk with her. I don't think I can wait," I whispered in Bella's hair. If we really wanted to act like a happy family then I wanted to be able to kiss her whenever I wanted without rising questions from Vanessa.

"When we get back to the room." Bella nodded and took my hand.

On the way back to the room, Vanessa squirmed her way between us and held both our hands, grinning. I wanted so bad to lean over her head and kiss Bella, but I knew that would have to wait. Probably until tomorrow.

"Tired?" I asked her when we arrived in our room.

"No, I want to play," Vanessa answered, happily.

"Play?" I echoed her.

"Yes." She turned to Bella. "Did we pack the cards?"

"Of course." Bella nodded and produced the playing cards from a bag with toys. After a few rounds of Go Fish, I met Bella's eyes over the cards spread on the bed and I knew it was time.

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you. A few things, actually," I started.

Vanessa dropped the cards and focused on me. I took her on my lap and sighed, thinking how I should start.

"You and Miss Bella are special friends," she said knowingly.

"Esme told her something that day you left in a hurry and she saw me in the sheet," Bella explained. "Yes, that's true." She turned her attention to Vanessa.

"And now you get to kiss and stuff."

_Stuff_? What had Mom told her? "Yes, exactly. There's something else you need to know." This bit was difficult.

"Nana said when two adults love each other they marry. Are you marrying Miss Bella?"

"What? No! Stop deducing things," I groaned as Bella giggled. I was a nervous wreck, not knowing how to tell Vanessa that her mother was her nanny and she kept jumping on different conclusions, just like her mommy. "You know how you asked me about your mommy?" I asked softly, tightening my grip around her.

"Will you make Miss Bella my mommy?"

Bella bit her lip and joined our little hug. "He doesn't have to _make_ me," she started. "I already am." I watched tears slip from her brown eyes.

"I don't understand." Vanessa was adorable when she was confused.

"I am your mommy and I am incredibly sorry I wasn't close to you when you needed me the most." How much could a five year old understand?

"You… how do you know?" she stumbled over her question.

"The doctors can run some tests and when you were born, I had your DNA and it matched mine and a while ago I realize that Bella's matched it, too. We waited for the best time to tell you," I explained.

"You left me," Vanessa said venomously to Bella. Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Daddy suffered," she said sadly and hugged my neck.

I watched my heart breaking in a thousand pieces when Bella froze and watched Vanessa with chagrin.

"No, baby. Bella wanted you very much, but some mean people took you away from her. They brought you to me, thankfully, and didn't send you who knows where."

"But why didn't she look for me?"

"I did, Vanessa. Oh, you have no idea how I tried, but… I couldn't…" Bella's voice cracked as her fingers twitched.

Vanessa saw the movement, too, but didn't move from my lap. "You were my nanny just to be close to me? Why didn't you tell me before?"

How many intelligent questions could she put?

"We just found out, a little while ago." I took Bella's side. "Nessie, Bella isn't mean and she didn't abandon you. Do you understand that?"

"She was a good friend."

"Of course. We should have realized what was going on, you bounded so wonderfully," I apprised.

"She _was_ a good friend, but she lied," Vanessa clarified her earlier statement.

"Vanessa, how can you say that? Look, you like what happened?" I questioned her when I saw Bella crying. I knew that Vanessa didn't like when people were crying.

"I want to sleep." I couldn't believe what I heard.

"So you won't apologize for being rude to Bella?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Okay." I put her on her bed and collected the playing card from our bed then took Bella in my arms.

"She's right, you know?" she whispered.

"Stop feeling bad. I can't believe the turn this conversation took. It was supposed to have a happy ending."

"Life isn't rainbows and unicorns, trust me."

"Bella, I am sorry we had this conversation on our holiday."

"Daddy, I want to sleep with you." I knew what Vanessa was doing and it was working as much as I hated to admit it. She knew she had me wrapped around her little finger and she used it to her advantage. She was trying to pull me away from Bella.

I kissed Bella goodnight and slid in Vanessa's bed, taking her in my arms. "This won't work for long, missy," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't want Miss Bella."

I sighed and buried my head in her curls, succumbing to sleep. I shot up when I heard a muted thud. The room was empty besides Vanessa and me. I moved out of the bed and searched for my phone then called Bella. Where had she gone? I went into the bathroom so Vanessa won't wake up, it was still pretty early.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Oh no, I woke you up."

"I wasn't sleeping that deep," I commented. "So, where are you?"

"Well, I didn't want to wake either of you. You slept so nicely there, cuddled up. I am on my way to the beach, I wrote you a note. I want to see the sunrise."

"Oh."

"Do you want to join me?"

"Well, Vanessa's sleeping," I said, wanting nothing more than to see the sunrise with Bella in my arms.

"I'm sure she won't wake up at five in the morning. We'd be back in less than half an hour. Oh, Edward. It's starting," she said dreamily.

"I'll be right there." I hung up and put a shirt on me, let my phone next to Vanessa hoping she'd take the hint if she woke up and I was out the door with the keycard in my hand.

I found Bella easily since there were only few people on the beach. She didn't see me and I went behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I dropped a kiss on her shoulder and sighed in content.

"Morning, querido," she murmured and leaned her head back, kissing under my jaw. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Amazing," I agreed then focused on the beautiful woman in my arms. "You are much more beautiful."

"Is this compliment day?"

I shrugged and turned her in my arms, kissed her thoroughly. "No hard feelings about last night?"

"I should have expected that. She loves you so much…"

"And I love her even more, but she has to understand some things and stop being stubborn."

"Edward, I am not mad. Just disappointed. Would you have understood the situation if you were in her place? I, for instance, would have chosen Daddy too, despite the fact that I wanted to have a Mommy."

"Has she told you something?" I asked, frowning at her comment.

"She told me a few times that she wanted her mommy and after I knew that that was me, I bit my tongue every time and waited until you were ready to tell her."

"Are you telling me that if we had told her this after we found out, we'd have avoided that fiasco?" I groaned.

"Probably, but I can't guarantee. Let's head back," she proposed.

"How do you feel, by the way," I asked concerned.

"I'm great."

"PMS-ing again?" I teased her and kissed her head as we entered the hotel lobby.

"PMS…" She stopped walking and her eyes widened. "Uh yeah, probably." Her voice wavered and she focused on her phone in the elevator ride.

"You okay?" I asked before opening the door.

"Yes." She nodded, frowning slightly.

I opened the door and Vanessa jumped in my arms, startling me. "I'm sorry!" she cried and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, hey. Why are you awake?" I asked, shooting Bella a panicked look.

"You left. Both of you. I thought…"

"Oh honey, we just went to see the sunrise and we'll take you tomorrow if you can keep your eyes open at five A.M.," I promised and kissed her nose.

She nodded solemnly and turned her head to Bella, extending her arms. Bella didn't wait for a verbal invitation and gathered her baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry if I was rude."

"Oh, Vanessa!" Bella choked on her tears. She went to sit on the bed with Vanessa still attached to her. "It's alright. I knew it will be difficult for you to accept me like that."

"No! I want you to be mommy! I was upset you hurt Daddy."

"And now you understand that I didn't want to hurt Daddy or you?"

"Yes. Can I call you Mommy, now?" The little innocent question almost made my knees buckle. I watched as Bella cried silently, hugging Vanessa close to her. My vision blurred and I knew I was crying, too. I joined them on the bed and hugged both of them.

"You can call me whatever you want." Bella finally talked.

What more could a man want? I had my family right here, in my arms! I felt like the luckiest guy on Earth.

"So if you are Mommy that means you are marrying Daddy and we are a family?"

There were too many questions and she was spoiling the moment with those serious ideas.

"I will be your Mommy, I promised."

"But you won't marry Daddy?"

"That doesn't work like that, kid. I have to ask her first."

"Then ask her," Vanessa told me, watching me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, Edward. We can't be a family if you don't ask me," Bella played along, her eyes holding a challenge.

I knew that whatever I'd say next was true so the outcome of my words would be either amazing or disastrous.

"You have to move away for a second, I can't do this with you on her lap," I told Vanessa, who scooted over on the bed, watching us happy.

Was I really doing this? I cleared my throat. Apparently, I was doing it and not just for humoring Vanessa. I knelt in front of Bella, winking at Nessie. I think Bella realized the seriousness of what I was doing, but she didn't comment.

I took her hands in mine and gazed at her, suddenly forgetting about Vanessa, about the challenge, about everything. "From the second I met you, I knew you were the one. There was a pull to you and later I realized why, because you were the one I've been looking for so long, you were Vanessa's mother. As we started to know each other better, I started to realize that my feelings for you were growing. The apogee of my growing feelings was the night I learnt you were Vanessa's mom, the woman I've looked for years and never found where she was. That night, Bella, I realized how I had fallen in love with you. And a few minutes ago, on the beach, I wanted so bad to tell you those three little words, but I thought it was too early. Now, that everything is clear and Vanessa accepted you, I can say them. It's like a weight lifted from my soul. I love you, Bella Swan. Will you do me the honor to spend the rest of your days with me? And Vanessa," I added with a grin.

I've said too much, that was for sure. She was crying freely and Nessie was looking at her worried. "Wait," I said before either of them could talk. I rummaged through our food bag, took a little round pretzel, and put it on Bella's finger.

She giggled and then attacked me, sending me backwards. "Please, tell me that wasn't a joke."

"Not really."

"Oh God! That's so exhilarating! Because I feel the same. I love you so much, Edward."

"Really? I mean… that's… wow."

"And yes," she added in my ear.

"Yes?" I echoed just as Vanessa squealed.

"Can I be the flower girl? Please? _Please_! Pleeease!"

"Yes," Bella repeated, probably answering Vanessa's question. Flower girl? That went with weddings… Bella wriggled her ring finger in front of my eyes. I sucked on her finger unaware of the audience. She agreed to marry me! This looked more like a dream.

"No!" Vanessa groaned and came to us. "You ate the ring."

We burst in fits of laughter and when we finally calmed down, I turned to Bella. "Is this for her?"

"For us. I said yes, querido. I truly love you and I want to be with you. Forever."

"I love you, too. So much, you can't even imagine." I took her face in my hands and kissed her profusely until Vanessa cleared her throat or tried to, because she ended up coughing. "Oh I didn't forget about our flower girl." I reached for her and put her between us, kissing her cheeks as Bella buried her face in Nessie's tummy, making her squeal in delight.

"Hush now, Honey, here's the word/ My Baby's gonna buy me a mockingbird/ If that mockingbird don't sing/ Baby's gonna buy me a diamond ring/ If that diamond ring don't shine/ We'll still have a real good time," Vanessa sang from between us then she asked seriously, "Are you going to buy Mommy a diamond ring?"

"I'll start with a mockingbird, if it doesn't sing I'd buy the diamond ring," I said as serious as I could at that moment.

"Now?"

"I'm sure we can't find mockingbirds here," Bella whispered, squinting her eyes at Vanessa.

"He'll skip that part. Everyone knows that he has to get you a ring before the wedding, silly."

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"Aunt Alice told me all about weddings." Oh right, she had spent quite some time with my sister and she was attending a wedding soon. She was excited about it and of course, she talked to everyone about it.

After we had breakfast in the hotel's restaurant, we went to the beach. I haven't seen Vanessa in such high spirits in a very long time, if ever. She actually listened to me and when I finally agreed to take her into the water, she nothing but jumped on me, kissing me repetitively.

I held her with her back to my chest as the waves crashed on us and she squealed each and every time.

"No, I'm not putting you down," I demanded when she squirmed in my arms. "Oh you were the perfect kid until I got you in the water. If you don't listen to me, we're going back on the towel."

"But Daddy…"

"No. You don't know how to swim," I told her just as a big wave came over us. It caught me off guard and I stumbled back but found my footing. "See?" I asked.

"That was wet," she stated, making me laugh.

"And very dangerous," I added under my breath then turned around to go to the shore.

"Daddy! It's coming," she squealed in my ear just as I reached the sand. The wave splashed my back and ate quite a bit of the sand. I dropped her on our towel and remained standing to dry. She came to stand next to me, squinting up then grinned at Bella.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her actions.

"You're staying here. I want to stay like you." It seemed the most natural response, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Won't you go see how is the water?" I asked Bella, watching as she sat on her knees, combing Vanessa's wet hair.

"Maybe later," she answered and caught Vanessa's hair with a clip then leaned to get the sun blocking lotion. Today, her swimsuit was a black piece, barely there with many strings. It looked sort of uncomfortable, cutting in her skin.

"Are you good in that swimsuit?"

"It's a bit too tight and I swear it fit me just right when I bought it. Two months ago."

"That's what happens if you eat too many sweets," Vanessa quipped up.

"Oh you caught me!" Bella giggled and put the lotion on our kid's skin. I loved to say that. _Our_ kid. "Did you get her cap?"

"Oh shit. I forgot," I admitted. We had been too hyperactive this morning to work properly.

"I'll burrow yours if you don't mind," Bella said.

"Sure." I nodded and watched the cap covering Nessie's face.

"I can't see," she complied.

"I can't see either when I have it on my head." I worked it to my advantage since she had admitted earlier to love to do everything I did, so she'd listen if she heard that. Bella shook her head at me, but didn't say anything.

When I saw her flopping on her back, I sat directly above her. "What are you doing? You're blocking my sun and getting me wet!"

"Well, won't you put lotion on me, too?" I asked sweetly, trying not to think of wet Bella.

"No."

"Oh please!" I begged and pouted. She raised her hand and it connected quite hard with my thigh. "Please?"

"Do you want more?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I want _you_," I winked, "to put lotion on me."

"Oh dear! Turn around." She sounded exasperated.

"I love it when you say that." I chuckled and turned around. Vanessa had turned her cap around so she could see and was playing in the sand unaware of our conversation.

"Edward, I swear I'd hit you harder," Bella threatened. She started massaging my back with the lotion and it had quite the effect on me. "I won't do it if you can't have some restraint," she told me when I turned around.

"It's involuntary."

"You can hold your climax as well as you can hold back your bodily reactions to touches," she told me smartly, but in a low voice, so people won't hear. "If it doesn't work… then try to think like a teenager."

I glared at her, but started thinking of the most grotesque things I had ever seen and it worked smoothly. It even made me sick. "Done." Bella patted my head. "My turn." She put the lotion on my hand and flopped on her back.

I straddled her ass and put lotion on her shoulder blades, down her spine, under the bra until I reached her bikini then went to her legs. "That feels amazing, you know? Argh don't tickle me, Cullen!"

I grinned and turned her over, leaning to kiss her. "What are you doing?" she demanded when I put lotion on her face. "So you won't get burnt on your cheeks." She smacked me. I went down her neck to her breasts and realized something. They were bigger. Had she really gained weight? What was she eating? Not that I was complaining, I liked this new roundness of her forms. Her tummy was harder and her hips were wider.

"Edward, are you playing around or putting lotion on me?"

"I'm getting reacquainted with your new forms."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, love." I rushed out then realized I had just said. "I mean-" She put her fingers over my lips.

"I love you." I grinned and returned her words, leaning to kiss her.

"Are you going to kiss often?"

My head snapped to Vanessa who was measuring an elephant cup full of sand then dumped it next to the towel. I was at a loss of what to tell her.

"I understand that when you are mommy and daddy you kiss, but how often will you do it?"

I laughed, unable to stop myself. Bella giggled and slid out from under me and hugged Vanessa. "We won't do it in front of you."

"It's okay. You are happy."

As I said, the perfect kid anyone would have wanted to have. When she was behaving, of course.

As Bella played with Vanessa in the sand – I couldn't fathom what was so nice to play with figurines in the sand, I searched for my phone to see the hour. Only ten thirty. I had a new email and I hoped it was Dad's answer and not Tanya or Emmett or work related.

It was from Dad, thankfully. I scooted away from the girls and read it.

**From**: Carlisle Cullen carlisle_

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Sent: **Tue, 3 August, 2010 08:14:38

**Subject**: Re: Hi

I have to see her, I can't pronounce myself. But I'd go for a safe answer, which hopefully won't send you a hissy hit. She could be pregnant. You would know that, if you used protection – she isn't, if you didn't – she is.

Leaving this subject, your mother is wondering if you are having a good time. I see the weather is very good in Texas.

PS: Talk with Bella about her sickness and suggest what I told you. Only if you think it's necessary. I won't be upset if you make me grandpa again. Thankfully, this time we'd know the mother.

Your Dad

_Pregnant_? I was reeling. It was too much, too soon. I didn't say anything for the next couple of days, even though the question was on the tip of my lips when I saw her head down the toilet on our forth day in Galveston. Friday night, after our routinely stroll on the shore, Vanessa fell asleep in my arms on the way back to the hotel.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk. It's pretty serious," Bella started. "After she's on her bed, please."

"About time," I muttered under my breath. "Okay."

With Vanessa on her bed, we went to the bathroom, the conference room, so far. Bella sat on the toilet seat as I sat on the edge of the bathtub. We had had a nice bath in it yesterday while Vanessa was napping.

"I talked with Rose yesterday," she started softly. It wasn't about us.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"Oh yes. That's not it. She is superb! Emmett is amazing with her." It was about us.

"Then?"

"Do you remember the night we spent over at Emmett's house?"

"Like I could forget it," I snorted. She gave a hard look. "Of course."

"Then you surely remember my hissy fit from the next morning."

"Yeah, naturally." I chuckled.

"I was asking Rosalie for a pill. The morning after pill." She sighed. "We haven't used a condom."

I slid off the edge of the tub and fell in it, legs in the air. "Crap!" I groaned and scrambled up. "It's _my_ fault, after all," I said tersely.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"When you got sick a few days ago, I said it was my fault and you denied it."

"I had no idea what was going on two days ago. I actually started thinking this may be true when you mentioned the PMS-ing. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Why would you be sorry? Are you even sure?"

"Not really, but all the facts are here. Nausea, throwing up, fatter… and don't tell me I'm wrong. I know this; I've been through this before. All thanks to you!"

I grinned and raised her from her seat, spinning her around. "This time I get to see it," I said exuberantly and kissed her sloppily. "Should we buy a test, just to be extra sure?"

"Tomorrow. I'm pretty tired." She nodded her head and leaned for another kiss. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

**So there were many things in this chapter. Edward wanted just to play around with the proposal, but I think it turned in something else. I still haven't acted on that and I am with many chapters ahead in writing.**

**Review, they make my day.**


	19. Chapter 19: Back home

**SM owns it all.**

**Thank you for reviewing and reading this! I hope you will like this chapter since this is finally going somewhere.**

I woke up to an empty room and my phone ringing close to my head.

"Where are you?" I groaned after I answered.

"Well, I'm home." It was my mother.

"Oh. Hello, Mom," I answered, getting up and double-checking the room. Nope, still empty.

"Who was I supposed to be?" she asked teasingly. Had Dad told her about that unfortunate conversation?

"Bella. She's not here, probably on the beach…"

"Were you sleeping?" she asked amused.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's eleven, honey." I had been more tired than I originally thought. "You never answered your father's email."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. The weather is amazing and Nessie is having the time of her life," I explained, still shocked of the hour.

"I'm so glad! Did you take many pictures?"

"Yes, Mom. And tell Alice that we tanned," I added.

"Alice, oh our little Alice is growing up, Edward!" It was as if she was expecting the opportunity to talk about this.

"What had she done now?" I groaned, going to the balcony and looking on the beach, hoping to see my girls.

"You know she went to a wedding where she was maid of honor?"

I slumped in a chair and waited for a long conversation. "Yes. Old high school friends."

"Yes. She met a nice boy that was the best man."

"She introduced you to him?" I wondered, going back inside and to brush my teeth.

"Yes! He is so handsome and smart and so caring with Alice. Apparently they had met before, but let's say there was a rough start." Sounds like Alice.

"I can't wait to see the douche," I muttered. She heard me.

"We both approved of him and surely you will approve of him, too. You know him." I could tell she was smiling.

Before I could answer, I saw a stick on the sink then another one on the other side of the tap. I inspected them and nearly dropped the phone. She was pregnant!

"Are you still there?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, Mom," I said lamely, still squeezing the tests in my hand. I had a shit-eating grin on my face and couldn't wait to see Bella again. "How do I know him?"

"He works with you. Your friend," she hinted.

"You've got to be fucking kidding!" I shouted, remembering Jasper's complaints about a wedding. "Jasper?"

"Yes. And watch your language."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can't wait to see that one! They were worse than a dog and a cat," I informed her. "Look, Mom, I'll call you when we get back. I want to go down to the beach for our last day here."

"Of course, honey. Have fun!"

We hung up and under ten minutes later, I was bounding down the stairs with the phone to my ear. She didn't hear it, but I hoped she had chosen the same area as the other days to put the towel on. I found the towel, but they weren't there. Before I could look in the ocean, I felt arms around me and a very wet body pressed to my back. I shuddered and jumped aside then saw Bella smirking at me as Nessie was wriggling her hair.

"I. Love. You," I said, kissing her after every word then hugged her.

"I've been thinking about this." She giggled as I kissed her neck, soundly.

"Hmm?"

"We've only been together two times without protection. And both times you got me pregnant. You have super sperm or something?"

I burst in laughter remembering one of her questions about my title. "S.S.A. stands from Super Sperm Agent." I winked and she doubled over in laughter.

I shouldn't have said anything because Nessie heard me. "What's super sperm?"

Bella slapped my chest playfully and turned to Vanessa, probably lying to her. It was difficult to have kids.

"Esme called earlier," I told them after Nessie was convinced I had said a bad word and she was richer with five bucks.

"Really? How is she?"

"Great, apparently. Alice met someone at the wedding she went to," I said evasively.

"That's so great! She's amazing, she deserves someone to… Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me, you'll go all big brother on this poor stud?"

"The poor stud, as you so nicely worded it, is none other than Jasper. I have yet to talk with him or Alice for the confirmation," I added hastily.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, trying to stop laughing. "They were ready to kill each other the last time they were in the same room."

"I know, that's why I was shocked when I heard the news. But I was already shocked since I was looking at a pink plus sign…" I winked and kissed her forehead.

"Oh you saw them! I didn't know where to put them."

"I'm incredibly happy. You have no idea." I hugged her until she pushed me off her, demanding that she would tan with lines. We won't want that now, would we?

We didn't stay long on the beach and after a quick lunch, we went back into the coolness of our room where Vanessa fell on her bed, going to sleep almost instantly.

"Now that she's asleep, what should we do?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows and taking Bella in my arms.

"We should finish packing because we're leaving early. Remember, three A.M. so we won't make over twenty hours on the road."

"I won't get lost this time," I promised and kissed under her jaw.

"And you won't fiddle with the iPod or I'd seriously make sure you won't be able to sit for a week. That scared the crap out of me," she hissed, squirming in my arms.

"Oh, when you put it like that, you make me want to do it again."

"You want to be unable to sit?" she asked surprised. I shrugged. "I wanted to tell you something," she said seriously, turning to face me, straddling my lap. I nodded and pressed her chest to mine, leaning to kiss her mouth. "You never used your safe words. You had plenty of occasions to do it. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think of it," I said honestly.

"Edward, promise me, you will think about them. They are given with a reason. I stop when I hear them, I promise. It's like there's a switch off."

I nodded seriously and laid on my back, bringing her with me. "Will you keep doing this?"

"Do what?" she asked, pausing in stroking my hair.

I glanced at Nessie then dropped my voice. "Being my Mistress. Now, that you're pregnant."

"Oh that. I don't see why I would stop. Please, don't tell me, you are one of those guys that think pregnancy is an illness and women aren't allowed to move from bed rest."

"Of course not! I was just wondering."

"This is me. As you saw once, I could do vanilla sex, but it's not really me. Although, you make me want that more than anything else."

"Let's call it love and not vanilla sex," I murmured and kissed behind her ear.

"I like that. You have no idea how much I want to make love with you since your stunt a few days ago. Besides, you owe me a pretzel ring." She giggled.

"I think we should wait until we get home to do anything. If it wasn't customary, I won't use a bathroom ever again. I'm sick of it," I groaned, making her laugh harder.

"You can't say that it wasn't funny. Especially yesterday morning."

I narrowed my eyes at her. She had joined me in my morning shower then when I was drying up, she ambushed me, pressing me in the door and taking advantages of me. Well not really, I was a willing participant. The quickie would have been the best of my life. It wasn't until we were climbing to great orgasms when we heard it. Vanessa was awake and asking for us then she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Don't remind me," I hissed and turned her over, putting the afghan over us. She squealed softly when I accidentally tickled her. We both turned to Nessie and she was still sleeping.

"If we are extra quiet…" she hinted.

"No way!" I mouthed and put my head on her breasts. My favorite pillow.

"Oh come on, you'll miss this. The first trimester is so weird… maybe I won't ever want you," she said dramatically.

"Lucky you won't be pregnant for eternity."

"I'm serious," she demanded and grasped my cock over the jeans.

"Bella." The sound was between a moan and a warning.

"Are you going to deny a pregnant woman? That's like kicking puppies!" She watched me with wide eyes, pouting her lips. I rolled my eyes and got my hands under her shirt. "See, you can be a good little boy and listen." Her hand went to the button of my jeans and undid them, only taking out my cock. "What's best? No condom." She winked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Could you shut up? You said quiet," I hissed. Before she could retort, I captured her lips in a deep kiss then lifted her long shirt and opened the bikini strings. _It was the strings one_. I loved it. I plunged inside her and prayed I won't go to hell for what I was doing. I was having sex mere feet away from my sleeping daughter. When Bella moaned quite loudly, I fought the urge to put the pillow over her face. "I don't want to hear a sound," I said in her ear.

She threw her head back and I grasped her hips, pistoning inside her. I leaned to kiss the exposed skin. Something about our present circumstances made this act forbidden on so many levels that we didn't last for a long time, finding this escapade very arousing. When I found my climax, she took my head in her hands and kissed me hungrily, trashing under me as she reached her own peak, clenching around me.

I tugged the afghan over our heads and buried my head in her neck as I shook in laughter. I couldn't believe what we've done. Bella tied her bikini strings back and then tucked me in, "Tsk"-ing under her breath.

Just as we emerged from under the blanket, Nessie stirred and looked around. I shared a grin with Bella then burst in another fit of laughter.

"Oh calm down, querdio!" she groaned, a few giggles escaping her.

"I don't think I can," I said honestly. Nessie was watching us confused, rubbing her eyes.

"Why is your hair ruffled?" she asked me. That was it! I jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, hopefully killing off my laughter. When I exited the bathroom, Bella was plaiting Vanessa's hair. She smirked at me and another chuckle escaped me.

"Are we going out, tonight?" I asked, sitting next to them.

"We need to eat dinner, but I don't know about the stones…" Bella said contemplatively.

"Oh no! I want the stones again!" Nessie pleaded us, widening her eyes.

"Baby, we have to wake up early. You'll be sleeping when we take off. We need to sleep," I explained.

"But please, Daddy!"

"I'll think about it. Now, why don't you go shower that sand off you so we can go eat something."

"Hungry?" Bella teased me. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What? I'm hungry, too." She winked.

"Go and help her wash," I muttered and flopped back on the bed.

Dinner went by smoothly and Vanessa managed to convince us to take another stroll by the shoreline. It felt right having her between us, as we walked on the soft sand letting the water wet our feet from time to time. We didn't stay as long as we usually lingered by the stones and returned to our room before eight. As I took my shower, Bella prepared the clothes for tomorrow's trip.

Three in the morning came quicker than I wanted and my first instinct was to shut the phone and go back to sleep. That was until Bella squirmed out of my arms and then I heard the bathroom's door slam shut. How would everyone take the news?

I got up and trudged my way to the bathroom where I could hear her being sick. I opened the door and slipped inside. "What can I do?" I wondered, crouching next to her.

"Nothing," she muttered, slumping down. "Damn. I didn't even know I was pregnant when I was carrying Tessie."

"Ehh… I'm sorry?" I said confused, scratching the back of my head.

"You're so dead," she hissed. "Let's just get a move." She sighed, getting up and swaying slightly.

The bellboy wasn't so happy when we called for help, but I tipped him overly necessary. I put the beach towel over Nessie as Bella lowered her seat and slumped in it. I got in the driver seat and readjusted my things since Bella had driven the car last.

"Do you need anything?" I turned to Bella.

"Not really, but drive slowly, please."

"Sure," I agreed and started the engine. I focused on the road and tried to tune the GPS lady out.

They say the way back is always shorter and they are right. We made it back in exactly seventeen hours, but I was exhausted. I haven't let Bella drive even though she demanded it a few times. When I parked in the garage, I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and put my head on the steering wheel.

"We'll take the luggage in the morning. Let's get you to bed," Bella whispered, opening my door and taking my hand.

"Nessie," I grumbled, stumbling out of the car.

"I took her to bed, she was awake, miraculously so I didn't have to carry her."

"Good." I nodded and took the stairs to the ground floor slowly. "I'll ehh see you in the morning?"

"Oh. Okay." Bella sounded disappointed.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked, slurring the words.

"I was thinking…"

I took her hand and dragged her after me. We undressed quietly and shuffled in the bed. I put my arms around her and my head on her chest then fell asleep.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing loudly. There was light outside and it was probably then middle of the morning. I saw Vanessa squeezed between my and Bella's bodies and couldn't help the smile on my face. The next ding-dong made me grumble and shuffle down the stairs. I opened the door and the alarm went off.

"Oh, fucking thing!" I yelled and punched the code quickly.

"Hi!" Alice grinned and hugged me. "You look tired."

"No shit?" I shot back and went to the kitchen. "What do you want so early?"

"It's eleven!" Alice demanded.

"I drove for seventeen hours straight, I am exhausted. _Please_!" I moaned, preparing the coffee.

"Oh, I didn't know. I thought you switched or something."

"Bella didn't feel well." I wasn't ready to say more. We probably needed a family dinner where we let out the news about who Bella was and our news. "But I talked with Mom," I started lightly. "Do you have something to tell me?"

She squealed and bounced on the chair she was sitting on. I put two mugs of coffee in front of us. "You don't need this, but it will be rude to drink in front of you," I muttered.

"Oh Edward! Jazzy is so wonderful!" she said dreamily and I fought the urge to vomit. _Jazzy_? I hoped he wasn't just as whipped as her. I'd demand another partner.

"I thought you didn't like him," I chose to say.

"Oh that… well, he was just- But never mind that! Oh Edward, why haven't you introduced us earlier?"

"Are you insane? You met him before and nearly sliced his throat open or actually, it was his arm, at Vanessa's birthday party," I hissed. She didn't look fazed. "Who married?" I changed the subject.

"Peter and Charlotte. Jasper met Peter in army! How amazing, huh? I mean, there's something about ar-"

"ALICE!" I yelled. "You're still talking with your brother and Jasper's team mate," I insisted.

I hear a thud from upstairs and I _just knew_ that was my bathroom door. I shot up and sprinted up the stairs with Alice in toe, unfortunately. Nessie was sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. I glanced back at Alice and she was frozen in the doorway, looking at the bathroom door. I advanced there and slipped inside, locking the door. I didn't need Alice hovering.

"I think you should call Didi or Dima or whatever your doctor's name is. She does this, too?" Bella muttered.

"Alice is in my room," I whispered and offered her a glass of water. "I'll talk with _Didyme_."

"Oh… What is she… For how long?"

"Half an hour tops," I said thoughtfully. "This is more like noon sickness," I snickered.

"I can't wait to have you alone. I'm counting them," she hissed and got up, pushing me out of the way and brushing her teeth. "Are you supervising me?" she muttered, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

"I'd like to piss and brush my teeth since I've been deprived of those morning things when Alice brutally woke me up."

"No worries, I haven't been deprived of my morning routine," she muttered sarcastically, rinsing her mouth and spitting venomously in the sink, making me laugh. "There's nothing funny, Edward. Did you tell Alice?"

"No," I said, still chuckling.

"Good. I'd tell her you wanted a quickie." She turned the lock.

"Whoa! No way. We talked… fuck…"

"Fuck. _Yes_." She grinned and pecked my lips then left.

I caught a glimpse of Alice on the bed with Nessie, who was awake and yawning loudly. I took care of my own morning routine then went downstairs. When I saw our breakfast, I turned green.

"Again, Bella?" I groaned. We had eaten eggs Benedict for a few weeks now. I should have known.

"Alice agreed with me," she retorted and gave me the sting eyes.

"I think I'll skip. You want milk and cereals, baby?" I turned to Nessie, who nodded enthusiastically.

Bella shrugged and put three eggs on her plate. "More for me."

I looked at Alice, hoping she won't read through it. She didn't. There was one more thing that we didn't take into account. Vanessa's new fondness of the word 'mommy'.

"That's not my spoon," she cried out when I put the first spoon I saw in front of her.

"Ehh which one is it?" I asked. Why didn't I think she would be picky about spoons? "This?" I held up another one.

"No!" she wailed, pouting her lip. _Shit, don't cry._ I begged her silently. Bella wasn't even helping me, she was only _helping herself_ with the eggs!

I took all the spoons and put them on the table. Vanessa picked a spoon with Goofy on it. Right, I had to remember that shit. Then she nearly burst in tears when I put too much milk in the wrong bowl.

Alice watched the whole fiasco with great amusement as Bella, grinned in her eggs.

"Look, kid, Bella is busy eating like she hadn't seen eggs in her life. You have to do with this." I pointed to the bowl in front of her. _Big fucking mistake_. Big tears started rolling from her brown eyes as she watched me heartbrokenly, hiccupping and refusing to eat.

"Mo-mo-mmy wo-ould know," she hiccupped as she held on her spoon.

Alice frowned and shot me a worried look, just as Bella slammed her fork down and gave me a death glare. I prayed that I wouldn't ever be left alone with again. Ever. God knows what she could do! She snatched a bowl with another Disney character in it, put it half with milk and then offered it to Vanessa. She hugged Vanessa to her chest and stroked her hair.

"Bring her cereals. Nesqueak," Bella told me over Vanessa's head. I grounded my teeth and got the cereals with the rabbit. Damn it! Why didn't I know all this shit? I had been alone with Vanessa for the longest time.

After the late breakfast was over, I breathed a sigh of relief but that was until I met Alice's eyes. She kept looking around, frowning, not understanding what was going on.

I was outside, putting water and food for the dogs while Bella went to get them from my parents when Alice ambushed me.

"What the hell? _Mommy_?" she screeched.

"Gezz. Don't yell in my ear," I muttered. "It's a long story and I want everyone around to tell it."

"Have you thought of this? You know Bella for only a few months. Are you sure you love her that much to keep her around always, because that's what you have to do now that Vanessa is calling her that."

"Shish!"

"Edward, I'm saying it for you…"

"Alice, I have my reasons to know this is the big game. You will realize it too when I'll have a family dinner or something."

"Mom wants everyone over the first Saturday of September after a charity event. You are invited to both."

"If I can make it, you know I will," I said, not wanting to make promises that I won't be able to keep.

"Have you thought of… I don't know, working only from your office?" she asked aggravated.

"Have you thought of not taking so many photos for a living?" I snapped and regretted it a second later. "Sorry, Alice." I hugged her small frame to me. "It's been a stressful month and the holiday was pretty short and full of its own events. I'll see if I can make it to both events."

She nodded and sighed, not letting go of me. "I have a question… I know you won't answer because it's private and stuff, but I'm really curious."

"Then don't ask."

"What happened to Jasper?"

Of course, she realized something had happened to him. "It's really not my place, Aly. But if he ever decides to talk about that then you have to be open-minded."

"I am always open-minded, especially when I heard about my high school friends." She shook her head, not saying more. I heard the front door and I knew that Bella was back. The dogs barking sounds echoed around the house. They came to us, smelling us or probably, only the food. Ringo jumped on me, licking my face while Alf went to his food, ignoring me. He really hated me, but I wasn't the best master to him.

"Come on, sit." I pushed on Ringo's head.

"They've been very happy to come home." Bella appeared in the doorway, watching them.

Alice decided to leave us alone and when she was at the door, I hugged her and I thought of warning her.

"Don't push him or you won't find anything. If he wants, he'll tell you everything," I whispered and kissed her cheek.

She looked upset but nodded and kissed Bella then left.

"Vanessa wanted to stay over and I couldn't make her come back," she whispered, hugging me after I closed the door. "What was that?"

"Alice," I sighed. "She wanted to know what was wrong with Jazz."

"I hope this works for them. They are perfect for each other. I'm sure he could find a way to calm her and she can… keep him on his toes if I can say that," Bella mused.

"She keeps us all on our toes," I said, shaking my head and burrowing my face in her curls. "She told me that Mom has-"

"I know. She told me too," Bella interrupted me. "Do you want to go?"

"That's not a question. I have to, but… it all depends on work."

"Let's sit down, I have a proposition." She took my hand, leading me to the couch. She sat on my lap.

"What is it?" I wondered, kissing her neck.

"First, stop distracting me." I sighed and let my head fall back against the back of the couch. "Now, I know you don't have the best schedule out there and we can't work this as normal Dom/Sub relationships, but my idea was that every time Tessie is with your parents or away… we can be together."

"Sounds good." I nodded. "About this morning…"

"Don't mention it. You didn't have how to know the little ritual we established." She stroked my hair and kissed my neck.

"Let's call Di," I offered.

**Review. And for the ones that asked about Alice and Jasper...well, here they are! I promise to explain more about Jasper, little by little.**


	20. Chapter 20: New experiences

**SM owns it all.**

**I have a brand new banner that I have to thank great Rason for. Go check it out: http: / members . webs . com/MembersB/editAppPage . jsp?app=photos&pageID = 144139728&token= null#photos/photo?photoid=105901259**

**Just delete the spaces between the words and it should work, if not...just search it through the website.**

**For those of you who follow my other stories (SS and LCT) - I am continuing them, but slowly. I haven't written anything in two weeks. Call it author block or laziness, whatever you want. Ideas are there, but when I sit down to write...nothing will come up or rather, out. Have patience with me, please.**

**Enjoy the chapter. And go check out the little car if you don't know how it looks.**

"Will you calm down?" I hissed. She was making me nervous with all the squirming.

Di had accepted me today so we were on the way to the hospital. Bella was worrying her lip, squirming in her seat, pulling at a loose strand of her hair, never staying still for a second.

"This is big! I can't just clam down," she snapped.

I parked in a free spot and turned to her. "The tests said it's true. They are usually right."

"Yes. I'm just… this is different. I'm freaking out," she admitted.

"I'll be there. After this, I want us to talk about something which seems to be even more important now."

"Like what?"

"It will have to wait," I said and stepped out of the car. I had no idea how to bring up the subject of a new car to her, but it was necessary.

Didyme was waiting for us inside a room, ready for us. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line when she looked at me. It had been a long time since I last dropped by.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted in her heavy Italian accent. "And your lovely friend must be Bella!"

"Hello. Yes, she's Bella," I answered, gripping Bella's hand, which became clammy.

"Well sweetie, you have to fill in some papers," she addressed to Bella and gave her a few files then took me aside. "Being your doctor, I get all your medical files."

"Yeah?" I said uneasily.

"Yeah?" she hissed back. "You were shot!"

"Eh yes, that. I'm fine," I assured her.

"Can I see it? From what I read, it was serious," she insisted.

I sighed annoyed and unbuttoned my shirt, shrugging off just my right shoulder. She gasped at the sight of the scar. And just like that, this wasn't anymore about Bella. She started asking questions and I had to answer to every one. She even got me to admit that it still hurt from time to time.

"I'm done." I was relieved that Di would turn her attention to Bella. She took the files then told Bella to hop on the table and raise her shirt. As Di left to get something, I sat next to Bella.

"What was that?" she asked, frowning.

"What?" I asked confused as she unbuttoned my shirt, giggling and buttoned it up again, correctly. "Oh she wanted to see the shot."

"How is your shoulder? Come to think, I didn't even ask you after a week after the accident. I'm sorry."

"It's better you didn't. I had Esme for that. It's good, really. She wants to take a picture, look at the shot better, but I know that it's okay. It stopped before the bone so it's okay."

"All right. I trust you." She nodded and took my hand. "Is she a gynecologist, too?"

"I'm not sure, she probably brings a friend now. I usually go in another room when I'm visiting."

_Duh! Of course, you do! You don't go to OB/GYN!_

Didyme came back with a fair-haired woman and introduced her as Sulpicia. She was an Italian friend, I should have known. The first examination went well and proved Bella was pregnant in almost three months. After scheduling a future appointment and allowing Di to have her fun with my shoulder, we left.

"Oh God! I tried so hard not to laugh there…" Bella giggled once we stepped outside.

"What was so funny?" I questioned, leading her to the car.

"Their heavy accent! How can you not laugh?"

"I got used to it, I think. But you can laugh all you want. I know that Di doesn't mind, because once, I remember I burst in hysterics when she mispronounced a word. After I had calmed down, I explained and she laughed too. I think this Sulpicia is just as open to those things," I mused.

"That's good, because I don't know how much more I can take. Come to think, I can blame it on the gooey stuff that she put on my stomach."

"We need to tell everyone that weekend," I stated, wrapping both arms around her waist and burrowing my face in her curls.

"What if they don't take it well?" Bella worried.

"What's the worst that can happen? Disown me?" I teased, kissing under her jaw. "But we have a few days to worry about that. Now, I want to talk to you about a car."

"What car?" she frowned, obviously still thinking about this weekend.

"You need a car, too. I'm not always home and we saw how you may need a car."

"Oh no! You won't buy me a car, querido."

"Please, Bella. For me? I need to know you are safe and not being driven by God knows what psychopath of a cab driver. Please."

"Your car…"

"Won't be home every time you need it. You would have to drive Nessie to kindergarten, maybe you'd like to go out with Rose or Alice; you may need to come to the appointments when I'm not around. I'd do my best to be home when it's one scheduled but we can't predict what may happen, right?"

She watched me pensively for a few minutes then groaned and nodded slowly. "You always get your way, don't you?" Bella asked when we were in the car again.

"Usually," I chuckled and backed out of the parking spot. "Now, I have a few cars to show you then after you choose, we can go and bu-"

"Today?" she shouted, surprised.

"The sooner, the better."

"You're impossible, Edward," she muttered.

"Impossible to resist, I know. I've been told," I added cheekily.

"Do you really wish to be unable to sit for a week?"

"I don't wish anything," I retorted.

"That was a question you shouldn't have answered. A sensible person would have realized that he had gone too far and would have shut his mouth!"

"Remember what I told you? I have no idea what I am doing. I'm used to find a smart comeback. Always."

"Get disused or something," Bella giggled and patted my head.

Finding the perfect car for her seemed like a very difficult job. She kept looking at the price and complaining that it was too expensive for what she needed it.

"Look Bella, if it's too cheap… it's not good. Don't mind the goddamn price and tell me what you think of this one," I demanded, pointing to the Audi we were currently looking at.

"If I have a choice then I'd like to have an Italian car. I once drove a Fiat," she mused.

"Good grief! A Fiat? Please, Bella!" I snorted. I thought of an accessible Italian car and searched Alfa Romeo, it was better than a Fiat.

Bella's eyes lit up when she saw the MiTo and I couldn't change her mind no matter how hard I tried. She insisted that it was perfect for a girl and that she didn't need a bigger car. I tried to convince her that a German or Swedish car would be safer and much better, but she wouldn't budge. We ended up driving to the local dealer and signing up for a MiTo, but not without death glares from Bella's side.

I sat on my chair at work and rolled myself back and forth, thinking of the upcoming weekend with my family, how will they take the news, would Esme spew all her thoughts about Bella being a dancer? I shuddered, not wanting to get there.

I looked at the piece of paper in front of me and grinned. I had put my plan into action, I had had a full month to redecorate the attic and make it into the perfect playroom. After browsing different sites, I came up to a promising one and they sent me a letter and pictures of their goods, immediately.

A knock on my door brought me back to present. "There's something wrong with you. Were you daydreaming?" Jasper asked amused.

I scowled and shrugged, rolling myself some more. "Is he back?"

"Emmett went to the airport to get them. Dylan was really lucky, you know?"

"I guess. Sheer luck." I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to think of that faithful day in Aspen. "I think Aspen is on the bottom of the holiday list."

He chuckled and nodded approvingly. "Yes, you're right. Your sister mentioned something about Christmas there, I'll have to change her mind."

"Good luck with that!" I said, barking a loud laugh.

"I see you had fun on your little holiday." Change of subject? He spent too much time with Alice. And my holiday was nearly a month ago.

"The way there and back was a killer, but the beauty of that place compensated," I approved. "Just ask me, Jazz. I can see it, you want to ask something," I groaned and pushed myself closer to my desk.

"Ah, isn't it nice when your friend is profiling you?" he asked rhetorically.

I shrugged and hid my smirk. "So?"

"Alice thinks you are with Bella. As in… her boyfriend."

"Maybe that's what I am," I allowed.

"Maybe? I saw how cozy you two are when she brought your clean shirt, the other day."

"Your point?"

"Are you two still…" he stopped talking and looked on my desk. The pictures… the letter. _There_, he had his answer.

"We're both, I guess." I shrugged.

"How did you… She would have never… I knew…"

"I had a secret weapon," I chuckled loudly. "You'll know everything in time with everyone else. Are you coming this weekend?"

"Yes, Alice demanded me to come."

"That's Alice. Get used to that. Bossy little thing," I muttered.

"_Just_ bossy?" Jasper arched an eyebrow making me laugh. "She spent a weekend at my flat. I swear, I'll never make the mistake to invite her over."

"She's allergic to dust," I quipped.

"I know that, _now_. The second she was inside, she started screaming. Between sneezes, she wailed about the dust then she told me that I am such a boy for keeping my room in disorder then cried about me having only beer and water in the fridge, when I ordered pizza she had something to complain about that, too. The list goes on, but I'll bore you."

"Welcome to my world!" I stated with a big grin on my face. I wasn't the only one to suffer from my sister's moods.

"What's this?" Jasper asked, gesturing to the pictures showing halfway from the envelope. The curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm sure you know that Bella's birthday is approaching," I paused for him to nod then continued. "Well, she's always wanted a place to call as hers. I'm transforming the attic in a playroom."

"You've lost your mind!"

I shrugged again. "I still have no idea what I'm doing, but those guys seem to know what to do and they are pro helping me," I said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Does she know this?"

"Of course not! It's hush hush," I said lightly and jumped along with Jasper when my phone rang. We both laughed at how serious the discussion was despite the light tone we had used.

"Edward Cu-"

"Cullen, I know," Bella hissed. I grinned at Jasper and rolled my chair again. "Can I kill your sister?"

"I think I have someone here that will be quite upset," I responded, rolling my eyes at Jasper. "What has she done, now?"

"She demands that a shopping trip is needed for the charity. Who will be upset?"

"For starters, my father, he loves her quite a bit, mom will be relieved she doesn't have to worry about getting a coronary and I'd make a dance of joy if she's out of the picture. But really, I was speaking of Jasper."

"Ah I didn't think of him," she groaned. "Can't you sort of talk her out of it?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Talk Alice out of something? Have you _met_ her, Bella?" I asked in mock confusion.

"I'm in any mood to go shopping and besides, I seem to have a daily date with the toilet."

I chuckled because she was so right, her new favorite place – kneeling in front of the toilet of my bathroom.

"When does she want to go shopping?" I wondered.

"Tomorrow. And starting now, I totally agree with you about Alf," she muttered. I could hear faint barking in the background.

"What's he doing?"

"I put his food in the kitchen in the bowl and he pushed it with his muzzle in the living room where he proceeded to take it out of the bowl."

"Sounds like him. As for Alice, you should agree and tell her you have only a few free hours."

"I'll think about it. Are you staying longer?"

"I'm actually waiting for Dylan and Rachel then I'm coming back," I explained.

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." I hung up and glanced at Jasper who was looking strangely at me. "What?"

"You're really a couple!"

"No shit, Sherlock?"

"I thought you were kidding. I just can't see her in a normal relationship," he muttered.

"She can do relationships, alright," I assured him.

"I'M BACK! MISSED ME?"

I met Jasper's eyes and groaned. He chuckled and sighed quietly. If anyone could be louder than Emmett, that one was Dylan.

"Hey, Cullen! Whitlock!"

"Howard." I nodded. "Nice to have you back."

"It's great to be back! I can't wait for the next case." He was bouncing on his heels.

"You heard the doctor! You aren't allowed on the field for another month!" Rachel admonished him, coming in my office, after him.

Oh how I missed them and their quarrels. Dylan rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

"I'm off. Glad to have you back," I said again and brushed past him.

Next day, while Bella was shopping, I stayed with Nessie and talked with her about not telling anyone about Bella until we said something.

"But why?" she asked from my lap, looking downright cute.

"Because it's pretty complicated and we need to explain some things first. Then you can call her mommy all you want. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," she muttered, still not looking convinced.

I didn't want to take her with us at the charity, but I didn't have where to leave her. Maybe Emmett will be nice to take care of her for a night? When Bella made it back, I ran the idea with her and she agreed with me. Nessie was exhilarated to spend some time with her favorite friend, Emmett.

"Can we drive her now?" Bella asked quietly.

"Sure, let me just call him. He won't say no."

I was right, he even threatened me to keep her there for the whole weekend. I agreed with him. After we dropped her off and spent an hour there, talking with Emmett and Rosalie, we came back. I was ready to collapse on the bed.

"How do you keep up with her?" I wondered as I came in my bedroom after the shower.

"You don't know how to keep her distracted. I either put her to cartoons or give her crayons and paper. She's the happiest and she doesn't bother me unless she wants to show me what she drew."

"I have to keep that in mind," I admitted. My plan had been to put Nessie with her toys and go work on the playroom, but I couldn't move from her room. Bella's birthday was approaching and I hadn't even started working on her present.

"Are you tired?" she whispered, coming to hug me.

"A bit. Why?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Then sleep," she conceded.

"What did you want?"

"It can wait until tomorrow."

I nodded and burrowed my head in her curls then succumbed to sleep. I woke up to Bella kissing me and trailing her fingers on my arm.

"Morning," she greeted happy.

"Hi," I grunted, not opening my eyes.

"I don't feel queasy. Do you think the first trimester is over?"

"Probably."

"You know what happens in the second one?" she asked eagerly.

"I get another hour of sleep?" I wondered.

"Nope! I get horny!" she squealed.

"When aren't you?"

"We're alone," she hissed. I knew what that meant, but I didn't expect her to do this so early in the morning. "I'm hungry!"

"Another hour!" I moaned and turned on my other side.

"Edward!" she whined. "Won't you feed your kid?"

"That's blackmail! What hour is it, anyway?"

"Six."

"Definitely another hour of sleep."

"No! Do you want me to use _that_ voice?" she teased.

"Bella, I want to sleep. Vanessa wore me out yesterday."

"Oh poor baby!"

She didn't give up, but came on me with new force. Bella kept poking and pinching me until I rolled out of the bed with a loud groan.

"Argh! You're more annoying than usual," I muttered.

"So I'm annoying, Mister Special Agent?" she asked tersely.

Ah, what had I done wrong? I glanced at her and she didn't look happy at all.

It's the moods.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Edward._

Damn subconscious, why aren't you on my side for once?

"It's not that you annoy me… it's more that… I am just tired… you know? I didn't mean that," I whispered.

She watched me impassively, not saying a word. Shit, I was screwed.

"I'm sorry, you're not annoying," I promised her and took her hand. Should I be the first to start the Vanessa-free time? She had hinted that we are alone, earlier. "I apologize, Mistress."

Her eyes warmed and her hand squeezed mine. "You asked some time ago if we'll continue now that I am pregnant," she started saying softly. I nodded. "Well, I honestly didn't want to, but this became something almost vital to me. I'll be gentle."

"I'll do whatever you want, Mistress," I said, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles.

"Let's have some breakfast first. I'll cook."

"Okay."

It was only pancakes today, thank God. No eggs.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed as I stole the last pancake.

"I'll share," I teased and cut it in half. She rolled her eyes and munched on the half I offered her.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked conversantly as she cleared the table. "Do you want _that_ or… we could laze around."

"Didn't you just say that you need _that_?" I found it amusing how we were referring to our agreement as 'that'.

"Yeah, but it depends on you, too. I was thinking, we could look over your list and try something new," she said softly coming to me and hugging me.

"I get to choose?"

"Yes," she promised and leaned to kiss me.

Fifteen minutes later, we were sprawled on my bed with the contract between us.

"Why did you ask about this?" I pointed to the vaginal intercourse and fisting.

"Well, I had to make sure you were okay with everything. Some don't like that."

"Which one? Because, Bella, every man would love vaginal intercourse," I assured her.

She slapped my shoulder, narrowing her eyes at me. "What did you call me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought we'd wait for that."

"We're _alone_. I hate to repeat myself, Edward."

"Fine," I groaned. I turned to look in her chocolate brown eyes. "Mistress."

"Was that _that_ hard? And don't roll your eyes at me or I'd choose what we do today."

I nodded and turned back to the pages in front of me.

"I'd like you to look carefully over the bondage part. I want to try that," Bella told me.

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask. What is this about spreader bars?"

She giggled. "It's a bar that goes between your ankles while they are in the air. It's usually used for female submissives."

"So you won't do that?"

"You didn't write hard, but no, I won't. I don't even have one. This contract is standard. I just changed a few things here and there."

"I see," I muttered and looked at the next line. "Tied to the furniture? Furniture, as in a bed?"

This time, she laughed a heartily laugh. "Ah Edward, you're so innocent."

I scowled, not liking when she said that. "Where else?"

"Chair, table… I don't know. It depends on how sick the Dom is. I never tried anything besides the bed tying."

"Nice," I snorted. I scanned down the list and came to a good one. Suspension. "How would you do this?"

"That requires a solid anchorage to the walls or ceiling. I'd like to try it, but I'm afraid we may destroy something."

"It's not like you haven't tried it before."

"That wasn't suspension, querido! I was merely restraining your hands. We tried a few of those things, but you haven't looked over the first ones. Those are really fun," she told me pointing to the first six types of bondage. Hands in front, hands behind back, ankles, knees, elbows, wrists to ankles. "And blindfolding. I'd really love to try it, Edward."

I thought about it and shrugged one shoulder. "As long as you don't gag me."

"Sounds good."

I reached the end of the list and shuddering, as I looked over those things again.

"Ah yes, I remember wanting to talk about those with you," Bella started.

"Spanking and whipping is enough," I assured her.

"It doesn't really have to be a punishment. Let's discuss them. Paddling."

"Remember what Vanessa told you about Alice hitting me with the wooden spoon when I threw the pancake on her? I still have the scar."

"Okay, no paddling," she sighed, shaking her head. "Biting?"

"Is that even a question?" I wondered.

"Honestly, Edward! Don't tell me you never left hickeys on anyone! It involves teeth. And trust me, teeth can be very arousing if used correctly."

"We'll have to try, I'm not convinced."

"I can convince you. Nipple clamps. You really don't know what you're missing."

"Less pain. Can we not talk about those last things?" I pleaded her.

"Ice? Hot wax?" she teased. "Ice is really nice."

"You won't convince me. It's enough I agreed with your crazy idea of biting," I grunted.

"Okay, okay! I can't do what I had in mind, but I'll try something else."

"What did you want?" I wondered, thinking of what she had wanted to do to me.

"I wanted to bond both your hands and ankles, but since your bed doesn't provide the necessary assets, I'll go only with hand bondage and blindfold. It will go amazing with biting."

"Okay, if you say so." I couldn't see this going well.

"Remember the safe words," she reminded me. "Now, strip and come here."

**Is it a cliffy? I'm not sure. If you review, I may add the next chapter before Wednesday.**

**Don't forget about the banner and the car. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: The charity

**SM owns it all.**

**I have a brand new banner that I have to thank great Rason for. Go check it out if you haven't. It's on my website at pictures.**

**I'm explaining a few things here and there is some fun time between Bella and Edward. Enjoy!**

I was flat on my back, spread eagle, with my wrists bonded on the headboard, a silky scarf around my eyes that was drenched in Bella's strawberry scent.

"Stay here, I have an idea," she whispered and I heard her leaving the room.

Of course, I'll stay here! Like I could move. "Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"If you are misbehaving, I'll use the flogger!" Her voice came from downstairs. I groaned and tried to relax, knowing she was coming back. I started counting, to distract myself that I was naked and at her mercy. After ten minutes, she hadn't returned. I was sure that she had left the house.

"Bella?" I asked loudly.

"I'm coming! Just wait!" she yelled back.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

I heard her bare feet on the marble of the stairs and was glad she was coming back. "You didn't once use my name but _twice_."

"Ah shit…" I mumbled.

"And for your information, I got a little whip and then I felt nausea. So it took a few minutes, I brushed my teeth and here I am."

"You said, it was over," I protested, trying to take the blindfold off by rubbing my head to my shoulder.

"I wasn't sure." She immobilized my head and rearranged the blindfold.

"Are you okay now, though?"

"Yep. You shut up or I'll really bring the flogger."

"Yes, Ma'am," I muttered. She chose to ignore my smart tone.

I felt her crawling in the bed next to me and running something soft over my neck. It tickled a tiny bit, but it mostly aroused me. She trailed it down my chest, circling my nipples that hardened and going down to my navel then back up to my neck.

"Do you like it? Answer me."

"Yes, Mistress," I admitted.

"It can also cause pain if you aren't good," she threatened.

I heard the whooshing sound of something sharp cutting fast through air before I felt the stinging on my waist. Bella repeated the movement, but the touch of the whip was softer and it didn't hurt. She straddled my left leg and her whip kissed my thigh a few times, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

The blindfold had taken my vision so my other senses were heightened. The soft thing touched me again, closer to my groin and then it touched my cock. I jumped in the air and groaned loudly as Bella trailed it between my balls and up over the length of my dick.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yess," I hissed. I felt the soft thing coming sharply over my engorged dick. That one hurt. "Mistress."

"That's right and don't you forget it, Edward."

"Never, Mistress," I promised. She moved off me and I hoped she wouldn't leave again. She didn't. She just moved at the foot of the bed where she touched the whip to my soles. "Argh," I moaned, moving my feet away.

"See why this doesn't work on a normal bed?" she moaned. I heard the whip hit the floor as she crawled up my body and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to please me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I felt her smile against my cheek as she shuffled a bit then taking my dick in her warm hands and guiding me to her entrance.

"I want you to stay as still as you can and not make a sound," she instructed. I nodded and felt my dick slipping inside her.

As she set a leisure pace, I felt her teeth scraping my neck followed by her tongue until she reached my shoulder where she sank her teeth. I moaned loudly, unable to keep the sound inside. The bite stung, but I felt desire coursing through me and I wanted her to do it again. Her hips rotated faster as her teeth sank in my other shoulder. I wanting to hug her to me, but the restrains were stopping me. I felt her lips kissing down to my chest and after she circled my nipple, she bit lightly on it, making the tightness in my stomach coil, ready to spring free. I was seconds away when she bit down again and tugged on my nipple. I exploded in her, rocking my hips involuntary.

"You weren't very obedient," Bella whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Did you feel good?"

"That was amazing, Mistress."

"I told you," she said pointedly. "How do you feel about bites, now?" she asked, nibbling my earlobe.

"Ungh… great… uh Mistress."

She giggled and pressed her lips on mine, kissing me thoroughly. I tugged at my wrists, wanting to plunge my hands in her curls. I felt her fingers moving deftly over the bondage and soon, I was free. I rolled us over and pressed her under me.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. A lot."

We grinned at each other like two little teenagers in love for the first time. My phone ringing broke the spell.

"Urgh I told them not to call today," I moaned and reached for it. "Edward Cullen." I flopped on my back.

"When are you coming to get your little devil?" Emmett, of course.

"Tomorrow probably. I told you what I'm doing today."

"I'm fucking broke! She kept insisting to give her five bucks for every curse."

I laughed, knowing that Bella's idea worked perfectly right now. "Maybe you'll have a filter from now on."

"And it's not like Rosie is on my side, either! She sided up with the kid! She tells her if she misses a bad word."

"This way, she won't learn any new words. I still haven't forgiven you for the cocks bit."

"Oh come on, man! It slipped."

"Whatever you say. Have fun!" I cheered on him.

"_Lots_! I'll let you go, have your own fun with the old people at the charity."

"Bye, Emmett."

"Yeah, bye."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked concerned.

"Ah nothing," I assured her. "Just Emmett discovering Nessie's new fondness of collecting dead presidents over curses."

She laughed a hearty laugh and rolled around, putting her head on my chest. I wrapped her small frame in my arms and sighed.

"That was intense, you want to talk about it?" she asked, giggling.

"Huh?" I peered at her down my nose.

"That sigh…"

"It's nothing, really." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm really afraid of the outcome of Nessie spending the night there. Last time she made me choke on my dinner when she told me she loves cocks."

Bella laughed again. I didn't find anything funny. "Let's hope she won't tell us she likes kitties, this time."

I groaned. Knowing Emmett, he was likely to slip some bad word that she could relate to something innocent as kittens. "You're making me cancel this thing and go back to save her," I said seriously.

"Rose will keep him in line, don't worry. I think Emmett found his match," Bella informed me.

"I didn't expect that one, you know? Is she better?"

"She's so tough; she was over it probably as soon as she was with Emmett on the way to the station. But as everyone, she needed a few days to get it all out. I kept telling her that everyone is allowed to just break down from time to time. Especially after… that."

"She's really amazing," I said amazed. "Because I remember how Jazz was after… _her_."

"Oh, Edward, you can't compare those. Well, maybe to some extent… I mean, they only raped her when the Duchess hurt him in so many other ways. Has he talked with you?"

"No and that's why he suffered for so long. I kept telling him to just get it off his chest and be out with it. No, Jasper had to be fucking strong."

"Well, he told me everything."

"How did you convince him?" I asked surprised, moving in a sitting position to see her better.

"He had to do what I was telling him," she answered as if it was the most natural thing.

"What? Why?"

"You're pretty dense today, querido."

"But I can't understand how you'll make him talk and we couldn't."

"I… he was my submissive. He had to do as I said. I have to admit, it was sort of abusing the power, but the answers I got were frightening. He would have never admitted that to anyone, you, a psychiatrist, or anyone close to him. Maybe, he will let Alice in, but I'm sure he will edit if he will ever tell her. A lot."

I felt my hair standing up all over my body. "What had she done to him?"

Bella shook her head. "You don't want to know." After a few minutes of pause, she turned to me. "You were right. I didn't want to tell you then but you were right. Sandra is the Duchess."

"You knew all this time?" I hissed. "Why haven't you done something? Gone to the police?"

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" she shouted, getting up, wrapping the sheet around her chest. "She's sort of our leader, but not exactly. And this community isn't accepted by the vast population. We'd have been all condemned. They would have found something."

"But she slipped through our fingers," I moaned.

"She was sloppy when she got Jasper, I admit. And I assure you that she had no idea of him being a federal agent."

"Are you sure we can't catch her and-"

"If something like that happens again then yes. But knowing her, she will give all our names and have half of the USA population in prison."

"Half of what?" I asked surprised. Where there so many that had this lifestyle?

"You're unaware of our existence. Have you seen a woman walking a foot or two behind her boyfriend, her head down?"

"Yeah, many times."

"Usually, couples walk hand in hand by the other's side, not a foot behind." I understood what she was saying and I had to admit that I have seen many people like that. "I remember once… I was in the park and there was this guy on the bench with a girl kneeling on the pavement at his feet. Of course, at the time I had no idea what that was. He had a hand on her shoulder as he stayed lazily on the bench, while she was in her submissive position at his feet. That was an extreme case, but there are many self concerned idiots."

After we finally decided to get out of the bed, it was close to four in the evening and we prepared for the charity. Bella's dress was fantastic. I couldn't come up with another word.

As much as I loved to see her in those little leather skirts, this dress complimented her forms perfectly. My eyes finally met hers and she had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong? Do you feel unwell?" I asked, touching her cheek.

"Everyone will know what's going on. Look at my tummy!" she groaned.

The fabric bundled there so you couldn't see anything. "Well people won't ask, maybe they'll think it's just…"

"Fatness? Unlikely."

"We'll tell them together. Everything," I promised.

"I know. I'm really nervous. This isn't my thing." She glanced at me. "Dressing up, parties… family time."

"I'm not a fan of those, either. Family time means gossiping about your life."

She laughed and patted my chest. "Let's go already. I'm likely to change my mind."

I had no idea what the charity was about but I soon found out that antiques were on display and available for everyone to buy at enormous prices. Mom didn't do it halfway, just like Alice.

"Oh you made it!" I jumped in surprise when someone attached to my waist. I was in the middle of joking with Bella about a table in front of us.

"Alice," I said through gritted teeth. "Could you _not_ do that?"

"Why? It's fun to see you jump every time."

"Hello, Alice," Bella said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I mouthed and she rolled her eyes over Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, man!" Jasper slapped my back. "It's nice to see familiar faces."

"I'm sure. You okay? Still alive?" I teased him. He looked lovingly at my sister and I nearly slapped him. "Hey, no gooey eyes in front of the older brother."

"Uh? No." He shook his head as if to clear it. "She has been good this far. Hi, Bella."

"Jasper," she answered back. She knew him better and I didn't like it. Did he know more about her than me?

"You're alone?" Alice shouted suddenly, attracting a few passer-by's attention. "Where's my favorite niece?"

"She's your _only_ niece, Alice. And she's with Emmett," I told her, repressing a groan.

"Haven't you learned your lesson last time?"

I threw Jasper a venomous glare then I winced, wondering what new word she'd learn this time. "If one more person says something like that, I'm going after her."

"I think it's for the best," Bella quipped up. "I'd love to see him broke. Rose is on her side, don't forget."

"That means, implicitly that she tells her which the bad words are," I snapped. "Oh God! I'm going after her." Before I could turn on my heels and fly to the car, Bella caught my elbow.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked confused.

"It was my idea!" Bella said proudly and beamed at my sister then explained about the five bucks for each bad word.

Jasper chuckled and I groaned. "Can't you imagine what he may tell her?" I asked agitated. "Come on, Bella. I can't leave her there!"

"It's for a night."

"An eternity of bad words."

"It's not like you don't say your fair share." Jasper took her side.

"Never in front of her. Or not every second."

"Oh what's the worst that can happen?" Alice asked innocently.

"She can tell us how she loves kitties, just to make a good pair with the cocks," I groaned. Bella giggled and buried her face in my jacket's breast, while Jasper laughed loudly.

"Um… figuratively?"

"Alice!" I thundered.

"Son, don't cause a scene." I stiffened and turned to see Carlisle with Esme at his elbow.

"Hello," I addressed to them and wrapped an arm around Bella's middle.

"It's so nice to see my children happy!" Mom gushed and hugged both Alice and I. "Oh Bella, you look fabulous!" My Bella turned red and put her head against my chest again. I smiled down at her and kissed her brow. "Jasper, it's nice to see you again."

"See, easy?" I whisper low in her ear.

"I think… your mother wasn't the concern," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I whispered back.

"Your father is looking funny at me. He's a freaking doctor."

"Don't you mean, freaky?"

"Oh hush, you!" she snapped in a loud whisper then rose on her toes kissed my lips. It was so easy to get lost in her.

"The auction is about to take place," Carlisle informed us. I separated from her and smiled to him.

"Shall we?" I offered Bella my arm and she took it with a loud giggle.

"We're so silly, right now."

"I like being silly with you."

"That was cheesy, querido."

I shrugged and dragged her closer to me, stealing another kiss. "I feel free."

"You're free to do whatever you like. Just say the word and we'll do only this."

"I might take you up on that offer. I like this very much," I whispered softly before covering her mouth with mine again.

As people bought and increased the price for different antiques, I stayed in the back of the room with Bella in my arms. She sighed heavily and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked in her ear.

"Could we sit somewhere?" she wondered.

"Sure, come." I took her hand and led her to some chair on the hallway. The front doors were open and she'd have air here. "It is too hot in here."

"Yeah and I felt light headed."

"Should I go and find some water?"

"Okay, but hurry back."

"I'll be quick," I promised and kissed her lips once then rushed down the empty hallway. When I returned with a bottle of water, she was talking with a couple around our age. He sat next to her on the other empty chair and the woman stood by his shoulder with a hand on it.

"Here," I made my presence known.

Bella started and then smiled beautifully up at me. "Thank you, querido."

The other two watched me surprised then they frowned at her. Did she know them?

"Oh, Edward, they are my friends, Charlotte and Peter."

I've heard those names somewhere? Where? I searched through all my mind drawers but came up empty.

"Hi," I said to them, extending my hand to Peter. He didn't move and I was about to drop my hand when I saw Charlotte squeezing his shoulder. He raised his hand and shook mine briefly. I felt my mouth dropping and I couldn't hinge it back. He was her Sub.

Bella giggled and Charlotte smiled nervously to her. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Oh you have no idea!" she exclaimed. "I'm used to be his that this month had been a total chaos!"

Bella laughed again and squeezed my hand. "They invited me to that party, on your birthday. But we never met them." So that's where I heard it, although I could have sworn it was somewhere else.

"You left so fast… but I heard what happened," Charlotte said.

"Yes, I'm lucky Edward had it under control… it had been very difficult. Especially… James."

"Whoa! You are the one who knocked his front tooth?" Peter exclaimed amazed.

"I did?" I asked surprised and felt pride surging through me.

"Peter! Did I tell you to talk?"

He shook his head and glared at the floor, fighting off a smirk.

"You are doing great, Char," Bella beamed.

"Now… but ehh I'll let him tell you. Peter?"

"Which one, Ma'am?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whichever. All of them."

"Well, the first time, she forgot to take the rope from my hands for the night. Then she forgot to feed me, which we know how important it is. She got distracted by other things during the play… the mistakes are numerous." He didn't talk like a Sub, at all.

"She'll learn, Peter. It was your idea to let her in charge. You should have told her how things go."

"Forgetting to feed me?" he asked sarcastically and Charlotte promptly slapped him sideways behind the head. "I'm sorry, Madam."

"And you?" she asked Bella.

My Bella blushed and stroked my palm. "Just here and there." She looked up at me and smiled. "There are some things that we realized and it's more that a Dom/Sub relationship."

"As in, love?" Charlotte wondered.

"Yes," I answered and squeezed Bella's shoulders to me. Her head rested on my stomach as she sighed in content. "And…" I glanced around then dropped my voice. "She's pregnant."

"And Tessie is mine," she added.

"Tessie?" Peter and Charlotte asked at the same time.

"Ah... you'd know her as Sophie. That's how I wanted to name her," she said turning her head to me.

"We can always add a middle name."

"I'd love that," she said softly and wrapped her arms around my waist. "But don't tell anyone." Bella turned to her friends who were stunned into silence.

"It finally happened! Bella is in love," Peter chuckled and earned a scowl from Bella.

"Congrats on everything!" Charlotte said softly and bent to hug Bella then she hugged me, surprising me.

"Thank you," I said, deeply moved.

"You can do the same. And I won't forget you spoke without permission," she addressed to Peter. He hugged Bella then shook my hand, muttering. "Better write it somewhere so you won't forget."

I smirked and he grinned.

Someone came out of the auction room and we fell silent. I looked to see who left so suddenly when I saw Jasper with a scowl on his face. His eyes lit up when he saw our group.

"Thank God, I found you! Why don't you go in there? She's so tiring…." he groaned then turned and shook Peter's hand. "Hey, Pete."

It came back when he said that. Alice and Jasper had been to their wedding.

"She wanted this, you should have known she'd be excited," I told him, a chuckle escaping me.

"What happened?" Bella asked, drinking from her water.

"Alice happened. Enough said."

"Oh come on, cheer up!" I encouraged him. "Get used to this."

The sound of heels filled the hallway and Alice appeared next to us. "Why did you lea… Oh Charlotte!" she exclaimed and hugged her.

Jasper glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "How are you still sane?" he whispered.

"It's not without difficulty. Don't you remember my proposal, not so long ago?" I asked amused.

"Ah the killing bit? Yeah, that would have helped."

"She needs some getting used to and an instruction manual."

"Tell me about it," he grumbled.

Alice turned to us, beaming. "Mom said we can leave. They'll be home shortly."

**Next chapter is the meeting in family and announcement of the news.**

**Review and leave me your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22: The revolt Tanya's mistake

**SM owns it all.**

**I have a brand new banner that I have to thank great Rason for. Go check it out if you haven't. It's on my website at pictures.**

**I posted this earlier beacuse I'm not sure if I'd be able to post something on Wednesday. Enjoy!**

Dinner at my parents' house was filled with easy conversation and impressions on the charity. Mom kept asking me about Nessie, demanding that she missed her. She was to start kindergarten on the sixth of the month – in two days; I couldn't wait to walk her to this new stage of her life. I had been foolish to keep her away from such normal kid activities.

"Leave the dishes, we'd like to tell you something," I said and stopped Mom from gathering the plates from the table.

"Of course, honey. Let's move to the sitting room." She gesticulated to the door and we followed.

"I think I'm going to freak out," Bella muttered to me.

"We'll be okay," I promised and squeezed her hand. We sat on the last spot available. A loveseat.

"What is it, Edward?" Dad asked curiously.

I looked at everyone and gauged their faces, feelings; I prayed it will go well. I cleared my throat and put my arm around Bella's shoulders.

"A while ago, we came to realize some things while we talked about our past," I started in a strained voice.

Mom and Alice glanced at Bella immediately, frowning, probably jumping on the worst conclusions out there. Dad looked at me concentrated and Jasper looked surprised.

"Cutting the story short… I'll announce you that I figured out who Vanessa's mother is."

Silence fell in the room and Bella gasped, averting her gaze from Mom. I should have known this wasn't going to be easy for anyone. Esme was full glaring and I expected her to explode any second so I hurried on with the news before she could scream.

"There's more…"

"What else could you possibly tell me, Edward?" Esme yelled. "Isn't it enough?"

"They're getting married," Alice concluded.

Bella smiled softly and bit her lip, she was probably remembering my pretzel ring. I had to hide my own smile. "Actually, there's ummm we sort of…"

"I'm pregnant," Bella said softly after putting her hand over my mouth.

There were shouts of surprise around the room and the only one that said more was my mother. She jumped on her feet. "Were you right about her job?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You did everything I forbade you! How can I know you had no idea of that when you hired her as Tessie's nanny?"

"I didn't! It just hap-"

"I don't want to hear your poor excuses! I told you that I would never accept trash as my granddaughter's mother!"

"Mom!" I jumped on my feet, angry. "You have no ri-"

"I have _every_ right to talk like this!" she shouted. Dad seemed to snap out of it and went to her, trying to sooth her. "Don't try to calm me, Carlisle!"

"Esme, think rationally. Let the girl talk."

"Hear what?" she sneered. I had never seen her like this. "How could you accept her as Vanessa's mother after you knew what she was? How could you be careless _again_? If she weren't with child again, I would have sent her in the street rig-"

"I WILL FORBIDE YOU TO TALK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT!" I yelled over her shouting. "We're fucking leaving. When you calm the fuck down, call me and maybe you will allow Bella to prove she's not what you think. You don't even know why she had to do that degrading thing! You don't know shit about her past!" I spat and grasped Bella's wrist, tugging her up. She seemed frozen; her eyes far away and full of unshed tears.

"Where is Vanessa now? I'd like to keep her here," Mom told me.

"You will do no such thing!" I snapped. "She's our child and we can take care of her on our own. And right now, she is with Emmett. I had hoped we'd have a nice night in family with sharing our news but it seems you decided to ruin it."

"You don't have to leave," Dad jumped in when he saw me dragging a still frozen Bella to the hallway.

"She's not fucking all right! Can't you see?" I snarled, helping Bella in her coat. She seemed on autopilot.

"Your mother will regret what she said in less than half an hour."

"I don't give a flying fuck about that!" I nearly ripped my jacket in my haste to put in on quickly and be out of there.

"Edward, son… please."

"No, Dad. Tell her that I don't want to hear from her unless she decided to apologize to Bella."

I slammed the door behind us and stomped to my car. "I can't fucking believe her!" I shouted, kicking my tire.

"She's so right," Bella's strangled voice said from behind me.

"Don't say such stupidities, love." I gathered her in my arms. "I know what drove you to that blasted club and I hate that that had to happen to you. Let's go home."

She nodded in my chest and I exhaled, trying to calm down. I kissed the top of her head and helped her in her seat. The short drive was spent in silence and when we were inside the house, I took her to my room.

"You need to forget what happened, to calm down. I don't want something to happen to you or the baby, please."

Her teary eyes met mine and she sighed softly, nodding. "There's much more that happened at that club… before that club… after the club… It seems that my whole life revolves around it."

"Shh, you don't have to tell me anything."

I took her in my arms and we lay on the bed, facing each other and just staring in the other's eyes. I really wanted to know what was behind those beautiful brown eyes, what had happened to her. My phone ringing snapped the silence we had fallen into. I groaned, not wanting to answer. Had she changed her mind, so fast?

"Yes?" I snapped in the phone, running a finger over Bella's cheek. Her eyes were closed and I was glad she managed to fall asleep.

"Edward?"

"Oh, yes Tanya." I changed my tone. I had been foolish to think Mom would change her mind so quickly.

"Do you know where Jasper is? I can't reach him and Jenks wants him urgently."

"Jenks?" I asked surprised and rose on my ass. "He should hear his phone. Want me to try?"

"Yes, thank you. It is very important. About the Boston problem."

"Ah they're going to send people undercover?" I asked. I was afraid I'd be one of them.

"Yes and Jenks wanted Jasper," Tanya told me.

"Right. I'll call him and tell him to call you back."

"Tell him to get his ass here. If I see Jenks' angry face one more time, I might piss myself."

I chuckled and promised to do so. I dialed Jasper's number and it rang and rang until it hit voicemail. I tried again and again and again. He knew better than to not answer his phone. I tried Alice and she didn't answer either. I groaned loudly, knowing that a visit to her house was coming in the close future.

"Why are you awake?" Bella whispered, rising slightly to squint at me.

"Go back to sleep," I told her as I tried to call Jasper again. This time he finally picked up.

"What?" he grumbled.

"You're hard to find, you know?"

"Sorry, the phone was downstairs. I stayed with Alice… she umm was upset too, but she didn't get to-"

"Of course, I should have expected that. Tanya tried to reach you," I informed him tersely.

"Oh crap! We have to go somewhere?"

"Umm not really. Do you remember the Boston drugs and prostitutes never-ending case?"

"Sure."

"Well Jenks is looking for you."

"Jenks… _me_? I go… why me?" he moaned.

"Why don't you go to the station and see what is going on?" I wondered and got out of the bed. I wasn't going to sleep, that was for sure.

"Alice brought me here."

"I'll give you a lift. I can't sleep and I need to clear my head. I'll be there shortly. Write Aly a note or something." I hung up and picked my car keys from the nightstand. Bella was sleeping soundly so I let her sleep in pace after putting the blanket over her. This was going to be difficult.

Out of habit, I picked my gun with me and rushed to the car. Jasper was outside Alice's house, sporting a scowl on his face.

"Hey," he greeted as he ducked in the car.

"Hi. What did I miss?"

"Not much… I mean after you slammed the door," he paused and glanced at me. I motion for him to continue. "Well… Alice got up and stormed to the door, but I caught her on time. She started shouted profanities and insults at Bella… it was sort of terrifying to watch her like that then she simply collapsed in my arms and started sobbing."

"Never a quiet moment," I quipped and pressed the pedal to the ground, making the needle jump to 90. I was glad the roads were empty being so late at night.

"What did Tanya say, besides Jenks wanting me?"

"Just that he was getting impatient."

"I saw there were tons of missed calls. I dumped the jacket in the hallway and took her to bed when we got inside," he explained.

"Is she… does she… how is she?" I asked. I hated being so weak, but she was still my sister.

"She's going to be okay."

I slammed the brakes in front of the station and sighed. I wanted to have another go. It calmed me to some extent.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Coming inside?"

I shrugged and slammed my forehead on the steering wheel.

"They'll come around. You have to understand how hard it's for them."

"Jasper, you need to be somewhere," I reminded him. I wasn't in the mood to hear him chiding me. He left the car and I groaned, wishing Mom would have given us a chance to explain stuff before she jumped on stupid conclusions. She had to just let Bella talk… she was so different from the other girls at the bar.

A knock on my window made me raise my head and see Tanya looking at me amused. I opened the door and gulped the fresh air.

"Hello."

"Hey, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing much. Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I stayed so late that I'm afraid I won't find a cab." She looked to the main street and pursed her lips.

"Jump in, I'll take you home," I offered and jerked my head to the passenger's seat.

"That's kind, Edward," she said thankfully and rounded the car. I started the engine and once she was inside, I backed out. "Jenks is going to send Jasper to Boston."

"I figured that. I hope it will end well."

"He looked really panicked," she noted. "I told him not to think of the last time he went on a mission alone."

"Quite hard to do so, don't you think?"

"He was younger then and now he has experience."

"You're right there," I approved and stopped at the red lights. "This is sort of pointless. No one's going to come from the other way," I muttered.

"We're law," she giggled and patted my arm.

I grumbled and shifted the gear as the light turned green. "What kept you so late?"

"Jasper," she snorted.

I laughed and earned another slap. "We're here," I declared as I parked behind a black GMC. I took my seatbelt off, but Tanya stopped me.

"I can walk alone. It's a few feet to the building."

"All right. I'll wait until you got inside."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you all have to be the same? Emmett drove me home a few nights ago and he did the same."

"We're just worried," I promised. "Go inside. Night."

She looked at me, searching my eyes for something then nodded and opened the door. "Good night, Edward."

I was glad she had finally grasped that we were only colleagues. I saw a man stopping her. _From where did he appear?_ She pointed to the end of the alley, explaining something to him. The stoplights of the GMC turned red and my eyes jumped to the guy next to Tanya then to the license plate. I memorized it quickly before movement from my right caught my eye; the guy was reaching behind him, in the jeans. I wrenched the seatbelt off and jumped out of the car, gun in hand.

"Don't move an inch!" I shouted in the quiet night. He froze for a second then a deafening bang echoed around us and I saw Tanya falling. He had a gun in the _other_ hand. _Fuck_! I shot toward the suspect but missed him by a good feet, he managed to get in the car and drive away. I rushed to Tanya and saw blood around her stomach.

"Can you hear me?" I asked frantically as I took my phone out and called 911. "Tanya?"

"What is your emergency?" the operator's voice said in my ear. I gave her the address and told her someone had been shot. I mentioned she was an FBI agent so they'd move quicker.

While I waited for the ambulance, I tried to cover her wound and make it stop bleeding. She opened an eye and watched me. "It hurts…"

"You'll be okay. The ambulance is coming," I promised and pressed her wound. "Did you know that guy?"

"Ye…s."

"Who was he? Can you tell me? It's important," I insisted. I heard tires screeching and sirens blaring.

"J…as…on Cl…k," she gasped out, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Jason Clark.

"Stay with me, honey!" I shouted. A doctor dropped next to me and told me I did great on bundling my shirt on her wound. I had done that countless times, of course I knew what to do. "What hospital?" I asked him.

"Saint Joseph."

I nodded and jumped in my car, following the ambulance. I called Emmett and he answered after a few tries.

"What the hell, man?"

"Tanya has been shot," I explained. My voice was shaking. I couldn't believe that. "Saint Joseph Hospital. Golf 33 Sierra India Golf , Kentucky."

"Whoa! Wait a fucking second. Tanya was shot? _Our_ Tanya?"

"Yes, idiot! How many Tanya do you know?" I snapped, speeding after the ambulance. "Get the unit ready. I have information about this guy."

"Yes – Wait, baby. I have to go, it's work – I'll tell Lucy to stay back and look over information."

"Good and get everyone else ready. Spare Jazz, he's… Jenks… he sent him to Boston."

"What? I didn't approve of that shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Jenks's the boss, Emmett. He is the BAU section chief so he can take those decisions."

"Well fuck! Is the kid okay?"

"Not really. Look, I got to the hospital. I'll keep you updated."

"Bye," he said and hung up.

I ran along with the doctors as they pushed the bed to a room. A nurse stopped me, telling me I wasn't allowed in there. She handed me a file and Tanya's purse that they gathered from next to her.

I filled the dotted parts without even glancing in her purse. I realized that I had been more serious than I intended with her. I wanted to apologize for leading her on. I placed the file next to my chair and grasped my hair in my hands. I should have walked her to the blasted door. Maybe he wouldn't have stopped her if he saw me there. And how did she know him?

The doctor came to me after some time and I jumped on my feet. His face betrayed nothing. Was she alive? What had happened?

"Doctor McDon," he said, offering me his hand.

"S.S.A. Edward Cullen." The words seemed to take a while until they left my mouth.

"Miss…" He took the files and scanned for her name.

"Tanya," I said quickly. "Tanya Denali."

"Miss Denali is safe; the bullet didn't touch any organ."

I sighed in relief. "She's going to be fine?"

"Yes. Although, I think I gave her too much morphine. She called me Derek for some unknown reason."

I chuckled, knowing her obsession with Grey's Anatomy. "She was…" I stopped explaining because he didn't care about that tid-bit. "Can I have the bullet?"

"I saved it for the police," he told me.

"We'll take the case. We're the FBI."

"I'll bring it."

"And her clothes and everything!" I said after him. He nodded.

I put the plastic bag with her belongings on the chair next to me and drank from my second cup of coffee, waiting for everyone to get there. Or just the doctor to come back and tell me that Tanya was awake…

My phone rang and I jumped startled, I had managed to dozen off on the uncomfortable chair.

"Edward Cullen," I said promptly.

"Edward! Where are you?" Oh crap, I forgot to alert Bella of what had happened.

"I'm okay… something came up. Why are you awake?" I asked. Was she feeling unwell?

"Umm it's morning?"

"Oh."

"Really, what happened? Is it work?"

"Yes. I drove Jasper back after you fell asleep. He was sent on an undercover case to Boston then I drove Tanya home and…" I sighed and leaned my head on the wall. "She's been shot. I'm in the hospital, actually."

"Oh, that's so horrible! Is she okay?"

"That's what the doctors tell me. Oh look, everyone got here. Can you go and collect Nessie?"

"Sure. I thought you were there, first. But I decided to call, anyway."

Emmett reached me and slumped on the chair next to me.

"I have to go. Don't wait up tonight, I have no idea how long this could take. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I hung up and turned to Emmett.

"Why is Rachel here?" I hissed.

"Because Lucy begged me to let her stay back. She's got a cold or something and when she came to the station, she had at least five tissues in her hands."

"Oh. I'll call her and give her the information."

He nodded and before I could dial the number, the doctor came back. "Tanya Denali?"

We all jumped on our feet and he looked startled. "She's awake. Follow me."

She was on the bed, under the covers and with tubes in her hands.

"Hey," she greeted us.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" Emmett asked concerned and went to her side.

"Well, I can't feel a thing so that is better. Do you have anything about him?"

"I'm calling Lucy to see what she can get," I told her. "But first, you have to tell me more about this guy."

She looked down. "He… we met some time ago. He told me he was visiting a business man. He looked like a good guy, but then… when I bumped into him every time, I realize-"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Emmett hissed.

She didn't answer but I saw her looking at Rachel. "Let's go out and talk, boys."

Alistair clapped my back and the others followed. "You're good at this stuff, you know?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"They were close," Emmett explained him.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's not the case," I sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"Let's go somewhere else and talk. We can leave Rachel here to update us," Dylan suggested.

"Sounds good, go inside and tell her that. We'll be in the car." I shared a look with Emmett and I knew why he had done it. The always overprotective Dylan was back.

**A chapter full of action. Please review and let me know what you thought. I may not be able to reply until later in the week. It all depends on my PC's moods.**

**PS: For those who follow SS, I have one more chapter to add. I don't know when it will be ready.**

**PPS: I am going to post a new story soon. I have it in my computer for some time and I'd like to share it. Watch out for it! It's called Resident Adviser. I want everythign to be perfect before I post it so expect a nice banner, pictures on my website...then the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23: Working class hero

**SM owns it all.**

**I have a brand new banner that I have to thank great Rason for. Go check it out if you haven't. It's on my website at pictures.**

"…and he shot her before I could react then jumped in the car. I got the license plate number and Tanya told me his name," I finished the story.

"We shouldn't even allow you to investigate. You're a witness."

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Are you forgetting that I have the information?"

"I can make you say it then keep you as a witness."

"Emmett, you may be right," Alistair quipped in. "But not only Edward, _all_ of us. We're her colleagues and we're involved. More or less," he added, glancing at me.

The door of our conference room opened and another team came in. _Perfect_.

"We've heard what happened with your T.A. and we'll take over the case."

I went to their unit chief and explained everything again then told him my extra information. He nodded, writing down things. "Do you think you can indentify him?"

"Probably not, but Tanya saw him and knew him," I reminded him.

"Matt, get the pictures and escort S.S.A. Cullen to the hospital," he ordered to a frail, tall boy. He looked like our Jasper, but much more nerdy.

He grabbed a folder and came to my side, ready to please. Ah, he was new.

"That's what you deserve," I muttered to Emmett and led this Matt to my car.

"Was that Alistair Gibson?" the boy asked in awe when I started the engine.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep."

"Wow. He's like a living myth! And you get to work next to him…"

"He's great, kid, yes. But he is just like the next person out there."

"I still think you're lucky," he muttered.

"You have Marcus as your unit chief, he was in the same team with Alistair, a few years ago. In their glory days."

"Really?" he asked shocked. Maybe he'd see his boss in another light now. "I had no idea, he never said anything."

"You're new, aren't you?" I wondered, glancing at him. He nodded, his ears turning red. "You have a lot to learn then. We don't go around boasting about who we are and what we had done. Yes, during a case, we can say 'Oh, but I've done something like that in the past'. Never in a boasting manner."

"I guess, I understand."

"I hope you do. We're here," I announced and stepped out of the car. "Imagine how it would be to talk with someone and start boasting about our job, like you haven't killed as many as me."

He stumbled over his feet and I reached to catch him. Our Jazzy boy had been confident in the beginning, unlike this kid.

"You mean… you killed people?"

"Only mean ones and only when it was necessary. It's not something I'm proud of."

The alarm of the hospital went off and I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten to take my weapon out. We were suddenly surrounded by five guards.

"We're FBI," I explained, showing him my badge. "We're here to see our colleague." _And I was stupid enough to forget to take out the weapon._

They read and re-read the badge as if it was a complicated math problem then let us go, one escorting us. _Fuckers_.

My young comrade looked ready to piss himself. I paid no heed to the guard behind us. I took Matt's elbow and pushed him inside Tanya's room, effectively leaving the guard outside the room.

"You're back!" she said grinning.

"I see you feel better."

"The morphine helps. Who's your friend?"

"Marcus' team took over the case and Matt here, came to show you some pictures. Can you do this?"

"I guess. I could do a robot portrait, but you didn't bring anyone."

"Shit, I didn't even think, T.," I muttered.

"I can do them," Matt said in a small voice. "But we should let her look over the pictures first."

Tanya didn't identify the guy in the pictures so I left her with Matt for the sketch.

My phone buzzed just as I exited the room. It was an email from Bella. I opened it quickly, wondering what it could be. When I read the title, I panicked.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 4 Sept, 2010 14:11:21

**Subject**: Problem

I hope your friend is okay. I just have a question which is sort of embarrassing. I told you that I want to go after Vanessa, but I need some money for the gas and I can't find my card.

PS: I hope you will eat something since it's past lunch time.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Nanny

She just needed money. I tried to settle my heart, which had taken off when I read the word 'problem'.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sat, 4 Sept, 2010 14:13:02

**Subject**: Re: Problem

Don't scare me like that, Bella. I have some cash in the last drawer of my nightstand, I think. It can help and if you need more, drop by the station.

Tanya is better, thankfully.

I will eat… later.

I'd like a change in your name. You're not the nanny, anymore.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed send and wandered around. I found Rachel in the canteen, munching on a sandwich.

"What are you doing back?" she asked shocked.

"Well, Marcus is taking over the case. I brought one of his guys with me. He's making the portrait of the sub," I told her and went to get a sandwich myself.

"They're very good. A doctor told me, they're edible."

I nodded to her and bit on mine. It was decent.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 4 Sept, 2010 14:20:54

**Subject**: Problem

_Some_ cash? There are three hundred!

Thank you, anyway. I'm going to pick Vanessa. Do you want us to drop by the station?

PS: EAT! Now.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Mommy (better?)

I chuckled and shrugged at Rachel when she looked at me amused.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Sat, 4 Sept, 2010 14:21:05

**Subject**: Re: Problem

I had no idea how much it had accumulated. I kept putting it there… In my defense, I never clean those drawers.

Yeah, I'd like to see you both. Call me when you leave Emmett's place.

I am eating, I am eating. Calm down. Do you want me to take a picture?

I love the change in your name, love.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward a.k.a. The Daddy

"Is it true, then?" Rachel asked when I put the phone on the table.

"What?" I asked, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"You and the nanny? This one even stayed."

"It's a long story, but since everyone knows, I mean, my family knows," I sighed. "She is Vanessa's mother."

"Really? That's news!"

I grinned and finished my sandwich just as Bella answered.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sat, 4 Sept, 2010 14:23:15

**Subject**: Problem

Don't get an attitude, querido. No need for pictures, I trust you. Unless… the picture is of you. wink, wink, nudge, nudge

The drawer: Trust me, I saw how much shit you accumulated there. Paper clips, pens, money, condoms, condom wrappers (thank God, not a used one), a picture of Vanessa, a pink elastic band (I'm not even going to ask)…

I will call you when we leave, okay.

You're too cheesy, changing your name like that. But that's why I love you.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Mommy

I read the mail a few times, wearing a huge grin, which widened with every word I read.

**I love you, too.**

I sent her a text then took Rachel back upstairs to Tanya. Matt was done so I drove us back to the station. Rachel insisted to stay with Tanya, although she was sick of hospitals after being stuck in one when Dylan had been hurt. That proved how united our team was.

It felt awful to be stuck in the bureau and not helping with the case. I was wearing a moat in the floor of my office when my phone rang. I picked it quickly, glad for the distraction.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

"Daddy!" I heard Nessie squealing in my ear. I thought Bella was against Nessie keeping the phone.

"Hey, baby. Are you coming to me?"

"Yes! We're coming," she said enthusiastically. I heard Bella saying something in the background but couldn't make out what. "We'll see you soon," Nessie told me lightly.

"Okay, I'm waiting," I promised.

"Can I do it? Please?"

"Yes, baby."

"Bye, Daddy." She hung up. It was her personal pleasure to press the red button. I pressed it too and went back to my pacing.

Was it bad of me to want something bad to happen just to give us something to do? I remembered a scene from Grey's Anatomy when Christina wanted an accident to happen.

_Why are you thinking of that?_ My subconscious asked me, curious.

Because Tanya loved that thing and I've watched too many episodes with her. I sighed and leaned against my desk. I had to do something. I thought of the license plate and kept twisting the words and numbers in my mind. It was vaguely familiar.

G33 SIG. I wrote in the search engine on the computer and a firearm came in front of me. Glock 33, 357 SIG. Who would put that as their number? Where they gunrunners? I wrote the gun and Jason Clark near it then pressed search.

There came a few dozen articles of him and everything about his past. I printed the articles and rushed out of my office. I knew I shouldn't' have done it, but she was our teammate.

I burst in Marcus' office and he glanced at me surprised. "Edward!"

"I have information. Before you start screaming, please look over this. He is part of the SIG band."

"SIG band? I've heard of them. The gunrunners?"

"Yes, exactly. I have no idea how Tanya befriended him or anything, but she led us to the catch we had been trying to get for some time."

"Actually, _he_ led us to him. But why? What is he going to do? Get your team ready. We're going to get as much as we can on this then search for him."

I nodded and went to Emmett. I explained to him and at first, he was angry then he said he'd go to Lucy and help her find more on the band. As I left his office, I saw Bella and Vanessa going to mine, not seeing me.

I grinned and went after them. After Bella entered the room, I wrapped my arms around her, making her jump.

"You can't scare me," she hissed and put her hand over mine on her belly.

"Sorry," I whispered and kissed her neck. "How do you feel?"

"I'm good."

"Daddy! Look!" Nessie tugged on my pant, showing me her nails, grinning proudly. "I'm a big girl!"

"Hmph!" I snorted, narrowing my eyes at her painted nails.

"I told Rose, she shouldn't have," Bella explained. "Are you staying since you can't work on the case…"

"I am, now."

"But you aren't allowed," she retorted.

"I found something about the guy and we're helping the other team." Why did she have to know about the rules?

"Do you ever listen to the orders?" she wondered, gazing at me amused.

I scooped Nessie in my arms and shrugged. "Sometimes."

Bella giggled and patted my arm. "You need more discipline."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she merely grinned back. I leaned to kiss her just as my door opened.

"Oh…_oh_…umm…Rita…wants to see…ehh sorry…"

I couldn't help but laugh at how distraught Matt looked. He continued to blush and look at the floor, muttering something about knocking and his mother.

"Rita wants to see me?" I asked between chuckles. He nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Tell her that I'll be with her in a few minutes."

"Right, sir." He turned on his heels and left.

"He's so amusing!" I exploded once the door was closed.

"It's not nice to laugh at your colleagues. Do you think you'll be home for dinner?"

"I have no idea. It all depends on this case and it looks like you won't see me for a few days."

"No!" Nessie hugged me around the neck, choking me. "I miss you."

"I know baby, I miss you, too. A lot." I kissed her forehead and breathed in her sweet scent. "I'll be home quickly, you won't even know I'm gone. You have to be good and not stress Bella."

"I know." She nodded solemnly.

"Rose… told her something." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to go see what Rita wants. Take care of you." I kissed her lips for a little too long then pressed my lips to Vanessa's cheek and put her down. "I love you."

Bella hugged me and sighed. "You be careful, too. Send me a text or an email from time to time. I want to know you are alive."

"Okay." I kissed her again then led them to the parking lot. After they were lost in Lexington's traffic, I went back inside and found Rita.

She was with Lucy in Tanya's office where they were searching the guy.

"Do you have information?"

"Yep! Sit down, it may take a while," Lucy suggested. They found more than I had found, of course. Tanya's technology was amazing.

Some time later, probably the next day, we got information about a few trucks full of illegal guns being transported to Lexington Blue Grass Army Depot. I hadn't seen such agitation inside the bureau in a very long time. Everyone was running around, on the phone, with papers in their hands. I was sent there undercover, along with Matt.

Once we got there, I parked far away from everyone and if they discovered us, we were with them.

"What are we doing now?" Matt asked me, enthusiastically.

"We stay and watch," I told him and grabbed a sandwich. I had done this numerous times and if you weren't discovered it was boring as hell.

"Undercover means you get to be inside."

"Not really."

"Can I use the binoculars?"

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand to him. I send Bella a short email, letting her know everything was okay and that I should be home in a day. When night fell, Matt started getting angsty.

"We sleep?" he asked scared when he saw me lowering my chair.

"Yeah. They're sleeping, too. The trucks should be here in the morning."

"Doesn't one of us get to stay up and look around?"

"I was hoping you'd offer," I muttered and laid back, closing my eyes.

"Umm."

"Nothing will happen, kid. So relax."

I wasn't really sleeping since the chair was too hard and uncomfortable so I heard the engines and the puffing sounds of the trucks before I saw them. My watch read three A.M. and I took the infrared binoculars. Yep, they were coming. I should have known.

I nudged my comrade who jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car. Thank God, we had taken the endowment car.

"Shh," I hissed and pointed to the trucks with my chin. I got my phone out and called for enforcement.

"They're here?" he asked terrified.

"It looks like that. Get your vest on, we're going there," I instructed and strapped my vest over the shirts.

"What about the undercover?"

"That part is over! Get your gun and hurry up."

"Umm…"

"What now?" I hissed annoyed as I loaded my Glock.

"I don't think they told you, but this is my first mission after getting… after getting my own gun…"

I looked at the ceiling and wondered what had I done wrong to get stuck with the newbie.

"You'll be okay. Stay close to me. Just load your gun here so they won't hear. And hurry, they stopped."

He fumbled a bit, nearly charging inside the car. When I was sure he got it under control, we left the car. I jerked my head toward the doors of the depot and ran toward them, clenching my gun. I didn't hear Matt behind me but that was a good thing since we had to be quiet. Gut told me to check on him and when I turned, I saw him shaking as one of the subs had their gun to his temple. I looked around, making sure I won't get shot if I shoot him and fired to him when I was sure it was clear.

"Run!" I shouted to Matt then followed him to the doors. Others came out to see what had happened, but we were already hidden. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I guess," he answered shakily.

"Good, let's go then. Go ahead of me."

He nodded and started to the doors. I heard cars coming and I knew it was our guys, but we had to do what we could until they got here. There was someone unloading the guns from the truck and I nodded to Matt. His hand shook as he raised it.

"Foot, hand, wrist," he muttered under his breath, shifting on the spot.

I was about to question him when movement from behind the door got my attention. Someone was coming out. And they had their gun pointed to Matt. I fired, getting him in the hand, effectively making him drop the gun then I shot him in the leg. I heard a shot from my right and turned around to see Matt shaking and looking at the man on the floor.

"Very good," I apprised him. He had got him in the shoulder.

"I was aiming for the leg."

I fought a smile and pushed him inside the depot, kicking the gun away from the guy I had injured.

"Go that way," I whispered to him. "I'm going after Clark."

He nodded, somewhat more confidently than earlier and disappeared behind a door. I prayed nothing would happen or I'd have him on my conscience. I turned to my right and took only two steps when I heard a boom from the other room. I just couldn't let him there.

"Matt!" I shouted and ran after him. I saw our teams coming in as I crossed the empty depot. I found him near a wall, looking at his feet.

"I t-thi-ink I k-k-ill-ed him."

"It's okay, Matt. He was the bad guy." I hadn't been like this or, had I? I had to ask Emmett. "The others are here. Go to the car if you can't…"

"I don't think I can move. He stabbed me."

"What?" I asked panicked. Sure enough; there was a hunting knife in his thigh. "Stay here, don't move."

I rushed out of the room and then outside, I went to an ambulance and told them where to find Matt. Then I went back to finding Clark. He was pretty damn hard to find. Alistair joined me and we searched every corner of the depot and the surroundings.

"We got everyone," Marcus announced us when we met them near the trucks, hours later.

"Jason Clark, too?" I asked surprised.

"Ah… minus him."

I groaned and went back to the car. There was something written on a note, which was under the windscreen wiper. I raised the wiper and read the note.

_Are you always so organized? Or should I say, disorganized? FBI schFBI. I gave you an opportunity to catch me. Next time, there would be people involved. My regards to sweet Tanya. Oh and farewell, Cullen. _

I felt disbelief settling in and I spun around. He was here somewhere. I could feel it. Alistair was coming toward me, looking concerned. I pressed the wiper down. That's the last thing I remember. And the flame of the explosion that sent me flying backwards.

**I hope you liked this one. I really got into this chasing. **

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Tanya's confession

**SM owns it all.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and putting the story on Alert or Favorite. I appreciate it.**

**I have a new story and for those of you who hadn't heard of it, here you are. It's called Resident Adviser (summery: Bella is in her second year at UW and she ends up paired with Edward –basketball superstar– as RAs for their year. How far would he go to get her? Would she fall for his antiques, knowing his history with girl? Read and find out.) I will post teasers of the next chapter on my website at the page Resident Adviser.**

**For now, Enjoy this chapter.  
**

When I became aware of my surroundings, I heard a few whispers and a beeping sound. That was a very common sound. I was in the hospital. Had they got him? What had happened?

I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I saw Bella in front of me. Her back greeted me as she was talking to someone I couldn't see.

"Okay, I will keep you updated. For now, there is no change." Ah he was the doctor. I saw his white coat fluttering behind him as he left the room. No change? Was he blind or something? I was fucking awake!

I moved my wrist and inched it closer to Bella's back. She jumped, shouting when she felt it. Then she turned around and gasped, jumping on me and hugging me.

"Ow," I moaned involuntarily.

"Oh sorry! I was so worried, Edward!"

"I'm okay?"

"You'll be. They told me you'll have full recovery and you'll be out and about after you wake up."

"That's great. Do you know if they got him?"

"He nearly got _you_!" she hissed and stroked my cheek. "You have only a few scratches."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Emmett told me that your car got blown up. It was an implosion that's why you're still alive," she told me, choking on her words.

"Hey, hey! I'm here." I raised her hand to my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." She hugged me again, more cautiously. "What hurts?"

"My shoulder but that's probably because it had been shot before and now, the fall…"

She sighed and put her head on the pillow next to me. "I guess, there got out a good thing out of this."

"Yeah?" I hummed, nuzzling her cheek.

"You can stay home for two weeks. Doctor said so and Emmett agreed."

"Great. Because I missed you."

"You've been out for two days."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought of the worst."

"Umm does… Have you… My parents…"

"Yes, they know. Your mother is in the waiting room with your sister. Vanessa is with Rose."

"Can you… Are they… How are things?"

"Everything is okay. She apologized to me, profusely and repetitively. I'll bring them here."

"As long as you come with them."

"Okay." She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Don't move."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. As if I could move. After she left, I did move in a sitting position.

"Honey!" Esme rushed to my side when she entered the room. "Oh, how are you, Edward?"

"I'm good, honest."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I knew she was silently asking why I had moved.

They stayed in my room for a few hours and when they finally left, I was glad the storm was over.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often. I bet she wouldn't have accepted us, you – especially, if I hadn't been injured," I told Bella when we were family free.

"Don't say that! She always wanted to talk to you-"

"Because I have her granddaughter."

"That's not true! You are her son-"

"And I made some horrible mistakes in her opinion. You can't change the way I think about this, Bella. I know Mom."

"Fine! Be like that," she huffed and folded herself on the chair next to my bed.

"You can go home, you know?"

"I should. Do I smell?" she whispered, sniffing her armpit discreetly.

"Should you? You smell fine to me."

"Well I didn't leave your side since Emmett called me."

My eyes widened and I gaped at her. "Where did you sleep? What did you eat?"

"Argh! I am fine and the baby is fine. I just couldn't leave your side." She took my hand and squeezed. I didn't know how to feel. No one had done that before, been there every moment, next to me, while I was in the hospital.

"When do they release me?"

"Tomorrow probably. It's a good thing because I have an appointment at the OB/GYN."

"Oh…"

"It's okay. I was expecting you to forget."

I frowned and felt a tug at my heart. Since when was she good and understanding? It was probably the moods and the pregnancy.

"At least, sleep here next to me," I whispered and scooted over.

"I'll go home in the morning and after the appointment, I'll come and take you home if they let you out."

"I'd like to come with you," I said softly and hugged her.

"Yeah, me too. Next month."

I kissed her neck and snuggled closer to her. I had no idea I liked to snuggle until I started sleeping with Bella. It was nice to fall asleep with someone else in your arms and wake up the same, especially when said someone was the one you loved, not just your kid. I couldn't very well snuggle with Nessie, although she snuggled in me when we slept together. We were a family of snugglers.

I woke up in the morning, alone and with a tray of food next to my bed. Nothing on it looked appetizing but I tried to eat it. The door of my room opened and I dumped the faded apple back on the tray. It wasn't that good.

"Well look how the tables have turned!"

I snorted and tried not to act like a petulant child. Tanya came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Ah, I see. The silent treatment."

I pursed my lips and tried to ignore her.

"So you don't want to know what happened with Jason?"

"Of course, I do!" I nearly shouted. She laughed at me. "I see they haven't released you so you are in any condition to make fun of me," I said, regarding her pajama clad body.

"Yeah, well they will let me go today or tomorrow, I hope. I'm all better."

"It doesn't hurt?" I asked skeptically. She had been shot!

"Well, a bit. So what happened to you? Emmett didn't want to tell me."

I sighed, unsure myself of how exactly I got blown up. I looked down and saw a bag in her hand. "Is that food?"

"Ah yes. It is for you, but I forgot. I got distracted," she teased and handed me the bag.

"Pretzels!" I grinned and bit on one. I hadn't been so happy to eat a pretzel in my life. "We had gotten everyone but Clark and I went back to the car where I found a note under the wiper," I started.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, it was from him. I really don't remember what it said, but it was about FBI failing and he told me to send greetings to you. Tanya, how did you meet that scum? How could you trust him?"

She turned red and sighed deeply. "You know I never trust strangers, but some time ago, on a morning when I dropped by Starbucks to get coffee, I bumped into him."

"Typical."

She shot me a glare and I motioned for her to talk as I continued to eat my pretzel.

"He was this good looking guy, in an expensive suit and I thought I had put my latte on a politician or God knows who else. I apologized profusely and he asked me out, to forgive me. I accepted, not thinking straight." I could see this going wrong on so many levels. "We met for dinner after a few days and we ended up in my flat."

"Your place? Since when do dates end up at the girl's place?" I asked, anger boiling in my blood.

"He asked if I wanted a hotel or my place…"

"And you could have said you don't fuck on the first fucking date!"

"Edward, I don't know what was in my mind when… he sort of took my brain out and…"

"Washed it?" I asked sarcastically. "Okay, so you ended up in your flat. Next?"

"You want a sum up of the sexual expertise?"

"The next day," I hissed.

"I woke up alone and…now that I think, I know where my cash disappeared."

"Perfect!" I snapped. "Fucked you and robbed you."

"Must you be like that?"

"You met again, didn't you?"

"Yes, again at my flat."

"Wasn't it weird that you never went to his place?"

"Yes, but he told me he didn't live in town and that he didn't trust hotel sheets."

I felt my anger about to burst out of my skin. "For how long have you been together, exactly?"

"Since umm a few days before you went on your holiday."

"WHAT?"

"I shouldn't have…"

She didn't finish her apology because the door opened and I was preparing to apologize to the nurse or doctor we had disturbed when I saw Bella coming inside. She looked between us and smiled tentatively. I loved it when she acted all innocent-like.

"Then what the fuck did he want that night? You were showing him directions or some shit," I mused, turning back to Tanya.

"No! He was starting to piss me off for some time and I kept telling him that it was a bad choice…"

"No shit?"

"And I told him to go back to Starbucks and fool some other girl because I was done with that. And he told me that it was fun then took the gun out."

I groaned and slumped against the pillows. The envelope in Bella's hands caught my attention. "What do you have there?"

"Why, good morning to you too," she grumbled and put the envelope on my lap. "Pictures of your kid."

I grinned and caught her wrist, bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles. "What is it?"

"I told her not to tell me."

I think I pouted, but took the pictures out. There was something small and beautiful. I had missed on a lot of things the last time.

"You're pregnant?" Tanya asked surprised.

I saw Bella biting her lip and nodding shyly.

"Congratulations! You didn't tell me!" she turned on me.

"The subject never arose," I said smoothly and continued to peer at the pictures.

"Thank you," Bella whispered and sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "I asked the doctor and he told me that you are free to go."

"So not fair!" Tanya moaned.

"You got shot."

"You got blown up!"

"Your injury was much more serious," I countered.

"Must you act like a petulant kid? Not even Vanessa does that!" Bella groaned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"But sh-" I closed my mouth when she raised an eyebrow.

"I better go, let you dress and go home," Tanya muttered.

"Wait, you didn't tell me when they did!"

"They got him. It was our team that found him," she told me, beaming

I beamed back then I remembered Matt. "T., remember the guy that showed you the pictures? Do you know anything about him?"

"Ah Matt!" she giggled. "He's more than okay. You'll see what I'm talking about when you go back to work."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

I was home for three days and I was bored out of my mind. Nessie was at kindergarten. Why did I accept that, again? And Bella was out with Alice. I wasn't supposed to exhaust myself, but my dogs kept me on my toes.

"Don't!" I snapped; my voice hoarse. They were worse than Nessie when she was little. One was running around the living room while the other was up and down the stairs. I understood that they had energy and all that, but I wasn't that young.

The doorbell buzzed and I was glad for the distraction. I had told the guys from the firm on the Internet, to help me put the things in the attic. I let them in and showed them to the attic. Of course, I couldn't stay with them.

When I heard the crash from downstairs, I cringed and let them put the things as I had told them then went to see what had happened. The pot with cooling food from the counter was on the kitchen's floor.

"Ringo!" I shouted, glaring at him when I saw him lapping the food. He barked at me and wriggled his tail. "Don't do that!"

I grasped his collar and dragged him outside where I tied his leash to the stone pillar. He'd suffocate before he escaped from there. I dusted my hands, happy I was one dog free. Alf was quiet for the moment, lying in front of the TV. I sighed and ascended to see what the workers were doing.

"We'll let you put everything where you want," one told me, pointing to the drawers and closets.

"Yes, thank you." I didn't even look much around. I wanted to be a surprise for both of us. I had already put a big four posted bed near the windows and the audio system. As my eyes roamed just once around the room, I met so many things that were foreign to me. I had no idea what I even ordered; I might have gotten a little too carried away.

When the guys finally left, it was time to go and pick Nessie from kindergarten. She was as happy as ever to see me picking her up, clinging to my neck and telling me how she missed me. When we arrived home, Bella was there already.

"What happened here?" she asked me once I was inside the house.

"Ah, there was a problem with the dogs… Ringo did that while I was…in the bathroom," I explained. I hated that I had to lie, but I knew she'd like the playroom. I just had to move her things in there and it was done. Her birthday was in two short days.

"We don't have food now, you know that?"

"Well, we can always order," I said, shrugging. "It's not like I haven't eaten take out before."

"I guess I don't approve much of that, but it will have to do. I feel like eating Chinese. You?"

"Same." I took out my phone and dialed my favorite Chinese restaurant's number.

"What do you want to do on your birthday?" I asked after we seated ourselves on the couch with Nessie between us, waiting for the food.

"Spend it with you two," she said softly and stroked Nessie's hair. "And I'd like to try something," she told me, winking.

I could feel my body reacting to her words. It had been some time since we had been together because she refused to emancipate me. I felt better not that I had felt bad before. The doctor had been right, I had felt amazing on my discharging day.

We put another Disney movie for Vanessa, while we ate.

"How was shopping?" I whispered, mindful not to disturb the movie. Nessie could be a little scary if she didn't hear every sound from the movie.

"Exhausting. I've always hated shopping and your sister isn't making it any better."

"She can be a little-"

"A lot," Bella cut in, glaring at me.

"Okay, a lot," I allowed, "devoted to what she does."

"Yeah, I know that. Now." I chuckled and earned an elbow in the ribs. "She wants to help us arrange a room for the baby. I don't know her that well but I'm sure that means she wants to do it."

"You're right. She'll take over that."

"I want to do it. The room next to Vanessa's isn't used…"

"Yeah, I've been thinking of that," I told her. It wasn't entirely a lie because I have thought only once of that. I guess it hadn't settled inside my mind that a baby was on the way. Last time, Vanessa came as a surprise and she had slept in my bed for at least a week until I bought everything for her room. "I still have the crib. Somewhere in the basement."

"That's good. We still need to talk about this and we have to tell her," Bella whispered, nodding to Vanessa. "Isn't she too close to the screen?"

"As many times as I'll tell her, she'd do it again," I muttered. "Nessie, baby, not so close," I said loudly. She scooted back a few inches. "Get here on the couch or I'll stop the movie."

"No!"

"Maybe she doesn't see it-"

"She does. That's what I thought in the beginning, too. Di told me that her eyesight is perfect. Nessie!" I hissed the last word.

Bella put the movie on Pause and winked at me. When I saw Vanessa getting up, I was happy that she could listen…only she didn't head to us, but to the DVD player and pressed Play. That earned a loud laugh from Bella.

"It's not funny!" I groaned. I heard Vanessa giggling as she sat in front of the TV. I went to her and picked her up. "How many times do I have to tell you, kiddo?"

"B-but…"

"No buts."

I sat down on the couch with her on my lap. She looked up at me and pouted. I couldn't refuse her when she did that. Never.

"Okay, but not so close," I averted and put her down.

"I was about to comment on what a great parent you are," Bella snorted.

"I can't say no to that little pout."

Bella rolled her eyes and dropped her head on my shoulder. "You'll have to learn to do it."

"Oh I know that," I said seriously. I didn't have to let her know that was my weakness or she'd use it at her advantage. She already was.

**Edward's all better, see? I can't have the heart to hurt him. I didn't want Jason to be caught so fast but I thought it was good that his team got him.**

** Don't forget about my other story. ;)**

** And review for this one, please.**


	25. Chapter 25: Christening the playroom

**SM owns it all.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and putting the story on Alert or Favorite. I appreciate it.**

**I have a new story and for those of you who hadn't heard of it, here you are. It's called Resident Adviser (summery: Bella is in her second year at UW and she ends up paired with Edward –basketball superstar– as RAs for their year. How far would he go to get her? Would she fall for his antiques, knowing his history with girl? Read and find out.) I will post teasers of the next chapter on my website at the page Resident Adviser.**

**You should check out the songs from the this one and preferably to listen to them while reading. Jose Nunez - Bilingual (http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=W7TM3jJww6o), Kid Rock - So Hott (http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=2x93iLj06iM) and Kid Rock - Fuck You blind (http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=Kivx11Mv05c).**

**For now, Enjoy this chapter.  
**

We invited the others for Bella's birthday and now, everyone knew about us. Rose had told Emmett and he was cool with it, like I knew he would be.

Alice kept bugging Emmett and me, asking if we had news from Jazz. He was in Boston for two weeks, of course there was nothing to report, yet.

"He's not answering. I mean, his phone is shut off."

"Alice, his personal phone isn't even with him!" I hissed.

"What? He forgot it?"

"No!" I moaned loudly, attracting everyone's attention. "That's just how things work. Don't worry, he'll be fine," I reassured her.

"Are you talking about Jasper? Why isn't he here, honey?" Mom asked confused, looking between us.

I glanced at Emmett before I rose, going to bring more drinks. He huffed but started telling them about the mission.

"I think I'd like to work with you. Always a filled day," Bella said from behind me.

"Really? Alistair would be happy to hear that."

"I know. I'm still thinking."

"But you know-" I started in a sort of panicked voice, but she cut me off.

"I knew you'd go there. I've heard how you talk about your colleagues, the ones that are together."

"That's one reason people on the same team, don't hook up!" I said slowly.

"I'll be on another team," she said smirking, knowing she got me.

"I wouldn't allow that. I'd like to see you constantly. To make sure you are safe."

She rolled eyes and punched me playfully. "Don't worry about that. It seems that I would be staying home for the next few…more months."

I touched her belly and rubbed my thumb there then leaned my head down and brushed my lips to hers. "I love you, Bella."

"Can we ship Vanessa to your parents?" she asked between kisses.

"Mhmm," came my smart reply.

When we emerged out of the kitchen, I met Mom's smirk and Dad's knowing look. So they knew they had to get Nessie with them. That's good.

"I'll go pack her some things," Bella whispered in my ear. I repressed a shudder and nodded, advancing to my previous seat.

"I have to go, you can stay. I'm sure she'll use shackles if I dare to take you away today," Emmett told me and effectively making the orange juice spray out of my mouth and nose.

"What?" I asked between coughs.

He patted my back and looked at me concerned. "I got a call from work. Unless it is not a routine or normal case, I'm calling you."

I nodded, still trying to make my heart settle. He had only joked about the shackles. Everyone forgot about my reaction, besides Alice who was watching me confused. Only she'd be able to put two with two and realize what was going on. She knew Peter and Charlotte.

"We should all go and let him give her the real present," Dad chimed in, winking at me. I felt my cheeks flaming. Was he ever going to let that phone call down? Probably not.

Bella came back with Vanessa's bag and gave it to my father.

"Will you take the dogs, too?" I wondered, knowing the answer.

"No!"

I sighed, it was worth a try. Emmett left after making sure Rose was okay with staying with Alice since he didn't have time to drive her home.

"Call me if you need me," I told him, biting the inside of my cheek. He nodded and after offering Bella another wishing well, he rushed out of the house.

"He didn't tell me goodbye," Nessie whispered.

"I'm sure he forgot, baby. He was in a hurry," I assured her and picked her up. I wasn't sure if she had fun today. There had been only adults around. "You have to go with Nana and Papa, now."

"But I want to stay with you and Mommy."

I shot Bella a look, praying she won't cave for the pout. I needed her. I had to be with her. Alone. Soon.

"You'll see us tomorrow. We're just going to bed now," she said in a small voice, coming next to me and stroking Vanessa's hair.

"Then why can't I sleep with you?"

"Nessie, you haven't seen Nana and Papa in some time. They miss you." That was true. They hadn't seen her since before our fallout.

"Yes…" she answered, her voice wavering and looking between us. "Can I have Bugsy?"

"Sure, angel." I went to dig in the bag and couldn't find him.

"Umm I washed him," Bella whispered in my ear. "He's still wet. I didn't think she'll ask for it."

"She doesn't leave without him," I muttered. I turned to Nessie who was in Alice's arms, giggling. "Baby, Bugsy took a bath and he is wet."

"Oh." Her little face fell and she frowned. "Can you make sure he will be okay? I don't want him to be sick."

I tried to fight my smile and crushed her to my chest. "Of course, I'll dry him and put him to bed." I kissed her head.

"Okay. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, sweetie," I whispered and pressed my nose to hers.

"Come on Edward, do you always have to use the same ritual?" Mom groaned. "You're going to see her in the morning!"

Vanessa had other plans, of course. She turned to Bella and raised her hands, but in spite of raising her, Bella crouched to her. I heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't allowed to pick heavy things, which included our little girl. They hugged and kissed, whispering different things until Rosalie groaned.

"I'm out of here!"

I had to laugh. She wasn't a great fan of mushy stuff.

Once everyone was gone, I locked the door and let my head thud on it. "They're too many and too noisy."

"They're family," Bella said with a giggle. "Do you have to go to work?"

"No, Emmett said he'd call if it's important, but I'd like to stay home. I have a surprise for you."

"You should. I was disappointed when I didn't get anything besides that kiss this morning."

I smirked, remembering the toe curling kiss I had given her. I punched the alarm's code and took her hand. We stopped in my room, which was rapidly becoming ours since she had clothes in my closet. I took a scarf and turned to her.

"Is it okay…?" I asked uncertain.

"Umm I'd rather not, Edward."

We still had things to discuss and hearing her tone made me make up my mind. After I showed her the attic, we were going to have a long talk.

"Will you keep your eyes closed? I'd guide you, I promise. It's a surprise and I don't want you to see it until I tell you to."

"Put that on me and this should prove you how much I trust you," she whispered, pointing to the scarf.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it, Edward."

I tied the scarf behind her hair, my hands trembling the whole while then I took her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Are we going to the attic?"

I groaned and squeezed her hand.

"You didn't!" she shouted, stumbling over a step. I caught her easily and cursed her overactive brain. "Edward, I truly hope-"

"Shut up," I hissed. "You are ruining my surprise." Not that she hadn't already guessed.

I fumbled with the key of the door then opened it and stepped inside, allowing Bella to stay in front of me. I took the scarf off and she gasped. I saw her head moving from left to right and then she whirled around, hands on hips. Her eyes were blazing and I knew that I was in trouble. My plans about finding out what had happened to her had to wait.

"Happy birthday?" I said making it sound like a question. Her eyes narrowed further. "Aren't you happy? I put much thought in this," I continued, knowing full well that I was rambling. Maybe I could change her mind before she decided to flog me. The idea made me harden. I had missed that side of our relationship, too.

"Thank you." Her tone was cold. I gulped loudly, bracing myself. "You know what we're going to do?"

"No…"

"We're going to christen the playroom. Strip and kneel!" she demanded, her left eye twitching. _Shit_. Why haven't I listened to her? She said she didn't want this. I did as she told me, tugging at my clothes until I was nude in front of her. She wasn't paying attention to me as she started walking around the room. She went to a weird thing in the corner, I hadn't seen that before.

Bella took her clothes off, remaining in only a negligee. Had she worn that under her clothes the whole time? I fought a groan. The upper part was a lacy corset and the panties were small and red and I wanted them off her. Just by looking at her, I was hard as a rock.

"You were so thoughtful."

I gulped and watched her feet as she shuffled around the attic. I was still where she had told me to stay, near the door, kneeling and with my head down.

"Do you even know how half of this stuff is named? Some are your hard limits."

_Shit_. I shouldn't have let the company handle it, after all.

"Oh, I think I know what I want to do," Bella said after a few minutes of relative silence in which she banged doors and drawers. "You'll have to trust me. Do you?"

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to answer or not. Her heels clicked closers to me and I knew that I should have answered.

"Yes, Mistress." My answer came at the same time as her flogger hit my back. I inhaled sharply, wondering if she was truly angry. She hadn't been very happy since I brought her here. She had told me not to act on her words and… I had only wanted her to be happy and have a room just for us.

"Oh, you decided to grace me with your answer."

I stared at the wood in front of me. Her hand wrapped in my hair and she snatched my head up. She was furious. She was a delicious shade of red. She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were sparkling and I could see a deep intensity swirling behind the surface.

"What have I told you that night?" I didn't answer and she tugged at my hair. "I had _specifically_ told you _not_ to do this!" She wrenched hard and I cringed. "Oh, does it hurt?" she asked in baby-voice. "Get up."

I was on my feet before she finished talking. I looked at my feet as I talked. "Where do you want me, Mistress?"

"I didn't allow you to talk," she hissed and her flogger made painful contact with my chest. "Do not move an inch."

I gazed at the pattern the flogger had left on my chest as I heard her moving around the room again. She stopped in front of me again, with her arms on either side of her body, gripping different objects.

"I'm sure you remember what this is," Bella started on an even, calm tone. I looked at her hand and stifled a gasp. I hadn't liked this. I should have demanded the contract back and re-written the limit about gagging. "Hold out your hand." I did as told and she put a few other things there. I didn't even glance at them. "Open your mouth." I opened it a little, hoping she'd get the point. "Wider," she snapped and the flogger marked my left thigh. She inserted the ball between my lips then went behind me and strapped the little belt of the gag-ball.

I was in trouble and I had no idea how I'd escape. I had made a plan to safe word when I saw how furious she was, but now… it was next to impossible to talk.

"What about this?" Bella asked, taking another object from my hand. Did she really expect me to talk? My eyes widened when I saw what she was holding. "Oh, don't be afraid, querido. I won't hurt you. Too much." _Crap_.

_Note to self: Think before acting. Think _a lot_ before acting._

One part of the object looked like a cock ring, but not quite. What scared me were the three balls hanging from the chain attached to it.

"I think you know were this goes," Bella said softly and knelt in front of me.

"NO!" Of course, the sound was muffled.

She gazed up at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Did you just talk?"

I shook my head then nodded then whimpered, never taking my eyes off the metallic object.

"I thought so," Bella murmured and snapped the ring under my cock, squeezing my sac to my cock. It hurt like a bitch and the pain grew worse when she let go of the three little metallic balls. I moaned around the ball and tried to stay as still as possible. With the slightest movement, the chain moved and it tugged to my most prized possession. If she was upset at me for getting her pregnant, she could have done this some other way. No need to detach my cock from my body.

"Now, you'll be a good boy and go to the wall where you'd raise your hands."

_Walk_! With these? The flogger reminded me I had to listen to her order.

One step. _Cringe_.

Two steps. _Double cringe_.

Three steps. _Holy mother of FUCK!_

Four steps. _Sweet Jesus._

Five steps. _Why was that wall getting further?_

Six steps. _Say it._ _Take a breath and say it. _

Seven steps. _She'll understand you_.

Eight steps. _It's a simple three lettered word. _

Nine steps. _R-E-D._

Ten steps. _Why was my attic so wide?_

Eleven steps. _R_…

Twelve steps. _E_…

Thirteen steps. _D_.

"A little faster next time, baby. I thought I'd see our kid graduate by the time you got here."

Got where? I looked around. I had made it! Exactly when I had gotten the courage to say the word. _Fuck_.

"Turn around and raise your hands." I did as she told me, unsure what she wanted to do with my hands. The answer came when I hit something cold. The wall handcuffs. Bella rose on her tiptoes and locked my wrists securely there, offering me a small smile. When she was done, she took a few steps back and admired me. "My, my. You look amazing."

I had no idea what could be amazing about this but I wasn't going to argue. Not like I could. Literally.

"I have one more present before we start." And here I was hoping she'd just release me once she saw me at her mercy. "The piece of resistance. You liked it the last time we used it."

A blindfold. It was too much. Or was it? She didn't seem aware of my internal struggle because she tied it over my eyes before she moved the gag-ball out of my mouth and pressed her lips to mine. "Kiss me, Edward," she whispered against my lips.

That, I could do. I threw myself in the kiss, tasting her amazing scent. Her tongue swirled in my mouth one last time before she retracted and put the ball on its place.

"Did I mention what I love about this place?" she asked softly in my ear. I felt my body reacting to her voice. Warmth spread through me, my stomach tightened and my balls and cock fought against their restraint.

I shook my head.

"I love the stereo. I burnt a CD a while ago, but we never got around listening to it." I listened to her high heels. "You're gonna love it." She said nothing after that. A beat I usually disliked filled the attic, but once I recognized the song, I groaned around the ball.

When something soft and strangely furry touched my neck, I jumped a mile. The unknown was having a stronger effect on my libido. The furry thing went down my chest and slapped over my nipples. I bit on the ball; sure I wasn't allowed to groan. The toy traveled between my thighs and stroked my cock which hardened further almost crossing the line between pleasure and pain. Suddenly, Bella moved the chain and the small balls moved making me groan. In pleasure, this time. _Huh_. A few minutes ago I hated them to death and now they made me feel good.

_My thighs quiver in anticipation of deep penetration which gets me high  
Body rising  
Sweating  
Panting  
Make-up melting  
Pulling my hair and  
Scratching my back  
I get a temporary case of tourettes because all I can say are four letter words in a four octave-range screaming your name_

Bella had to act upon the song, of course. She just _fucking_ had to. I felt her soft body moving against mine as she rose on her toes and bit my earlobe, leaving me panting and sweating. A hand went to my hair and she pulled on it hard and her other hand travelled down my chest, scratching me and stopping over my cock where she cupped me and squeezed. I heard her labored breathing as her hard nipples made contact with my chest. She had lost the corset. I knew I shouldn't move, but I couldn't help my chest rising to rub against her. She moaned loudly and her hand jiggled the chain making me hiss. This was pain. Unadulterated pain, inflicted on my poor cock by my… Mistress, girlfriend, mother of my children, love of my life.

_Ay papi,eres tan grande y tan duro y me lo das tan bueno, tu eres mi pecado mortal, cojelo otra vez!_

I had been a curious teenager in my glory days so I had to know everything. I loved this song, probably the only one of its kind. So implicitly I knew what this meant.

"You are so big and so hard, you give it to me so good, you are my mortal sin."

I wanted nothing more than to be able to give it to her. If only she allowed me…

Her teeth bit lightly on my neck as the song got to its best part.

_You fucking me makes me bilingual_

I needed her more than ever. I had never been so turned on, maybe only when we had adventured on the butt-fun. But that was different. This was beyond erotic. Beyond words. I had never thought I'd like to fuck on a song, but she proved me wrong. Maybe it was a good idea to be cuffed or I would have thrown her on the floor and plunged in her a long time ago.

_I see your tongue pink between your lips and I want it between mine  
And I struggle  
As you lick torturing me  
I try to get away but  
Not really _

Her tongue licked down my neck to my nipples where she nipped, until I squirmed under her. She knew my body better than I knew it. I felt her tongue on my bellybutton then her nose skimmed over the hair that went to the peak of the V. I sucked in a breath when she licked my hard length. I had never thought I could get so hard with that thing there. I wasn't even sure if I was fully hard, but I felt like I was going to explode. My balls were ready to explode.

_You've molded me so I'm good to no-one else but you  
You've conquered this once orgasmicless world and multiplied it  
Again and  
Again _

The song caught my attention again as her fingers pinched the head of my cock. I shouted something through the gag-ball, not sure what. She did it again and again. My stomach tightened painfully. My world was going to explode in seconds and I couldn't help but agree with the song. The sensation she was creating now were multiplied by ten or maybe a hundred to what I had ever felt…

I felt her warm breath over my cock and the traitor twitched. The next second, Bella's mouth was wrapped around the tip of my cock as she tugged on the chain.

_My face radiates with after-glow  
My pillow scented by you  
A fragrance which haunts me  
My room smells of the best sex_

I yelled. I bit the gag-ball. I fisted my hands; afraid I'd become liquid and fall from the restraints. My release was blinding.

_You fucking me makes me bilingual  
You fucking me makes me bilingual  
You fucking me makes me bilingual  
You fucking me makes me bilingual  
You fucking me makes me bilingual_

Next time I opened my eyes, the chain and cock ring were off, as well the gag-ball and blindfold. I was still cuffed and Bella was near the stereo, gracing me with her naked figure. My lethargic cock sprung to life. Was that possible?

The song morphed into a rock one. The electrical guitar moaned loudly around the room as Bella turned around and gave me a shit eating smile.

"You are a natural, querido." I watched as she strutted to me and took the cuffs off. "I want you to fuck me."

My arms went around her and I felt the small bulge of her stomach pressed against mine.

_You've got a body like the devil  
And you smell like sex  
I can tell your trouble, but I'm still obsessed  
Because you know you're so hott!  
I wanna get you alone...so hott  
I wanna get you stoned...so hott  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again _

I didn't need invitation after her words and after hearing her choice in the song. I raised her left leg and plunged inside her tight, wet core. She shouted and grasped my shoulders. I rammed my cock in her on the wild beat of the song. This was going on the list of _Things to do in the future_.

I pressed her closer to me and moved in quick movements in and out of her, barely leaving her sweet place before entering her deeper.

_You like the kiss of death  
Like the hand of fame  
I can tell your trouble  
But I still wanna taste  
Because you know your so hott!  
I wanna get you alone...so hott  
I wanna get you stoned...so hott _

Her mouth smashed on mine as higher moans escaped her lips. I ate them all. My fingers dug in her ass as I pushed in her deeper and deeper.

_I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again _

Yeah, that's right. I've been waiting to do this since she touched that furry thing on me. I wrapped her other leg around me and moved to the wall, slamming her small frame to it. Her nails scratched my back as a throaty moan escaped her, her pussy clamped around me. No. Not yet.

"Bella," I whispered in a voice that didn't sound at all like mine. I moved her hair out of her eyes and claimed her lips again. I gripped her hip and started the ramming again. Were the songs on repeat? Why was she torturing me like this? The song changed, proving me that I had been wrong. They weren't on repeat, after all. Another Kid Rock one.

_I'll fuck you blind, bitch_

_I'll fuck you, bitch_

_I'll fuck you till_

_You can't see no more_

Bella groaned and angled our hips better, getting a guttural groan from me. She looked at me through lust hooded brown eyes, her lips parted from where I could see a silver of her pink tongue. She licked her lips and pressed the heels of her palms on the back of my neck as her fingers wrapped in my locks.

"Oh…_oh_…oh…Edward! Oh fuck!"

The word sounded amazing from her lips, I wanted to hear it again. I pressed her further in the wall, stilling my hips, allowing myself to cum.

"Bel…ha," I uttered in her neck as I spilled inside her. I was coming for America. I needed this again. We had to do this again. Soon.

"You just came! How much do you have?" she asked in a high giggle as she peppered kisses over my neck. She squeezed me to her and I squeezed back.

I was glad I didn't stop her earlier. Why had I been so afraid?

The ball chain? It had been amazing.

The gag-ball? It helped me keep my mouth shut.

The blindfold? It amplified every sense and made the whole experience more fascinating.

The handcuffs? They prevented me from melting on the floor after my first orgasm.

"Do you think you can move?" Bella asked me after a few minutes.

"Not sure. Why?"

"For someone boasting that hears that blasted thing from the grave, you've gone deaf! Your phone."

"My… wh- Oh! Shit," I cursed and slipped put of her warmth.

"Tissues are on the table. You can grab the bathrobe on the way out." She was back to her cool, collected self. I kissed the corner of her mouth and grabbed a few paper tissues and the bathrobe. I reached our room just as my phone took off again.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Jasper?" I asked surprised at his whispering voice.

"Yeah, listen…this place is much more than the drug dealers' headquarters. It's… oh God, she's here."

"What? Who is there?" I asked confused.

"The Duchess and another guy…umm…I think we may get more than one in this thing, but I need backup."

"Hold on. Duchess…as in-"

"Yes, that's the one," he confirmed my deepest fear. "I'm okay, though. She hasn't recognized me. I can't recognize myself," he chuckled.

"How much changed can you be? I'll tell Emmett to let me co-"

"Don't! Not yet, at least. I just want to do it on my own or…with a little help. As for my changes… I have a beard, my hair is longer and I think I picked up on my bad habit I had in high school."

"Really? Well the hair is normal, you hadn't cut it."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, why I called you. Can you maybe…ask Bella if she can talk to me later?"

"Yes, I'll tell her. Tonight?"

"Yes, I'm ju…I have to go." He hung up, leaving me more confused than when I picked up his call.

"You have to leave?"

"No," I answered without turning to Bella. "It was Jasper…" I explained her about what he had to do and what he encountered there.

"Oh no! Is he okay?"

"He claims to be."

"I can't understand what he wants me to do. How can I help me?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm wondering too. He'll call later."

She nodded and came to sit next to me. "You know…I'll keep in mind for the next time that you called me Bella during the play."

"I did?"

"Yes, when I told you to fuck me." Her smirk widened when I groaned. "But, I may over see it since I am starting to see the advantage of the attic. Thank you, really. I love it."

"You're welcome." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very easy to write and I loed every second of it. It's the first time I adventured so much into this BDSM world. **

**Review. I'd really like to hear your opinion on this one.**


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmare

**SM owns it all.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and putting the story on Alert or Favorite. I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy this chapter. And Merry Christmas!  
**

I was lying on the bed, waiting for Bella to finish her conversation with Jasper. They were talking for over an hour. The surge of jealousy poked its head out of the hidden spot again. What could he tell her and couldn't tell me? I was his teammate and partner!

The door opened and I tried to feign sleep, not wanting to alert her that I was still awake. Unfortunately, it wasn't Bella. It was only Ringo who whined and licked my hand. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stroked his head. His face was so comical, almost like pouting.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I could have sworn that his eyes lit up as he wriggled his tail at me.

We went downstairs and I put some food for him then turned to the fridge to get something for me, as well. I nearly dropped the milk carton when I heard the angry bark from behind me. Was he insane? I fed him and he was growling at me?

I turned to see what could be wrong only to see Alf backing from Ringo as the latter bared his fangs at the little dog.

"Hey, guys!" I said loudly.

Alf came to me, to my surprise, and stroked his head to my leg. It was a weird sensation to feel his furry head on my bare leg. It was my fault they were ready to rip each other, I should have put food for Alf, too. I just wasn't too fond of him so it slipped my mind.

"What happened?" Bella asked from the doorway. Her phone was pressed to her shoulder as she watched curiously the dog at my feet that was still leaving fleas all over me.

"They were hungry," I answered, shrugging and put the milk on the counter then went to put food for Alf, away from Ringo in case he decided to get territorial again.

I heard her giggling then turning back to her conversation with Jasper. "Oh it's nothing…just the dogs showing Edward their love."

I rolled my eyes and filled my glass with milk. Bella was in her room and I couldn't help but linger on the stairs.

"…call him, yes." So he was going to call me back? "No, I'm sure- Fine, I'll call him," Bella groaned. There was a pause in which my brain went into overdrive. Call who? I was right here. Whom were they talking about? "When you call back next time, I will tell you what I have, but I don't know what Felix could know since they are with you… I know he is here. You know what I mean!" she snapped. "Okay, be careful. Bye."

"You can come in, Edward."

_Shit_, she knew everything. I took my foot from the first stair and went to her room. I opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"So…what is going on?" I asked her, looking in my glass of milk.

She sighed and twisted a lock of her hair on her finger. "Sandra is there, along with James."

"The one I knocked out?"

"Yeah…"

"Bella?" I went to her, aware something was wrong. I had no idea how bad things were, but I wanted to find out.

"I should have told you this a long time ago…I never got the guts to say it," she mumbled. "I never talked about this…with anyone."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously, sitting next to her and putting my glass down then taking her in my arms.

"Are you tired?" Her question was a little weird. I had no idea for what should I be tired. "I want to tell you how I became a Dominatrix. I need to talk about it."

"Now?" I blurted out surprised.

"What's wrong with now?"

"Nothing…I wanted to ask you to talk about this earlier, but then…well you know…"

I laughed and put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not entirely sure I can do this, but I want to explain as best as I can. And not the short version, because that will be something like this: I met James in some fishy circumstances, became his Sub then Hell broke lose."

"The long version sounds like a great idea, but tomorrow. Aren't you tired?"

"I am, a little. I want to tell you everything," Bella insisted while yawning loudly.

"And you will, tomorrow."

I moved my hand under her knees and the other on her back then rose. She shrieked and clung to my neck.

"I won't drop you," I promised and moved to the door, unfortunately knocking the milk all over the floor.

"You better not drop _us_, Edward." Her eyes bore in mine and I felt my heart swelling. Us. I grinned and pressed my lips to her, taking the stairs slowly. Once safely in my room, I went to clean the mess in her room then returned and found her under covers.

I was a bit disappointed but it had been my idea to sleep so I put the robe aside then crawled in the bed, naked as I was. To my surprise, she was just as naked and smirking devilishly at me.

"Why, aren't you naughty, Miss Swan?" I teased and dragged her closer to me, kissing her forehead.

"I think I have a mission for Super Sperm Agent," she said mischievously.

"What would that be?" I asked interested, nuzzling in her neck.

"I have one lonely kitty," she whispered, biting my earlobe.

"Sorry, Miss, we aren't firemen."

"But she's so lonely and she asked for you especially," she insisted seriously. "It's a little, cute kitty."

"A good kitty? Is it trained?"

She growled and pressed me to the bed, straddling my waist. "You're trying my patience, Special Agent."

"How is the kitty?" I teased.

"Swollen," Bella hissed, shifted on top of me, brushing against my hard member. I swallowed a groan and raised my hips, brushing against her again. Her head fell back and a look of pure ecstasy appeared on her face, her little mouth opened and her half close eyes looked at me between the long dark lashes. She was so beautiful right then, more than ever. I encircled my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. She sucked on my bottom lip greedily as I flipped us around then moved between her legs that wrapped around my waist as ivy. Her fingers found their way to my hair as she moved her mouth from mine only to moan when I slipped the head of my cock in her warm, moist tunnel of love.

"Edward!" she gasped when I was fully inside her, almost not wanting to move. _Almost_. She clamped her inner muscles on me and I took a shuddering breath then withdrew a little only to slam back. I repeated the slow withdrawal and the fast digging, having Bella moaning and trashing under me. She was almost someone else, so different from the woman a few hours ago, she was the total opposite. I caught her right leg and lifted it higher, changing the position and at the same time, the sounds coming from her got higher as her nails dug in my back's flesh. I had become used to a little pain and her nails turned me on more.

I reminded myself to be careful since I had already been brutal earlier and she was pregnant. I leaned closer and kissed her, slowing my movements. She groaned in protest, but I kept my slow peace. She let me drive this and I did it my way, I've been waiting for too long to have her my way. I brought her to her peak then nearly stopped; it was painful for both of us.

"Ungh Edward!" she mewled. I hadn't heard that sound from her before, and I was waiting to hear more of it.

That was everything I needed, apparently because I slammed back inside her and stilled my hips as a powerful orgasm took over my body, surprising me. I felt her clamping convulsively around me and I knew that she had come too.

"Oh…_oh_…oh…" Incoherent words or more like sounds were leaving her mouth as she tried to regain her breathing. I let a little of my weight on top of her, just to settle my heart and find the energy to roll off her. Her fingers raked over my hair as her lips pressed to my throat. "I love you, querido."

"Love you, too," I whispered back, nuzzling her neck. I rolled on my back and gathered her in my arms, tugging the blanket over us.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my back then another one. It was like someone was kicking me, which actually was happening. Bella was trashing behind me and her feet kept hitting me. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. She was having a nightmare.

I caught her wrist in time before it knocked my teeth out and I straddled her. She moaned and arched her back.

"No, please," she whispered, trying to free her hands.

"Wake up." I knew she won't hear it but I tried. "Bella!" I said louder, gripping her wrists.

"No more."

Why didn't I know about this? She hadn't had any nightmares while we've slept in the same bed. I realized what could have brought them…her conversation with Jazz or maybe what she wanted to tell me.

"Bella, love, wake up. _Please_, wake up," I pleaded her. She only squirmed under me. I tried a few more times and she finally opened her eyes. She was gasping for air and watching me with wide, fearful eyes. "Are you okay?" I wondered, unsure how to proceed.

"Oh…God!" she moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing me to her. "What did I say?"

"I think you know what you said. Go back to sleep," I whispered in her ear, kissing under it.

"I can't. But if you are tired, you should sleep."

"If you think I can sleep after that…" I gulped and hugged her tighter in my arms. "I think-" I groaned loudly as my phone took off. _Not now!_ I wondered for a second what Emmett would do if I didn't answer, but then I turned to my nightstand and picked it up. "Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Edward. It's me, Lucy. I hope I didn't wake you up," she said sorrowfully.

"Actually, you didn't. Is there a problem?" Please, let it be nothing. I glanced down at Bella as she was trying to calm down her crying fit.

"Three families have been found dead in Massillon, Ohio."

I sighed, not ready to get out of the bed. "Is there a common-"

"The scene is the same. And they are all in the same place," Lucy explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, rubbing Bella's arm.

"They were found in this big mason…it looks like there was a party of some sort or a ritual. The local police are thinking of some fanatics and they told us of weird things happening in the city."

"Okay, okay, Lucy. I'm coming. Airport?" I wondered.

"Station to pick someone up," she told me.

"Are you referring to yourself as 'someone'?" I asked amused.

"No, Genius! Just come here. The others are about to take off to the airport. They will wait for you there."

And Emmett will make fun of me again for being the last. "All right. I'm on my way," I told her and hung up then turned to Bella. I wanted to beat myself for accepting to go.

"Go. It's your job," she whispered and wiped her tears.

"Bella…"

"Go, Edward. I don't think I am able to talk about anything now, even if you stay. When you came back, I'll have my thoughts sorted out and a speech prepared."

"Okay. Can you at least tell me what Jasper wanted?" I asked while I started to get dressed.

"The drug dealers…umm they are…some guys from…argh! One of them is James!" she yelled, her eyes were wild.

"Come again?" I asked surprised, crouching in front of her.

"You heard me. And he told me that Sandra was there, too. Although no one will recognize him. No worries."

"I can't believe this," I uttered when I found my voice again. Did Jenks know about this? Did he on propose send Jasper there? To finish his mission?

"Get dressed. I'll help him. I promise," Bella told me, stroking my cheek. "As long as they don't realize he's undercover, everything will go perfectly," she said and tugged me up, fastening my pants and belt.

I arrived at the station in a daze and found Matt leaning against the front doors. When he saw me, he rushed to me, grinning.

I was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be on Marcus's team?

"Hello!"

"Hi, Matt. What's going on?"

"You're short on people so…I'm helping." He beamed at me. "Where do I put my bag?"

"In the trunk. When did the others leave for the airport?"

"A few minutes ago," he answered.

"How many minutes?" I groaned.

"Fifteen or so."

"Okay, hop in and buckle up," I advised. I wasn't going to let Emmett tell me that I'm late. _Especially_ when he told me that, he'd leave me alone tonight. When I parked in the airport, I realized we were the first there.

"Come on." I jerked my head so Matt will follow me as I started to the jet. Riley, our pilot, was outside, smoking.

"Hello, Riley," I greeted him.

"Hey, Edward. Where are the others?"

"On their way probably." I shrugged, smirking. "Matt, he is our pilot, Riley. Riley, he is going to help us while Tanya recuperates from her accident. Lucy has to stay back and help her around."

They shook hands then Riley turned to me, worried. "Is Tanya okay? I mean will she be back one hundred percent?"

"Yes, no worries. The doctors took good care of her," I eased his worries. "But when we come back, you can always drop by the station and see how well she is," I told him amused.

His ears turned pink as he dropped the butt of the cigarette and toed it. "Yes…I'll visit her."

I grinned and ducked inside the plane. I showed Matt around then slumped on a seat, taking my phone out. I had to know how Bella was.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Tue, 14 Sept, 2010 05:13:02

**Subject**: Worried

How are you? I can come back if you need me.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed send, not knowing what else to write. I wondered if sleep had come to her after I left and now, with my email I awoke her. I felt even worse thinking about it. She didn't answer and I remembered that her phone was on the bed downstairs.

The living room… I realized with horror how much she'd have to clean in a few hours. It was a mess after her little party.

Feet on the stairs of the plane brought me back to present and the first to enter the jet was Emmett. He eyed me suspiciously then barked a laugh.

"Let me guess…" he trailed off dramatically. "I took you away from a very warm and moist place and you are mad at me, right?" He winked as I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. "Ouch! That bad?"

"Shut up, already!" I groaned. I really wasn't in the mood for his silly jokes. The phone had yet to buzz, announcing me that Bella was well.

The others took their seats and we took off then Emmett called Tanya and Lucy for details. I couldn't even focus on this important case we had. My eyes were trained on my phone and I was picturing Bella's cried face every time I closed my eyes.

Fingers snapped in front of my eyes and I blinked focusing on the person in front of me.

"You know I was joking earlier, right?" Emmett questioned me.

"It's okay," I muttered.

"What happened? And I am really sorry for taking you away from birthday girl."

"Do you know what Jazz is doing in Boston?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's tracking the drug dealers and a few days ago, Tanya found out they are known for prostitution, too."

"Probably. I heard something else and if Jenks is under this…I don't know how far I'll go for Jasper…but…"

"What? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked surprised by my angry tone.

"Sandra is there with some other guys. The Duchess," I explained when he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!"

I couldn't help my snort of laughter. "You spend too much time with girls."

"Shut up, really! I mean…do you think Jenks knows this?"

"If he does and he sent Jazz just to promise himself that his agent is good or some shit…"

"I don't believe that, Edward. Jenks isn't like that…unless-" He stopped talking and met my eyes. "Do you think he is under that or involved somehow?"

"There's only one way to find out," I told him as I picked my phone.

"You are insane! You can't search Jenks!"

"Watch me," I hissed and waited for Tanya to pick up.

"You've reached the magnificent world of information. What can I do for you?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Use some of that magnificent information you possess."

"What about?"

"Can you do something just for me? Behind Lucy's back or everyone's for that matter?" I asked as Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled at him as innocently as I could.

"I can do that. Who is the devil?" Tanya asked amused.

"Jenks."

There was a crash and a yelp from her side of phone.

"Are you okay, T.?" I asked worried.

"Yeah…I think I am. Are you insane, Edward?" she hissed in the phone. I heard a door closing and her heels on the floors then another door opening then closing. "I poured coffee on my white blouse! I hope you have a good excuse for what you said earlier."

"I have my motives to ask you that. It's about Jasper. And I'm sorry for the blouse. I'll buy you a new one," I promised.

"Thanks, but no thanks. So in your imagination…there's an ulterior motive for sending Jasper to Boston?" she asked sarcastically. I could hear the water in the background.

"Yes. Come on, Tanya. Please."

"How am I supposed to do this behind Lucy's back? She is watching my every move."

_She was considering this!_ I smirked at Emmett and he groaned. "You have her wrapped around your little finger," he muttered and got up.

"Use my office and make sure to save what you find on a disk then delete everything from my computer's memory."

"Isn't it nice when the chicken is teaching the hen?" she muttered. "Hold on, I have to dry the blouse."

"You're undressed?" I asked amused just as I heard the familiar buzz of the hand drier.

"Did you say something?" she asked after a minute.

"No…doesn't matter."

"The blouse is still on, no worries. I thought you were getting ready to become a daddy again."

"I am! It was a simple question!" I defended myself.

"Right…I'll go lie to Lucy and tell her that I'll grab a coffee while I will be locked in your office finding stuff about our boss. If I get fired…I'm going to kick your ass, Edward."

"Thank you, thank you a million times, Tanya! By the way, make that a tea. You're not allowed coffee."

"Smart ass." She hung up.

I caught Emmett's eye across the plane and nodded. He shrugged and made a sign known as a sign to tell the other that he was insane. I shrugged back and glanced at my phone's screen. There was an email.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 14 Sept, 2010 06:20:34

**Subject**: Re: Worried

I'm all right. I am cleaning the living room then I think I'm going to inspect my present. I really appreciate it, Edward. It was very thoughtful of you.

Then…when I'm done…I'd think of everything and find a nice way to explain my past to you without scaring you away. That would be a bum since I am kinda carrying your kid.

I miss you. Be careful. Love you.

P.S.: Try not to get hurt again. Remember the contract and the intact part?

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Mommy

I hid a laugh with a cough and sighed in relief. She was okay. For now.

**How was that? Good? Bad?**

**This is the last chapter I had written so I am not making promises about when the next one will come. With holidays here...I will be pretty busy. **

**I hope Santa will bring you everything you want. (Can we clone Robert Pattinson?) **

**Review. :D**


	27. Chapter 27: A sick case

**SM owns it all.**

**Oh God! I am sure all of you hate me but I didn't have ideas for this one and I wanted to make this case worthy. So here we are. I hope everyone had nice holidays. Again, I am very sorry for making you wait so much.**

When we arrived at the house where the victims had been murdered it was noon. From Tanya's information, the house hadn't been used in decades. How had the unsub lured the victims here?

I kept Rachel and Matt with me while the others went to the police station.

We were in the large living room, looking around for something to show us what had happened in here when Matt moaned loudly and called my name.

"What happened?" I asked surprised and joined him. He was near the first couple that was sprawled on the couch.

"Look here," he told me, pointing to the guy's stomach.

I could see a white frozen something and I put my gloves to inspect it.

"Don't touch that!" Matt shouted, keeping my hand away.

"We need to see wh-"

"It's some here, too," he went on, pointing to the guy's shoulder. "And it looks different. Is it what I think it is?"

"If you think that this is semen then yes. Rachel, come here, we need some samples," I said over my shoulder.

"You can watch this while I go with the samples at the station," she told me, putting a camera in my hand.

"Matt, can you get a laptop? It must be one around here if he was recording stuff."

He nodded and disappeared. Rachel left shortly after with at least two dozen samples from every body. What had happened here?

I looked around me and asserted the scene again. The first couple was on the couch. He was resting his head on the arm and she was nestled in his side, her head close to his groin. The second couple was on the floor in front of the bookcase and from what I had seen, they had died during the intercourse because he was still inside her. The third couple was separated. We had found his body close to the front door with a bullet in his head and she was in the middle of the room with a bullet in her chest like everyone else.

If I hadn't seen my fair share of gore, I'd probably be puking right now.

"Got it!" Matt's voice snapped me out of it. He was holding a white laptop with his bare hands. I hadn't even thought of telling him to wear the gloves. I thought he knew as much.

"You realize that you left your fingerprints all over it, right?"

"Oh shit!"

I snatched the device from him and went to the kitchen. He followed me quietly. I opened the laptop and inserted the SD-card in my card reader then in the USB.

"If you can't handle this, you can go and keep searching in the living room," I told Matt.

"I can do it," he said confidently and sat on a chair next to me.

"The sink is to your left if you need to puke," I said lightly and pressed Play.

The film started from the moment the guests arrived. Someone was holding the camera from the doorway. The guests were dressed normally and not like they were coming for some kind of ritual as the chief of police had said. What got my attention was the couples.

I put the movie on Pause and looked in the living room. They were all wrong besides the separated couple. The blonde woman on the couch had come with the dark haired guy and the brown haired woman in front of the bookcase had come with the short sandy brown haired guy from the couch.

I pressed Play again and we watched in silence as the one filming, directed them to the couch and brought drinks and cookies. There was a fuzzy part then it jumped to the part where everyone looked scared. Someone barked at them to get undressed and a muscled arm from behind the camera snatched the blonde woman from her boyfriend and put her near the other guy. Then they were ordered to kiss and her boyfriend tried to fight but he was threatened with a gun. The film continued with the ones on the couch kissing and the woman giving him head then the camera focused on the ones in front of the bookcase that were forced to have sex.

"I'm going to be sick," Matt muttered when the camera returned to the man on the couch. The one filming was spreading semen on the guy laying couch's chest. I closed the laptop, not wanting to see more.

My phone rang, startling us. Matt grunted from the sink where he was hunched over it.

"Edward Cullen," I answered as I raised going in search for a bottle of water. He was going to need it.

"Hello, Edward," Tanya greeted me.

"Hey, you have something for me?"

"Yes. With what should I start?"

"The victims would be a good start."

"Okay. So we have Jim and Leanne Finney, both working for Sam Novelt's company. There are Jeannie Smith and Kate Root that work for Sam too but from another company. And that leaves us with Kurt Rolf and Hank Bing that are CEO's for his company."

"And who is Sam?" I wondered.

"That is a mystery. I mean…everywhere we looked…he was dead."

"Sorry?"

"Really. It's like the dead is working or something. He simply disappeared five years ago. There is no record on him, whatsoever."

"And before?"

"Clean."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay. Let's see something else. About the victims."

"They were hard working people and never did anything wrong. Some are magna cum laude."

"Oh God! This is getting worse! Okay, I'll call Emmett and see what we can do. You keep searching."

We hang up and I called Emmett, filling him with the news.

"That makes sense," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe to you," I muttered.

"This Sam guy? He left his office on the night of November 24th five years ago and no one found a trace on him. But they found his car wracked and everyone thought he died in the forest."

"No one looked after him?" I heard my voice rising.

"Small town, Edward."

"And now…why would he do this?"

"No idea. And you should be able to find fingerprints there."

"The camera can have. I'll bring it to the station. As for the laptop…I'm not sure what we can save. Matt touched it."

"That kid is dumb!"

"He's just young, Emmett. I'll see you in a bit."

When I returned to the kitchen, I saw Matt watching the rest of the movie, taking notes.

"I think I found more on him."

"Really?" I wondered, approaching.

"Yeah. Look. She's wearing the other woman's skirt. And this one should have been married but he's not wearing a ring and you can see he had been wearing it."

"A collector?"

"And we should turn his body. The unsub wrote something on this guy's stomach."

Maybe Emmett would change his mind about him. We worked in silence, turning the body, taking photos and finally leaving to the station.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Tue, 14 Sept, 2010 16:30:14

**Subject**: Re: Worried

I am dropping some clothes for Vanessa and the dogs to your parents.

I have something to do.

I hope you are well.

Bella

I read her email and couldn't put my finger on what was off. The three little sentences were mysterious and held so many questions. And her signature at the end…that was worry-some. She had never signed like that.

"I'll be right out, I have to make a phone call," I told Emmett who nodded, not even glancing at me.

She answered on the third ring.

"Yes, Edward."

"What do you mean 'Yes, Edward?' What's going on?"

"It's about Jasper. I want to help him and Felix can't leave his job at the moment so I'm going to him. I may crash on his couch tonight."

"Jasper? What happened? Who is Felix?" I leaned against the wall and ran a hand over my face. She was so infuriating.

"Jasper is fine, for now. No one realized who he is. And Felix…you met him at the party. He was at the entrance, remember?"

A huge man popped in my mind. He had been too playful with Bella and I remember disliking him.

"I guess I remember him."

"Good, because we need a plan to make it as quick as possible. Jasper told me that he had a small slip. Sandra didn't notice anything, but James did and he is watching him like a hawk."

"I can tell Emmett to send-"

"NOT YET!" she shouted. "Sorry, but let me work on this one."

"Bella, he may be in real danger!"

"I know that! But I will talk with him and instruct him how to act around James. I know him better than I know myself."

"If something goes wrong…"

"Edward, please, have some faith."

"Okay, okay."

"I'll call you later, okay?" Bella asked softly.

"Sure. You be careful."

"I will. You too."

"I love you," I told her.

"As I love you. I'll be okay."

"Okay." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Are we really doing this, querido? You hang up first?" she asked incredulously.

"We're not playing anything," I laughed. "Bye Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

She didn't hang up and her breathing picked up. "Is it silly that I already miss you?"

"After everything that happened… no, it's not."

"That's great. I thought it was just me."

"You're not alone in the missing part. In any part," I added with a smile. Before she could answer, I heard the other ring tone and I knew that I had to go back to work. "I have to go, now."

"Okay, bye." She hung up first and I picked the other phone call.

"Hello?"

"I have something on Sam," Tanya greeted me.

"Talk to me," I said hurriedly and went back to our office while we were here. "I'll put you on speaker, T."

"Hi, guys! There is an ex-wife that has paid for the house you found the victims in."

"Okay, send us the information."

"Am doing it," she drawled. "And you should be prepared for this guy to actually be dead."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked annoyed.

"I can't find anything about him! Either he lived off her back or…he actually is six feet under," Tanya explained.

"We'll check out the ex-wife then see where that leads," Emmett told us.

I knocked on Amelia Novelt's door and waited. Rachel and Matt were the only ones that accompanied me.

She cracked the door open and scowled at us. "I'm not buying anything."

"We're FBI. I'm SSA Edward Cullen and this is Rachel Howard and Matt Phillips." I showed her my badge while presenting ourselves..

Her eyes widened and she closed the door. For a second, I thought she may flee on the back door or something, but then the chain dropped and she opened the door for us.

"Come in. I guess I know why you are here," she whispered.

Rachel entered first then we followed. "Is that so?" she asked, looking between the living room and the kitchen.

"Let's say that I had a feeling we'd get here. Please, make yourself at home," she told us, gesturing to the living room. "Is this about Sam?"

"You were behind the murders?" I asked, shocked.

"Murders?" she squeaked. "What…" Her hands cupped her mouth and her eyes widened. "I had no idea…I don't think we are talking about the same things."

"What were _you_ talking about?" I asked.

"The money, of course."

"What money?"

"The ones he stole from his employees and how he destroyed their lives."

"The employees being…" Rachel joined our conversation, producing the pictures of the dead people we had found earlier.

Amelia turned white and I feared she might faint.

"Grab some water," I whispered to Matt, who dutifully scurried away. "Let me get this straight. Your husband destroyed those people lives then without your knowledge killed them while he was supposed to be dead?"

"You see…he had an accident a few years ago… and everyone believed he was dead. We decided together to let people believe that."

"So, you're telling me he is out and about?" Rachel questioned.

"Not really. He's paralyzed from waist down and he used to never leave the house."

"Can we meet him?"

"Where is he now?" I asked over Rachel, realized she talked at past tense.

Amelia looked panicked for a second. Matt returned with the water and she drank gratefully.

"So?" I insisted.

"Last night… Oh God! He is in big trouble?"

"Lots," I confirmed. "He killed six people."

She made a strange noise in the back of her throat then started weeping. While Rachel went to her, trying to soothe her and pry more information, I called Emmett to tell him our news. He didn't seem very surprised, expecting this kind of scenario.

"I know where he is," Rachel told me, coming out of the house.

"Well?" I prompted her.

"He's supposed to meet some of his buddies at the bar for poker."

"Poker?" I asked confused. "Didn't she just say that he never left…she was lying." I should have seen the signs. I missed Jasper and his degree in psychology.

"You. Come with you," I told Matt as Rachel picked her phone to call Dylan and the others.

"I'll stay around in case she tries to escape," she told me.

"Tell Dylan to send a police officer, don't stay alone with her," I advised and went to the car.

"Do you think we can get him?" Matt asked me.

"Probably, he is disabled after all."

"Are you sure? I don't know what to believe anymore."

I glanced at him and realized that he had a point. We met the others in front of the bar and after talking about the best strategy, we walked inside.

"Don't get shot!" Emmett advised me after shoving me Sam's way.

I flipped him off and arranged my tie. I was supposed to be one of his ex-employees that he had stolen from.

"Sam Novelt! Is that you?" I asked in my best-surprised voice, walking closer to his table.

He froze and looked at me, frowning. "Do I know you?" he asked in a fake-bored voice.

"You, son of a bitch!" I shouted. "You stole my whole savings! My future! My wife and kid's future!" I continued to yell, towering over him.

His friends moved and my hand went behind me to get my gun, just in case.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sam muttered. "Deal 'em, Jim." He motioned to his friend.

"I'm Ken Simpson, you may not remember me, but I sure as hell won't forget you!"

"Want me to take care of him?" one of his friends offered.

Before his friend could move, my team appeared from behind me and immobilized everyone. Sam shot up and turned to the door. _Disabled, my ass_. I caught his wrists and slammed him face down to the table.

"Should I tell you about your rights?" I asked him.

"No need. I want my lawyer."

"Not even your lawyer could save you from this," I explained and pushed him to the door.

As we left the bar, a chorus of clapping started behind us. Emmett caught my eye and shook his head, slapping his capture behind the head.

It took five hours of interrogatory for Sam Novelt to admit his past and to our surprise, he had been killing his former employees for the past four year, but never in such a grand way as last night. He never attracted attention to him. His friends were accomplices.

As we embarked on the plane, Tanya called me with news about Jenks.

"It's far away from what you were thinking," she told me.

"I can't believe that," I insisted.

"Don't be stubborn! I cannot talk right now, but it's quite the opposite. It's…he is was undercover in this thing for over five years, now. And he sent Jasper both times because he is our doctor shrink," she giggled. I didn't find anything funny.

"So he is under this!"

"I knew it! I knew you would hear only what you wanted, Edward. His name is John Taylor and he is supposed to be the biggest dealer on the market. Please, believe me. And when you come back, you have to promise me you won't go to him for explanations."

"Fine, whatever," I muttered.

"We're taking off, you should hang up," Emmett told me, seating in front of me.

"I have to go. Bye, Tanya."

I hung up and eyed Emmett then looked around us and leaned over the small table between us.

"What's eating you?" he wondered, yawning.

"Jenks is under this. But Tanya said he is undercover. And…all I know is that Jazz is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"He talked with Bella earlier – don't interrupt – and there is this guy, James, that watches him and I hope nothing would happen."

"When we get back, I will personally ask Jenks about Jasper, subtly. Okay? We're all worried for him," Emmett told me.

I nodded and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. When we got back, I had to find Bella and get ready to listen to her story. Something told me it was going to be something I never wanted to hear, but I knew she suffered and she had to let it out.

**If you enjoyed it, review. You can find me on Facebook now. I'm Cherry Bella. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: The planning

**SM owns it all.**

**Here we are, another chapter. For those of you that are still reading, thank you!**

The second I was off the plane, I dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" she answered distracted.

"It's me, Bella."

"Hey, Edward. Are you back?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"On my way home. I have some good news," she informed me.

"I'll drop by the office then head home. I'll see you soon." I couldn't help but smile.

"All right. We need to talk, but before that – I missed you," she whispered in a voice full of desire.

"I missed you, too," I said, trying to play dumb.

"I will be waiting upstairs, querido." She hung up.

_Upstairs_? The word seemed to echo in my head, knocking on closed doors and when I realized what that meant, I felt myself hardening. I could skip going to fill the papers, but I really wanted to talk to Jenks. Decisions, decisions.

"Can I ride with you, man?" Emmett clapped my back, startling me.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

He gave me a funny look then shook his head. "You're gone."

"Shut up!"

"So are you driving me?"

"Get in the car!" I muttered and took the alarm off.

Once, at the station, Jenks was waiting in my office and I felt my stomach turning. Did he find out what I've been doing? When I saw Tanya at my desk, looking worried, I knew we were in deep shit.

"Close the door, agent Cullen." I hated his calm voice.

"Jenks." I nodded and then looked in Tanya's scared eyes. I have never seen her so scared.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'd like to ask you some questions."

I took the seat in front of my desk and looked at him, unsure what to say.

"How did the mission go?" he asked amicably.

"Good. I was about to fill in the papers," I replied, showing him my hand full of papers.

"You can do that at home. Now, was it an easy mission?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But so it seems since you had time to call Miss Denali to work for something that isn't your business."

"Look, Jenks. I'm sorry for implying anything. I was and still am worried for Jasper. You know what happened last time he was near Sandra!" I snapped, not realized I called her on her name.

"How do you…know that?" he asked shocked.

"Know what?"

"About Sandra. I mean, you should know her as The Duchess."

"Miss Denali, you can go," Jenks told Tanya without taking his gaze from mine.

She shot me a panicked look then scurried away. What could I tell him?

"So, Edward?"

"I don't think I can tell you," I answered. Bella would have my balls on a plate by dinner if I told him.

"I just found out about that in some fishy context," I told him when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who do you know?" he asked, advancing to me. "Cullen, I've been working for a decade to catch those bastards! Tell me now who you know!"

"I can't!" I shouted, leaning away from him.

"You don't even know what we have to deal with!"

"I think I know, Jenks. Drug dealers, prostitutions, slavery? Am I close?"

"H-h-how?" he sputtered. After he took a deep breath, he glared at me.

I felt uneasy and I wasn't ready to tell him about Bella. She was right. If they caught Sandra, she'd be caught too. I ran a hand through my hair, agitated, trying to escape this situation.

Jenks caught my wrist and squeezed it almost painfully hard. "Who owns you?"

My eyes widened as we both looked at my black leather band. I opened my mouth, ready to lie but he squeezed harder, I could hear my bone protesting.

"OW!" I yelled, trying to free my hand.

"ANSWER ME, CULLEN!" he thundered.

"I can't," I insisted. He twisted my arm behind my back, coming almost nose to nose with me. "It's not them, I swear! Jenks, I can't! I signed," I whispered, pleadingly.

"You know about them."

"I know, yes. I want to help saving Jasper."

"What do you mean, _saving_ Jasper?" he sneered.

"He's in danger. He talked to me right before I left. They can figure him out."

He released my hand and I was glad to feel the blood rushing through my veins again. I rubbed my wrist as he started pacing. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me.

"I'd like to meet your Master." It was as if we were talking about the weather.

I felt obliged to answer on the same casual tone. "Whatever you think – _don't_. She's pregnant."

His eyes widened and he started pacing again. "I'd still like to talk about a few things. All of us. I know a few things about this, but not enough. I didn't want to get in too deep."

"So you sent Jasper! And what happened? We nearly lost him!" I snapped, jumping up.

"Is that a yes?"

"I would have to talk with her. I will call you."

"Today, if possible."

I nodded and took my papers, storming out of my office. There was a little crowd outside my door and they all took off in different directions when I glared at them.

"Are you in trouble?" Emmett asked, joining my long strides to the front doors.

"No."

He stopped walking and I was glad he wasn't going to press the matter. I floored the gas pedal to my house. When I arrived home, I remembered Bella's request. We weren't going to do it her way and I was afraid of the consequences.

I took the stairs two at a time and pushed the attic's door open. "We need to talk," I rasped, trying to settle my heart.

She was wrapped in the black satin sheet, playing with a pair of handcuffs. Her head snapped up when she heard me.

"Well, you took your sweet time."

"I'm serious, Bella. I did a few stupid things."

"Are you serious? Or are we getting in the mood?" she asked, rising at eyebrow.

"I'm _fucking_ serious!" I yelled. "I put Tanya look Jenks up and he caught wind of that. He's been working undercover for this Boston thing for years and…let's say, he wasn't happy when he heard what I did."

"Do you ever listen?"

"Nope," I answered promptly. "It's getting worse. Being into that shit, he…I'll just make it short. He wants to meet you."

"WHAT? You told him about me? He can lock me up for life!" she screamed, advancing to me.

"I didn't tell him a name! He saw my bracelet! He guessed and he wants to meet you! Don't ask me why."

"I think I know why," she said thoughtfully. "The question is: are you up for that?"

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"I won't pronounce myself before we talk with him. When is he coming?"

"I have to call him," I said mechanically.

"Well, call him." she gestured to me then went to a dresser and picked some clothes.

I talked with Jenks while I watched her getting dressed. I had ruined her surprise. Bella turned around just as I hung up with Jenks and her eyes widened in terror. She was besides me in a few seconds.

"What happened, querido?" she whispered, touching my wrist, gingerly.

"Jenks…"

"I'm going to kill him!" she threatened, kissing the bruises. "Is he insane?"

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"You're hurt."

I gazed in her brown eyes and loved how she cared for me. Sometimes, it was as if two different persons lived in her little body. I crushed her to my chest and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mistress." The words fell out my mouth before I realized what I said, but she wasn't upset.

Her arms squeezed my middle section and her nose nuzzled my chest as her tears wet my shirt. "I love you, querido."

After her hormones calmed down, she took me to my bathroom and put some of that magical ointment on my wrist. I was helping her put a wrap there when the doorbell rang loudly.

"Can you manage?" she asked, handing me the end of the wrap. I nodded and she rushed out of the room to answer the door.

I went after her, struggling with the wrap. When I made it downstairs, my Bella was hugging Jenks. Did she know everyone?

"You wouldn't believe, Edward!" she giggled when I cleared my throat. "John was my partner in crime!"

"You always saved my ass," he joked. I had never seen him smile.

"FBI Academy?" I asked, not really wanting their answer.

The both nodded and he stepped inside. "I'm sorry about that," he said, nodding to my wrist.

"You nearly broke his hand!" Bella snapped.

Once we settled on the couches, Jenks confirmed Bella's suspicious. I should have thought she would want that. We had to go undercover to Boston and help finish the mission earlier, before Jasper got seriously hurt.

"We can do it some other way," Jenks contemplated, looking at us.

"How?" I wondered, drawing circles on Bella's shoulder where my hand was resting.

"I could send only her."

"No way!" I snapped.

"He has a point. I would really save Jasper if I lie about being his owner."

"I don't like this."

"Edward, John has a point, here. Who are we to come and rescue him? It would make more sense if I go there alone to take him back."

"What if something happens?" I insisted.

"You can go and wait outside in a van or something. We can send the whole team."

"I still don't like to think you'd be there alone," I muttered under my breath.

"I would be undercover, too. Right, John?" Bella looked at him.

"Of course. Microphone, camera and everything else."

"Safe," Bella whispered, gazing at me.

I scowled and glared at Jenks. Bella started telling us about Felix and what they had learnt. A plan started forming in my mind when she asked if we could tell him to join this mission. Jenks agreed and I knew what I'd do if she were in trouble. After he left, we went to the bed.

"Are you sure you can do this tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"Because you just got back," Bella told me.

"I'll be okay." I shrugged and kept writing the rapport of my last mission.

"Are almost done?" she asked after some time.

"Nearly, I could go downstairs if you want to sleep."

"Nah," she mumbled and turned on her side.

When I finally finished writing, I got under the blanket and turned off the light. I knew I wouldn't be closing my eyes because I had never been so scared in my life. I didn't want to let her go in there alone, even though I was going to stay outside.

I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes because when the alarm went off, I groaned in protest. It was better if I hadn't slept, now I was even more tired.

"Coffee?" Bella asked me. I only nodded, burying my face in the pillow. "Wake up! We have a long day ahead!" she urged me.

"Don't I know?" I mumbled.

When I stumbled into the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee awakened me and I was filling a mug in no time. As I sipped from the amazing elixir, Bella appeared in the doorway, still in her bathrobe. She grabbed a sandwich from the table and munched on it.

"I feel the adrenaline pumping already."

"I feel like I could kill James," I answered on the same giddy tone she had used.

She rolled her eyes and came to me. "Everything would be okay." She cupped my cheek and kissed my lips.

I put the mug behind me on the counter and raised Bella, crushing her to my chest. "If something goes wrong, love…"

"Nothing would go wrong."

"I always say that before going on a mission and there's something happening every fucking time."

She crushed her lips on mine and I kissed her back with all the passion and love I had for her. All too soon, I pushed her robe off her shoulders as her heels dug in my hips, trying to push my pants down. I turned around and put her on the counter, narrowly missing my mug of coffee. I knelt and was happy to see that I was eye-level with her beautiful pussy.

"Edward," Bella mewled, knotting her fingers in my hair and moving her ass closer to the edge of the counter. I didn't need more invitations.

My lips wrapped around her succulent clit and sucked on it, listening to the amazing sounds that were coming from her. I licked her once then delved inside her, using my fingers too.

"OH…_Oh_….Ohhh!"

I smiled in her pussy and bit lightly on her clit making the juices flow as she came undone.

Bella raised me by tugging at my hair. "Come here," she breathed, lowering my head and kissing me hungrily. Her legs wrapped around my waist, nestling my hard cock between us, making my eyes roll.

I guided my cock to her wet core and pushed inside, heading home. I loved how she felt around me, how tight she was, how wet she was, how perfect she was. I didn't stop until I was balls deep and she was moaning loudly then I started moving. One of her hands slapped on my back, her nails digging in my skin as her other palm slapped on the cupboard above her head, which fell back as she cried out in pleasure.

It wasn't often when I was allowed to be in charge but when she surrendered her power to me, it was like any other time. It was in those few times that I realized how much she loved and trusted me.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted, bucking her hips in mine, trying to bring me closer, her heels digging in my ass. "I need more."

I had to comply, who was I to say _no_ to my lovely girlfriend? I caught her hips in my hands and pulled her closer, her ass leaving the counter as both her hands wrapped around my neck when I started pounding in her.

I kissed her neck, sucking and biting her earlobe, licking the length of her throat as I moved faster inside her. Her walls constricted around me, bringing me with down with her.

I stumbled to a chair and fell on it with Bella still clinging to me. Her head on my shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

There was a knock on the front door and I grabbed the first thing I saw then dashed to the door.

"That's mine!" Bella shouted after me.

It was a little to late now since the door was open and I was wearing her pink bathrobe.

"Is it a bad time?" Emmett asked, chuckling.

I scowled at him and fought with the tie of the robe.

"Nice legs," he complimented.

"Shut the fuck up. Get inside and wait."

I went to the kitchen only to find in empty. Bella must have snuck behind me upstairs. I picked my coffee and went upstairs after flipping Emmett off for laughing at me.

She was getting dressed when I entered the room.

"Pink suits you, baby."

"Don't you dare! Emmett had enough fun."

"I think I need to take your sister for a shopping trip," Bella whispered while I zipped her dress.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have a choice, Edward! Those things barely fit me anymore."

"You'll use them again," I promised her and kissed her neck. "Let's go!"

Emmett drove to the airport where we met Felix and Jenks. It was a nice change to have Bella around in the plane.

We toughened up the plan and wired Bella up with a microphone, a GPS, a small camera to know what was happening at every second.

**Next chapter: Saving Jasper. :) Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Saving Jasper

**SM owns it all.**

**Here we are, another chapter. For those of you that are still reading, thank you! We're in Boston, saving Jasper.**

I was in the van outside the house with Jenks, Emmett and Felix. We were watching Bella on a small monitor.

"I'm going in," she whispered and pushed the doors open.

"Careful," I told her making the men around me groan and Bella raise her middle finger in front of the button camera.

"Isabella! What a pleasant surprise! How did you find us?"

I felt like ripping James's head off. He was smiling too large.

"Oh, a bird told me about this party. And you have something that's mine," Bella told him on her commanding tone.

"Do I? We make no mistakes, Isabella."

"But you did, James! You stole my pet." I had to hand it to her. Her voice didn't waver.

"Let's go to Sandra and see where we stepped wrong."

He led her up the stairs and down a long hallway, opening a big wooden door. My eyes widened when I saw Jasper, bonded to a thing that reminded me of one of the James Bond movies, but worse. He was sitting on a sort of chair, his wrists bonded up with cuffs as was his neck. He was barely breathing. Sandra was behind him, moving a wheel of sorts.

I heard Bella gasp. "Sandra, haven't you heard it's not nice to play with other's pets?" she asked calmly.

Sandra turned to her, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about? This little scumbag is a cop!"

"I beg to differ. He's my submissive."

Jasper opened an eye and gave Bella a once over, frowning.

"Release him or there would be consequences!" Bella snapped.

I thought Sandra would put up a fight but she took the cuffs off and Jasper sagged on the chair. Bella approached him and with her every step, I felt my stomach twisting. He had been hurt again. I threw Jenks a murderous glare but he was watching the monitor with battered breath as if watching a real movie.

"Jazzy poo," Bella cooed and stroked his hair. She had warned me on the plane. She had begged me not to watch when she'd play as his mistress. I felt my insides twist.

To our surprise, Jasper – in his weakened state – fell to his knees, head down.

"Did she hurt you badly, my baby?" Bella crooned, touching his head and raising his chin. "Answer me," she added softly when he didn't move a muscle but kept staring blankly up at her.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Bella, I had no idea!" Sandra told her urgently. "And he's not even wearing a-"

"Wanna bet?" Bella sneered.

I had no idea what was Jasper wearing to prove that he belonged to Bella. All he had on now was a pair of boxers and his green socks – my gag gift for him, last Christmas.

"Left hand, Jazzy," Bella commanded softly.

He raised his hand and put it in hers. She held his thumb to Sandra, away from the camera.

"That is lame. He could have put that there when he was drunk."

"I was drunk when I made him do it. Did I mention he is terrified of needles?" Bella snapped, squeezing Jasper's hand.

Needles? A tattoo? Jasper? I was more confused than ever.

"He has a tattoo?" Emmett asked surprised.

I shrugged, focusing again on Bella. Emmett was trying to grasp what was going on. Bella had taken him aside, on the plane, and told him what was going on. I had no idea what she told him, but when he looked at me after talking with her, I saw his wide eyes, looking amused.

When I focused back on the monitor, Jasper was dressed and staying in front of Bella, his head bowed. I was sure if she hadn't been holding his hand, he'd be on the floor.

"I'm going to talk with the police," Jenks whispered and left the van.

"No!" I turned to Felix, startled by his sudden shout. "I'm going in."

"No! Stay here"! I snapped, my eyes jumping from him to the monitor.

"Something is off. Let me go in."

"What are you doing, James?" I heard Bella's voice raising. Her heels clinking in the hallway as she moved quite fast. He was pushing her.

"Motherfucker!" I snapped. "Bella, do I have to come in?" I asked in the mike.

"No. NO! JAMES!" she shouted, and I saw her literally flying in an empty room.

"Felix," I hissed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think they know something."

I heard metal snapping, the distinctive sound of locks being snapped in their place.

"James…" Bella pleaded. I couldn't see anything. The room was pinch black. "James, don't! Jazzy is truly mine!"

"You could fool Sandra, but you can't fool me, Izzy."

"JAMES!" she yelled and my hair stood up when I heard the whooshing sound.

I slammed my chair to the ground and stormed to the door. Edward caught me before I could open the door. "Stay fucking put, man!"

"He's hurting her! I wouldn't stay put! Take your hands off me or I'd break them!" I snarled, struggling.

I heard Bella crying out again and I wanted to rip my hair off. This had been the worst idea anyone had.

"Oh, you missed me, didn't you little Izzy?" James sneered.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" I roared to no one in particular.

"Bella, where are you?" I asked, gripping the microphone in my shaking hands.

"Up, thirty, left," she whimpered. Skin slapping skin reechoed around the van and in my ear. He was spanking her.

I had to figure out what thirty meant. Was it thirty steps? I had to try. _Anything_.

Jenks appeared in the van. "We're going in…" he trailed off when he saw Emmett holding me. The second I was out of his grip, I flew to the house, as fast as my feet allowed me. With the headset on, I still could hear everything.

"No, James! NO!"

"Do I have to talk about discipline with you?"

"Don't! NOOOO!" she shouted.

I couldn't listen. "Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered softly then a loud buzz filled my ear.

"NO!" I roared and tore the front door open, throwing the headset away. I rushed up the stairs and saw many doors. Thirty – it was the number on the door. I was so close to it when someone snatched me back. He was a bald dude, eyeing me leeringly.

"Are you lost, sweetie?"

My fist connected with his mouth before I turned around and kept running to the door. _I knew it._ It was locked. I started pounding on it, glancing around. The bald guy was cold on the floor a few feet away.

"OPEN UP, YOU SICK BASTARD!" I shouted. I kicked the shit out of the door, no sound coming from inside. "BELLA!"

Jenks reached me, looking disapprovingly at me as I kept slamming myself in the door, wishing it would open.

"Do something!" I snapped. The cops brought their door-breaking thing. I couldn't even think what's its name was. It wouldn't budge, but apparently, all the noise made James open the door.

When he came face to face with me, his eyes widened. "Hello, motherfucker! Say your prayer although you'd never get a shot to Heaven!" I snarled and attacked him.

He fell on his back, reaching for something, but I took my gun and put it to his throat.

"I'd fucking shoot you if you move an inch," I threatened.

I could see a small form, curled in the corner of the room. He realized my attention was divided and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I returned my eyes to him and snatched the whip from his hand, wrapping it around his neck, choking him.

His eyes bugged out as he gasped for breath, trying to put his fingers between the whip and his neck.

"I promised to kill you if you touched Bella again. You didn't listen!"

He made a weird noise, his hands falling to his sides.

"Edward, you're killing him." I heard Jenks saying from behind me.

That was my intention from the beginning. I jerked my shoulder when he tried to pry me from the sick bastard under me.

"Bella needs you. We'll take him," he told me, concerned.

I felt my jaw clench and as I rose, I couldn't help but kick him in the ribs and then _accidentally_ step on his face. _Fucker_. I rushed to Bella, kneeling next to her.

She was rocking and holding her stomach. If the fucker hurt the baby, I was killing him for good.

"Bella, sweetheart," I whispered, touching her hair.

When she heard my voice, she turned to me, hugging me tightly. "It hurts, querido. It hurts so bad."

"Shh," I murmured, my voice shaking. I picked her up. "I'm right here."

"The baby," she mumbled, putting her head on my shoulder.

I felt my tears washing my cheeks and I couldn't give a damn. "We're going to the hospital," I soothed her.

I felt something sticky on my hands as I held her and I realized it was blood.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked, panicked, quickening my steps.

"My back," she cried, sniffing loudly.

I bounded out of the house and came to a screeching halt in front of the ambulance.

"HELP!" I shouted.

"We have someone in here!" said a voice from inside.

"My fiancée is hurt!" I snarled and kicked the protection bar of the car.

"This man is barely alive!" the EMT shouted back, poking his head out.

_Jasper_. He had Jasper in there. I felt my world spinning, titling on another angle. My best friend or my life? Before I could take a harsh decision, I saw a second ambulance pull up next to our van. As the EMT got out of it, I was already there with an unconscious Bella in my arms.

I stood on the bench near the bed, in the back of the car, as two EMTs connected her to devices and tried to wake her up.

"She's pregnant," I told them.

"Good thing you told us," the woman said softly. "What happened to the poor dear?"

I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat. "Bad things," I chose to answer.

She eyed me sharply as she injected something in Bella's vein.

"I didn't do this to her!" I shouted, horrified with the conclusion she had jumped to. "Please," I mumbled after a second.

The trip the hospital, the first hours there, unsure of what was going on, pacing like a crazy person, praying, wishing, hoping – they were pure agony. Emmett had appeared next to me some time ago, but I barely acknowledged him, never stopping from pacing. He didn't stop me. When the doctor came to the waiting room, I rushed to him, worried.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I answered, bracing myself for the worst.

"Your fiancée is alright. She's stable and you can visit."

"And…the baby?" I asked in a small voice, swallowing.

"That one is a fighter," he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I hugged him, feeling my tears escaping my eyes. "What room?"

The second I had the room number, I sprinted there, forgetting about Emmett. When I entered the room, Bella was waking up and looking around disoriented.

"Bella," I whispered and sat next to her, gripping her hand, tightly.

"Edward! What happened?"

"You okay. Both of you."

She burst in tears and raised her arms, ready to hug me when she winced. "I hate needles," she mumbled.

I chuckled and leaned closer to her, kissing her forehead. "You're alive," I breathed.

She touched my cheek with the needle-less hand. "I love you so much."

"Like I love you. Why did you destroy the bug?"

"I couldn't allow you to hear…that."

"I think I killed him," I admitted.

"Good."

There was a knock on the door before Emmett poked his head inside. He smiled and stepped in the room.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey," she whispered before leaning her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. "What really happened there?" she asked softly.

"We got them," Emmett answered.

"How is Jasper?" Bella asked in a small voice, opening her eyes again.

"I think the guy ate from Superman's plate. When we got to his room, Sandra was knocked cold on the floor with a stool leg in her stomach. He's in the E.R. now. The doctors are hopeful," Emmett explained.

"Thank God," Bella whispered. "You're okay?" She glanced at me.

"Just a few bruises from punching a motherfucker in the hallways," I replied, showing her my wrist. The EMT woman had insisted to wrap my hand, in the ambulance.

I managed to fall asleep in the chair near the bed. My neck was hurting when I woke up. It took me a second to realize why I was awake when it was dark around me. My phone was ringing.

I answered just as Bella moaned and turned on her side.

"Hello?" I whispered, going to the window, rolling my neck and making it pop.

"Edward! Where are you?"

"Mom," I groaned. "I'm in Boston. My latest mission."

"And Bella? Nessie wanted home and I couldn't find either of you."

"She's with me. It's a long story."

"Are you okay? You sound tired." She always could read me from my voice when she couldn't see me.

"We're in the hospital, but we'd be home soon. Bella was…hurt."

I glanced to her and blinked away my tears. I could have lost her. I could have lost them.

"What do I tell Nessie?" Mom wondered.

"That we'd be home soon and that we love her."

"Before we hang up, Alice's been worried about Jasper. She had a feeling, you know her."

"He is going to be okay."

"Is he hurt, as well?" Her voice rose.

"Ummm he was. Mom, please. We'd talk when we get home. I am so tired. I need to sleep."

"Alright, honey. Tell Bella…"

"Don't."

"I was going to say-"

"Mom, when you'd feel it, then you are allowed to be compassionate toward her," I hissed, annoyed.

"But I am worried. She is Vanessa's mother!"

"And that's the only reason you care about her."

"She's pregnant again with my grandchild."

"If you said that you cared about her for who she was, for what she meant for me…then I'd believe you. Goodnight, Mom." I hung up and sighed loudly, running a hand through my hair.

Three days later, we were on the jet, on our way home. I was slumped on the couch with Bella on my lap. We had been inseparable since she was released from the hospital, not like I had slept away from her in the meantime.

She was tracing my face with a finger, telling me what she wanted to do when we got home.

"…I miss stepping in puddles of pee," she giggled, finishing another ramble.

"I'm sure you do. I miss the attic," I whispered in her ear.

She gasped and slapped my shoulder. "We're going to stay away from it for some time."

I nodded. "Until Mom wants to spend time Vanessa again. Now, she's bored of her, surely."

"And I really have to tell you about James."

"I think I've gotten an idea. He was your…Dom."

Bella nodded and sighed. "It's a long story."

"We have time. All the time in the world," I promised and kissed her lips. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, just my back is hurting a little." I took her hand and intertwined our hands, returning the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat. Couldn't they see we were busy? When we separated and looked up, Jasper was looking at his feet, his ears red.

"Sorry. I just…wanted to say thank you."

"You don't have to, Jazz," Bella whispered and reached for his hand.

Jasper eyed me and I realized I had to say something. "Don't mention it. I got in trouble for you," I chuckled.

"Yeah, Jenks told me. And you dragged Tanya into the mess."

I shrugged. "I knew she'd find the information even if it was impossible for anyone else."

"Course she would! She's our bright girl," Jasper answered, smiling.

"And you shouldn't have. Felix had a lead, already," Bella said sternly.

"I didn't know at the time. You were all secretive, weren't you?" I asked, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll try to fit the attic in my schedule."

My eyes widened and I glanced at Jasper who was looking confused between us then his own eyes widened. Bella laughed.

"I'm joking." I didn't believe her for a second.

I remembered what Bella told Sandra and took Jasper's hand. My eyes widened when I saw the words on his thumb. He snatched his hand from mine.

"It's the past, man."

"Why didn't you take it off?" I demanded, feeling the jealousy course through me.

"Edward," Bella hissed in my ear. I kept glaring at Jasper.

He looked at his thumb then at Bella and finally, he met my eyes. His brown eyes were full of memories. "She helped me like no other doc could. I couldn't take it off and if…you are okay with it, I'd like to keep it." His voice was so low, I barely heard him.

I shrugged. "Okay. And if anyone asks, tell them you were drunk and you wanted a BJ."

He grinned and patted my shoulder. "Thanks, buddy. Is it okay with you, Bella?"

"Sure. I'm glad I helped you. Both times."

"Now, you more than helped. You saved my life."

"Let Alice in. She would help you if you talk about it. Remember what I told you some time ago? Talking is the best therapy," Bella said softly, looking up at him.

"I guess."

"You have to tell her! Now, before it's too late! If you hurt my sister, I would hurt you," I told him jokingly, but with a hint of seriousness so he'd knew I wasn't entirely joking.

"Got it!" He saluted me. "Don't hurt Alice. I think I can do that."

"I hope you _know_ you can't do that," I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Trust me, Edward. I love you sister. I'd never hurt her."

"Good. Don't forget I have a variety of objects at hand," I teased, nodding to Bella.

"You won't touch my stuff! Over my dead body!"

"I'd borrow a whip or maybe the flogger," I said under my breath, a variety of scenarios flooding my mind and none included Jasper for some reason. That had been my initial intention, but thinking of having one in my hand, having that power…I wanted to test them on Bella.

Jasper had scurried away, leaving us alone. I hoped I hadn't scared him. He was really a great guy, the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Is that your gun, querido?"

I glanced at Bella, shifting under her, trying to conceal my prominent growing problem.

"Are you interested in some mile high fun? We have about an hour before we land."

"Bella, you're not…"

"Are you saying no to sex?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course not! I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me." She looked intently in my eyes. I got lost in her brown eyes.

Bella rose and held her hand out, to me. I caught Emmett's eye, who was listening to his iPod. He gave me thumbs up, grinning wolfishly. How many times have we talked about this? I squeezed Bella's hand and led her to the bathroom.

As I reached the door, I saw it was occupied, but the next second, the door opened and Felix's eyes widened when he saw us. I felt my ears turning red.

"I need assistance. My back hurts," Bella said smoothly.

"Sure it does, honey."

Bella tugged me after her in the bathroom and Felix winked at me as the door closed behind us. I didn't really care that the whole plane knew what we were doing. She pressed me in the closed door and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I love dresses," I murmured against her lips.

"Me too." Her skilled fingers unzipped my pants and took my cock out.

I turned her around, but she shook her head violently.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered. She nodded and wrapped her fingers in my hair. I sat on the closed toilet seat as she maneuvered my cock and her panties until I was buried inside her. I groaned at the relief to have her wrapped around me. "I missed you," I said in her hair, raising my hips. Bella held tightly on my hair, spurring my arousal as she tugged it. I allowed her to lead this since I couldn't do much from my position and she loved the control.

We were too loud. I knew that, but I couldn't give a shit. Her breasts smashed in my face as she moaned, bouncing on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bracing my legs on the wall as I moved along with her and the sensations were almost too much. Her mouth went to my neck, sucking, nipping. I let my head fall back as my fingers dug in her sides, my cock rimming her tight pussy.

"Yes!" she shouted, arching her back. "Ohhhh!"

I grinned and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, tasting her very essence. I had missed her so much. The tightness in my abdomen exploded when her walls clamped on my cock. I came in hot spurts inside her, holding her tightly to my chest. Her hips were still rocking softly as she moaned in my ear.

Someone pounded on the door. It made me jump startled, knocking our heads together, resulting in giggles and chuckles from both of us.

"Hold on!" I shouted.

"We're landing. I thought I should warn ya!" Emmett said from the other side, laughing.

"We're coming," I said back.

"That was too much information, man!"

Bella buried her face in my neck, dissolving in a fresh round of giggles.

"We're coming OUT!" I barked, laughing.

"No, please!" he groaned. "Spare us the nightmares."

"Fuck you, Emmett!" I snapped, getting up and arranging my clothes after cleaning my cock with toilet paper.

"You have Bella for that. And didn't you just-"

I snatched the door open and pushed him out of the way. Bella seemed to become shy, all of a sudden, and grasped my shirt, hiding in my back as I went back to the couch. Everyone gave me thumbs up and huge smiles. I couldn't wait to be on the plane alone with them, especially Jazz and Emmett. They won't hear the end of it. Once on the couch, I snapped Bella's seat belt then mine and took her hand, glaring at Emmett who was still making rude gestures toward us.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me.**


	30. Chapter 30: Scary Halloween

**SM owns it all. The other information is provided by Wikipedia and my knowledge on the legend. You'll see what I'm talking about. Glad to bring my country's history in the story. :D**

**Enjoy!**

"No means no, Tanya," I groaned into the phone, spreading powdered sugar over the pumpkin pie.

"Do you think I'll call if it wasn't important? I know how much you wanted to spend Halloween with your family," she said, exasperated.

"Emmett didn't call me."

"Because he is busy. Everyone is busy. Just look over the things I sent you, Edward. I throw up every time I look at them."

I sighed, annoyed. Why do people decide it is fun to kill someone on a holiday?

"Call me back if they decide something." I hung up, without waiting for her reply.

After cleaning my hands of sugar, I scrolled to Tanya's latest email and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

"Do you still want to be…" Bella trailed off, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you okay?" she whispered, concerned.

"Uh…I think." I nodded, unable to tear my eyes off the things I was seeing.

The background looked like a warehouse, but the stakes caught my attention. They were everywhere and not even half were "decorated."

"Do you have to go to work?"

I glanced at Bella then refocused on the macabre thing in front of me. "Yeah."

I heard a shriek and the next second, Nessie rushed into the kitchen, tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Are you all right, angel?" I asked, worried and abandoned the phone, going to her.

"Alf…" she hiccupped, and pointed to her dress. "He ruined my dress."

"We can take of that, it's only twelve o'clock. There's time," Bella whispered, kneeling next to me and asserting the damage. "What's this? What did he do?"

"Pee," Nessie mumbled.

I had no idea what was wrong with that dog. It was okay to annoy me, but why turn on her?

"Give me the dress, I'll make it look as new in no time," Bella coaxed gently, tugging at the hem of it so she could take it off her head.

"But it's ruined!"

"No, it's not. Let's go and wash it."

"I want to help," Nessie said, hugging the white dress to her chest.

"Then go to bathroom and start the warm water on the tub, okay?" Bella asked.

"Okay, Mommy." She rushed out, without hearing Bella's breath hitch.

"You have to get used to that," I chuckled and helped her up.

"I really can't. Oh, it looks amazing!" she exclaimed, her eyes trained on the pie.

"Uh-huh! That's for tonight!" I shouted playfully, but it was too late. Bella had already snatched a piece.

"What's this?" she wondered. "Oh…I think…I'm going to be sick."

"I haven't done anything to it! I just poured that sugar….Oh, don't look!" I snatched the phone form her hands. It was too late.

"That looks….quite serious."

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MOMMY!"

"I'm coming, sweetie!" Bella yelled and wobbled out of the kitchen. She had gained too much weight for her small frame, but she didn't seem to care. In just a month, she'd enter her last trimester. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby, and I kept pestering Di, but she only shook her head. Women!

My phone rang in my hand, making me jump, startled.

"Hello?"

"Can you come to the station?" Jasper asked without greetings.

"Yeah. I should pack something, too, right?"

"Yes and while you're at that…could you drop by to your sister and grab some clothes for me?"

"Do I look like your maid?" I huffed.

"Come on, please."

"Okay, oka…My sister? Since when are your clothes there?"

"Ehhh you know…last weekend….we sort of…I moved in with her," he blurted out.

"You what? Whitlock, I swear to-"

Someone shouted something, on his end, and he promised to tell me more then hung up. _Great_.

I went to the bathroom to tell them I was leaving. I hated to say those words, especially now, on Halloween. And it was exceptionally difficult to say it to Bella in the past month.

I knocked on the open door, looking at them, cleaning the white dress.

"I have to go."

"But you promised!" Nessie wailed.

"I know. I should learn to stop making promises. I'm really sorry, baby."

"No, no!" she cried and clung to my leg. "Please, stay, Daddy!"

My heart twisted at her sincere words. Bella sniffed and focused on cleaning the dress. I knew she hated the hormones, blaming them every time I had to leave.

"I'll try be back shortly," I said, knowing it was a lie.

"No, you won't! Please, Daddy!"

"Vanessa, come here, honey," Bella whispered, rubbing her shoulder to her face. "Look over the dress while I talk with Daddy."

She nodded. Bella took me out the bathroom and I led the way upstairs.

"I saw….the case, but…"

I put my finger over her lips. "I really can't. I'm so very sorry."

Bella sighed and brought my head down, kissing me. I closed my eyes, forgetting about everything else and giving in to the kiss, the feel of her soft lips over mine, the feel of her fingers on my cheeks, in my hair… I ended the kiss, pressing my forehead on hers.

"I love you."

I watched a tear rolling down her cheek and pressed my lips to it as it reached her chin. "I love you more."

Bella snorted softly, sniffing. "You should get ready."

"I know." I sighed and stepped away, turning to the closet. "Oh, did you know Jazz moved it with Alice?" I asked as I picked my bag and dumped it on the bed.

"Uh…"

I held up my hand. "I got that. Everyone knows things I don't," I muttered, rummaging though the bag, making sure I had everything I needed.

"She thought you'd be mad," Bella explained.

"Well she has five minutes to explain it, because I'm going over to pick Jazz's bag."

I stripped my slackers and pulled my jeans on then changed my shirt and put a sweater over it, grabbing my gun and badge.

Bella started laughing, making me turn around and watch her surprised.

"You accuse me of double personality!" she giggled.

"And…?" I trailed off, slinging the bag over my shoulder and grabbing her hand, leading her downstairs.

"You should see yourself. When you get ready to go to work…you grow all serious and business-like. It's like an entire different person."

"I guess I have to put shields, walls around me when I go to work. You must understand that."

"I'm sure I understand. But it's funny to watch," she giggled, squeezing my hand.

"Nessie? I'm leaving!" I shouted, poking my head in the bathroom. She didn't turn around. "Hey, kid, won't you say goodbye?" I joked. I had managed to upset her again. _What kind of father was I?_

I touched her shoulder and she jerked away, going to Bella. I sighed heavily and pecked Bella's cheek, attempting to ruffle Nessie's hair, but she ducked away, glaring at me.

"Be safe," Bella whispered, cupping my cheek.

"I'll do my best. You too," I murmured, touching her tummy, rubbing my fingers there.

As I descended to the garage, I heard her chiding Nessie for not talking to me. She must have said something right, because just as I was about to pull away, there was a knock on my window. I opened the door and Nessie flew to me, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Daddy!" she cried.

"I love you too, sweetie." I kissed her head. "I really have to go now. Be good for Mommy, okay?"

She nodded and stepped back. I closed my door and caught sight of Bella in the doorway that led inside the house, her hands on her bulging stomach and a huge smirk on her face. I waved to her then backed out.

Alice looked surprised to see me there. Her eyes wide as she watched me step inside, bringing mud with me.

"Take those off!" she snapped.

"Hello, dear sister," I muttered, toeing my shoes off. "I'm here to grab some clothes for Jazz."

"Is he okay?" she asked, worried.

"He won't be, in a little while. Why didn't you tell me about the new arrangements?"

"Uhh you know…"

"Actually, I don't." I rolled my eyes and went to her room. "Where's his bag?"

I allowed her to pack some things for him as I watched. The silence was getting on my nerves. When she thrust the bag in my hand, her eyes met mine.

"I know everything. He up and told me a week after the Boston thing," she whispered.

"He…told you?" I asked, shocked, nearly dropping the bag.

"Yes. _Everything_."

She had just said that. It took me a second to realize what "everything" meant. "I see." I nodded.

"Do you think Bella would mind if I talked with her about…that?"

"I don't know, Alice. I don't think so, but not today, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because Vanessa needs her today. She was very upset I had to leave when I promised to accompany her to Trick and Treat."

"Oh, I can go over and cheer her up. Can I?" she asked, eagerly.

"She's your niece." I shrugged. "I have to go." I kissed her spiky head and went to the door, putting my shoes and leaving.

When I arrived at work, I rushed into the conference room, scaring all of them. Jasper was writing something on the white board and his marker jumped, dragging an ugly line.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized and took my seat.

"Well, it won't be Halloween if we weren't scared," Emmett chortled, shoving my shoulder.

I glared at him then focused on Jasper, who was cleaning the ugly line, muttering under his breath.

"So what do we have?" I wondered.

"Besides the heads on stakes?" Emmett asked, seriously. "A huge nothing."

"I was telling them about Vlad the Impaler from Romania and about Dracula's legend when you decided to barge in," Jasper commented.

I waved my hand, showing him he could continue or start over. He launched in a somewhat boring history lesson about this guy and the legends around his name. No one seemed to listen until Jasper reached his point; we knew Jazz and we allowed him to talk all he wanted. Dylan was even playing on his phone, across from me. I caught his eye and he grinned, jerking his head to Jasper, and rolling his eyes.

The table rattled as Jasper slapped his hands next to me, making me jump. He glared at me then at Dylan.

"As I was saying, in the West, Vlad III Ţepeş has been characterized as a tyrant who took sadistic pleasure in torturing and killing. The number of his victims ranges from 40,000 to 100,000. According to the German stories, the number of victims he had killed was at least 80,000. In addition to the 80,000 victims mentioned he also had whole villages and fortresses destroyed and burned to the ground," he paused, for the effect probably. "These numbers are most likely exaggerated."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at the pictures. There were many stakes, but not as many as in Jasper's story. I was aware we had to catch a highly dangerous person.

"Impalement was Vlad's preferred method of torture and execution. His method of torture was a horse attached to each of the victim's legs as a sharpened stake was gradually forced into the body. Death by impalement was slow and agonizing. Victims sometimes endured for hours or even days. Vlad often had the stakes arranged in various geometric patterns. The most common pattern was a ring of concentric circles in the outskirts of a city that constituted his target. The height of the spear indicated the rank of the victim. The corpses were often left decaying for months." Jasper turned back to the board, leaving us feeling nauseous. "There is a story about a forest of stakes which speaks of Vlad's 'sense of humor': a servant was holding his nose and Vlad said to him while feasting, "Why do you do that?" The servant replied, "I cannot stand the stench." Vlad immediately ordered him impaled on the highest stake and said, "Then you shall live up there, where the stench cannot reach you." This just proves how far behind dangerous and criminal minds come," Jasper said, writing something then wiping it then writing something else. I eyed the pictures and the difference was that those stakes held only the heads of the persons.

Jasper turned to us, grinning. "Of course, there is the Sleepy Hollow story, too." He must have sense we were distressed. "I've gone in too much detail again?"

"Apparently," Dylan muttered, as Rachel rushed out. "Although…her stomach is pretty weak, lately." He let that hang in the air until Alistair smiled and clapped his back.

"That's good news, son. We need such news more often."

"Oh, no! Not another daddy!" Emmett groaned.

I bumped fists with Dylan, who poked his tongue out at Emmett. Rachel returned after a few minutes and slumped in her chair.

"Can I start on the Sleepy Hollow legend?" Jasper asked, eyeing Rachel warily.

"Is someone getting killed violently?" she asked.

"Umm…you should probably see if Tanya has more information," he said, grinning.

"Thank you," she whispered and disappeared from the room, making us laugh.

"The story is set circa 1790 in the Dutch settlement of Tarry Town, in a secluded glen called Sleepy Hollow. It tells the story of Ichabod Crane, a sycophantic, lean, lanky, and extremely superstitious schoolmaster from Connecticut, who competes with Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the town rowdy, for the hand of 18-year-old Katrina Van Tassel, the daughter and sole child of a wealthy farmer, Baltus Van Tassel. As Crane leaves a party he attended at the Van Tassel home on an autumn night, he is pursued by the Headless Horseman, who is supposedly the ghost of a Hessian trooper who had his head shot off by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". Ichabod mysteriously disappears from town, leaving Katrina to marry Brom Bones, who was "to look exceedingly knowing whenever the story of Ichabod was related". Although the nature of the Headless Horseman is left open to interpretation, the story implies that the Horseman was really Brom Bones in disguise."

"It's like a combination of those," Emmett said thoughtfully. "Why would someone do this, anyway?"

"It's unique and no one had done it before, as you stated. The unsub wants to be one of his kind, he wants to be reminded of his work. He might have a pseudo name, to make him unique because his real name would prove how ordinary he is. He is afraid of ordinary. He wants attention."

There was a knock on the door and Lucy poked her head inside. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, yes," Emmett answered, standing and packing the files. "You okay?" I muttered to me as I started helping him.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? This is the second Halloween you spend away from her."

"There's be better times," I told him. "Let's go."

"I truly hope not," he said from behind me. I turned, shocked, only to see him smiling. "We won't have a job if there were only good people."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." I nodded.

Jasper fell in step with me. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah. It's in my car. You have to explain to me about what you told Alice. She said you told her everything, but what does everything mean?" I wondered, glancing at him as we stepped outside.

"Everything, Edward. Since the first mission with Sandra, through the doctors, Bella and again Sandra."

"Bella…as in…you know?" I whispered, making sure no one heard.

"Yeah. I asked permission first." He winked. "And she told me to do whatever it took for Alice to understand. So she knows about Bella. Sorry, if that…makes it…weird. I truly tried not to get into that part, trust me, no one wanted more than me to skip that part. It was quite…difficult to tell my girlfriend about my ex-girlfriend and all the baggage that came with that."

As we landed in New York, I could see its gloomy face lit by orange pumpkin and decorations at every turn. The police station looked high on Halloween spirit.

The police officer that welcomed us, led us to a room where we installed everything then gathered everyone to explain the situation. As we were on our way here, there had been another murder.

"There's more than one," the chief of police said.

"That's a possibility," Jasper agreed. "There had been at least fifty murders since yesterday so yes, there is a high possibility for that."

"You say it as if you think there is only one," another officer quipped up.

"Because we are sure there is only one," I said. "We don't know anything about the victims, but if you have information, we'd like to see it."

"The pictures came this morning with this note," Karl, the chief, told us.

"What note?" Emmett asked, advancing to him and looking at the paper. "And why haven't you sent it?"

"We didn't think it was necessary."

Jasper joined Emmett, looking at the paper, as I answered a few questions that aroused. My phone rang and I excused myself, seeing Jasper diapering in our allocated room with the paper, working his magic, probably.

"Edward Cullen."

"Hey, I am a genius!" Tanya screeched. "I found information about the dead people and I think all of them are in the same state. Were," she corrected herself.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Well when I didn't have names or anything from them you know like DNA or dental-"

"What did you find?" I groaned.

"Yes, I was getting there, Mr. Impatient. I searched prison files from NY and matched them with their faces. The ones I could see. Some where in prison, some just arrested then freed and what's interesting is that they are all homeless."

"Did you find something about the location of the warehouse?"

"No, unfortunately. I can search every warehouse in NY." She giggled.

"That would take ages. Don't do it. Thanks for doing this, I have to go tell everyone."

"Sure, hon. Bye." She hung up and I went to Emmett, explaining him what Tanya had found.

"Go and see what Wonder boy got while I talk with Karl," he muttered.

Jasper didn't even hear me going inside. He was talking to himself about symbols and weird words.

"Hey," I said casually, starling him.

"That's twice in a day!" he groaned, whirling around, pointing the marker to my face.

"Sorry." I grinned. "What did you get?"

"Those cops are incredibly stupid. I mean, this is very important. Only if I could decipher what this shit means…"

I blinked upon seeing the weird symbols and letters on the board. There were different things under it, probably Jasper's futile attempts to understand them.

Romeo Oscar Bravo Echo Romeo Tango Foxtrot Whiskey Alpha Golf November Echo Romeo Sierra Romeo Papa Lima $?&

"I'm trying to figure out what he wants by this," he muttered.

"You really don't see it?" I asked, surprised I saw something he didn't.

"You know what this is?"

"YES!" I fought the urge to add 'Duh!' "It's the NATO phonetic alphabet, Jasper!"

"Oh, why didn't I see it?" he muttered, looking at the words again.

"He gave us the address. He wants us to find him and stop this!" I added. "Robert F Wagner Sr Pl. We just need to realize what the end means," I added, thoughtfully.

"I know what the end means," Lucy said from the doorway. "It's the numbers from the upper part of the keyboard. The symbols that accompany the numbers."

I opened the closest laptop and eyed the numbers then the paper. "24/7. The question mark is slash," I said.

"This is my job!" Jasper moaned.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser," I mocked him. "Lucy, bring Emmett and tell him we have an address."

"What does 24/7 mean?" Jasper asked once we were alone again.

I looked at him and shrugged. Karl stormed inside and groaned. "I should have known!"

"What?"

"There's a new parking lot there. We want to extend it and we can't since there is one more warehouse where homeless people live."

When Emmett questioned him about that, he started telling us about how one of those homeless guys had been in the army and had threatened the police with drastic measures if they kept demolishing warehouses just to make parking lots. Non-stop open, parking lots. No one paid him no mind and it resulted in this madness, apparently.

We decided to go right then before more lives were claimed. What waited for us in the warehouse was beyond words. Against the back wall were rows of headless bodies, while the rest of the room was full of heads on stakes. There were more than in the picture, a few hundreds at least. Karl recognized the former army guy's body in a pool of blood, with a knife in his stomach. It was clear he had killed himself. Karl insisted there was no need for us to be there anymore, since everything was solved.

It had been one of the easiest cases we had lately, but the most horrible so far. I wished I won't sleep that night or I'd have nightmares what with the sea of stakes and Jasper's stories…

On the plane, on our way back, Jasper came to me and we talked about Alice. I reassured him that I wasn't upset, just surprised. He ended up dragging me into a chess game to kill the time.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom rattled and we looked up, surprised. I caught Alistair rolling his eyes, just as Jasper smirked. I cringed when I heard Emmett's voice from inside the bathroom, while he moved the door.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" he mimicked Bella' voice.

I stormed there and snatched the door open, smacking him behind the neck when he turned away from me. "I'm so going to kill you!"

"I couldn't help it! Last time we flew, you were busy or sleeping," he said, shrugging. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"Me too!" I shouted and pushed him further in the bathroom, smirking.

"What are you doing?" he asked in mock fright.

"You're the one calling my name in the bathroom." I winked and closed the door in his face, blocking it.

"Hey! Let me out!" he yelled.

"No! What are the magic words?" I asked.

"Seriously, let me out, Edward!"

"Is Emmett afraid of the big bad toilet?" I cooed, snickering.

"Cullen, I'm going to end you!" He punched the door.

Everyone started clapping and laughing, making me realize they could see our silly show. I let go of the door, kicking it.

"You can get out, McCarty."

He rushed out, glaring at me. "Why don't you go in there with that monster?" he sneered, catching my collar and pushing me into the bathroom. This was getting old.

"What monster?" I asked, stumbling.

The door slammed shut behind me and I looked around, seeking "the monster." There was a tiny spider near the sink. How did he end up here? I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously Emmett? A spider?" I turned the knob only to find it didn't open. "Open the door, idiot!"

"Is it dead?"

"Yes!" I lied, taking the spider on my hand. Emmett opened the door and I shoved my hand under his nose. The effect was hilarious. Emmett ran the other way, screaming.

"If you are done acting like kids, I'm ready to land," Riley's voice rang out through the speakers.

I went back to my seat after putting the spider on the sink again. Jasper rolled his eyes at me while Emmett tried to act nonchalant. I hadn't thought he'd be scared of spiders.

I drove Jasper to my sister's house, or their house if I was honest with myself, then went home. It was over ten at night so I wasn't surprised to see Bella's car in the garage. They had probably gone Trick and Treat, came back, ate the pie, watched a movie and now were in bed. I crept up the stairs that led to the ground floor, not wanting to make any noise. I decided to eat something so I started to the kitchen. I thought I saw something moving in the living room, but shrugged. I was sure I'd have nightmares after what I had just seen. I ate a few pieces of pumpkin pie and drank some water then decided to go upstairs. As I turned right to go upstairs, I stopped in my tracks, eyeing the white thing in front of me. I knew it was silly to start screaming, but I couldn't help it. The thing was too small to be Nessie.

"What's wrong?" Bella appeared at the top of the stairs with a bleary-eyed Nessie behind her. They started laughing.

I gave them a weak smile and realized at whom I was staring. I snatched the sheet off the little form and Ringo jumped on me, licking my face.

"Stupid dog," I muttered, pushing him away.

The girls kept laughing and I couldn't help but join them. After a short shower, I jumped in the bed with Nessie snuggled between us. I had made it back in time to spend the night with her. She never liked the night of Halloween, just the candies she got and the dressing up. Mom had told her too many stories.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I mixed Edward's job with some time home. Hopefully, next chapter would be about Edward only home. This one just sort of popped up. It was written in less than three hours so it basically didn't exist until mid-afteroon - my time.**

**Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Of hormones and rings

**SM owns it all. **

**Edward's home for a day. Finally!**

"I'm going to see if Nessie is awake," I whispered, unable to talk louder, my voice had left me.

Bella giggled and patted my head.

"It's only your fault!" I grumbled, tugging my pajama pants on me.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

I watched her stowing everything to their right place. She had pushed me out of the bed at six in the morning, and when I grumbled and tired to get back into bed, she nothing but dragged me to the playroom. I was still trying to keep my eyes open when I felt the metal of the cuffs on my wrists.

"Hey!" I had protested before I realized what was going on.

"Shh! You don't want to wake up Vanessa."

We had never done this with Vanessa home.

"What…?"

"Shut up or you'll get at least twenty whips." Bella was smirking so that didn't mean she was really mad.

I tried to complain again when she tugged at my leg, bounding it to the post of the bed. She stuffed something in my mouth, narrowing her eyes at me. I felt the soft material in my mouth and realized I was sucking on her panties.

Once she made sure I wasn't escaping, a cock ring snapped at the base of my dick and without warning, she moved on top of me. I watched as my dick disappeared between her folds, my eyes rolling in the back of my head. Bella leaned back, resting her hands on my knees. "Move." It was a little difficult, but after struggling for a bit, I managed to move in and out of her, as she wanted. After some time, I spat the panties out and she didn't seem to see or care. The sensations were much more intense like this and I kept swearing like a sailor. I couldn't come and to deny me further, she even rose off my body, coming to my head and making me lick her. I begged, raising my hips in the air, wishing for something to alleviate the pain. Bella turned and suddenly we were sixty nine-ing. Her teeth scarping my dick as I sucked with all my might on her succulent clit. She threatened me with the flogger if I came without permission. I kept swearing, closing my eyes, fighting the oncoming orgasm.

"PLEASE!" I had shouted when the pain overcame the pleasure. "FUCK! FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"Shh."

"SWEET MOTHER OF… SON OF A BITCH…. FUUUUCCKKKK!"

It was the loudest I had gotten, but I couldn't keep my word, not like I promised I won't come. As Bella took me deep inside her mouth and swallowed around me, I was a lost case. Another string of curses had left my mouth as I came harder than ever before when I was given head. Her clit constricted around my tongue and she poured her juices in my mouth. I had barely enough power to lick her clean.

"I'll prepare breakfast," Bella whispered, making me blink and return to present time.

"Okay…I'll…go…Nessie."

She laughed and waved to me. _Cruel little woman_, I thought to myself.

I was sure even if I hadn't signed to be her sex slave, I would have been. This pregnancy was horrible. She didn't even care if our daughter could hear. We went at it a few times a day, but we had managed to avoid the playroom so far. Until a few hours ago, that is.

I opened Nessie's door and poked my head inside. She was awake drawing from what I could see.

"Good morning, angel," I whispered, going to sit next to her.

"Can you count this for me?" she asked innocently. Too innocently. She was taking after her mother.

"What's this?" I asked, eyeing the x's on the paper. There were lots of them.

"Please?" she pouted her lips.

"Fine, fine." I counted them. They were about a hundred. "Ninety seven. Now, are you going to tell me why you made me count these?"

"That's almost a hundred?" she asked shocked, giggling.

"Yeah." I frowned, trying to see where she was headed with this. "Are trying for a Math carrier? Why would you do this so early in the morning?"

"You did, Daddy." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I did?" I asked surprised. "I just did what you told me."

"And I did what you told me, too. I don't know how to count…so I put an x for every curse word I heard from you. And now I made you count them. I'm rich!" She beamed at me.

I had no idea what to do: to laugh or to die of embarrassment?

"Nessie, Daddy didn't mean to wake you up."

She shrugged. "You can give one hundred for being smart and finding a way to get my money."

"First, we're going to tell Mommy how smart you are. Besides, it was her idea." I felt the blood leaving my face. What excuse do I have for shouting all those words?

When we arrived in the kitchen, my hand twitched, wanting to cover Nessie's eyes but I decided against it. Bella was dressed in just one of my shirts and probably panties, but I wouldn't put it above her to skip them.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Is she sleeping?" Bella asked without turning back.

"About that…" I glanced at Vanessa, who grinned back, clutching the paper in her hands with a proud look on her face.

"You should turn around and listen to her," I whispered.

Bella whirled around, smiling lovingly at Vanessa and crouching, opening her arms. She rushed to her mommy.

"Look, Mommy!"

"What's this?" Bella asked, confused, wrapping and arm around Vanessa.

"This is how many times I heard Daddy swear."

I cringed, watching them intently. Bella raised her head and narrowed her eyes at me.

"When did he swear like that in front of you? How many x's are here?"

"Ninety seven, but he promised to give me one hundred dollars."

"I did no such thing!" I protested.

"You will!" Bella hissed. "When did you-"

"Early this morning. I heard him," Nessie said loudly, almost phony, over Bella's voice.

I saw how blood left her face in front of my eyes. I rushed to her, afraid she may get sick.

"Oh my…"

"Mommy?"

"I'm okay, sweetie. Uhh what did you hear?"

"Just Daddy saying bad words," she answered quickly, smiling devilishly at me.

"It's a conspiracy against me! What's wrong with you two today?" I groaned. First, Bella dragging me out of the bed at an ungodly hour then Nessie demanding no less than one hundred bucks for something she wouldn't have heard if Bella wasn't horny all the time. Whose fault? Mine, of course, for getting her pregnant.

As Bella went back to preparing breakfast, I tried to escape the situation.

I took Vanessa to the living room, on the couch.

"You don't have what to do with one hundred bucks, kiddo."

"Aunt Alice would help." She was bouncing now.

"No! No! You aren't involving Alice in this! What about this?" I asked, a plan coming to my mind. "We go shopping and I buy whatever you want of those one hundred bucks I owe you?"

She nodded. "With Auntie Alice."

"No!" I groaned loudly. "Just you and me and Mommy."

"No. Me and Auntie Alice."

"Nessie! Alice has other business!"

Her lower lip jutted out and her eyes watered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but don't you want to spend some time with me? I'm home." I wanted to bite my tongue and cross my fingers, hoping I won't be called into work later.

She cocked her little head, watching me thoughtfully. I saw Bella smirking at us from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Okay," Nessie whispered. "BUT!" I should have known.

"Yes?"

"Anything I want."

"Anything," I promised, unsure what I was agreeing with.

Almost an hour later, we were on the way to the mall in Lexington. Inside the mall, she skipped every kid store we passed, looking around for something.

I changed a look with Bella who looked equally surprised.

"Look, Vanessa, a store full of plush toys!" Bella exclaimed, tugging on her hand.

"No, no!" It was the only replay we got. She kept looking around until her eyes found whatever she wanted. "There!"

She broke into a run to the store. When we made our way there, I saw the store. A jewelry store.

"What do you want from here?" I asked, shocked.

"It's not really for me," she told me as if I was silly. "It's for Mommy!" She looked at Bella, beaming.

"It's your money, baby."

"No, I want Daddy to buy you a ring since you are…enraged."

I let my head back and burst in laughter. Bella was giggling next to me, leaning on my arm.

"It's…engaged, sweetie," she explained, between giggles.

"Whatever!" Nessie frowned, biting her lip. "Semitics."

"Semantics! And who taught you those words?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Auntie Alice," I said at the same time as Vanessa.

_Wasn't it obvious?_ Alice wasn't allowed near my daughter again.

"So? Would you? Can I choose?" she asked, bouncing.

Bella looked at me, worried. We hadn't talked about this. I had thought of buying a ring for Christmas, but we could look for one since we were here. I shrugged to her.

"We can look, Nessie. But we can't buy a nice ring with only one hundred bucks," I whispered.

"Oh!" Her face fell comically. "When you pick it, can I be there?" she asked, hopefully.

"You bet." I winked and picked her up.

We knew we wouldn't like anything from this store, but we amused our daughter.

Eventually, Bella convinced her to go into the plush toys store. We left with bags full of new toys.

As I was loading them in the car trunk, my phone started ringing. I was starting to hate the ring tone.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered, slamming the trunk door shut. Nessie was on her knees on the backseat, grinning at me. Her smile wavered when she saw the phone to my ear.

"Edward! Where are you?" Mom asked in a panicked voice.

"Shopping," I answered truthfully.

"All of you?"

"Yes, Mom! We'll be home shortly. Do you want us to drop by?"

She was warming up to Bella and I was glad of the nice change.

I opened my door and got inside the car.

"No need. I'm already here. I'll wait for you."

"Oh, okay. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Don't drive too fast!" I heard her saying right before I shut the phone.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Home. Mom is there, apparently." I shrugged.

Nessie was the first to greet her Nana, jumping and squeeing. We followed at a slower pace.

"…so many toys. Oh, and you should have seen that bear, Nana! It was huge!"

I glanced at Bella and rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Mom," I greeted her.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were."

"Hello," Bella whispered, not meeting Mom's eyes. "I'll go put these in her room," she told me.

"Okay." I kissed her forehead and she turned around, going up the stairs.

"What is this I hear you were swearing early in the morning?" Mom asked me, but her eyes were on Bella's retracting form.

"Ummm nothing." Why do kids have to talk about what they hear? And when did she have time to tell her?

"And you should have done that! Why do you let her work so much? She's pregnant, for Christ's sake!"

_Tell Bella, that!_ After how she was riding me in the morning…I won't say she was pregnant. Probably possessed, more accurately.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm glad you're home. Do you realize there are four more months, right?"

"For what?" I was confused.

"Duh!"

I glanced at Nessie, surprised, as she slapped her forehead.

"What was that, young lady? Are you making fun of your old daddy?" I picked her up. She squealed and giggled.

"Four months until the baby arrives, Genius!" Mom snapped.

_Where had the past six gone?_

"Oh, right," I mumbled.

"Do you still have her stuff?" Mom asked, nodding to Vanessa.

"Yeah, of course. But it's too early to start anythi-"

"It's _too late_!" she wailed. "There's so much to do! What room are you choosing?"

Bella appeared next to me, slipping her arm around me. "We decided on the room next to Vanessa's."

Like there was another one! Besides the guest bedroom from downstairs, that is.

"I'd like to help you paint it and furnish it," Mom told Bella.

"It's painted," I groaned.

They both ignored me and went to the kitchen. I looked at Vanessa and she shrugged.

"Did she fuss like that when you had me?"

"Nessie, I had no idea I was a father when I met you for the first time…so I didn't have anything ready," I said honestly. "You slept on my bed for some time."

"Oh! Now, the baby can sleep with me." Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"I don't think so. We're doing it right this time. We have mommy around and we are a family."

"Can I help?" she whispered, looking toward the kitchen where Bella and Mom had a notebook in front of them. Great. Plans.

"You want to help?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

She nodded quickly, grinning at me.

"I have a secret mission, do you want to help me?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Secret means secret, so no telling mommy or nana or Alice, okay? It's between us."

"Yes, Daddy," she said seriously.

"Good." I kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen. "Do you need me here?"

"Not now. We'd need you in a week," Mom told me seriously.

"I see how it is," I grumbled.

"Go play with Tessie," Bella told me, smiling.

_I'm planning to_, I thought to myself. I returned her smile and waved to them. Nessie followed suit, waving goodbye from my arms.

"I'll be in my office if you _may_ need me, love," I said and went to the office. I locked the door so we won't be bothered.

"What do we do?" Nessie whispered in my ear.

"We're looking for mommy's ring," I whispered back.

"Can I pick it out?"

"Of course, that's why you're here."

I sat on my chair and powered up the computer.

The first site was of course, Tiffany's but I knew Bella would throw a fit if I do something like that so I went to look at KAY's jewelry. The prices were as obscene as the others were. Nessie kept pointing to different rings. Some I liked, some I didn't.

"Why do you want me here? You aren't listening to me!" she huffed.

"Kid, look at the price too. If the first digit is over 3 then don't even show it to me. And trust me, Bella would kill us both if she sees the price as it is."

The ones in the Solitaries category had a decent price, but they were too simple, too common. I knew Bella won't care what it looked like, she would have lived happy with the pretzel ring if I hadn't eaten it.

That's when I found Forever Jewels. The site provided old-fashioned jewels. Suddenly, I couldn't give a fuck about the price or Bella's reaction.

"This!" Both Nessie and I pointed to the same one after I had almost lost hope. The site wasn't exactly what I had expected, but this ring was what I wanted, what I had in mind.

"Oh!" Nessie moaned. "It's not with three."

"Do you think I care? I finally found something!" I told her, jubilantly.

"When are we going to buy it?"

"This is only online, kid. And I will take care of this. By Christmas I'm buying it. Thanks for helping."

Her face fell.

"What's up?" I whispered.

"I wanted to pick it up when…you bought it."

"You will be the first person to see it when it arrives."

I just had a problem now. What size was Bella? How could I find out without… I turned to Nessie, grinning.

"Our secret mission extends," I announced her.

"Yuppy!"

"Shh. You have to convince mommy that you want one of her rings. Girls play with their mother's jewels. You'll bring it to me, but you have to be careful she won't see it."

"Okay. Got it." She nodded quickly. "Get a ring from Mommy, bring it to you then give it back."

I kissed her and hugged her tightly. "That's right."

I was making progress and I felt like I was doing something right in life. For the first time in a very long time.

I printed the page and pocketed it. Nessie wanted to play 'the little men' and I put the Sims, staying with her since I wasn't wanted in the kitchen. The game was quite addicting and all too soon, I was fighting with my daughter over the control of the mouse.

"Oh come on, you play all the time!" I groaned, still trying to pry the mouse from her little hand.

"You're too old to play! Come on, Daaad!" she wailed. "Look, the car is here!"

I let her go when she growled at me. She was no fun.

The door handle rattled and I jumped out, unlocking the door and opening it. Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Your mom just left. I think we're friends," she giggled.

"I'm sure," I answered, smiling.

"Are you two hungry? I called you earlier but you didn't hear. I prepared lunch."

"What hour is it?" I wondered, how long have we stayed locked up in my office?

"It's nearly three PM. What's she doing there?" Bella asked amused, watching Vanessa's frowned brow.

"Playing Sims." I rolled my eyes. The second she was napping, I was playing.

**So how was that? I think I like it more when he's home with his girls. :)**

**Review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Oops, I did it again

**SM owns it all. **

"Kid, it's bedtime," Bella said amused from the doorway of my office.

"Five minutes," I muttered, feeling like a child indeed.

"Edward, not even Vanessa is this bad!"

"Come on, let me finish this," I grumbled. "Go to bed."

"You'll never finish it, because it's not a game that can be finished," she hissed, coming behind me.

Before I knew what happened, she hand my wrists behind my back as she exited the game, took out the disc then closed the computer.

"You're no fun!"

"I've been told that a few times," she giggled and took my hand. "Let's go to sleep."

Once in bed, she told me that she had made plans with Mom for Thanksgiving. I nodded, shrugging. If that's what she wanted…I wasn't stopping her.

"I want to hold it here. Can we?" Bella asked, rolling on her side.

"I've never…" I started. "If Mom helps you. I don't want you to strain yourself," I said. "When's the next appointment?"

"In a week. Maybe…you'll be around."

"I'll do my best," I promised and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me. "Are you tired?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she murmured and snuggled into me. Her bulging tummy pressed into mine like a little barrier between us.

We both chuckled, looking down. She sighed in content and closed her eyes.

"Good night."

"Night. And promise not to drag me out of bed at some ungodly hour."

"Yeah," she mumbled, already drifting away.

My phone woke me up at five in the morning.

"Nooo," I groaned as I felt for it on the nightstand. "Edward Cullen," I mumbled, yawning loudly.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. We just got a call the Quantico center. It's important," Emmett told me.

"I'll be there in a few," I told him, untangling from Bella.

"We'll be in the conference room."

"Right." I hung up and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

It turned out they had a copier that didn't seem to miss one important serial killer so far. Everyone had to be on alert in case we heard about this. No one knew how he'd kill next time.

I hated those imitators. They weren't inventive and they were sloppy with other people inventions making a total chaos, killing more than the original person. It was unlikely to catch him until he defined his own style.

Every case we had after that, was linked to this unsub in some way. _What if?_

I went with Bella to her appointment when she had it. I couldn't take my eyes off the little screen that was showing us our child. She was still against finding the sex even though Mom wanted to know what color to paint the room. I had given up telling them it was already painted.

When I went to work next day, I put the picture of my unborn six months old child on the desk. I was proud of it and made sure everyone saw it when they came in my office.

The week of Thanksgiving, I was all too happy to be at work since at home it was so much tension you could cut it with a knife. Mom and Bella were fighting over the turkey, over the pie, over the tablecloths, over what house should host the party…

My door opened and Jasper poked his head inside. "Hey, come in the conference room."

"What's going on?" I asked, already on my feet.

"Uhh I'll let Lucy explain. She got the information."

We entered the room quietly and saw three pictures on the board.

"The police from Cincinnati just called us. They have three Marines dead. All of them have a bag over their head and a phone dialing 911 in their hand," Lucy explained.

"Let me guess?" Alistair grunted. "They're involving NCIS, too."

"Unfortunately."

"Who was called first?" he asked.

"We were called first because of the similar pattern of the crimes then they discovered the identity of the men and called NCIS," Lucy explained with a shrug.

**From**: Edward Cullen

**To**: Bella Swan bella_

**Sent:** Mon, 22 November, 2010 10:30:25

**Subject**: Hi

I have to go to Cincinnati for a case. I hope to be back for dinner. If not then don't wait up.

I'm afraid to ask but…. How is it going?

I love you.

S.S.A. Cullen Edward

I pressed Send and pocketed the phone. Bella had been determined this morning to make Mom see why we should hold the dinner.

We took the Caddies there since Cincinnati was so close. An hour and a half later, we pulled up in front of the police station.

Somehow, NCIS had made it before us. Alistair was next to me in the car and complained loudly.

As I was about to leave the car, my phone announced me I had a new email. I decided to read it then because I who knows when I'd had some free time?

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Mon, 22 November, 2010 12:05:09

**Subject**: Re: Hi, my ass

NICE!

I'm seconds away form throwing your mom out the door with her bird and her plans! I am tired and in any mood of this! Who thought it was so hard to prepare a dinner in family? You'd think she plans a wedding at how many things she takes into account.

Just a side note: when we get married…I'm planning the whole thing. No one is allowed to get involved.

Okay…I'll let you go, you're probably already working on the case. Luck!

Love you, too.

Isabella Swan a.k.a. The Mommy

I hit Reply, but didn't have time to write anything. Emmett knocked on my window and jerked his head. I just closed the phone and went to work on the case.

There were differences between FBI and NCIS, but the way Grett was looking at Alistair, I thought they'd kill each other. I learned that this ran way back when Alistair had his own team.

We seemed to work pretty well with them; of course, every team was trying to find more information and to be the first that discovers something. By nightfall, we didn't have much so we decided to stay there in case something happened.

I sent Bella a message, letting her know I'd be home the next day if we were lucky.

I had barely fallen asleep when the police called and told us to get to the station because another person had been killed. How many Marines were in Cincinnati?

With great teamwork from both sides, we managed to catch the unsub and once in the interrogatory, he confessed many other murders. The ones we had been informed by the FBI headquarters. No one could believe how fast he had been caught.

A team from Quantico arrived at the station and collected our guy. Emmett was beaming like the proudest motherfucker. I almost expected him to pat his chest and give a Tarzan cry.

Our team was decorated and the ones from Quantico left with the promise that next time they have trouble, they'd know who to ask.

After debating, we decided to stay another night in the hotel, being unwise to drive so late at night after little sleep.

Next morning when I arrived home, I was surprised to find Alice there too. She was helping with the preparations. It seemed that Bella had won the battle over where we'd spend Thanksgiving.

Nessie jumped in my arms when she saw me. "I have it," she whispered in my ear.

"Have what, angel?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"The ring."

"Oh, great!" I had managed to forget about her little mission. "Let's go, see it. Is it in your room?"

She nodded, jumping from my arms and sprinting up the stairs. I went after her, bumping into Bella who was descending.

"Hey, you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Hi, love." I kissed her lips. "How are you?"

"I allowed them to fight over everything." She looked tired.

"I meant, how are you feeling?" I explained, moving my hand to her stomach.

"Oh, I'm great. He moved yesterday."

"You don't want to hear about the sex, but you keep calling the baby a he," I muttered. Then I realized what she said. "Moved?" Was missing the firsts all over again?

"Oh, don't be disappointed. He will move again. Very often." She patted my cheek.

"DADDY!"

"I'm coming, sweetheart!" I shouted. "Father duty calls. You wouldn't understand," I said amused and kissed Bella again.

"Have fun. She painted something nice for you at kindergarten."

I went to Nessie's room and closed the door. She was sitting Indian style on the floor while Alfie was on her bed. He barked when he saw me; I wasn't sure if I was welcomed or not, you couldn't never tell with him.

"I'm here. Show me the ring," I said, dropping on the floor next to her.

"Here." She put it on my hand.

"Did Bella give it to you?" I asked, looking at her fragile ring.

"Umm…" Nessie bit her lip, looking guilty.

"She doesn't know? Vanessa, if she wants this ring and she doesn't find it…we're both dead, you know that, right?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Well…you said kids play with their mother's things…"

"I said girls. And yes, it's true. But they ask first!" I groaned. I had to see the width of the ring and put it back. With my luck, she'd want to wear it tomorrow.

"Let's go downstairs, to my office," I decided. I put the ring on my little finger and took her hand.

We didn't make it that far. Mom wanted some last minute shopping and she sent me.

"Can I at least take a shower and change my clothes?" I wondered.

"There's time, but hurry."

I decided the ring was safe with Vanessa and I passed it back to her. When I came back, I'd do it. I took her shopping with me and when we arrived back, it was late and Bella was busy in the kitchen so I had to put Vanessa to bed.

Her bath time turned into a small flood and when I put her in bed, she wouldn't sleep so I had to read her two stories. When I was sure she was sleeping, it was too late to do anything and even if I had time, I had no idea where the ring was hidden.

I thought of snooping through Bella's stuff to find another ring, but I dismissed the idea. She came to bed tired and sore and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Maybe I could do it.

I got out of the bed and went to the vanity, looking around for the jewelry box. I managed to send a comb to the floor, not having any light on.

"Edward?"

I jumped, turning around sheepishly. I felt like the kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing?" Bella slurred out. "Come here."

_That's wise. Do as she told you._

Fuck off, conscience. It was for a noble case.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered and snuggled behind her. "Sleep."

She was already sleeping.

Next morning, we were up early, settling tables, chairs, plates and such as. An hour before everyone was to arrive, Mom sent me upstairs to get dressed and help Nessie too.

My opportunity was here. I nearly skipped up the stairs. I went to Vanessa's room and found her looking in her open closet.

"What should I wear?"

"I'll ask Alice. In the meanwhile, try to find something nice. I'm going to get dressed then I'll be back."

She nodded seriously. I ruffled her hair and went to get dressed. I found Bella dressed in a soft blue dress, unzipped and rummaging through the things on her vanity. My heart picked up. _Shit_. Please, don't look for that ring! What were the chances?

"Edward, can you zip me up?"

"Sure thing." I couldn't help but press my lips to her exposed neck.

Once the zipper was up, I went to grab a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt.

"Did you touch anything from here?"

I gulped. "No, why?"

"I can't find a ring. Do you think Vanessa went through my things?" Bella asked, cocking her head and looking through the mirror at me. Could she tell we were hiding something?

"I don't know. I haven't been home." I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. I made it worse.

Bella laughed and turned around. "Come here, idiot! Sit." She pointed to the chair.

"Don't put your gooey stuff in my hair!" I snatched my head from her hands, leaving some between her fingers. "Ouch."

"See what happens if you don't stay put? I'm just going to comb it. When's the last time your hair met a comb?" she teased, pressing her finger to my nose.

"They had this huge fight when I was in high school. They're not on the best of terms," I said playfully.

I giggled and by some miracle, when she stepped away, my hair was behaving.

"Thanks, love." I kissed her, hugging her closely.

"Anytime. Call me Beast tamer." She winked amused.

I chuckled and stood, smoothing my shirt. "I'm going after Alice. To help Nessie get dressed."

"I can do that."

"NO! I mean…she wanted Alice."

"Tell her that I'll be there once I'm done. I have to find that ring."

I nodded and flew out the door. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I burst in Nessie's room and found a few dresses on the bed. She was looking confused at them.

"Red code!" I said seriously. "I need the ring. Now. Bella needs it."

"But you can't! You have to look at it!" she protested.

"I will. Give me that ring, now. Mommy's coming to dress you up. Quickly, baby."

She told me close my eyes so I wouldn't know her hidden spot. I played along. "Here, Daddy." She put it in my hand just as the door opened.

"Mommy!" she squealed and lurched herself at Bella. Every time I told her to be careful, it was in vain.

"I'd be right back. I have to check my emails," I lied.

"Bye, Daddy!"

She was going to give us away with her giddiness. Bella shot me a confused look, but I shrugged and slipped out of the room. I gave Mom the same lame excuse when she tried to drag me out of my mission.

I locked myself in the office and found a ruler then found the width of the ring, powered up the computer and sent an email, asking about details on when it would arrive. It was good that the order was done by phone so I could ask that person for help in case it was needed. Once I was done, I felt lots better. I noted the size of the ring in a note on my phone and on a spare post it, just to be sure.

When I left my office, Alice saw that I was wearing jeans. "No! You can't!" she screeched.

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

I went to my room, changed my pants then tried to put the ring in Bella's box. The door opened and she came inside. I felt my blood draining from my face, but turned around with a huge smile on my face.

"What do you know? Look what I found!" I extended my hand, showing her the ring. "Is this the one you couldn't find?"

"Oh, where was it?" she asked surprised. She was glowing.

_Quick, Cullen. Find a good excuse_. "Right here." I pointed to the far end of the vanity, hoping she'd buy it.

"Thank you, Edward. I asked Vanessa if she played with my jewels. She said no, but she had a guilty expression," she added amused.

"Really?" I asked, putting a surprised look on my face.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I'm glad you found it. I thought I'd lost when I moved in."

She looked upset. It meant a lot to her. Couldn't Nessie find another ring to steal? But it was my idea so it was my fault.

"We found it. Now, come here." I took her hand and squeezed it. "Where do you wear it?"

"Right, middle."

I slipped it on, my hand shook badly. In a little while, I'd do this again, but to her other hand.

"It's a gift from my Dad," Bella whispered, looking at our joined hands.

Now, I felt like a royal jerk. "Sorry," I whispered and brought her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too. There's nothing to be sorry about."

I didn't comment on that. We arrived downstairs just as someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, you got it!" Nessie said delighted, beaming at Bella.

I groaned loudly when Bella narrowed her eyes at me. She looked between Nessie and me then huffed and went to answer the door.

I widened my eyes at Vanessa as she opened her mouth. I was next to her in a second, slapping my hand, probably to hard, over her mouth. "Shh."

I crouched next to her and hugged her tightly when I saw little tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I think you just gave us away."

"Oh, sorry," she said, her voice muffled by my hand.

"Let's not talk about this, okay? If Mommy asks you something, don't answer. I'll talk to her."

She nodded. "An ou ake or ad hm outh?"

"What?" I frowned, letting my hand drop.

"I said, can you take your hand from my mouth?" Vanessa said petulantly, glaring.

"Sorry, kid." I kissed her forehead. I moved my thumb and forefinger over her lips. "Sealed."

She nodded, grinning and did the same to me. I looked up to see Bella looking amused at us. We both shrugged, pointing to our mouths.

She wasn't going to ask questions until everyone left. I dreaded that time.

**Review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun writing, especially the last part.**


	33. Chapter 33: Christmas surprise

**SM owns it all. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

After all the fussing over this holiday, I had no idea what to expect. It turned out we had three birds, which was ridiculous, but I never voiced my opinion.

Bella kept shooting me weird looks and I was almost afraid to go to the kitchen and bring more wine. I waited for the right moment to do it, though. When Rose engaged her in a conversation about the baby, I jumped up and went to fetch more wine. Bella did the stupid thing to mention the pictures. After that, everything revolved around our unborn child.

After we ate, I took Nessie outside to make a snowman since it had snowed the other night and it was still softly snowing. She looked happy to be away from the mean adults that didn't include her in their conversations. We created the ugliest snowman in history, but at least I took her mind off the conversation she had heard. When we got inside, Bella gave us hot chocolate, and around eight in the evening, I took her to bed.

When I returned downstairs, Mom took me aside, asking me when she'd see a ring on Bella's finger. I told her to stop worrying and that I was taking care of that.

Now, Christmas was two days away, the ring was burning in my locked drawer of my desk and I had no idea how to put it on her finger. Should I ask her again? Should I just hand it to her? Should I let her find it on her own?

"Daddy! Mommy!" Nessie bounded in our room the morning of December 24th. Thankfully, we were both dressed.

"Morning, sweetie," I whispered, making her room between us.

"Hello." Bella kissed the top of her head.

"Come on! Wake up! We have so much to do!" she squealed.

"What hour is it?" I groaned, rubbing my eye and glancing at the clock. It read six AM. "Let's sleep one more hour."

"No! We can't! It's tradition, Daddy! We make the tree today!"

"We have the whole day for that," I reasoned.

"No, we don't! Mommy wants to make cookies and I want to help. We have plans."

I narrowed my eyes at Bella. She poked her tongue out at me and rose, groaning and rubbing her back. "Let's get started then," she said softly.

An hour later, I was wrapped up in the tangled lights, which caused my girls to laugh at me instead of landing me a hand. By the time the tree was decorated, it was lunchtime. Lucky we still had turkey from Thanksgiving. Bella made three turkey sandwiches and then started to make the cookies. I ended up fighting with last year's acquisition. Santa on a sleigh with reindeer. I was freezing my ass off as I tried to arrange them on the front lawn. I was never listening to Nessie again.

She was inside, at the window, watching me and giving me thumbs up. I found that extremely cute, but it didn't warm me enough. I was probably catching my death.

When I finally stepped inside, the girls were working on the cookies. It was smelling divine in the kitchen.

"There's some hot cocoa for you," Bella instructed, nodding her head to the cup next the coffee machine.

"Thanks, love," I whispered gratefully and kissed her neck.

She shuddered and moved away. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her, making her shriek, turning to me with the rolling pin. "I'm not afraid to use it!" she threatened me.

I believed her so I back away, grabbing my hot cocoa and going to change in warmer, drier clothes.

Later that night, after Nessie went to bed, we had stacked the presents under the tree, and we were snuggling on the couch when my phone took off. I had forgotten I possessed it. I wished I had taken the battery out just for Christmas.

"Hi," Emmett greeted in an annoyed voice.

"I'm coming."

He laughed and told me to hurry up.

Bella didn't looked pleased. "Can't you just stay home?"

"Bella, you know that if I could, I wouldn't go there right now."

As I got dressed for work, her phone rang and she stopped trying to make me stay. I would have probably caved. When I was done, I kissed her nose and told her I'd try to make it home before Nessie was awake. Hell, I couldn't let her find the ring. What would she think of me?

She nodded, distracted, talking to the person on the phone. "And you tell me _now_?"

That was the last thing I heard before I left. I arrived at work sooner than I expected. No one was outside on Christmas Eve.

"What happened?" I asked, going into the conference room.

"This is Claudia. She came to us because we're closer to her house. She says her five year old son disappeared."

"S.S.A. Edward Cullen." I nodded in greeting to her and she nodded back. She looked shaken. I understood her.

"When is the last time you saw him?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Early this evening. I took him to bed and told him to sleep so Santa could come. Although…"

"Yes? Every detail is important," I explained.

"We're alone and he's more mature than he should be. I'm sure he knows Santa doesn't exist."

"No way!" Emmett groaned, clapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. Especially in front of a grieving mother.

But she took it like a pro. She even smiled a little. "Everyone should believe in Santa."

"Can we come over and see if we find something?" I asked her.

She agreed and in five minutes, we were inside her home. Emmett took the bedroom, I took her room, Jasper and Dylan looked outside the house, while she stayed in the living room with Alistair, waiting for us. There was a squeal from downstairs and I bumped into Emmett on the way down. _What had happened?_

It turned out her son thought it was good idea to hide into a big box as a present. The poor woman didn't know what to do: to cry, to be happy or to shout at her son. Alistair had found the boy, explaining that his girl had done that once when she was little.

We had a good laugh about what had happened. After wishing a 'Happy Christmas' to everyone, I went home. It was dawn already and it was snowing heavily. It truly felt like a Christmas morning, although I was too tired to enjoy it.

I entered the house quietly, but I shouldn't have since I heard talking from the kitchen. What were they doing awake at this ungodly hour? And there was a male's voice.

I stopped in the doorway and saw a russet colored guy with black long hair at my kitchen table. Bella was trying to explain something to Nessie, while our little one was hugging a half-empty glass of milk to her chest.

I cleared my throat, making everyone look at me.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, surprised. "Please, talk with your daughter about that glass. Oh, this is Jacob Black, my friend. He was brought up by a pack of wolves and doesn't know manners."

"It's not my fault you don't check you email! Nice to meet you," he told me, getting up and coming to shake my hand.

I was still shocked. I realized he was her friend, the one that had been injured a few months ago.

"Daddy!" Nessie came to me. "You have to take this to work! We have proof that Santa exists!"

I fought my smile. "Really?"

"Yes! You know how I put this glass on the windowsill for Santa? He drank from it!"

I saw Bella raising her middle finger toward her friend and I burst in laughter. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"And how would we know if it was Santa? Maybe Mommy drank…"

"No! I know it's Santa! You need to find the DNA! I put duct tape over the fingerprints like I saw in a TV show."

"She's your daughter!" Bella groaned.

"What did I do wrong?" I defended myself. "You finished the Academy, too." I crouched and tried to pry the glass from Nessie's hand. "Sweetie, you need to sleep. I promise to find out if Santa was here last night."

"Of course he was, silly! Look under the tree!"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. "Nessie, let's go to bed." I took the glass from her hand and put it on the table then took her to her room. I couldn't wait to get back and find out what Jacob Black was doing in my house.

"Do you promise?" she asked again as I tucked her in.

"Yes, yes. But don't keep your hopes up." I kissed her forehead. "Santa is very sneaky."

She pouted and turned away from me, hugging Bugsy to her chest_. Great. Now she's upset, you moron._ I stayed with her until I was sure she was asleep then went to the kitchen.

"What really happened in here?" I wondered as I stepped into the kitchen and fell on the chair next to Bella.

"Remember how I was on the phone when you left?" Bella asked, shooting annoyed looks to her friend. I nodded. "Well, he was at the airport, asking directions to my flat. Then he remembered I moved and asked direction to the new address. To say I was shocked…it's an understanding."

"I warned you, Bells. You should read your emails," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been so busy lately that I can barely find time to breathe!"

I put my arm around her, wishing she'd calm down. This wasn't good for the baby, surely. "The glass of milk?" I hinted.

"Oh, the idiot came in since I told him I'd let down the alarm. I really was tired and couldn't stay awake for another hour until he got here," she whispered, looking at me. "He apparently drank the milk and then…well, I forgot about the dogs. They both started barking like they were mad. Of course, Nessie was the first downstairs."

"I've been called a lot of things, but never Santa," Jacob announced us.

He looked like an all right kind of guy. I didn't know a thing about him since Bella had been tongue tied.

"I'm going to bed. I need sleep," Bella said, standing up, balancing her weight on my shoulder. "We'll talk when I wake up, Jake. Try not to be Santa undercover until then. _Please_." She then glanced down at me. "I trust you're coming to sleep soon."

"In a little while," I promised and kissed her once. She raked her fingers through my hair then, on her way out of the kitchen, she squeezed _his_ hand. She was out of sight as soon as she was out of kitchen. We listened to her footsteps on the stairs.

"And I finally meet the great Edward Cullen!" he finally said.

I looked at him shocked. "Sorry?"

"Every time we talk on the phone, she barely speaks of herself. She's Edward this and Edward that and then some more. But I can't complain. The truth is…I haven't seen her this happy since…Charlie's accident."

"It took me a while to get her out of her shell. There are still unsaid things…" I found myself saying.

"She'll tell you everything at her own peace, if you push her…she won't tell you a thing," he explained.

"I came to understand that. Well, let me show you to the guest room. I'm really tired," I said, getting up.

After he was installed there, I put up the alarm again, patted the dogs since they probably needed that for being helpful and barking at the stranger in the house then went upstairs. I found Bella sprawled on the bed, snoring loudly. It was a fucking king size! How could her small frame take over all the bed?

I tried to stay on the edge so I wouldn't disturb her, but her foot pushed me out of the bed, as she grumbled. I put her foot back, amused, and tried again. No chance in hell, she elbowed me. Weren't people supposed to be better and share on Christmas? Well, that wasn't Bella's case.

I went to her nightstand and grabbed the playroom's key, stumbled on the stairs and slipped inside. A huge bed. All mine. I grinned and fell on it face first. I was asleep before I could even kick my socks off.

I woke up with a start when I heard a yelp and then barking. I remembered about our guest.

"Noo," I groaned, burrowing my face deeper into the soft mattress. _Since when is it soft?_ I cracked open an eye and then I jumped off the bed. My heart was slamming against my ribcage. How did I end up here? Had I been that tired to not remember doing it?

That's when I remembered Bella hogging our bed. I had to change my clothes at least and I didn't want to wake her up. That was unless the dogs hadn't done it already.

I stripped to my boxers and grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of sweatpants I kept in the playroom then locked the door and went downstairs.

"Ringo!" I hissed as he kept barking at our guest who was trying to figure out how to make the coffee. He quieted and came to me, softly growling.

"Morning," Jacob greeted tiredly.

"Good morning," I said back, yawning. "Let me do that." I went to prepare the coffee and while it was brewing, I opened the back door for the dogs so they could get out and stop barking.

"Dogs usually like me," he told me amused.

"You mean normal dogs, because mine are surely insane," I said amused. I glanced toward the tree. Could I do it? This wasn't the time to chicken out!

I glanced at the clock and it was a little after eleven. I hadn't slept that long in some time, but I wasn't really complaining.

A door slammed upstairs, followed by the loudest squeal I ever heard. I shared an amused look with Jacob and went to the foot of the stairs to wait for my little angel. When she appeared at the top of the stairs, she squealed louder and skipped down, tripping and falling in my opened arms.

"Daddy! Tree! Presents! Was that Santa?"

She was going to give me a headache. "I'm not sure if that was Santa. We'll see, though." I kissed her forehead. "Happy Christmas, baby."

"Happy Christmas, Daddy!" She jumped from my arms and zoomed to the tree, bumping into Jacob who had come to see what was going on. "Oh, hi!" she whispered shyly, looking up at him.

"Oh, you're talking to me again?" he joked. "When she realized I wasn't Santa, she turned toward Bella and asked for duct tape. Scared the crap out of me," he explained, chuckling. "I thought she was going to kidnap me or something." I laughed at that.

"What's going on down here?" Bella asked, attracting our attention to her.

"Presents!" Nessie squealed right in Jacob's ear, making him grimace.

"Really? Let's see," Bella answered with equal giddiness.

I never could do this for Nessie. It was probably the second Christmas spent together.

"Morning, querido." Bella pressed her lips to my chin, wrapping her arms around my waist. I had missed that nickname.

"I'm not talking to bed hogging persons," I muttered, feigning hurt.

"That's why you weren't there to give me a proper Christmas good morning?"

"You kicked me out of the bed!" I shouted then lowered my voice, although Nessie was busy sorting presents on stacks. Jacob was helping, probably reading the names.

"Where did you sleep?" Bella asked worried, looking at the couch.

"Upstairs. The bed is very comfortable."

"Upstairs?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, why?"

Her wide eyes widened further. "N-nothing." She swallowed and looked away. "You didn't happen to look around, did you?"

"No, Bella. I barely made it to the bed. And this morning, I just changed my clothes. Why? Are you hiding something?"

"No!"

"That was very convincing!" I snorted and clasped her to me, kissing her lips. "Morning."

"You'll see my present soon." She nodded to the tree.

_You too, you too._ I thought to myself.

I guided her toward the tree and we sat down, cross-legged. I was glad I told Bella the tradition I knew from Esme. Nessie was stacking the presents away and then she was pushing them toward us to open.

My little girl looked confused at the piles. "This isn't right," she mumbled.

"Why, sweetie?" I asked, growing impatient. I'll just go with the flow since I had no idea how to put that ring on Bella' finger.

"Weren't you a good boy? Santa didn't bring you anything," she said surprised, looking at Jacob.

Bella giggled. "He wasn't that good."

"I can share some of mine if you want," Nessie whispered, looking at him concerned. "It's Christmas. What did you do to make Santa forget you?"

"I'm sure Santa got the addresses mixed up and brought me presents back home," he explained.

"Oh, that sounds fair." She was so serious and cute.

"Nessie, we'd like to see those presents some time today," I announced.

"But he didn't get anything? How can we open them? Mr. Jacob will feel left out."

I held up a finger. "What do you want the most?" I asked, hoping he answered what I wanted him to answer.

He glanced toward the kitchen and I fought my smile. _Yes, that's it. Say it_. "A cup of coffee."

I rushed to the kitchen and brought his cup of coffee. "Small Christmas miracles!" I exclaimed. As I leaned to give him the cup of coffee, Bella swatted my ass, making me jump. She smirked, shrugging innocently.

"What was that, missy?" I asked quietly, once I was next to her again.

"It was right in front of me…and you know how I love your ass." She kissed my cheek, putting her head on my shoulder.

Nessie felt a little better after I brought Jacob the coffee and she started giving us our presents.

Mom had stopped earlier this week with presents and made sure we put them under the tree then look at them. I wouldn't have waited three days if it wasn't for Nessie.

She opened her first present and she squealed loudly, seeing something she liked. When she shoved away the wrapping paper, I saw a smaller, whiter plush bunny.

"I thought it was time for a new Bugsy," Bella whispered, leaning into me.

"Great thinking, but don't expect her to leave the other one away."

"Worth a try."

"This must be a girl, right?" I realized Nessie was talking to me.

"I can't tell," I said as seriously as I could.

"It must be a girl so she'd be Bugsy's girlfriend."

"Unless Santa is gay." I heard Jacob muttering. Thankfully, Vanessa was focused on her new toy to hear him.

Bella, being closer to him, smacked him quite hard. He looked started then his eyes settled on Vanessa, as if realizing he wasn't supposed to say bad words around her.

"Pansy sound good?"

"Pansy and Bugsy. Perfect," Bella said softly, hugging Vanessa.

"Alf!" she said loudly. He was outside, last I knew, but he appeared next to us a few moments later. He barked, wriggling his tail. "Bring Bugsy."

I looked at Bella puzzled. _Since when is he trained?_ I watched after his retracting form, waiting to see if he brought the bunny, indeed. To my utter shock, he came back with the bunny.

"When did this happen?" I asked, taking the bunny from his mouth and wiped the slobber on my pants then handed it to Nessie.

"On your last mission. A week or so ago. She did it…somehow," Bella explained. "She came to me, jumping up and down and told me to pay attention."

"I called for Alf to come to us then told him to sit, then roll, then beg," Nessie ticked the tricks off on her fingers. As she said them, I watched Alf doing the exact things.

"Well, what do you know? He's not that stupid," I muttered.

Several presents later, which were sweaters and socks from Mom and Dad, a new shirt for Jacob – I was sure Bella had intended to send it to him, but since he was here, it worked like that – and more sweets for Nessie, there were only three things left. A small box – my box, a box that looked like a book and a pink bag.

Bella snatched the pink bag before Nessie could reach it. "It says Bella and Edward," she explained, turning a deep shade of red. That was interesting. "It's from your sister," she whispered to me, putting the bag between us. I couldn't help but peek inside. There was something red and silky and under that, something fluffy and pink poked out. Curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't help and move the silky red stuff away to see what was under it. I gasped and arranged the red silky thing better so no one would see the pink handcuffs. I was going to kill Alice!

Nessie lost her interest when she realized there weren't any more presents for her, but I grasped her wrist when she wanted to go upstairs. "Sit down. We'll be done in a moment."

"Oh!" she gasped and threw me a wide smile. I was glad she realized what was going on.

Bella handed me the book-sized box. "It's a journal," she explained. "About…me."

I whipped my head in her direction. I couldn't believe this. She was finally sharing with me more.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed her cheek. I grabbed the small box and twirled it in my hand. "This is for you."

"It better not be what I think it is," she threatened. "You won't walk straight for a week," she hissed in my ear.

I snatched it back before she could finish unwrapping it. I smiled at her surprised face. I finished unwrapping it and put the velvet box on her knee.

Nessie squealed loudly and Jacob whistled, muttering something about 'great timing'.

"Umm I guess I should ask you again…" I started, feeling nervous.

Bella was staring at the box, frozen. She really didn't expect this.

"I have no idea how to do it. Here goes nothing. Will you marry me, Bella?" I asked, taking her left hand and squeezing it softly.

Her brown eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "Yes," she croaked out, cupping my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered and kissed her sweet lips then opened the box and took the ring out. My hands were trembling and so were hers. It took me a few tries to get her ring finger and when I pushed, it stopped a few inches before it should have. _Did I have it wrong?_ I started to panic.

She started giggling and wiped her tears with her other hand. "It's okay, Edward. I think I know what happened."

"No, it shouldn't have been like this," I muttered.

"I had it right!" Nessie exclaimed.

Bella laughed harder. "I just realized what you two were doing on Thanksgiving."

"This is plain stupid! What kind of guy gets the size wrong?" I moaned, wanting to punch myself.

"Did you actually see me wearing Dad's ring on Thanksgiving?" she asked amused. She had put it on her hand in our room…but I didn't look after that…

"I didn't look…"

"Is he always so dense?" Jacob asked, chuckling.

That annoyed me. Was he laughing at me, or something?

"Jake, don't be a jerk!" Bella hissed to him then turned to me. "The size is perfect if you got the one from that ring. Nothing fits me these days," she whispered. "Starting from clothing to…rings."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, finally understanding why it didn't fit. I couldn't voice it, because she would probably kill me if I told her she was fat.

She smiled and brought my face to hers, kissing me for a few minutes. I've missed the feeling of her soft lips against mine, her warm tongue.

"Guys! There are kids around!" Jacob said loudly. He had his hands over Nessie's eyes.

As if hearing we were talking about kids, our unborn decided to kick. I just happened to have my palm there, when a small hand or foot smashed into it. Bella winced, but giggled.

**What do you think? I know, I brought Jake...I've been waiting for this for so long. He'll be innofensive (is it right?).**

**Review.**


	34. Chapter 34: Nessie's date

**SM owns it all. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

The second day of Christmas was to be spent at my parents' place since we had held the Thanksgiving dinner.

Nessie became friends with Jacob and when she needed something, she seemed to go to him or ask him about things – stuff she should have come to one of, not him. Bella laughed at me for being jealous, but I couldn't help it.

Although, now after a full day of playing and talking, I was exhausted and I was grateful he offered to read her a story.

The door of the bathroom opened just as I was washing up my hair. When I heard the lock, I knew that we were the only ones awake. Bella appeared next to me in the tub and hugged me as best as she could with the stomach in between us.

"Hey," I whispered, dipping my head to kiss her mouth.

"Hey." She grinned, bringing my head closer to hers and as we kissed, she stroked my scalp. I moaned at how good it felt. "Do you think your mother would insist on knowing the sex?" she whispered against my lips.

"Please, let's not talk about my Mom, now!"

I rinsed my hair and when I turned to her, I saw her pouting, but under the pout was a worried expression.

"We'll give her the same answer. It's not like we don't want to know, right?" I whispered.

"Of course, I want to know! I just wish he'd stay in a normal position and show at us what he is."

"You seemed convinced the baby is a boy," I murmured, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"It's called maternal instinct." Bella jutted out her chin, smirking at me.

"Whatever you say. I'll still love the baby, whatever it turns out to be. Though, we'll have to put some pink stuff in the blue room if it is a girl."  
"It's a boy, Edward!"

I sighed, not wanting to keep fighting about this, and brought her to me, kissing her again. I pressed her back to the wall, but it was difficult to reach her like this. Bella seemed to realize our impediment and turned around, putting hands on the wall.

I was stunned at the sight in front of me. We had never done it like this because it put me in total control of her body.

"Today, Edward," she whispered.

I chuckled and grasped her hips, massaging them and her ass. I pushed against the small of her back, guiding myself inside her warm core. The second, my head entered her, she moaned, pushing back, bringing me closer inside her, squeezing me. I groaned, pressing my forehead to her shoulder as I kept pushing until I was balls deep. I started moving slowly, encircling my arms around her waist and resting my palms on her stomach.

"Yes…Oh, Edward!" she moaned, panting loudly.

I started to quicken my movements, unsure if I could hold off for long. A few strokes later, we were both done and the water was ice cold. We just dried ourselves quickly and jumped out, wrapped in fluffy cotton bathrobes.

I don't remember making it to our bed. Next thing I knew was Nessie squealing in my ear to wake up. I flung my arm over my head and turned around.

"No. You have to wake up, Daddy!"

When she started shaking me, I opened my eyes and all I saw was Bella's hair.

"Wake up!" Nessie insisted.

"What is it?" I groaned, turning to her. "And keep you voice down. Mommy's sleeping."

"We have to be at Nana in two hours."

"There's time. Why don't you go sleep for another hour?"

"Daddy! It's ten!"

"I know, baby." I sighed and got up. "Let's go find something to eat."

I took her in my arms and went downstairs. I was glad to realize I had put some boxers on me last night. I still couldn't remember anything after the bathroom sex.

I was surprised to find Jacob awake and breakfast done. Late Christmas present, probably.

"Good morning," I said and slumped in a chair, with Nessie still in my arms.

"Morning! Not a morning person, I see?"

"When I get only a few hours of sleep, of course I'm not a morning person!" I retorted. "Is there any coffee?" I added.

"Sorry. I still haven't figured out how to use it."

"I'll start it," I said, getting up, and letting Nessie go. She sat on another chair and started eating her cereals.

As the coffee brewed, I eyed her bowl. How did he know what she liked? I still remembered the tantrum over her spoon and bowl from a few months ago.

"How did you know which bowl and spoon to use? And how much milk to put?" I questioned him.

"The bowl and spoon were easy," he answered, laughing. "They had cartoon characters on them. The milk was a little tricky. I put too much, but stopped her from shouting and waking you up on time."

I wanted to smack myself. Why didn't I know all those things? Why didn't I think she'd like that bowl? But it was in the past. I wasn't going to duel on that.

I was halfway through my coffee when Bella appeared in the kitchen. She was wrapped in her silky night robe and with fluffy flip flops in her feet.

"Morning." Her eyes lingered on the coffee but she went to grab juice from the fridge. "I miss a good coffee," she muttered.

"Soon." I chuckled.

"Not soon enough," she added. Sitting next to me and pouring juice in a glass. "Why are you awake so early?" she asked her friend.

"Habit. Working six to seven or eight every day makes me wake up early," he explained.

"What are you working?" I asked, curious of what job could keep him for so long.

"I have my own garage. Some days are slow, but others – most of them – are full. It pays well."

Bella snorted. "That's why you're still in La Push."

"You know that I planned on moving. I'm staying there for Billy."

I had no idea who Billy was, but Bella froze and looked away. She was probably thinking of her father.

"Oh, crap!" Jacob exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's quite normal to want to stay close to your dad," Bella murmured, still looking away.

I wanted to kick him in the ass for causing her pain. But all I did was turn to Bella and hugged her to me. She relaxed and turned her head, tucking it under my jaw.

I had no idea what to say. I was never good at this.

_It will be okay?_ That's a lie.

_Forget it._ That's impossible and it would probably make her hit me.

_Don't think about it._ She'd be mad at me.

So I just kept my mouth shut and rubbed her back.

When it was time to get dressed for leaving, Jacob said he'd go into Lexington to see the city. Vanessa objected, demanding he should come with us because Nana loved to have lots of people around. I tried to reason with her that Nana didn't know Jacob and he was practically a stranger.

She gasped and her little eyes widened. "Daddy! He's not a stanger!"

I bit my lip to correct her. I allowed her to keep shouting. She was funny when she was angry.

"He's Mommy's friend! And you know him! And I know him! Mister Jacob should come." Her tone was final.

I looked helplessly at Bella, wishing she'd find a compromise. She was too busy laughing. As for Jacob, he was looking amused at my daughter. _Great_. I had no one on my side.

"Nessie, honey-"

"I'm not coming if you leave Mister Jacob alone on Christmas, Daddy!" she demanded, stomping her foot. "He is here to see Mommy and if he isn't coming, he won't see Mommy."

"It's okay, kid. I saw and talked to your Mommy. And I'll talk to her again when you come back from dinner. It's your family, your Daddy's right." Jacob, finally, decided to intervene.

"YES!" she shouted. "Auntie Alice told me that friends are second family."

She was so not spending time with Alice. Ever again if I had something to say.

Bella put her hand on my arm. "Okay, he's coming. He's your guest if Esme asks something," she told Nessie, who beamed.

I couldn't wait to get there and see how this turned out. It looked like a disaster in making.

We pilled up in my car for the short drive. Nessie was in the backseat telling Jacob about kindergarten. Bella kept giggling.

"What is so funny?" I groaned.

"Don't you see it?" she whispered, jerking her head to the backseat.

"All I know is that I want to skin your friend alive."

She giggled. "You're jealous she spends more time with him."

"It's not jealously, honestly! I just hate him." I shrugged.

"You don't realize or maybe you don't want to admit it. Edward, it's real. She has some kiddie crush on him."

"Bella!" I moaned, parking in front of my parents' house. I glanced in the rearview mirror, narrowing my eyes on the man tickling my daughter.

Was it really jealousy? I just hated him because he knew more about kids than I did. And I was her father. That proved one thing – I was crappy at the Daddy job, and to think there was another little one on the way.

"Edward."

"Huh?" I turned to Bella.

"He's going to leave in less than a week. He won't steal her."

"Can't wait for the miracle," I muttered.

"But I can't guarantee she'd forget him. She likes him."

"You do realize you're speaking of our _five_ year old, right? Did I mention that she's _five_? _Five_, Bella!"

I might have talked too loud because the noise from behind me stopped. Jacob looked somber, meeting my gaze in the mirror.

"We're here," I said, getting out and opening the back door, taking Nessie out.

We were the last to arrive. Everyone was settled around the table. I was surprised to see Emmett and Rose there, but I thought Alice invited them since she had become friends with Rosalie.

Nessie introduced Jacob to everyone as her date, making them laugh, and me seethe. Bella had told her that he was her _guest_, not date.

Christmas brunch went well. Mom kept asking if we knew the sex, demanding we didn't want to tell her. Alice stole Bella before dessert to ask something – looking at Jasper's red face, it had to do with our lifestyle. Nessie was on the floor with Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob, unwrapping her presents.

When Bella and Alice returned, we told everyone that I proposed. Bella wore the ring on her pinky – the only finger it actually fit. She told me it was okay because she'd lose the weight and it will fit just fine.

To my surprise, Mom didn't have something to say against this. She had warmed up to Bella and there were no more bad words directed to her.

The rest of the days, Jacob spent at our house, were torturous. As much as I had liked him in the beginning, I was starting to hate him. Nessie was attached to his side and when she wanted something, she went to him. She even allowed him to wash her at night. He wasn't even trying to deny her. He went as far as to discover if it was indeed Santa's fingerprint on the glass.

When he left, a day after New Year, I breathed in relief. He had promised to visit soon when we said goodbye at the airport.

We went to a Chinese restaurant after leaving the airport. It was my way to celebrate his departure and I was sure Bella knew it, but she didn't comment on it. I bought everything Nessie wanted.

When I saw the food on the table, I thought it was too much, but considering Bella was eating a lot lately, the food disappeared quickly.

"Can we open them, now?" Nessie whined, eyeing the fortune cookies.

"Yes," I groaned. She had kept asking that since the food arrived.

She squealed and snatched one. Bella giggled, polishing her plate. "What?" she asked me amused when I laughed.

"You. I can't even eat half of what you ate."

"Must I remind you that I'm eating for two? That's why I'm sure he's a boy. Boys eat a lot," she told me thoughtfully.

"Read me, Daddy!"

I took the piece of paper from Nessie and choked on my spit. Just when I wasn't thinking of him.

"What does it say?" She bounced in her chair.

"A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection."

She smiled broadly. "Mister Jacob promised to call when he got home."

Bella choked on her bite as she burst in laughter. "I'm fine," she uttered after a second, battling my hand away. I had just wanted to help.

"Secret means you don't know him," I told Nessie.

"But I know he is going to call! Now, open yours," she urged me.

I opened my cookie and chuckled. "Plan for many pleasures ahead," I said, glancing at Bella. She became preoccupied with her own cookie. Oh, she was the Queen of Subtlety.

It had been days since we had been together. Considering we had Jacob to keep an eye on Nessie, one would think we had time for ourselves. On contrary, we hadn't been together after that special Christmas night.

"Even though it will often be difficult and complicated, you know you have what it takes to get it done." Bella looked up from her paper and met my eyes. "Is this a nice way to tell me that it would be easier to give birth this time?"

I chuckled. Her logic always amazed me. "Maybe it will be easier considering…" I closed my mouth, not even knowing what I was talking about.

"You tell me that after I break your hand," she said amused.

"That only happens in movies," I retorted.

"Are you sure?" She shot me a sly smile.

I could almost imagine myself next to her as she yelled and crushed my hand in hers. "It won't be for long, right?"

"The labor can go on for hours." She kept smiling that scary smile of hers. "Oh, don't panic. I'll try not to break your _hand_." The way she emphasized hand, I was sure she wanted to break _something_. That worried me. I crossed my legs under the table, earning a loud laugh from Bella.

"What's labor? And why would you hurt Daddy?"

I had managed to forget about Nessie.

"The labor helps to bring your brother to our world."

"Or sister," I said under my breath.

Bella kicked me under the table. "And I won't hurt Daddy…willingly." She shot me another smile.

_Yeah, right._ Like I believed her.

"What happened with the delving stork? Did he die?" Nessie asked worried.

"Delivering not delving," I said out of habit. It had become second nature to correct her. "And it's still there. He brought your little brother or sister to Mommy and now she has to bring him or her to the world."

"That's not how Nana told me. You're lying!"

Bella kicked me quite hard under the table. So much for not hurting me. "Sometimes, a mommy has to keep the baby here as I told you and when it's time, the baby comes out," Bella explained, patting her round stomach.

Nessie's eyes widened. "Like in Alien?"

"Who the heck showed you Alien?" I snapped.

"Auntie Alice and you have to give me five bucks."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "When we get home."

"Now." She smiled widely when I handed her the money.

I should have known Alice would do such a thing. "You're forbidden to be within 100 feet o Alice."

"Edward, you can't do that!" Bella hissed.

Just then our server came with our bill. I paid and we left. Nessie kept asking us what was wrong with the stork and how would the baby come out.

Just as we reached the car, my phone buzzed. _No_. I sighed and answered, knowing it was important.

I had to get to the station so I gave Bella my keys once I parked in front of the building.

"Tanya said it won't be long so stay around. I'll call you when I'm done," I told Bella.

"I'll take her to the ice rink. I hope it will take her mind of the conversation," she whispered.

"That's a good idea. We went there last year, but she was a little afraid of the ice."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." She kissed me and I went inside the station.

I had a mountain of paperwork waiting for me on my desk. I went to Emmett, asking where it came from. He was deep in writing and just offered me a few words about customary shit then waved me off.

I had never been off for so many days and probably that's why I never had so many papers to fill. I was buried deep in the papers when my phone took off. I wanted to ignore it just to finish the papers today. Eventually, it went to voicemail and I continued writing. An hour later, I decided to take a break, and remembered about the missed call.

It was from Bella. _Oh, crap_. They were probably still at the rink, freezing. I called her.

"Why haven't you answered?" she asked in a panicked voice before I could say 'hello'.

"I'm filling papers. You can come over. I should be done in an hour or so," I told her.

"Edward…" she whispered. "She…didn't wait for me and after our break…I went to buy some water and she went on the rink and-"

"Is she okay?" I asked, getting up quickly, spreading the papers all over my office.

"We're at the hospital. She broke her arm."

"Fuck." I rushed out the door. "I'll be right there. What hospital?"

She mumbled the name and I got a cab there. She was at the hospital where Dad worked. At least, she was on good hands.

I burst through the doors, slamming into a security guy then running to E.R. with him in toe.

"The fuck?" I shouted as he caught my elbow. "I have an emergency!"

"Where are you headed? Everyone has an emergency here, buy you don't see people running around like that."

I gritted my teeth. "You let go, now," I hissed.

"Edward, you made it!" I heard Bella shout from behind me. "Oh, did you have the gun?" She frowned.

My eyes widened and I shook my head at the security. _Great, Bella. Just fucking great_. I was almost out of his claws.

"Please, follow me, sir," he said professionally.

I stuck my hand in the back pocked of my jeans to get my FBI ID and he caught my hand, twisting my elbow. The golden rule: no abrupt movements or sticking hands in pockets.

"Hey!" I protested. _This isn't happening._

"Please, let him go," Bella said softly. "He's an FBI agent, I thought…he had the gun with him that's why you were here."

"Why didn't you say anything?" the security snapped.

"I was trying to show you, but you immobilized me!" I yelled back. We were making a scene, but I couldn't give a fuck. I just wanted to get to Nessie.

"Show me your badge."

I sighed, exasperated and snatched it from my back pocket, shoving it under his nose. "Now, can I go and see how my daughter is?"

"Y-yes, of course, agent Cullen."

I took Bella's hand and let her lead the way.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I wasn't sure for what she was sorry. For allowing our daughter to get hurt, or for her slip a moment ago.

**Review. Sorry for the cliffie.**


	35. Chapter 35: What broke?

******SM owns it all.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I wasn't sure for what she was sorry. For allowing our daughter to get hurt, or for her slip a moment ago.

"What for?" I wondered.

"For alerting the security about your gun-"

"Which I don't have with me," I muttered.

"-and for you know…not being careful."

"About that. Why the hell was Vanessa alone?" I asked angrily.

"I told you on the phone. She was thirsty and I was hungry so I went to buy something. She promised to sit on the bench, waiting for me," Bella answered.

"Do you even _know_ Vanessa, Bella? She doesn't stay where you put her!"

"Will you stop screaming at me?" she moaned.

"No, I won't!" I snapped.

We glared at each other for a full minute. Nessie had never been hurt in the five years she's been with me. I didn't want to blame Bella. I didn't want to tell her that not raising her, she had no idea how to take care of a kid – that would be hypocritical of me.

Suddenly Bella grabbed my left wrist and fisted her hand in my bracelet. I froze and my eyes widened. Had I stepped over some invisible line?

"Stop raising your voice at me, querido," she said on a low tone.

_Fuck. I was in trouble._ We hadn't done anything remotely dangerous in a long time. I didn't even dare look at her, not sure what was happening. We hadn't tried this side of our relationship outside the house, but I had seen it at Peter and Charlotte.

"Let's go see Nessie. I won't explain to anyone why I hit you if you as much as look at me."

I nodded, still looking at my boots. Her fingers tugged at my hair.

"Answer me."

"Yes…" I glanced around, my heart beating out of my chest. "Mistress," I added in a small voice.

"Follow me," she snapped, walking down the hall.

What had just happened? One second, I was shouting my lungs out at her, and the next, she turned in her full Domme role. This was surely her way to stay out of fights or get the upper hand.

Bella opened a door and stepped inside, I followed, my eyes zooming to the bed. Dad was hovering over Nessie. She looked so small there on the bed with her little arm in the sling.

"Nessie," I whispered and went to her side.

"Daddy!" she squealed, trying to get up, but Carlisle put a hand on her good shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"She has her elbow broken and her ankle is twisted. She'd be okay. You have no idea how many times I do this in the winter season," Dad told me sympathetically.

I didn't care of the consequences. I met Bella's eyes and narrowed them at her. How could she be so careless?

"Why didn't you listen to Mommy?" I whispered to Nessie.

"She was taking too long and I wanted to go back…it was so nice to skate, Daddy."

"And look what happened!" I exclaimed.

"It's Mommy's fault," she mumbled.

"What?" I shouted, glancing at me Bella.

"She called out my name and I lost balance. I knew I was in trouble for running away…then I slammed into a man and…fell and it hurt….and Mommy came to me…"

I sighed. Bella should have known better than shouting her name when she was on the ice.

I rubbed Nessie's back and kissed her head. "Shh. I'm here, now."

Dad left, promising to return shortly with some pain meds. Nessie leaned on her back, in the fluffed pillow, closing her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head, but didn't open her eyes.

I didn't see Bella coming next to me, but I felt her nails scarping against my scalp as she got a handful of my hair. "What have I told you about your attitude, querido?" she murmured in my ear.

I snatched my head from her grasp. I was digging my hole, by I couldn't care less. Our daughter was hurt and all she wanted was to be the boss and be mad at me. I should be the one that was mad – I _was_ furious.

"Nessie, I'll be right back. I'm going out to talk with Mommy."

"Okay," she whispered. I was sure Dad had given her morphine or something.

I sprang up and grasped Bella's arm snatching her out of the room. The opened the first door I found – it turned out to be a janitor closet. I locked us in there, flipping the faint light on.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I shouted.

"Be careful, Edward. You're already in trouble!"

"I'm in trouble?" I snorted. I lowered my head so my eyes were on the same level as hers. "_I'm_ in trouble, Bella? You were with her! You didn't pay attention to her!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"I won't! And if you think I'd allow you to get control of this situation, you're sadly mistaken!"

Her palm connected with my cheek. It stung like hell. How strong was she?

"I'm going to see how our daughter is. When you calm the fuck down, we're going to talk about it," I snapped, wrenched the door open and left the janitor closet. Luckily, the floor was deserted.

Bella caught my elbow and tugged me back to her, now standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought I made myself clear, Edward!" she hissed, hooking her finger around my bracelet.

"Do you realize she could have been seriously injured? All you care right now is to play mistress! I won't play along!" I yelled and snatched the DADDY bracelet off my wrist.

She sucked in a breath and her nostrils flared. Her brown eyes became almost black. "You didn't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I did. And if you insist I'm going further!" I snapped.

We were inches away. I had no idea how far she'd go.

"Put that back on your wrist then we'll go to Vanessa. If you don't listen to me, you'll be sorry. Mark my words, Edward," Bella threatened me.

A nurse passed us, giving us worried glances.

"You won't do a thing because I'm fucking out. You care more about getting off on your twisted way than about Nessie! FOX!" I spat in her face. "Fucking _fox_!"

I spun on my heels and went to Nessie's room, slamming the door behind me. I was seething.

"Daddy?"

_Crap_. I'd woken her up. "Shh. I'm here. Sleep," I whispered, sitting next to her.

"Where's Mommy?" she mumbled, sitting up and crawling in my lap.

"Around here." I didn't want to think about Bella, let alone talk about her. "What really happened on the rink?"

Nessie looked up at me and bit her lip. "Mommy taught me how to skate. She didn't put skates because she was afraid she might fall."

That's when I realized Bella was pregnant. How could I act like that? How could I not think of how fragile she was under her scout?

"And after I figured out how to do it. She let me a few feet away then called me back, worried. And then…"

"Yes?" I felt worse by the moment. I had to go back and apologize to Bella.

"She took me to a bench. She said her back was hurting. Then I got thirsty and she made me promise I'd stay there…"

I squeezed her to my chest. "And you didn't keep your promise."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

The door opened and I watched Bella coming inside. She was pale. Why didn't I see it earlier? I put Nessie next to me and rushed to her side. She flinched and stepped out of my reach.

"Bella," I whispered, keeping my hand extended.

She moaned and grasped my hand. The leather band in her hand was cutting in my skin, but I was worried about her.

"What's wrong? Bella?"

"Ohh. Edward," she said between greeted teeth. Her other hand went to her round stomach and the blood drained from my face. What had I done?

"Sweetheart. Come here." I helped her to the couch in the room. "What hurts?"

"It can't be. Please, no," she moaned. "It hurts sooo bad."

I had to get Dad and I had no idea how. She didn't look like she was going to let go of my hand. I turned to Nessie.

"Can you press the button behind you bed, angel?"

She nodded, looking worried at Bella. I heard a buzz and I knew that someone was on the way.

"You're the seventh month. I'm sure it's not labor," I told her, trying to relax and calm her.

"You know better than me?" she hissed, clutching her side. "Shit. And it's eight month, Edward."

The door opened and Dad rushed inside, looking worried at Nessie.

"Dad," I got his attention. "Bella's not feeling well."

I grabbed his pager and pressed a button then came to us. "I'm not the kind of doctor you need, but I know a bit about this, too. So I'm going to ask you some thing."

Bella nodded. Her face turned into a grimace of pain and I tried to slip my hand of the grasp to call Di.

"I'm calling your doctor."

She nodded and let go. I extricated the bracelet from her hand and slipped it back on my wrist. Her eyes welled up and I wasn't sure why she was crying. I left Dad near her and I went to the bed.

"She'll be okay," I promised Nessie as I dialed Di's number.

Once I got Sulpicia's number, I called her and told her about Bella's pains. Unfortunately, she wasn't working and nor was she in town. The next few hours were a blur and before I knew it, I was on another floor with Nessie in my arms, waiting outside another door to be allowed inside. People were coming and going from Bella's room, looking worried. I was going out of my mind and I felt incredibly guilty.

She had felt bad, but I triggered this with my tantrum. I was still sure I was right about her not taking care of Nessie, but I understood why. She wasn't feeling well.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of it. "Son." I looked up at Dad. "You can go inside. Leave Nessie here with me."

I nodded, unsure of my voice and entered in the room. There were several machines around Bella and she was watching the IV bag and the liquid inside dropping through the tube.

"Hey," I whispered, stopping at the foot of her bed.

"He's okay," she mumbled. "But they're hiding something."

"Who? What?" I asked, worried.

"The baby, Edward. I can feel it. Something's not right."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and soon she was sobbing. I stepped closer and took her hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. It's partly my fault this happened."

"No, it's not. I wasn't feeling well since we arrived at the rink," she told me.

I moved her hair from the forehead and kissed her there. "What did they say?"

"The baby is okay. The doctor told me to keep away from stressing situations until due time, to have lots of bed rest and take it easy. Do you see me at bed rest?" she asked skeptically.

A smile formed on my lips without my consent. "No, I don't. Though, you have to."

"How's Vanessa?" Her red-rimmed eyes met mine.

"Outside the door. Passed out."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I was over the line earlier."

"Shh shh." I put my finger over her lips. "No stress."

If Dad wasn't working at the hospital, they wouldn't have allowed Bella to come home that night. Nessie was quieter and more careful than usual. She went to her bath without the usual quarrels and she even sent me to my room when I picked up her story book. She understood and she was worried too.

Mom, more or less, moved in with us when she heard what had happened. Bella wasn't happy, but since she loved the baby, she didn't move from the bed unless it was really important.

As February rolled, we knew that it could happen any second – the birth. On fourteenth, I was home and Mom whisked Nessie away to give us some time alone. Like I was going to do anything with Bella. I was afraid to touch her tummy, but make love to her. She was like a bubble of soap and I was the needle.

I cooked some pre-made things and put them on a tray. Just some rice and chicken. It hadn't been difficult, but I was sure that chicken should have stayed in the oven longer. I put a rose next her food, for good measure and made my way upstairs.

Bella was propped up against the headboard, reading another book – she's been reading a lot in the past month – with the dogs longed at her feet. Ringo's head snapped up when he heard me and his tails started hitting Bella's leg rhythmically. Bella closed her book and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh, Edward! You really shouldn't have!"

"Nonsense! I just hope I'm not poisoning us," I muttered, putting the tray on the bed before climbing in. "How are you?"

"The same I was two hours ago," she hissed.

"Oh, don't be like this. I'm worried." I leaned over and pecked her mouth.

"I wish you'll stop worrying. Is that paint?" She pointed to my shirt.

"Ah, Mom made me paint the room earlier this morning." I shrugged. I groaned remembering when she told me to assemble the crib. "And I had to put the crib together. I remember it killed some brain cells the last time. I nearly threw the thing out of the window."

She giggled. "Was it better this time?"

"The same. I have a feeling we'll need it here, in the beginning." She nodded, agreeing with me. "That means taking it apart again."

We both laughed. Then Bella decided to taste my food.

"Mhmm…hmmm….ahmmm…"

I watched worried as she chewed, grimacing. I should have kept it longer in the oven.

I took a bite from my plate and spat it out. It was horrible.

"Stop eating it," I said, snatching the plate from her hands.

"It's…different," she said contemplatively.

I rolled my eyes and dumped the plate to the floor, without realizing. Too soon, the dogs were feasting on my ruined chicken.

"Out," I hissed, snatching the tray from under their mouths. I put it away and closed the door after them. When I returned to the bed, Bella was stroking her huge belly.

"Your hand," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, bemused.

"Give me your hand," she insisted.

I gave her my hand and she put it on her stomach. A moment later, a small foot kicked me. I grinned and met her eyes.

"I can't wait for him to get out. He's been moving a lot today."

"He's angsty to meet us," I chuckled and pressed my lips to her stomach.

"Edward." I raised my head, and knew what she wanted. Her eyes were hooded with lust and I her lower lip was between her teeth. She was trying to drive me crazy and it was working.

My body moved against hers without my consent until I met her lips in a deep kiss. We both moaned and her hands moved my t-shirt up. I shivered and took a hold of it, taking it off in a fluid movement. Both my hands went to her stomach as we continued to kiss.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, knotting her fingers in my hair.

"Me too. I was just worried about you."

Bella pushed my pants down my legs and I helped her out of her sleeping gown.

"My, my, Miss Swan…no panties," I chided her playfully.

She giggled and rose to tug me back. She gripped my bicep as she yelped. I froze, my eyes roaming her body to see where she was hurt.

"I'm fine. It was a one hell of a kick, though," she explained and kissed me.

I tried to put it in the back of my mind, but it was still nagging me as I turned on my back and brought her on top of me. Her hands grasped my cock and started stroking it before she moved to bring me inside her. I was sure I'd be done before she took me between her moist folds. I was too close and the way she squeezed and twisted her wrist…

Suddenly, her hands disappeared and my thigh became wet. How wet was she? I opened my eyes to see her gaping between us.

"What the…?" I frowned.

She squeaked and put a hand over her belly. "It broke!"

"What?" I shouted. _What broke?_ I was terrified. _Not my_ _jewels_.

"My water! It broke!"

Our eyes met and I realized what was about to happen. Her face became blurry and then she altogether disappeared.

**Goes into hiding. Don't kill me for the cliffie.**

**Review.**


	36. Chapter 36: The baby

******SM owns it all. **

******I hope you enjoy it.**

**So Edward fainted...Bella's water broke...here comes the baby!**

"_It broke!"_

"_What?" I shouted. What broke? I was terrified. _

"_My water! It broke!"_

_Our eyes met and I realized what was about to happen. Her face became blurry and then she altogether disappeared._

My cheek stinging made me open my eyes. I was still on the bed. Bella was straddling me and glaring.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You fucking fainted on me! Are you a pansy, querido? I need you now!"

I jumped up and tugged my pants on me with a hand and with the other one, I dialed Mom's number. Bella fell on her back, gasping.

"Edward?" I heard Mom's tired voice answering.

"Mom… ehh Bella's water broke," I said frantically. I felt useless.

"What do you say? Carlisle, wake up, honey!" I heard her muttering different things to Dad, but I couldn't focus.

"Get her in the car and to the hospital. And call her doctor."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and we hung up.

I dialed Sulpicia's number and told her quickly what happened. She told me that we were in luck that she was doing her rounds.

I grabbed Bella's bag, slinging it on my shoulder then picked her up. She clung to my neck, whimpering.

"Be strong," I whispered, sprinting down the stairs.

"Looks who's talking," she muttered through gritted teeth.

I pecked her forehead and put her gently on the back seat before going behind the wheel. I peeled off, closing the garage door over my shoulder. I hoped it worked. I didn't look back.

It took me to get to the hospital about twenty minutes. Bella promised to kill me when everything was said and done if we survived my trip.

Sulpicia was waiting for us at the doors and put Bella on a wheeled chair, rolling her inside while I was shouting at the same security guard from last time. This time, I hadn't parked legally.

"You think I fucking care about that?" I snapped, slapping my keys in his hand.

"I'm not-"

I was already inside the hospital, not hearing his protests. I sprinted after them and found Bella in a room while Sulpicia and another doctor were hovering over her. They were talking in hushed tones. I made my way to her head and grasped her small hand.

I was sent out after a few minutes. In the waiting room were Mom and Nessie, who looked half asleep. I sat next to Mom and picked my little angel up, depositing her on my lap.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked, glancing at me.

"They sent me out. I can't believe it."

She patted my forearm. "Stop fretting. She'll be okay. I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

"Here's one," I whispered, looking at Nessie. She nestled better in my arms and yawned.

"Is the baby here?"

"Not yet," I answered. "Soon, though."

After what felt like years, Dad rushed in the waiting room. "Come, Edward." I jumped up, nearly dropping Nessie. How could I forget she was there? I put her on my seat and followed Dad out the room. We walked down long halls, took the elevator and finally arrived in a surgery room.

"Surgery?" I asked.

"Cesarean," he muttered, slapping some green thing in my hands. "Put those on."

My eyes widened. "Is the baby okay?" I nearly tumbled down at how hurried I was to put the scrubs over my jeans. Dad steadied me. He looked somber. _Crap_. Something was wrong.

"Dad?" I searched his eyes as I slipped the front thing on me. He knotted it behind my back. "Dad!" I hissed as I put the gloves on.

"They're both in danger if they don't perform this right now. Go, now!" He opened the door and pushed me inside.

The people in there looked up from Bella then turned their attention back to her. My feet turned jelly as I approached the table.

She was awake and visibly relaxed when she saw me. "Edward," she murmured.

I slipped between two doctors and grasped her hand. Why was she awake? Shouldn't they put her to sleep?

"I'm right here," I promised, stroking her hand.

"Scalpel." Someone from my right said professionally.

"Wait! Shouldn't you-"

"It's okay. She has a partial anesthesia," Sulpicia whispered from the other side of the table.

I did my best not to look. The smell of blood was getting to me, but I focused on Bella's face.

"What's going on? Tell me," she whispered.

I peeked behind my shoulder and saw at least three sets of hands inside her stomach. One had some utensil and the others raised the baby that started to scream. It was small, red, and the umbilical cord made it look like a small alien.

"It's very…educational," I murmured, catching Bella's eyes. She smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Do you want to cut it?" Sulpicia asked me.

"Uhh…"

Someone gave me a scissor of sorts and showed where to cut. My hand shook violently and for a wild second I fear I'd stab the baby. As I cut the cord, I looked toward the sex. I'd been right. She was a girl.

"What is it?" Bella asked on a weak tone.

"A girl. We'll have to paint the room again."

The nurses took our little girl away to check her up while the doctors sewed Bella up. There was something about her and I couldn't put my finger on what her face showed. She looked like she had shut down. Her eyes had lost the spark from moments ago.

I was allowed to leave. I tried to follow the nurses, but they promised to bring her back to Bella's room.

_Where was Bella's room?_

I searched for Dad and he took me to her room where we waited. Nessie was passed out on a couch with Mom snuggled in the corner, nodding off.

Bella arrived first. She looked the same she had looked when I told her we had a girl.

Moments later, Sulpicia came with the baby. Bella turned her head away. My eyes widened.

No way. What was she doing?

"Bella, come on, turn around and meet your baby girl," Sulpicia coaxed, giving me a worried look.

Bella didn't move. Her eyes were trained somewhere on the white wall. I watched a tear slipping down her cheek.

I took the baby from Sulpicia's arms. She looked up at me curiously. How bad had Bella wanted a boy? And why the hell was she denying this?

I walked to the couch where Mom was stirring up. I watched Bella shaking her head at whatever Dad and Sulpicia were whispering to her.

"She's so precious," Mom murmured, touching the baby's head. "What are you naming her?"

"No idea," I mumbled. I cleared my throat causing Bella to meet my eyes. "What should we name her?"

"Whatever." Her eyes returned to the white wall.

_Fuck_. What the hell was wrong with her? "Mom?" I eyed her.

"Why don't you let Vanessa choose?"

"That's a great idea." I nodded, looking down at the small pink bundle in my hands. She kept looking curiously at me then at Mom.

"Edward, can we have a word?" Sulpicia asked.

I nodded and handed the baby to Mom then followed her outside. Sulpicia closed the door and looked at me worried.

"You have to be prepared for anything. She's rejecting the baby. It happens in some cases – very rare. She must have wanted a boy more than we know. Some moms are like that."

"And what am I going to do?" I wondered out loud.

"Give her time and space. Not what you just did. You rubbed it off in her face with that question. Let her get used to this idea. And if she'd answered to your question…well, you'll find the name would first fit to a boy. Or just an unusual, ugly name – just to get you off her back. Or, worse, a name that could be used for both, a boy and a girl. For example, Josephina from Joseph, Rene, Ricarda from Richard, Roberta from Robert, Jacki from Jacob and James, and the list goes on."

I fell against the wall. "You're kidding," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"She'll go back to her life like nothing had happened. When she cries, she wouldn't hear her." Sulpicia was scaring the crap out of me. "You'll have to be both the mommy and daddy for a while."

"I don't think I can do it again," I answered honestly.

"Oh, Di told me about your past. I'm sure your mother will help."

Everyone left soon after I return to Bella's room. There was a special bed installed for the baby. I decided to crash on the couch.

"EDWARD!"

I shot up. Something was whining. Or someone.

"Make her shut up!" Bella groaned, turning on her other side.

I rushed to the small bed and picked up the baby. "Shh." She must have recognized me because she quieted a bit, but was still crying. What did she need? Food? Change? Just a hug? I was out of practice.

"Edward, for God's sake!" Bella moaned from the bed.

I bit my tongue. I was listening to Sulpicia while I was praying for a small miracle.

"I don't with what to feed her, Bella!" I snapped, finally losing my temper. "The nurse didn't give us anything thinking you'll feed her!"

"If you bring her within three feet I'm going to kill you."

I snatched the small plastic toy Mom had left and made my way out the door. People looked weird at me as I passed them in the hallway with a wailing newborn in my arms.

I stopped at the nurse station. "I'm sorry… Do you happen to have some baby formula?" I asked, bouncing the baby.

"Oh, dear. Sure. Hold on. Do you need a diaper too?"

I was about to give her a smart comeback when I brain kicked in and told me it was for the baby not for me. "Sure."

"Come here," she said over her shoulder as she walked inside a room. She changed the diaper then offered me the baby bottle.

I slumped on the bed and stuck the plastic head of the bottle in her little mouth. She started sucking gratefully. Quiet. I sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully to the nurse.

"You're Cullen, right?"

Was it written on my forehead? "Yeah."

"I was informed to offer you help. I know of…you know."

"There's nothing wrong with Bella! She'll come around." I defended her although after what she just did… I didn't have much faith.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with something touching my hair and my right hand was in needles and pins. I moved my head against the soft touch, flexing my arm. Something moved on my chest making me open my eyes.

I met Bella's brown gaze above my head. She leaned down to kiss me. "Morning, sweetie."

"Hey," I whispered in a hoarse voice. I moved in a sitting position, putting the baby on my lap. She was sleeping soundly. I looked back at Bella. She was close to us. Had she changed her mind?

She stroked my stubby cheek. "I'm really sorry. I can't do this."

"What? What are you saying?"

Bella glanced at the baby then back at me. "I wanted a boy so much…the shock is…overwhelming."

I nodded and reached for her hand. "We're okay, right?"

"We…yeah." She nodded.

I scooted over a bit so she could sit next to me. She did so reluctantly.

"Are you allowed out of the bed?" I asked, realized she had just had surgery.

Bella shrugged. "Sulpicia told me I'm allowed to me, actually it's highly recommended to move. So I decided find you. I found you right on time. I was becoming woozy."

A nurse rushed inside the room and sighed in relief. "Miss Swan! I thought… on my watch….my first day… I'm the worst nurse…" She was babbling, bent over, her hands over her knees. Breathing hard.

"I just came to my…fiancé. I didn't know it was illegal," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to move, ma'am. Not so much."

"Well, let's go back to my room then," she muttered and got up. I reached for her hand when she swayed.

"I'll bring a wheelchair," the nurse whispered and disappeared.

I cringed when the baby woke up. Bella's eyes frosted and she backed away, going to a plastic chair.

I knew the little bit needed a change, I could feel it…and smell it. The diapers were near Bella.

"Uhh can you…at least…chuck the diaper this way?" I asked, swallowing hard.

She picked up the packet as if it was poison then threw it my way. I caught it in air and took one out and proceeded to change the baby girl.

"Oh my God," Bella moaned.

"This is nothing. Trust me. Been there, done that," I mumbled, finally getting out of the bed to dump the used diaper in the trash.

The nurse came with the wheel chair and helped Bella on it.

"Give me that," she said softly, pointing to the bed.

That? Was that how was she referring to her child?

"What exactly?" I asked, just to be sure and not make a mistake.

"The diapers, Einstein."

Oh, of course. I put the packet on her lap along with the baby formula and everything the other nurse had given me. I picked the baby up and followed Bella out of the room.

When we reached her room, we found everyone there. The room was changed. Balloons, garlands and food. My stomach rumbled loudly. I had skipped dinner since I had managed to ruin it.

"We thought they moved you," Dad said worried and came to get his granddaughter from my arms. I grabbed the things from Bella's lap and put them on the baby's bed.

Alice was all over Dad, cooing at the small pink bundle. Nessie was watched her sister with a weird expression on her face.

"She's so small. Why is she so small?"

"She'll grow up," I answered, snatching a sandwich from Jasper. He protested but gave up when I threw him a dirty look.

I slumped next to Bella on her bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I had to talk with Emmett and take time away from work – a lot of time. No one would have guessed Bella didn't want the baby, unless you were paying close attention. She talked with everyone, she kissed my cheek every now and then, talked with Nessie, but never looked or talked about the baby.

"I know the perfect name!" Nessie announced us. She was at the foot of the bed, watching the flowers Mom and Alice had brought.

"Yeah?" I asked, disinterested. My eyes were staring to drop.

"Lily. What do you think?"

"It's nice." It surprised me when Bella answered, but I didn't comment on it.

"Really? Can that be?"

"Yes, I promised Rose I'd name at least one of my children after her. Her middle name is Lillian," she explained, glancing at me. She put her lips to my ear. "And we conceived her under her roof."

I chuckled and pecked her forehead. "Lily it is," I declared.

Nessie squealed and jumped up, rushing to her sister. She took her small hand between her fingers and shook it. "Hello, Lily."

Bella rolled her eyes and put her head on my shoulder, sighing heavily. "I'm so tired," she mumbled.

"Sleep."

I was the one to suggest it, and I was the one to fall asleep. I heard people talking in hushed tones then Bella giggled followed by a high pitched, "Really?" from Nessie, which was followed by a lot of "Shhh" from everyone else.

I woke up later to soft voices talking quietly.

"You really don't understand, Rose," Bella whispered.

"Make me understand, Bella. You were deprived of raising Vanessa and now…when you get a change to raise your baby…you don't even want to look at her!"

They were quiet for a minute and I became aware of nails scratching my scalp as Bella moved her fingers through my hair. I nestled my head closer to her. She tightened her arm around me.

"He looks good like that," Rose whispered.

"Maybe you should make him a baby, too."

Emmett was here, too. I knew I was feigning sleep, but it was so good to be snuggled close to Bella.

"Maybe I already have…"

"Does he know?" Bella asked softly.

"Not yet. I will, soon."

They were quiet again and suddenly, they started giggling.

"You're both sick! Stop looking at my ass!" Emmett groaned loudly. "I'm going to wake Eddie so he'll know what you're doing."

Bella started laughing harder. "It's not like we could look away. First, stop whatever you are doing. It's clear the kid is scared of you and second, your ass was right there!"

"What a fine ass," Rose agreed.

"HEY!" Bella yelled and I felt her hand on my ass. "He's mine."

Silence again then a booming laugh from Emmett. As if on cue, Lily burst in loud wailing.

"Now, you've done it!" Rose moaned. The bed shifted. "Shh, shh."

Bella's hand started to move over my ass and squeeze it. I groaned, dropping my pretence.

"Rose, babe, we should leave."

"Don't be a dick, Emmett," she answered, still cooing to the baby.

I raised my head that was nestle don Bella's soft breasts. "Hey," I whispered, meeting her eyes.

"Hey yourself." She pecked my lips. "You slept through the day and night," she announced me.

"We're…tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She grinned ad ruffled my hair. "You have a visitor."

I looked toward Emmett and grinned. "Hey, man."

"Hi. Slept well?"

"You have no idea. I'd need it," I muttered, catching Bella's eye. "Hello, Rose," I said looking at her.

"I thought you weren't going to say hello."

"You can take time off if you need," Emmett told me.

"Thanks." I got up and stretched then went to the adjoined bathroom.

When I came out, I found Sulpicia in there, signing Bella's chart. I could take them home. I was dreading going home. I had a flash back from when Nessie was little and I was stumbling sleepily through the house to heat her milk, to find new diapers, to wet a cloth and clean her vomit. Joy, I'd missed that.

**Review.**

**I hope you don't hate me, but I had this idea for some time now. All I can tell you is that Bella will eventually come around.**


	37. Chapter 37: Being a zombie

******SM owns it all. **

******I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy Easter!**

It had been only one week and I felt like a zombie. Bella wasn't getting better, though she was trying. I saw her when she thought I wasn't looking, going to the little crib and looking down at the sleeping baby. There was something on her face – rejection, want, longing, fear. I really wanted to understand her. I should have known what to do considering my field was human behavior, but Bella was an enigma.

I was in the kitchen, heating up milk when I heard something through the baby monitor. I didn't give it much thought considering I was barely awake. Lily must have gurgled.

I went to her room and stopped in my tracks. I was hallucinating. I really had to sleep more. Bella was crouch near the crib, her forefinger stroking the baby's stomach.

"Bella," I breathed out shocked.

Lily squirmed, realizing I was there with her food. All it took for her to start crying was ten seconds. In those ten seconds, Bella moved away and brushed past me out of the room. I distinctively heard a small sob.

_Holy shit_. I couldn't divide myself. I wanted to be with her, to console her. I quickly picked Lily up and stuck the bottle in her mouth. She opened her eyes and watched me satisfied while she sucked. I willed her with my eyes to hurry up because I had to be with mommy. She took her sweet time, as always. By the time I patted her back and tucked her back in, I was sure than an hour had gone by.

Bella wasn't in bed when I returned to our room, but I could hear her in the bathroom.

"How did you do it?" she asked. I stopped with my hand on the door handle. "I'm trying, Renee! It's so hard. It hurts so much." There was a pause, which made me realize she was on the phone. "A small part of me wants to be there, to do everything Edward is doing… but I just can't. I feel like my skin crawls every time she cries. I don't think I can do this," she sobbed.

I opened the door. Her head snapped up and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly in the phone. "Yes, I love you too. Bye, Mom."

She hung up and kept searching my eyes. "Do you hate me? Do you think I'm a failure?"

"Bella!" I groaned, half in exasperation of having this conversation with her every day and half in relief she was talking with someone about it. Up until a few moments ago I had no idea she had a mother.

I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my stomach. She was scaring me. Was this the post natal breakdown or whatever Mom had named it? I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

We lay there quietly, hugging until my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep. What felt like minutes later, a loud wail came from the baby monitor on my nightstand. _No. Please, this is a nightmare, she's not crying! She can't be._ But she was and it didn't sound like she'd stop any time soon.

I rolled on my side and fell off the bed. "FUCK!"

"Edward?" Bella asked panicked.

"I think I split my head open and broke my nose," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. Lily kept crying. "Am I bleeding?" I whispered, switching the lamp on.

Bella's eyes widened. So I was bleeding. Fucking small bed. I had to buy the biggest bed out there.

"How about you go to the bathroom and clean up while I go check on…the baby?" she suggested.

That was all kinds of fucked up and it screamed from every direction that something would go wrong, but I agreed. My nose was humming with pain.

As Bella left the room warily as if going to the slaughter house, I went to the bathroom to clean up. There wasn't much blood, but enough to cover my lips and chin; on my forehead was forming a huge lump. I found the gel Bella had used on my back so long ago and applied some around my nose, hoping it would heal nicely. It was already crooked from the fights I got in as a teenager.

"Edward!" Bella called out. It sounded hushed and not really from the room because I had the door open and she wasn't here. Was I going crazy? "Edward? Are you there? Is this thing working?"

I poked my head in our bedroom. Empty. "EDWARD! Get your ass in Lily's room."

That's when I saw the baby monitor. I chuckled and made my way across the hall.

I found Bella on the rocking chair, holding Lily at arm length, scowling.

"About time. Get her so I can clean up. She decided to throw up all over me."

I tried not to laugh, but it was hard. Bella's left side was covered in vomit from hair to hip. I took Lily from her, stroking my hand over her small back.

"Did you feed her?" I whispered, seeing her nightgown collar over her shoulder and half her left boob out. I was shocked.

"I tried… but she took only a little then…well…you see what happened," she explained.

"Go and take a shower," I suggested.

Once she was gone, I took her seat on the rocking chair, cradling Lily to my chest. She looked like she was dozing off, finally. I kept moving until the rocking motion made me go back to sleep.

I woke with a start. Something was wrong. I opened my eyes and looked around. Lily wasn't in my arms, nor was she in the crib. Was Bella really warming up? The house was awfully quiet.

I got up and rushed to our room then to Nessie's room. Where were they? We were Monday or Tuesday, I wasn't sure. When I finally made it to the kitchen, I found the boost chair on the table with Lily in it and Mom buzzing around.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said distracted, coming to me and kissing my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. I sat down and absently played with Lily's small foot.

"Bella called me to come take care of Lily while she drove Nessie to school then went somewhere. You know I'd take any opportunity to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Don't I know?" I mumbled, rubbing my neck. Sleeping in a sitting position was bad. "Do you have some food here?"

"Of course. Here you go." She brought me a plate full of omelet, sausages, ham and a few tomatoes.

"You're spoiling me," I said happily and dug in.

"You're my child, it's my duty to spoil you." She came over and kissed my head. "How are you coping?" She cradled my face in her hands. "What happened to your face?"

"Fell. Last night." I shrugged. "And it's okay, I guess. Bella's trying. I mean, last night she tried to feed Lily, but she got sick." I nodded to the small pink bundle in front of me.

Mom smiled, turning her attention to the small angel that was looking at me curiously – at my fork.

"No, you can't have this. It's mine," I said sternly, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

She pouted, just like her mother. The same pout. Then she pointed to my fork, her lips trembling.

Mom – the children expert she is – scooped her up and started dancing around the kitchen, humming some lullaby.

After eating, I took the opportunity to go shower – a long, warm shower that I had been deprived of in a long time. My showers had been no longer than five minutes considering I had no idea when Lily would start crying.

I was drying my hair when my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I grabbed it and pressed the green button.

"Hello, Tanya," I greeted.

"Hey. I really hope you aren't busy."

"Mom's over. I can make her stay with Lily if you need me there."

"We're going to Miami," she explained.

"What do we have?" I asked, still moving the towel through my hair.

"Three girls tied up to beds, blonde hair, blue eyes… beaten up and raped."

I groaned. I missed work – and that was really sarcastic. "I'll be there in a few. Let me get dressed."

"There's no hurry, Emmett's calling the others. We just got this. You should have seen Rachel when she saw the pictures. She rushed to the bathroom like a bat out of hell."

"That's what happens when she insists to work while pregnant," I chuckled. "Call me if there's more information. I'll be there in roughly an hour."

"Good. Can I ask you a favor?" she asked a little shyly.

"What is it?" I dumped the towel on the edge of the bath tub.

"Do you still have the key to my flat?"

"Probably in my nightstand," I answered. "Why?"

"Well, Emmett wants me to come along and I don't have time to go home and pack something."

I laughed. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks. Do call me when you get there so I can tell you what to pack, though."

"Yes, Ma'am," I muttered. "Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

I flopped on the bed, groaning. As much as I needed the change, I was sure I would be no good to anyone since I was barely awake.

"You moved to the bed?"

My head shot up and I saw Bella in the doorway.

"Hey! Not really. Just trying to get all the energy I can. I have to go," I explained.

"Oh."

"It will be okay. Mom is going to stay with you," I whispered, patting the spot next to me.

"She just left, Edward. A client called."

"Crap. This is fucked up."

"I think I can do it. Where are you going? Can I help you pack?" she asked softly.

"Miami. Call Mom if you really need help," I insisted.

About half an hour later, I was dressed, packed and ready to go. That's when I remembered about Tanya's key. I was scared of the contents of my drawer. I tried searching for it while Bella wasn't it the room so she wouldn't ask what key was that but in the end, I emptied the contents on the bed.

"Spring cleaning?" she asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Just searching for something." I had all kinds of crap there – from candy wrapper to condoms to Nessie's elastic bands to beer cap and finally Tanya's key. I slipped it in my back pocked and tried to put everything back in the drawer with a swipe of my hand.

"NO!" Bella shouted. "Can I clean it? Please? Last time I looked there it was a disaster. I see it's worse."

"What were you doing in my drawer?" I asked surprised.

"You told me to look in it for the sluggers and some cash, dummy!"

"Oh, right! Thanks for helping." I kissed her lips, willing myself to part after a few seconds. It took me five minutes to end the kiss.

I grabbed my gun and cocked it to see what I had in. The next thing I knew was a loud bang. "FUCK!" I groaned, looking at the wall.

Bella fell on the bed, laughing. I couldn't believe what I had done. It was a probie mistake.

"Stop laughing," I groaned.

"Are trying to decorate the house?"

"Bella-"

I didn't finish my thought because I heard Lily crying. I altogether took the sluggers out just to be sure I wouldn't shot my leg then put the gun in its place. Bella rushed out of the room. I felt a little better about leaving when I saw her going to take care of Lily.

After slinging my bag over my shoulder, I went to Lily's room. Bella was hugging her to her chest, murmuring something.

"I love that sight," I whispered from the doorway.

She turned to me and leaned to kiss me then she looked down. "Say goodbye to daddy."

My heart was about to burst. She was talking, holding, caring for our baby. Lily looked at me smiling. I kissed her small warm head then kissed Bella again.

"Stay here. I know the way out," I said.

"Call me when you get there," she shouted after me as I made my way down the stairs.

"I will. Love you!"

"Love you, too. So it's just you and me, kid." I heard her saying as I descended to the garage.

I drove to Tanya's flat, nodding at the doorman. It was the same old man as always. I realized yet again how serious our playing around had been. I sighed heavily as I opened the door, letting myself in.

The flat didn't look changed, except of the few cans of beer on the coffee table and the stack of movies that were on top of the TV. _Since where is she drinking beer?_ I thought idly. She hadn't touched beer since three years ago when we went out and she's been sick all night after that. I shrugged and went to her bedroom before dialing her number.

"Hi," she answered quickly.

"Hey, I'm in your room."

"Oh, damn!" she said in mock annoyance. "I'm not there."

"Tanya," I warned.

"I'm just kidding. Open the closet and you'll find on the top shelf a suitcase." I did so but not before I nearly dropped the phone. There were men clothes in her closet.

"Is there something you're hiding? Or should I say…someone?" I asked carefully.

"Didn't you realize?" I could tell she was smirking.

"I can't read minds, T. What clothes do you want?"

"Two short sleeved shirts, some short pants and a skirt, undergarments, sandals. It's Miami."

"Don't I know?"

I switched the phone on speaker and put it on her vanity as I worked. I was almost done when keys in the lock made me freeze. I grabbed the phone, switching off the speakers.

"Tanya," I hissed. "There's someone here."

"What do you mean?"

"In your flat. They have keys. Tell me it's you playing a joke," I said urgently. I didn't want to be killed by a jealous boyfriend.

"Oh, it's okay. I thought he wouldn't be back just yet," she whispered. "Just say hello and come with my clothes. The team is here and we're ready to go." She hung up. She freaking hung up, leaving me alone with the mysterious boyfriend. _Fuck_.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I had a new message.

**The yellow bathing suit, please.**

I was going to kill Tanya if I survived this mess. I snatched her underwear drawer open and grabbed the yellow piece, not even finding it weird I knew that shit.

Footsteps coming closer sent my heart into overdrive. Then a silhouette stopped just outside the bedroom door. I saw them reaching behind them and I put my hand over my unloaded gun. Why did I have to take the bullets out? WHY?

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the man said loudly, on a shaky voice. A voice I knew all too well.

"Matt?" I asked surprised.

"Edward?" he asked confused. "What are you doing… is that Tanya's bath suit?"

"Uhh…" I shoved it in her bag, feeling like douche. "We're going to Miami and she didn't have time to come home to pack."

He frowned, stepping inside the room. He looked exhausted. "Miami? Just…you two?"

"The team, Matt. Why don't you sleep on it? You look like you could use it. I'll just…let myself out."

"Right. Uh…why is she going with you?"

"That, you have to ask Emmett," I told him, patting his shoulder. "Rest, you'll be better. Trust me."

He nodded, and after a short goodbye, I let myself out. When I arrived at work, I went straight to Tanya's office. She was packing a few laptops.

"Finally!" she groaned, turning to me. "Oh, I thought it was Lucy."

I dumped her bag near the laptops then stalked to her. She pressed her back to her desk, looking worried. She should be.

"Matt," I hissed his name. "Nearly shot me! Couldn't give me heads up?"

"I'm really sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I didn't think he'll be back so soon."

"Since when is this going on?"

"Since the hospital episode. He visited me and…well, we talked a lot and once I was okay and he was over for a movie night…one thing led to another…you know?"

"Riiight," I groaned. "You should have told me, anyway. I was shocked to see all that beer there."

She giggled. "Yeah, well… I thought he told you considering you are friends," she explained.

"He's just someone I work with. I can't say I'm friends with him. He reminds me of Jasper's first days," I admitted.

The door opened and we turned to see Emmett there. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I thought you weren't coming. Took your sweet time," he muttered. "We're rolling."

I ground my teeth and glared at Tanya. "You didn't tell him?"

"It was between us," she answered, shrugging, slipping away under my arm. "Help me with these."

"I shouldn't," I told her, picking the laptop bags. They were pretty heavy. When I turned to the door, I saw Emmett watching us with curious eyes. I allowed Tanya to leave first then followed her, falling in step with Emmett.

"What was that, Edward?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"That, right there! It reminded me of those old times when you two…were hooking up."

"I just went to her flat to grab her clothes. And Matt nearly killed me. Did you know about them?"

"Everyone with eyes knows," he answered. "Though, what I walked in looked pretty intense."

"Grow up, Em. I'm practically married to Bella." I rolled my eyes and caught up with Tanya. "Wanna ride with me?"

She nodded, fighting with her suitcase. I took it from her hand, ignoring her protests.

Alistair was outside, putting his bag in Emmett's car. He came to me.

"I thought you were on maternity break."

"Ha ha," I joked.

He smirked and patted my back. "You look like you need some coffee," he said as I loaded the bags in my trunk.

"I can't wait to get on that airplane." I shut the trunk door and sighed. "I'm out of practice."

He chuckled. "You won't know when the time passed. Before you know, they're headed to college."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know I should cherish those moments, but it's hard when I sleep a few hours a night."

"Well, consider this a break," he said before going to Emmett's car. Yeah, what a break.

I went behind the wheel and found Tanya already fiddling with the stations. She knew I hated that shit.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It was set on a classical channel."

"To relax me," I explained. "But I'm not opposed to Led Zeppelin," I continued when I heard the song.

There was a knock on my window. I turned to see Jasper grinning. I opened the trunk before he could open his mouth. A few minutes later, he was in the back seat.

"Thanks. Hi, Tanya."

"Hey," she greeted him. Her phone started ringing and she started laughing. I didn't have to ask, I knew it was Matt.

"Can we go?" I asked Jasper.

"I guess. Emmett said something about Lucy, but I didn't hear it."

Just as I was about to ask why he didn't pay attention, my phone buzzed. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Go after Lucy. We'll see you at the airport."

"What am I? The designated driver?"

"Just do it, Cullen."

After the detour to Lucy's house, I finally made it to the airport. Once on the plane, I sprawled on the couch, stretching. Unfortunately, my sleep had to wait a little since I had to buckle up for the take off. When we were allowed to take the safe belts off, I was the first to do it then took my previous position, closing my eyes. I woke up when we landed on Miami's airport.

The case was horrible and exhausting. Emmett realized I wasn't truly there so he left me with Tanya every time they went to the crime scene. I was doing Rachel's job since we had left her home. I liked her job, it was much better than to deal with the killers. I was working on my speech for the press release when a police officer announced there had been another body found in the hotel.

I looked at the hour and was surprised it was over eleven at night. Where had the time flown? And how was that possible? The team was at the hotel!

I called Emmett and the way he answered, I knew he was aware of what had happened. They returned to the police station to create a profile and get some rest. There was a small motel close to the station and we moved there. After a shower and changing my clothes, I lounged on the bed. I didn't stay long, though. We could be called back any moment and I decided to take clean clothes from the bag before catching some sleep. As I took a shirt out of the bag, I saw something. It looked like a book. What did Bella pack? I grabbed it and promptly dropped it. It was the diary. She wanted me to read it. To know her better, to understand her past.

That's when I remembered I had to call her. It was late and I didn't want to wake her up so I sent her a small text.

**I'm good. Didn't have time to call, sorry. Thanks for the bedtime story. – Edward **

I pressed send and sat on the bed, opening the diary. It was going to be a long night.

**This is all I have for now. Next update: LCT and RA.**

**Review. I'd say I'm sorry for the cliffie, but i'm not really. No need to lie, right?**


	38. Chapter 38: Captain Cullen

******SM owns it all. **

******I hope you enjoy it.**

**We have a little insight in Bella's diary. Enjoy!**

"_Stop moping around!" Rose snapped at me._

"_You'll do the same, I'm sure," I muttered and took another spoonful of ice cream. It took my mind off Sophie, but just barely. "You don't understand me, Rosalie…"_

"_Bella, it's your entire fault. You could have at least resigned when you got pregnant!"_

"_And take care of her with what?" I snapped._

_She threw her arms in the air and growled under her breath. "Just get out of the house, please," she added on a softer tone after a few minutes._

_I sighed annoyed but humored her. I was out of the door in ten minutes. I wondered aimlessly through the streets of Lexington. I thought about going back to the club, just to ask if it was true, but I knew, deep down inside that Alec had taken my baby. I didn't have proof and I couldn't sit trough processes. I wanted to get her back on my own, but I had no idea from where to start._

_A big black on white paper caught my attention. It was an announcement of how to earn $1,000 in a month. I looked around and for the first time, I was lost. I had no idea how I got into this miserable street, but the announcement attracted me to it. Something told me it had a bad scheme behind it, but for once I didn't listen to the agent inside me._

_There was a meeting about this job. Its description was vague, at best but I took a picture of it and promised myself to give it a try. _

_**Taking care of someone. Three days a week. Contract.**_

_Everything sounded promising. I called them that night and I was informed of the place of the meeting. I didn't even tell Rose, just when I left to the meeting, two days later. She thought I was crazy. Nothing new._

_The meeting day came and I found myself in that building with a creepy guy. There was an old table and two chairs. I knew this was something dubious but I couldn't turn around. I needed the money; they would help me get Sophie._

_He introduced himself as James Wayne and told me he was a businessman._

"_We're going to have some fun together," James told me after I told him about myself. I didn't understand him but I smiled. It was good to smile during an interview. He grinned evilly at me and locked the door._

_I froze and tried to act as if I hadn't seen or heard what he had done._

"_Am I going to be, like, your maid?" I asked awkwardly. _

_He laughed dryly. "Much more, Izzy."_

"_I prefer Bella, for short."_

"_I like Izzy," he said on a tone that sent chills down my spine._

_I was terrified. I wanted to leave, but something told me I was going to see him for a long time. He came to stand in front of me, leaning his hip on the table._

"_Are you common with the term of BDSM?"_

_I gasped and felt faint. His grin widened._

I closed the diary with a little thud. I couldn't do this. I couldn't read it. As much as I wanted to know about her…I just couldn't. Especially when James was involved. I still hated that fucker.

I didn't sleep well and when someone knocked on my door, I knew I had to get up. There was another knock.

"Get up, Cullen!" Emmett shouted from the other side.

"I'm awake," I shouted back.

We had a lead, and Jasper and Alistair were already on their way there. I found myself back in the same room with Tanya, helping her search for things the victims might had in common. Other than being blonde females that checked in the hotel, there was nothing else. Not even their carriers.

From the footage on the security cameras, we saw that they had come alone. At one point, about two hours after they had checked in, someone with a hood over their head was seen approaching their door and coming out an hour later.

Emmett decided to send Tanya as bait. She kept pleading him to send Lucy because she couldn't do that and that her job was at the computer, not on the field. Emmett had none of that.

"I'm going to dye my hair black!" she moaned when Emmett left, going to talk with the others to toughen up the plan.

"Brunettes are even more hunted than blondes," I said automatically.

"Okay, I'll dye it red!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her the clothes. All the victims had worn close to nothing, but don't all the girls wear almost anything in Miami?

"Are you at least going to turn around?"

I did so, muttering under my breath. "It's nothing I didn't see."

When she was finally dressed, we went to the others. Jasper gave her a locket that had a camera and a small bug so we could communicate. Lucy had rented a small sports car and gave Tanya the keys.

We followed the small BMW in our GMC. When she parked in front of the hotel, she groaned.

"I'm going to kill all of you if I make it out alive."

"Lighten up! And we've got your back, T.," Emmett reminded her. "Good luck."

"Here we go," she mumbled, getting out of the car with her bag.

The concierge was watching her oddly. Could that the unsub?

"Anyone is a suspect," Lucy whispered. I hadn't realized I was talking aloud.

Once Tanya was in her room, she sat on the bed, switching on the TV.

"Lower the volume, woman!" Emmett groaned. She listened to him. "And go put a bath suit on."

"Why?" she whined.

"So you'll look like you were about to go to the pool or beach."

An hour and a half later, Lucy poked me, pointing to the security camera on Tanya's floor. My eyes widened. It was the hooded guy.

"T., you've got company," I announced her.

"Joy," she muttered.

The unsub knocked on the door. She opened it after a few seconds.

"Hello," he started on a pained tone. He didn't raise his head so we couldn't see his face.

"Hi," Tanya said slowly. She tried to play her role, but I could tell she was scared.

"Do you mind if I use your phone? I locked myself out and my wife will worry. My phone is in the room."

"Don't they have a phone at the reception?" she asked.

_What the hell? She should let him inside. What was she doing?_

_Don't chicken out, Tanya,_ I pleaded her in my mind.

"They didn't allow me. Please, miss," he pleaded.

"About forty, I'd say," Jasper mumbled. We all turned to him. "His age," he explained.

"Okay, okay. But hurry, will you? I'm headed to the pool," Tanya said hurriedly, stepping aside.

The door closed. He went to the phone, actually sticking to his plan. For a second, I thought he was just a regular guy that was indeed locked out, but then again all our probes pointed to him.

"There's no dial," he said.

"Don't go next to him," I said.

"Do you mind coming closer to see what can we do?"

"Don't!" I repeated.

Then he turned around when Tanya didn't move. "Get your fucking ass here!" he yelled. The hood fell from his head. It wasn't the concierge, it was the guy who drove her car to the garage. She hadn't spared him a second glance, but we saw him.

Emmett told her who he was then instructed her to act normal.

"How can you talk like that to a lady?" she asked softly.

A second later, we heard a thud and there was a zipper in front of the camera. He was too close to her. She shouted. We waited for her safe word – _home_ – to act. I could hear Emmett talking fast in his phone – probably the police or SWAT.

The camera bounced suddenly and we had a clear view of a pillow and the window.

"What is she waiting for? They're on the bed!" Jasper groaned.

"I wished I'd never left home," Tanya mumbled through a whimper.

I was the first to leave the car. Emmett was hot on my heels. We showed everyone that dared to stop us, our badges. When we finally stopped in front of Tanya's room, she was yelling. Emmett motioned to me to wait for the SWAT teams.

"Do you realize what he might be doing?" I snapped.

That second, Tanya screamed. "NOO! PLEASE!"

Emmett met my eyes and counted to three before we burst inside just as I saw the SWAT team making it to the floor. The fucker was on top of her, her hands were tied behind her and her top was off. Before he realized what happened, Emmett and a few others jumped on him, cuffing him.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. A police officer came to ask her a few questions, but she wasn't strong enough to do it. Jasper offered to show him the footage from the locket camera.

"Do you mind taking her back to the motel while we wrap it up?" Alistair asked me.

"No," I answered. We took the rented car and went to her room.

After endless silence, she raised her head and swallowed loudly before talking. "He didn't do anything. It is just…the shock."

I stayed with her and did what I used to do in this case if she were a person I didn't know. By the time we went to the plane, she was back to her old self. Emmett was impressed. I reminded him that it was my job, and nothing else.

If it would have been the old me – the one that was dating Tanya on and off – I wouldn't even have allowed her to go undercover.

I relaxed in a seat in the plane, planning to try reading more of Bella's diary. Before that, I took my phone, to tell her I was on my way back. I was surprised to find a few missed calls and emails. _Shit_. What did I miss?

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 27 February, 2011 10:20:09

**Subject**: Edward

Are you coming home soon? Please, answer the phone.

Bella

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 27 February, 2011 11:22:19

**Subject**: Edward

I need you, Edward. I can't do it. Edward, pleaseeee…

Bella

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 27 February, 2011 11:57:01

**Subject**: Edward

I need you. I need you. I need you.

PS: the girls are with your mother.

Bella

I was freaking out more and more with every word I read. I wanted to ignore the last email and just call her, but I decided to see what else she needed. It was sent about an hour ago.

**From**: Bella Swan bella_

**To**: Edward Cullen

**Sent:** Sun, 27 February, 2011 13: 60:48

**Subject**: Edward

1 file attached

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah _

I'll be waiting for you upstairs. Attic.

You're the captain.

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

PS: I know the song is lame, but it's how I feel

Bella

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. My hands shook as I dialed her number. I flew to the bathroom for privacy.

Could this plane fly faster? I had to get home! What was she doing? There was something wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Hello?" Bella answered, practically purring.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, panicked.

"I'm okay. I just… It was difficult. We got along very well."

"Then…why did you…? Those emails?"

"Oh, I just really need you. I disappointed you. I promised the baby was going to be a boy."

_What was that?_ "And I always told you it was going to be a girl," I said.

"Edward… I need this. I never needed this…like now."

"What exactly is this?" I asked, somewhat afraid.

"Didn't you get the hint? The lyrics? I'm in the attic!" she explained.

My eyes widened. _You're the captain. _ Fuck. No. It was impossible. I'd always dreamt of being in charge. But not now. Not like this.

"Are you even allowed to have sex?"

"Yes. I talked with Sulpicia." I could tell she was beaming.

I was thinking of a way to get out of this. To make her _talk_ about what was scaring her. Sex wasn't the answer to everything. I might have said the last part aloud.

"Why, don't you sound like Dr. Seuss?" she mocked me.

"Bella, honestly. We really need to talk about this."

"Did you see the picture?"

"What picture?" I asked, sitting on the toilet lid.

"The one I attached to the last email."

"No, wait." I scrolled to the email and downloaded the picture. I knew better than that. She was naked, at the foot of the bed, in the attic.

Shit.

Crap.

My dick started hardening only at the thought of having her submitting.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes. I need this."

"Bella, I don't know anything about this shit. I could hurt you!"

_Why are we backing out?_

_Because she isn't in the right mind frame for this!_ I shouted back at my conscious.

"We'll have safe words. Are you close to home?"

"I'm still on the plane," I replied.

"Good. I'll be waiting, here," she whispered. Her knees would surely hurt.

"Uhh…wait…on the bed," I told her, trying to sound firm. I had no idea what I was doing.

Could I really do this?

Make her feel as she needed?

What if she wanted….to be whipped?

"Okay, Sir."

I fought a groan. "Try again," I instructed her.

Her breath hitched. "Master."

I groaned too loud, but I was too far gone to make sense of what was happening. "I'll see you soon," I whispered.

She didn't reply. "Good bye," I added. Still, no reply. I swallowed. "Say goodbye."

"Goodbye, Master."

We hung up. Was I ever going to get used to that?

Should I get used to that?

She was going to be okay, her old self, as soon as she accepted Lily.

Or…was she?

"Edward? We're landing!" Jasper said from the other side of the door.

I opened it and stepped outside. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

We sat in the first seats we saw, buckling up. "Yeah."

"You're white and shaking."

I glanced at the others and they weren't paying attention. I leaned closer to him. "Bella…she wants me in charge," I mumbled.

His eyes widened. "What?" he managed to breathe out.

"Uh…yeah. She thinks…she needs to be punished." I gulped. "For not having a boy."

"Man, you have to talk to her!" Jasper pleaded me. "I tried to get some things out of her when we were…you know. She never let out much, if anything."

"She gave me a diary for Christmas. Her diary. It starts with her time with James. I can't read it, but I'm going to try," I explained.

"You should," he said. He searched my eyes for something, narrowing them. "You're going to give in, aren't you?"

"Jasper, I have no idea…" I sighed loudly.

"It's your choice. Just remember to talk to her…when you have some kids free time."

"I know Bella well enough to know that she will tell me to read the fucking thing before we discuss anything," I groaned.

"Then read it, damn it! Do you understand that she's not okay?"

I nodded, looking away. He patted my back and got up since we had landed.

When I parked the car in the garage, I wondered if it was wise to refuse Bella. I wasn't sure I could do what she wanted.

I went to the attic, set to deny her. But fuck if I could when I saw her naked, sprawled on the bed.

"You've been very naughty, Miss Swan," I murmured, walking to her.

**What is he going to do? Listen to Jasper or his instincts?**

**Review.**


	39. Chapter 39: Who do you love more?

******SM owns it all.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**We have a little insight in Bella's diary again. Enjoy!**

To sum up the past hour…it didn't go well at all. I had done the stupid thing to ask what she wanted. Of course, she wanted the flogger. So after a few minutes break from our stances when she told me where I can find different things, she was kneeling in front of me and I was running the leather straps over her back, never hitting her. She shifted, just to irk me and I reminded her to stay still before the flogger made a whooshing noise through the air before I hit her. I dropped the thing after I saw the red marks on her back. I couldn't do that to her. We tried tying her to the bed, but the second I aligned myself to her…she wailed loudly. I froze and untied her limbs. She rolled on her side, pressing her hands to where she had had surgery to bring Lily to the world.

So that ended up with me making tea and staying with her in the red bed.

"I didn't ask Sulpicia," Bella murmured, sipping from her tea.

"Sorry?" I asked, peering down at her. I was hoping my hearing my deceiving me.

"I said that…I kinda lied. I never talked with Sulpicia."

"Do you realize what could have happened? I don't even know why I agreed to this stupid idea." I ran my hand through my hair. "Damn, Bella!"

"I'm really sorry."

I just held her in my arms, rocking us until she fell asleep. Then I slipped out of the bed and rushed to my car, grabbed my bag and went to our room. I dumped the contents to the floor and picked the journal. It almost burnt me, but I knew if I wanted to understand her better, I had to learn about her past.

After making a strong cup of coffee, I put a classical CD in the audio system and stretched on the couch. It was now or never. I opened the blasted thing again and skipped to where I had left it.

_He laughed dryly. "Much more, Izzy."_

"_I prefer Bella, for short."_

"_I like Izzy," he said on a tone that sent chills down my spine._

_I was terrified. I wanted to leave, but something told me I was going to see him for a long time. He came to stand in front of me, leaning his hip on the table._

"_Are you common with the term of BDSM?"_

_I gasped and felt faint. His grin widened._

"_Oh, you don't have to worry, little girl. There will be rules."_

"_Rules?" I squeaked._

_He proceeded to give me the standard rules, explaining about every item on the lists. There weren't any hard limits for him of what I saw. That should have ringed some warning bells, but there was a part of me that wanted this. Needed this._

_We met in a week time after I complied with his requests. I was hairless but my face and head, I was tested and ready for inspection._

_He was pleased with what he saw and promised to reward me. I had no idea what that meant, but soon, I found my wrists tied to my ankles, clamps on my nipples and then he introduced me to the crop. I wasn't allowed to talk, and I tried my hardest not to make a sound, but between the pain from the crop and the other pain, I couldn't stop some whimpers. That angered him. James reminded me I was his and I had to do as he pleased._

_He started…he used…an egg and told me if I came, I won't be able to sit for a week._

_Turned out, I couldn't sit for about a month. There was raw flesh…I'd spare you of the gore._

I closed the evil thing again and slapped my cheek. I couldn't read this shit. But I could only imagine how hard it had been for her to write it. She had done it for me.

I could tell that she wrote the whole thing recently. She had used the same pen and the pressure was lighter than her usual writing which meant she didn't want to write, or that she was afraid.

Maybe I'd convince her to talk about it, with the diary between us. It would do her good to talk about it, not only write it. Talking was good. Talking meant you accepted the past and were ready to live the future.

I closed my eyes, putting the journal on my chest, wondering what was the best way to approach this subject. And I still had to make her understand that I wasn't upset Lily was a girl.

"EDWARD! EDWAAAAARD! EDWAAARRDD!"

I started and sat up, looking around disoriented. It was dark outside.

Then I realized I had heard Bella screaming. Just as I had made it to the stairs, she collided with me, descending. Her arms wrapped tightly around me, trembling.

"Hey, shh, I'm here. What happened?" I whispered, stroking her hair.

She sobbed, inhaling sharply. "I thought," she hiccupped. "I thought you left!"

I tightened my grip around her, picking her up to go upstairs. "Where would I go, Bella? Everything I want is right here," I explained softly. "Why would I live you and our girls?"

"I thought it was too much…earlier…"

"Don't be silly. Now, try to relax."

I lowered on the bed, resting my back against the headboard. Minutes passed and gradually, Bella relaxed, her breathing becoming even. I was sure she was asleep, and I wanted to move in a better position and tug the blanket over us when she grasped my arm.

"You awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Don't go."

"I'm going to move in a better position. My back will hurt."

She allowed me to move, clinging to my neck. After I put the blanket over us, she turned in my arms, pressing her face to my shirt.

"Did you read something?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. About two pages. I can't do it. I'm really sorry."

"I knew I was wasting time. I'm too fucked up. You can't even read about that part of my past."

"Bella, I can't read it because I want to kill him all over again when I read that shit."

"It felt good to write about it. The first few pages were kind of hard to write, but then everything flowed," she admitted.

"Good. Maybe…we'll talk about it. You'll explain some things that truly marked you."

"Don't try to make me talk. It won't end up well."

"You have to!" I insisted.

"Why don't you ask Jasper what happened when he made me talk?" She shuddered.

"I'm hoping it won't be the same. We can do this."

"Fine, we will. But not now."

"No, of course. There's one more thing, though."

"Yeah?" she hummed.

"How do you feel about…Lily?"

Bella sighed heavily and raised her head to meet my eyes for the first time since I came home. They were puffy and red, but still the same stunning chocolate color. She bit her lip, searching my eyes.

"She's okay."

"Oh, no, don't do this," I groaned.

Her eyes dropped. "I'm still not okay with the idea that she's a girl, okay? But I can tell you that she'll have us wrapped around her little finger. It was like she knew I didn't want to be home with her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She cried constantly, making me stay with her every moment."

"Smart kid," I chuckled.

"And don't get me started on breast feeding. She just wants you to feed her with that baby bottle. She kept biting me."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Your mom suggested buying a breast pump. I think it's a good idea. She needs my milk not that formula."

I was gob smacked. She didn't want Lily, but she cared about her? "Well, we can go buy one in the morning," I said lightly, testing the theory.

"Perfect. I want her to be okay. I will warm up with the idea, it will take me some time."

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her softly.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bella said, giggling.

"That you love me too?" I teased, bringing her closer to me.

She snorted. "Not that. Your mom and sister want to help with the wedding. We just need to set a date."

"Can't we go to Vegas?"

"I won't say no, but we might as well remain there. They'll kill us if we do something like that!"

"Fuck. It was worth a try." I shrugged.

Her hands slapped my mouth. "Watch that mouth of yours! You say Emmett says bad words around Nessie, but you aren't any better," Bella chided me.

"Hey, I rarely slip some bad words," I defended myself.

"Try not to slip any. I'm glad I was alone with her when I packed for her sleepover at her nana. She told me that a blouse I had chosen for her was shitty."

I couldn't help but laugh. That earned me another slap. "So, do I have your word you will filter your mouth around the kids?"

"Sure." I nodded, still chuckling.

"I'm serious, Edward! As for the wedding…"

"Let's settle our lives then think about that. Do want to marry soon?"

"Not yet. I could wait some time."

"Good." I kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes.

Next time I woke up was to the house alarm blaring out. I jumped up, ready to dash downstairs when I realized Bella wasn't in bed. She must have opened the door without punching the code. I groaned, running my hand through my hair before going downstairs.

"Daddy!" Nessie jumped on me as I set foot on the ground floor. I picked her up and gave her my Eskimo kiss.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"Good! I had fun at Nana's!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You weren't home when I came from school."

"Yes, I had to go to work," I explained, putting her on my hip and going to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, I smelled the coffee then my eyes landed on Bella. She was at the table with Lily in her arms, playing with her small fingers. I blinked. I needed more sleep. That wasn't right.

"Morning, honey," Mom said, coming to me. "Vanessa, you're getting bigger. For how do you expect him to carry you around?"

"Oh, she's light!" I said off-handedly, still watching Bella surprised.

"Come here and help me make breakfast for your parents." That was all it took for Nessie to jump from my arms.

I went to Bella and dropped in the seat next to her, kissing her temple. "Hey."

"Hi," she murmured, kissing my lips. She put Lily on my lap before getting up. I knew that she had held her because she had to. But she proved me wrong when she came back with a heated baby bottle full of milk.

Lily's eyes lit up when she saw the bottle and her small hands went to grab it. When she was drinking from the bottle, her hands rested on Bella's hand, looking at us with her huge eyes. I kissed her little warm head.

"What happened with the alarm?" I whispered.

"Ah," Bella giggled, blushing. "Sorry if it woke you up. They parked in the garage behind your car and I went to open the door to let them inside…I forgot about the alarm. Somehow, I remember about it only at the front door."

I shook my head, amused.

"Yeah, and the dogs started barking. It was like the mad house. But Lily slept through it somehow."

"Seriously?" That wasn't normal.

"She's okay, don't worry," Mom told me, as if sensing my thoughts. "One could have set off a bomb near you and you'd have slept through it."

I laughed, making little Lily frown at me. "That means Nessie is yours through and through," I told Bella, still trying to hold my laughter.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Nessie shouted, making me laugh harder.

After Mom left, we spent a lazy day on the couch watching movies. Taking Mom's advice, Bella started working on a list for Lily's baby shower then for her baptizing. I kept away because the two times I tried to help, I got snapped at.

"Do you want to play Scrabble?"

I looked surprised at Nessie. "How do you know to play it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Auntie Alice taught me. I know how to write, remember?"

"Yes, I know, sweetie. I'll go bring it."

"No, no. I want to bring it," she insisted, rushing upstairs before I could stop her.

"Be careful!" I yelled after her.

As in chain reaction, Bella punched my arm and Lily burst in tears.

"Fuck," I mumbled, going to the stroller that we installed near the fireplace for her to be staying when we were downstairs. I picked her up, and rocked her a little. I felt stupid for yelling. My muscle was still pulsing where Bella had hit me. Damn, she was strong.

When I managed to calm her, Nessie appeared downstairs with the box. "Got it!"

"Shh!" I hissed, looking worried at the little baby in my arms. She pressed her cheek to me, sighed and kept sleeping. The second I put her back in the stroller, she started crying…while she was sleeping. I picked her up again and went to the couch, pushing the stroller along.

Bella groaned when she realized I couldn't make Lily quiet down. I thought she would leave, but she surprised me again by taking her from me. That made her quiet instantly. Bella went back to her writing, keeping Lily in her arms.

"Let's play," I whispered, turning to Nessie. Only to realize we were alone and the scrabble was on the floor. "Where is she?" I asked.

Bella pointed to the ceiling. "Try to be gentle. I think she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous?" I frowned.

"Edward, even if we don't want to, we devote our time to Lily now," Bella whispered.

"Crap."

"Watch it."

I bit my tongue, picked up the Scrabble and went up the stairs. I tried the door of Nessie's room and found it open. Good. She hadn't locked me out. After slipping inside, I found the bed empty. Where the hell was she?

"Vanessa?" I wondered. I tried to play with her. "Where is Nessie?"

That's when I heard a hiccup from her closet. I put the game on the bed and went to the closet, wrenching the doors open.

"Found you!" I sang.

She didn't look up. She looked so small, sitting on the floor of the closet, hugging her knees and crying. I was never good around her when she was crying. I felt like crying too. A part of me broke with every tear.

I sat next to her, and she didn't even move. After wrapping my arms around her small body, I squished her to me.

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm not a baby anymore," she snapped.

"You'll always be my baby girl. Why did you disappear?"

"You don't have time for me. Not like you ever had."

"Nessie, be careful what you say," I warned her.

"What? It's not like you were here with me always!" she cried. "I had bad nannies and there was Nana and Auntie Alice."

"When I was home, I always spent time with you."

"_When_ you were home," she grumbled.

"Nessie! You know that's my work schedule…it's hectic. When they call, I have to go."

"But now you have time for her! You take time off!"

"I took time off for longer when you were little. You don't remember that."

She glared at me. "You love her more."

Bella had been right. She was jealous. Why did she send me to deal with this? Men and talking about feelings didn't mix!

"I still love you, sweetie."

"I didn't say that, Daddy."

"I can't love her more than I love you. You might think that because we're taking care of her more. But she's little. She's needs to be taken care of, while you are a big girl. We will still help you, we will still be there for you."

After a few more persuasions that we still loved her and that we will take care of her, always, she allowed me to really hug her.

Nessie sighed loudly when my phone buzzed in my pants. I shouldn't have brought it with me.

I kept a hold on her, and answered. "Edward Cullen."

There was hollow breathing from the other side, like someone was scared. "F-FBI?"

"Yes," I answered, frowning. It wasn't every day when a citizen called my phone.

"I'm Mandy," she whispered. "I've been kidnapped years ago. Please. He's going to kill me."

My mouth fell open. "Do you know where you live?" I asked panicked, getting up. "And how did you get a hold of my number?"

"He is gone…I searched the computer…he'll kill me if he finds out."

I wanted to explain her how to delete her search, but I couldn't even think straight. We had several Mandy cases unsolved; I had no idea what Mandy was on the phone.

"I don't know the location…I'm locked up in a dungeon…but this time, he forgot the door open…and I snuck out…search a number…"

"Fuck," I hissed. He had done it on propose. There were probably cameras all over. "Can you look out the window?"

"There are trees around. It's a forest."

"Okay, I promise you to find you and come after you. When is your kidnapper coming home?"

"I never know," she whispered, terrified.

"Then, I will call you when I get to work. I'm home right now."

"Thank you."

"Stay close to the phone, Mandy," I warned her.

After hanging up, I kissed Nessie's head, rushing to my room. I knew I was going to worsen the things by just disappearing but I had to save this girl. While I shrugged a sweater on me, I called Tanya.

"Get the team," I said before she could talk.

"Uhh it's Matt…"

"Oh, where's Tanya?" I asked, annoyed.

"Bathroom. I'll tell her. Is it urgent?"

"Yes, you idiot! Get her on the phone, now," I snapped. I felt bad for screaming at him.

"What's going on, Edward?" Tanya asked after two long minutes.

"Get to work. Get a hold on the team. Someone called me. I'll tell you more at work. Her name is Mandy as she's been kidnapped years ago," I said hurriedly, strapping the gun belt, putting the gun in it's place and putting my sneakers on without untying them.

"Okay. I'll call everyone."

"I'll call Jasper, he's probably at my sister's place," I told her. "Hurry," I insisted, hanging up and dashing downstairs.

Bella was looking at me surprised when I came to skidding halt in front of her. "I have to go."

"Oh, okay," she whispered, putting down the paper then laying Lily in the stroller. "Do you know how long…?

"I have no idea, love. I really should go." I kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"You have to leave?"

I groaned, turning to Nessie. "Yes, angel. I'll do my best to be back for bedtime, but I'm not making any promises."

"Okay."

I hugged her, giving her my Eskimo kiss then rushed to the garage, calling Jasper.

**I shouldn't have made him leave again...but the case just popped in my mind. It will be over soon. I hope.**

**Review.**


End file.
